


Levi + Reader Oneshots

by zara1581



Series: Attack On Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 128,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara1581/pseuds/zara1581
Summary: Attack On Titan:A bunch of oneshots with Levi Ackerman and you.My first oneshots book.Warning: bad language, mentions of blood, violence.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Series: Attack On Titan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Levi + Underground Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Words:3513

You jumped over a puddle on the floor, not wanting to step in it. You thought it could be anything, puke, pee or even both. Whatever it was there was no way you would step in it.

The air was earthy and the lights were dim, but that was to be expected. You looked up into the darkness, the ever-eternal darkness of the void. There were only a few places down here where the rocky ceiling could be seen, mainly in the shallow walkways, or the brighter parts of this deep, cavernous city. Laughing sounded around you from drunk men betting and competing for drinks even if it was only 8:00 in the morning.

People moved out of your way as you walked, not wanting to anger you as you had made a name for yourself. In the underground there weren't many options for women. Prostitution, joining a gang or death was all the options you had, but you had made a fourth option for yourself.

You weren't part of a gang, nor were you in the sex business. You instead used the skills your father had 'taught' you. By beating up anyone who tried to test you, eventually everyone became scared and left you to your own devices which is what you preferred. You didn't like people getting in your business.

Whispers of your name followed as you walked, reminding you that you were never truly alone when you left your house. You had a bandana around the bottom of your face only leaving your eyes out so that you could keep watching the area. The bandana was just to ward off the horrible and sharp smells of the underground, everyone already knew what you looked like from street fights.

Eventually you had made it to your house, it was very small, but it was enough for you. You were completely alone anyway, not wanting to get attached to anyone would would die or stab you in the back, once again leaving you alone.

Your lineage was another reason you chose to be alone, you were from the (L/N) family, a strong blooded family with fast reactions and one of the best fighting skills and strength, better than any normal person. Your father used to boast to you about how "your family is even better than the Ackermans" whoever they were.

But your family was thought to be wiped out, you being the last one left and in secret, you hid in the underground. The only place it would ever be safe for you... even if it was the underground.

*Levi's POV*

You were leaning against the wall of a disgusting prison, listening to one of the new prisoners that was brought up from the underground, for trying to escape without paying the fare. He was trying to bargain for his life with Erwin, after specifically asking for the scouts commander.

"Please man you have to promise to get me off the execution list, I don't want to die yet" he spat while begging.

"That's depends on the information you give us" Erwin answered.

"Ok how about big gang leaders from the underground. I can give you their names and hide outs" he tried.

"Not good enough" Hange answered for Erwin.

"Ok, ok, ok how about names of corrupted MP's" he tried again.

"Nope" Hange popped the P.

"Your running out of time, we're very busy" Erwin started to get up so you pushed yourself from the wall to follow him out.

"WAIT!" You all stopped at his shout of terror.

"Ok I might have something worth your time but you have to put me in protection because she'll kill me if she finds out I told you this, I only know this because she sells me fancy jewels she pick pockets and she accidentally let it slip" he reached through the bars.

Erwin turned back to him "fine, if it's worth it then we'll give you protection".

"Every heard of the (L/N) family" he said.

You had no idea but Hange clearly did "YES! I love them, they were the best assassins and best fighters in all the walls, until the king made them outlaws out of fear. Then they all disappeared until all their bodies were found in the underground years ago".

"Well lucky for you then. There's one still alive and living in the underground" the man smirked.

*Time Skip*

Hange has been freaking out since the information about the (L/N) family, she knew everything about them and was constantly spouting information to both you and Erwin. Some of it useful some of it not. The name did seem familiar to you but apart from that you had no idea who that (L/N) family was. You had to admit the girl sounded intriguing and definitely someone you wanted to have a fight with, just to test your skills among the 'very best' as Hange called her.

It was quickly decided by Erwin that this (L/N) would be a very useful tool to the scouts, you Erwin, Mike and Hange would retrieve her from the underground and force her into the scouts.

You tried to get yourself out of this mission, not wanting to go back to your birth place and having a mountain of paper work begging for your attention. What was worse is that once kidnapped (L/N) was going to be joining your squad even though you were only just appointed as a squad leader along with Hange.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You emptied the bag of expensive jewellery and money onto a small circular table in the middle of the kitchen/dining room. You may have been an amazing fighter that any gang would want, but instead you would pick pocket rich men or MP's that you came across.

You would then sell the expensive jewellery to the black market earning a big profit, enough to live from comfortably, especially with the fact that you weren't saving up to the leave the underground like most others.

You counted up the coins and placed them in a secret panel behind your wall for safe keeping. You then bagged the jewellery placing it in a draw ready to be sold to the back market at a later date. You finally checked everything was locked and took off your bandana finally collapsing down into your bed.

*Time Skip*

A loud bang to your front door made you shoot up in bed, grabbing the knife that lived under your pillow. You launched yourself from your bed and then crept into your main room the banging had stopped but you could still hear gruff voices outside.

You gripped the handle to your front door, and tightened your hand around your knife, you took in a deep and steady breath. As you let that breath out flung the door open and lunged at the person behind the door. You both tumbled down the stairs leading up to your home, using him as a shield, you were completely safe, he wasn't. He was knocked out and probably had some badly broken bones that would never heal properly down in the underground, and lead to his own eventual death.

You spun quickly and raced up the stairs, you ducked to the side as a bang rung out dodging the bullet from his gun, once you reached him you shoved the knife deep into his gut. You felt his blood run down your forearm and drip from your elbow before you let go allowing him to fall to the floor.

Damn thugs...

You pulled out a white cloth as you walked down the steps of your house, you cleaned your knife so that you could place the back under your pillow where it lives. You were closely inspecting the metal to make sure you had removed all of the red when a glint behind you shined in the reflection, a glint from a gun.

You moved just as a bang rang out, you threw yourself to the floor the bullet wizzing past your head. You and everyone else in the area dashed for cover, just as you rounded the corner of a building 4 green capes caught your eye.

You originally thought military police but their capes flapped and moved as they ducked for the cover and those highly recognisable wings of freedom filled your vision. Although your mind was sharply turned back when another gun shot fired, chipping the wall just above your head. You had peaked your head out from your hiding place to look at the capes and luckily the thug that wanted you dead missed.

You rolled your eyes and then stuck your knife out so that you could see where the shooter was hiding. How they had such sophisticated weapons baffled you, but now wasn't the time to think about it. They had good guns and they probably stole them, you just had to kill the guy who was holding it.

You smirked when you looked in the reflection, the shooter was close enough for you to kill him with your knife, with a throw. The problem was that his gun was pointed directly at your hiding place waiting for you to make a move.

You felt eyes on you from the scouts, who were the only ones left in the area. You ignored them and walked around the back of the building you were hiding behind, and ended up in an alleyway even closer to where the shooter was. You still felt their eyes on you, which was irritating.

You shook your head and sighed, you dashed out of the alley way and once in the middle of the area you jumped with a spin to be able to powerfully throw your knife. You released it with a back handed throw and smirked when a dull thunk sounded from the knife getting stuck into his chest.

You landed on the floor in a crouched position one knee to the floor the other on your fooot. You were in the perfect position to run or fight if anything was going to become a threat to you. Footsteps from running could be heard coming towards you, from the corner of your eye you could see those familiar green capes flapping as they ran your way.

You jumped forward just as the first one reached you, you then kicked up your kneeling leg hitting him in the face with your heel, you then finished it with a roll standing to your feet and turning to the four stood up fists at the ready. One of whom now had a cut on his forehead.

"Calm down Miss (L/N) we're just here to talk not to hurt you" he was tall and blind with bushy eye brows.

You didn't answer and instead made a run for it, shouting ensued and there running followed. You knew this place like the back of your hand. You jumped from a box and grabbed a wooden rickety balcony, hauling yourself up and over the hand rail.

Zips and whooshing from ODM gear could be heard behind you as you jumped off the hand rail and grabbed on to the roof of the building opposite, you ducked as a coal haired man made a dive for you trying to tackle you off the building.

Once on the roof, you were in your element, you swung from over hanging signs and dashed along the roofs of the houses, constantly dodging attempts to tackle you. Your hand found an empty wooden box and threw it up into the air just as the woman went for an attack. The box hit her straight on and she fell, one of the men diving down to catch her before she hit the floor. This gave you enough time to slide down the side of a building and hiding yourself behind some boxes.

Once your breathing had calmed enough you held your breath, listening and looking for any signs of your chasers. Once satisfied they were gone you exited your hiding place and headed back to your house, but you weren't able to make it there.

One zip from the wires of ODM gear filled your ears. You went to turn in its direction but was tackled harshly to the floor. You both tumbled to the floor, you rolled around, throwing punches, him hitting you and you hitting him. He then changed his tact and grabbed your wrist, he wrenched your hands behind your back and pinned your body down to the floor with his knee, you winced pain coming from the awkward position he had you in, you couldn't move without risking a dislocated shoulder and here in the underground it would never heal properly.

"Ah nice catch Levi" a deep voice sounded from the same bushy eyebrowed man

*Time Skip*

After you had been caught you were dragged up to the surface and put on a carriage with no information about what was going on. You refused to ask or even acknowledge them the entire time.

You were sat awkwardly due to your bound hands as your squinted eyes, them being unused to the bright sunlight, gazed out the window. You didn't want to be above ground; you were too vulnerable here and you didn't like it. It didn't help that the woman you hit with the wooden box, was creepily staring at you with a wide grin.

Captain Levi Ackerman. Was giving you a side glance, you had already admitted to you self that he was handsome and you felt yourself getting aroused just looking at him. That was something to keep to yourself especially since your father always warned you that the Ackermans were always your enemy.

"You want something brat" his voice was deep and cutting, it caused chills to run down your spine making you shiver.

"No. I don't want anything from you, I'm not a brat either" you answered sharply.

He scoffed "you should watch your tongue before I rip it out. Especially since you joining my squad". 

Your world stopped, the scouts were using your power and your skill like a tool, all for their own gain and there was nothing you could do about it, for now. You would work for them and gain their trust but when the time arose you would escape back to the underground and never contact or see them again. That was your initial thoughts, atleast.

*Time Skip*

It had been a couple of months, with the scouts and you were slowly gaining everyone's trust. You did anything Erwin asked without complaint, let Hange experiment on you even though you hated needles and even ignored and didn't react to the snide comments that were thrown your way as you walked down the corridors.

Levi was the big problem; he still obviously didn't trust you. He avoided you at every turn and was extremely sharp whenever you would talk to him or asking something. You had asked Hange why he might not like or trust you but she just screamed and babbled about how he fancied you and wanted to get you in his bed. You rolled your eyes a shut her out, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

Levi was the last person you needed trust from so you worked for it. You would bring him tea without being asked and you did his paper work for him when he was in meetings or else where. You quickly realised how much of a clean freak he was and did his cleaning for him. Levi was basically doing nothing other than going to meetings or signing things that only he could sign, anything you weren't qualified for.

Quite often you were working with him in the room, you actually made conversation with him trying to get him to like you, and it began to work. You two grew closer over time and you felt yourself growing excited at the idea of leaving. However, the longer you spent with Levi the more your heart got in the way of your plans, it squeezed and hurt every time you thought about never seeing the short grumpy man again. He had managed to worm his way into your heart. You knew he was also from the underground like you and that he was a thug and it made you smile at the connection you had from that.

"Evening brat" Levi's voice filled your ears as you opened his door for your daily cleaning routine.

You smiled even though he called you brat and instantly began cleaning. He still called you brat but the tone of it had changed to more teasing. Your heart picked up as you heard him sigh deeply "what?" You asked.

"What's your game?" He asked instantly.

Your eyes widened, he had caught you out "I- I don't have a game" You squeaked.

"Don't bullshit me" he growled.

"What makes you think I have a game" you switched the questioning back to him.

"Your too nice for an underground thug" he answered instantly.

"I wasn't a thug" you snapped.

Levi raised an eyebrow "how else would you have a house in the underground".

"I was a pick pocket and a good one too. I would steal expensive jewellery and coins, I was able to live very comfortably" you murmured.

Somehow your conscience was starting to get to you and you felt completely guilty for everything you did in the underground. It was then that the loneliness you had been repressing took over your body. In the underground you were alone and even here in the Scout's HQ you felt alone. You had been focusing on escaping so much that you hadn't actually made connections with anyone a part from Levi who clearly still didn't trust you.

"You're afraid" you eyes focused in Levi as he got up from his desk.

"No" yes...

You felt a tear run down your cheek and quickly wiped it away, stepping back and away from Levi who was closing in on you. You heart sped up and fluttered the closer he got, you loved him. You had been so close to him over the months that you eventually became attached.

You could feel his breath fan across your face "if you're doing it to run away. Just run away. I'm not going to stop you and your fake niceness is annoying".

He placed a hand on your cheek gently and you made eye contact with him but as soon as his hand dropped you ran out of the room too your own, packing to go back to the underground. You should have felt relived and excited but something hurt and made you stop.

*Levis POV*

She ran from you, she actually ran, you hopped that she would stay for you but you were only kidding yourself and giving you false hope. You gave her an out and she took it, and it hurt that she would just leave you like this.

You had come to love the underground girl; you could connect with her and she reminded you of you so much but seemingly nicer. Even though you could tell that her niceness was fake but you still liked her. You had been around her a lot since she had been brought above ground and you could identify the fear and loneliness she carried.

She was amazing in training which meant that you didn't have to teach her anything, but you still made an effort to correct her position just for a reason to touch her. You sighed and went back to your desk to finish your paperwork even though you now knew that you wouldn't be able to focus.

Time went by but nothing was written or signed, still too focused on (Y/N) who had definitely left by now and was back in the underground. Running feet made you roll your eyes expecting Hange to barrel down your door shouting about a missing (Y/N) but you were mistaken.

Your eyes widened when your door was slammed open "(Y/N)!"

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Levi shouted you name clearly surprised that you hadn't left yet. Instead you were in your room debating with yourself about whether to leave or stay, you heart and your brain fighting.

You didn't answer, instead you surged forward and grabbed Levi by his cravat pulling him forward and into your lips.

You tensed expecting him to slap or push you away, but then relaxed when Levi kissed back. You felt his tongue ask for entrance which you granted instantly; your tongues fought with him winning. Your hands roamed his body and his hand roamed yours.

The moment you broke away for air you spoke "I can't leave. I love you".

You watched surprised as Levi smiled "I love you too brat".

You smiled at his teasing little nickname for you, you now understood why the tone had changed. You grabbed the back of his neck and brought him forward into another kiss.


	2. Rivals Levi + Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> If you haven't watched 'No Regrets' or season 3 onward (I'm not sure what episode it is) then there might be some mini spoilers in this oneshot... it depends what you class as a spoiler though, just thought I would warn you. 
> 
> Words:3402

Levi Ackerman; ex-underground thug and newly turned scout member. Him, along with his two friends, were like a thorn in your foot you couldn't pull out. Your biggest nemesis, your biggest enemy. Just thinking about him made you grit your teeth and tense your muscles in anger. Now, he was probably a very nice thug man, and you definitely thought he was attractive. The problem was that he was getting in the way of your dream.

Ever since you were a young girl you had dreamed of being in the scouts. Ever since you had seen them riding through the streets, when shopping with your mother, you had wanted to join their ranks. The wings of freedom sparked something within you that you could never let go, much to your parent's disappointment.

You came from an extremely rich family of nobles that worked very closely alongside the king, very respected within the walls. You, as a woman, was a usable tool with your family's respectability and public image. Your father was looking to marry you off to some rich obnoxious son or to a high-ranking member of the military as that would make him look good. So, you could only expect the rage your father had when you told him you wanted to join the military instead of marrying.

Eventually after constant begging your father gave up and allowed you to join, but there were conditions you had to stick to. 1, You had to prioritise your life over all others especially on exhibitions. 2, When your farther found a suitable marriage candidate you would leave the scouts to marry him. 3, You would remain at the top of your class, no matter what.

You happily agreed and when you became the right age, you began packing for it. You stuck to your farther's rules and quickly got to the top of the scouts. You only had one friend in the scouts and her name was Hange, she was very over excitable and friendly to everyone so you became fast friends. Everyone else hated you on sight, they didn't understand why a woman of your social standing would leave the comfortable life for death and pain. But you didn't care. You were a scout and that's all that mattered.

Your farther had a lot of power and you were sure there were people in the scouts constantly reporting back to him on your progress, so you couldn't relax for a second. He would easily be able to pull you from the scouts with a flash of his money and if that didn't work his power over the military as a last resort.

The moment the raven-haired hottie stood up on that stage in front of you next to Shadis, the commander, and rudely introduced himself you knew he was going to be trouble for you.

His red-haired female friend beamed a smile at you when you accidentally made eye contact and gave you a wave, you were confused at how open she was to a friendship with you. You ignored her wave and gave her a deeper frown instead, which only seemed to make her happier, for some reason, she didn't seem deterred by your shitty demeanour.

"Dismissed!" Shadis shouted.

"Sir!" You performed a perfect salute and walked away with everyone else.

The other scouts were going for lunch but you never ate lunch, deeming it a waste of valuable training time. You instead attached your ODM gear for training, you stood before the training forest and released your hooks with a jump.

You gracefully flew through the air without your blades, only worrying about your flight for now and not the slicing. You flew away from the main HQ and ended up at your private training ground by a hidden lake. Here you would train nonstop, constantly exercising, each day you swam two lengths of the lake, at the end of the day, which equalled about 4 miles. It was tough but it kept you fit and the best which is what you needed.

*Time Skip*

Shouts and claps filled your ears as you snuck out of the forest. You head turned to where all the noise was coming from and your eyes widened, the underground thug was effortlessly slicing up the fake titans with ease. He was so much better than you and without trying. Even you were impressed at his skill.

You grumbled under your breath and headed into the mess hall for dinner, you never sat in the mess hall as you always felt unwanted. Instead you'd go to Hange's room bringing her a plate of food. You would sit and watch her experiment while chatting. She also had a bad habit of missing meals and sleep for it so you'd always make sure she ate and went to bed for a good night's sleep.

*Time Skip*

You'd had a long hard day; you usually went to Hange to talk about random stuff that had gone on in both of your days but all she had to speak about was the underground thugs and their amazing skills. This just wore you down further, what was worse was what was waiting for you back in your room.

"Hey! I'm Isabel, your new roommate" a highly energetic green eyes girl swung from the top bunk ending upside down and hanging from her knees

You scowled, you already had issues with the other girls staying in a room with you, now this girl, Isabel was trying to be your friend. If anything, you felt sorry for the girl, if the others caught her being nice to you it would ruin her own reputation

You scowled at her trying to turn her away from you even if she was in the bunk above you "not very friendly huh. That's ok I made friends with Levi so I'm sure it won't be a challenge to get you to like me"

What she said was completely innocent, but it was still like a knife in your gut. She was conspiring you to Levi as the easier option, the weaker one, and it hurt every time even though you already knew this.

"Hey there was this letter on the floor... I was curious, isn't (F/N) (L/N) a rich and powerful noble" she waved the letter in your face.

You snatched it from her grip "mind your own business. Don't touch what isn't yours"

She didn't say anything after that, slightly dejected look on her face from your snap. You felt bad but ignored it and set to opening and reading the letter from your farther.

Dear (Y/N) (L/N)

I hope you're getting along well in the scouts and are sticking to the conditions we agreed upon.

While you have been away, I have found some suitable candidates for your marriage, this means that you can forget the scouts soon and leave for your new husband, whoever you choose. Isn't that good news!

To make sure that your sticking to your conditions and to speak to you about your new husbands I will he visiting you in a weeks time.

Sincerity

Your father.

Your heart stopped, he was coming to visit and at the worst time as well. The door to your room opened and a familiar face entered. Levi came into the room looking for Isabel, saying they need to talk.

"Isabel come on we need to talk" his deep voice filled the darkness room.

You didn't care how rude it was, you cut into their conversation "you should knock when you enter a girls room" a scowl settled on your face.

"I don't have to answer to you, brat" he growled back matching you scowl.

"Maybe not but I could have been naked and unless you want my fist to your face you'll knock" you hissed standing from your bed to meet him face to face.

You saw the other man's face behind him tense before Levi spoke with a smirk on his face "you couldn't hit me on my worse day".

"And how would you know that. You've never seen me fight" you challenged.

"I know this because I'm a high-level underground thug and your just some nobles kid who want her 5 minutes of glory" his smirk widened at the surprise on your face.

"How did you know that" you growled teeth clenched.

"That letter. You couldn't have been holding it in a more obvious place" he turned and left the room not giving you a chance to snap back. Leaving you with his teasing smirk.

You realised that you had your letter clearly open in your hand and obvious for the world to see "see you later (Y/N)" Isabel yelled as she followed after her friend.

*Time Skip*

The week went by fast, you and Levi constantly fought and playfully teased each other, he always came out on top, but through the teasing and even though you hated the man, you felt yourself becoming closer to the stoic man. The other scouts congratulated him on how strong he was while still talking shot behind your back.

Over the week you and Isabel had also become much closer, although you would only talk to her in you shared room, which she had no problems with.

You had been getting more and more anxious as time went by, your father's test date growing closer and closer with each day. Both Hange and Isabel had seemed to notice the tension and would continually ask you what was going on. Heck, even Levi asked you what was up, which showed how bad you were at hiding your fear.

The day was finally here and you and your farther already had an awkward exchange in front of everyone. He basically chided you for your dream and then told you that he was going to be judging everything you did today before finally ending with your husbands to be. Which, everyone had to listen to, and you all but refused to marry.

Everything was going well enough, your father wasn't a fighter and had no idea what the proper ODM technique was. So, he couldn't tell the difference between you and Levi. This was great until the hand to hand combat part of the day.

You father ordered you to fight everyone, which you did without complaint, up until the moment you had to fight Levi. You knew you wouldn't win, so with a heavy heart you tried to put it off by fetching some water before the fight.

Levi moves up beside you before the fight about to tease you but you cut him off "please just let me win this one".

"Your begging? This is a new low for you" he teased.

"Please!" You tried again.

He paused and sighed "even though I like the begging, I can't let you win. I need to be able to get as close to Erwin as possible on the mission tomorrow" Levi shook his head ending with a smirk.

You sighed and looked him dead in the eyes "you're a horrible man Levi Ackerman".

He clearly thought you were teasing because he teased you back "and you're a horrible woman. Looks like we're perfect for each other".

You rolled your eyes not saying anything else you turned and walked away from him back to the fighting area. This would be your last fight so you might as well enjoy it.

*Time Skip*

A powerful punch hit you square in the face as you sent another one back hitting him in the stomach. You were very equally matched at the beginning, but despite all your trying, your stamina was running out. Sweat trickled down you face as you kicked your leg out, aiming for him chest, but he caught you leg and pulled it making you fall to your back with an audible 'oof'.

He went to jump on you but at the last second you kicked your legs up sending him flying over your head and to the floor. This gave you enough time to stand and run at him sending a fury if punches, a couple hit, but he blocked quite a few.

You thought you were going to win as you had him pinned. But you were quickly put right, Levi caught your punch and with brute force send you over his head and smashing to the floor on your back, forcing the air out of your lungs. You were stunned and stuck to the floor; he jumped on you and pinned too to the floor effectively winning the fight.

Everyone celebrated Levi's win including Levi, leaving you to the angry glare of your father "pack your bags".

You knew what that meant, you only stared blankly down to the earth seeing your farther talking to commander Shadis off to the side. A hand appeared in front of you so you looked up seeing Levi.

"Come on noble brat you shouldn't sit in the dirt like that" he offered using his usually teasing nickname for you.

You bat his hand out of the way, saying nothing. You didn't look at anyone as you stormed away and back to your room, fighting tears that were trying to escape your eyes. As soon as you got into room you collapsed into your bed to cry your eyes out.

*Time Skip*

You had gathered yourself together enough to fully pack your bags, knowing that your father would want you out of the scouts by the end of the night. Your suit case was stuffed and sat next to your bed waiting to be wheeled out. The door opened behind you so you turned.

Levi stood there with two cups of alcohol "you should be celebrating noble brat, your father did pay for all this food and alcohol before the exhibition tomorrow".

He held a cup out to you but you didn't take it "What are you doing here Levi?"

He rolled his eyes and then placed both alcohol cups on a desk by your bed before walking towards you "we need to put this fighting behind us and work together on the exhibition tomorrow, we'd be an unstoppable team you know".

"So, you want to be friends?" You were confused.

His hands moved up and cupped your cheeks, you jumped slightly in surprise "wrong. I want to be more than that"

With those words he leaned down and captured your lips with his own. You were too shocked you react, all this time... he liked you? It was so left field you didn't even know how to think until he finally moved away.

"You should have listened to me Levi" you started.

"What?" You saw the confusion cross his face.

"I'm leaving, my father is pulling me from the scouts because I lost out fight. I broke one of mine and his agreements. Plus, he has an assortment of husbands waiting for me to pick from" you stepped around the now frozen man, his hands still in the air unmoving, your words turning him to ice.

You grabbed you suit case and stepped around the frozen wide-eyed man, just before you left Levi for the last time you turned to say your last piece "goodbye Levi. I hope that last win was worth it for you".

*Big Time Skip*

It had been a couple of years since you had been forced to leave the scouts, you had become a shell of the person you once were. With your dream gone, your life no longer had purpose, you had so far been able to avoid marriage, with your mother deeming you not ready and instead put you through tons of lessons about how to be a proper noble woman.

The scouts had been doing well over the years, in your eyes anyway. Erwin was the new commander and making leaps and bounds for everyone in the walls. You were proud at his accomplishments. You always though he was perfect for the job and was always sticking close to Shadis, Levi was now humanities strongest and your farther often spoke very highly of him.

Him and Hange were now squad leaders, who'd made you happy that they were doing well, unfortunately Isabel had passed away on the exhibition you had just missed when you father took you away, you had already had your own little funeral for her in your house.

Over the years you had managed to identify your feelings within for Levi. You liked him back, all that teasing and rivalry had formed a bond between the two of you that you wouldn't find anywhere else. You'd never tell anyone though as your father was still trying to find you a suitable husband and your opinion wouldn't make a difference. He just wanted someone who would make the family look good. You were a tool for your farther's social standing and that was all.

One day your father called you into his office with good news as he called it. You knocked and called like you were taught "father!"

You waited for his response which came "enter!"

You did, you almost gasped in surprise when you saw the person stood next to your farther's desk, but you held it in, you hadn't had all those lessons for nothing. Levi sent you a familiar smirk as you turned your eyes away from him to speak to your farther "you called?"

"Yes, I did. As you know I have been searching for the perfect husband for you" your father stated.

"Of course, father" you nodded.

"Well Mr Ackerman here had come to me asking for you hand in marriage. You know how highly I praise him and 'wife to humanities strongest soldier' sounds like a very fine title" you father explained.

Your eyes turned to Levi who nodded in confirmation "wha? Ummm yes father whoever you choose".

"Although Mr Ackerman here is quite the tactical man" you farther smirked.

You had never seen him smirk before so didn't know what to say but you didn't have to as Levi explained "for us to be married and give your father an even better name than he already has. You have to rejoin the scouts, that way we can be closer"

"Rejoin the scouts" you muttered to yourself.

"Yes, and I've agreed to these terms. As long as your married by the next exhibition... that means you have a month to get aquatinted and married. So, pack you bags" you never thought you'd hear those words from your father's mouth.

You felt your eyes light up, but you kept your composure until you left the room, from there you scramble up to your own bed room to repack with haste. You changed out fo your dress and into something more appropriate for the scouts.

*Time Skip*

Your farther demanded that you would go back to the scouts in a carriage which only made your arrival back to the scouts all the more awkward. You hadn't been able to speak to Levi again either so you didn't know what or how he pulled this off.

Hange gave you a tight and suffocating hug the moment you stepped from the carriage. There weren't many faces you recognised from when you were here before which upset you. Everyone greeted you, new and old faces, you congratulated Erwin on his new position as commander before finally Levi dragged you away to his room, that you would now share.

"Levi..." you breathed.

"You don't have to thank me noble brat. I owed you this one, plus all these years I couldn't stop thinking about you, I still love you" he smiled, actually smiled.

You smirked back "well lucky you then. As it turns out I love you too Ackerman".

His smirk remained "now if you don't mind. Let's try this kiss again".

His hands cupped your cheeks the familiar feeling making you warm and fuzzy inside. His lips met yours in a sweet but passionate kiss. This was certainly going to be happy marriage. Even if it was with your arch rival.


	3. Levi + Winged Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3304

Pain and darkness, that's all your life was and all you had ever known. You were an experiment put together by the King's loyal men, by the king's own order. You were deemed a failure when they couldn't control you the way the wanted.

You were created before you were even born, they were experimenting on your mother, who was a kidnapped prostitute from the underground. Whatever they did to her failed and instead infused to you. As at the time no one knew that you were developing inside her. You were born with beautiful black feathery wings, they were fluffy with baby feathers when you were born, now they were soft and smooth to the touch.

Your mother died during childbirth, her body wasn't built for your different structure and the rips and tears left behind soon got infected leading to the demise of her already weakened body, after the doctors didn't help her by sterilising and closing up the wound, the doctors only wanted you. She died alone and afraid watching as you were taken away from her.

From then on, your life was a cage, that's all you saw. There were no lights, leaving you in full darkness your entire life. The room stayed the same and was never cleaned leaving (Y/A) year's worth of grime to build up. It also meant that now as an adult you couldn't fully stretch your wings, the bars had changed, they were much thicker as you had developed immense strength and had broken through the last ones.

The metal door above opened with a creak letting in a slither of light and a figure into the room. You scampered away from the bars and hid in the back of the dark sell. You hissed at the person who slid you food under the bars.

"You won't be seeing me for a while (Y/N). I'm afraid I'm heading to wall Sheena, the founding titans powers are coming back to the Reiss family." He knows you couldn't understand him, having never been taught his language, and so he would often spout information at you knowing you couldn't tell anyone.

You hissed louder threatening him, while curling your wings around yourself. He nodded and then left the way he came leaving an abnormally large amount of food. You scoffed it down leaving the meat until last as it was your favourite. You were alone again. Like most days, you only had human contact when food was brought. But that was the way they had conditioned you.

*Flashback*

When you were young you were given a bird by the same man that fed you every day, it was a small baby bird that had only just gotten his baby feathers, they said it had fallen out of its nest and the parents wouldn't take it back so gave it to you to look after it. You couldn't be happier at that point as you held the small bird in you palm.

It tweeted to you happily and snuggled into your palm, you smiled at it determined to look after it, and you did. You fed it and played with it even tried to teach it how to fly despite your own non knowledge about the subject, it grew quickly and you to became the best of friends fast. It never left your side and made a home in your feathers frequently.

That was until the man who fed you brought some friends, they quickly separated both you and your small bird gripping it in one hand, it screeched for you to help it but you couldn't get to it as the other men whipped you every time you moved and pinned you down by your wings.

You had to watch as the man who fed you himself took your friend and then a knife from his back pocket, you began to cry as he took the knife and cut the small birds head off killing it slowly it struggling until his spine was cut through.

The lesson that day was that even your friends could be killed, they basically completely put you off making any future relationships animal or human, and this one had stuck with you. Even now you'd become aggressive to the smallest ant that you come into your cage. The small bird's body was left in the corner of the room opposite you allowing you to watch it slowly decompose into a pile of bones which was still there today.

*End Of Flashback*

*Time Skip*

A very large amount of time had gone by since you were last fed, your stomach growled in hunger but there was nothing you could do. You had eaten all the food already had and it wasn't like you could get out, you had already tried.

You didn't mind the fact that you had been left alone. You actually preferred it. Since you didn't trust anyone who had trapped you here. After all, all they brought you was pain. You were fiddling with the lock of your barred cage door trying to figure out how to get yourself out, this is all you would now spend your time doing. Tonge stuck out deep in concentration, how ever you weren't so deep not to notice the big metal door above opening up with a number of voices you didn't recognise.

You jumped out of your skin and dove into your corner silent and scared at the unfamiliar voices and many figures that stepped down the stairs, finally into your view. You didn't recognise any of them from you past but was still scared out of your wits. Luckily it was dark enough that they didn't see you right away but it was only a matter of time.

"Disgusting" a short raven-haired man spat, his face twisted in disgust although you couldn't figure out why he was like this, as to you this place was perfectly clean in your mind, not having knowing anything else.

"What did old Rod use this place for" a spectacled woman mused.

"These bars are reinforced, I've never seen anything like this before" a tall blond man gripped and rattled the bars, you hissed but stopped once he let go.

They were all silent and unmoving, listening out, they had heard your hiss but couldn't identify what it was or where it was coming from. The blond man turned around to the small blond-haired girl behind him to talk to her.

"Queen Historia. Did Rod ever mention this place?" You identified the tone as a question.

"I'm afraid this place was a complete secret even from me" the girl answered.

The others kept talking not noticing the brown-haired woman's wide and excited eyes while looking at your hunched form, she still couldn't see your wings as the darkness of the room hid them from the human eye.

You met her eyes accidentally and she spoke to you "hello?"

You had no idea what she said but didn't like the sudden attention on you. You didn't answer her but your lips curled back slightly waiting to hiss at her if she tried anything. The other three turned around to see what she was talking to and was pleasantly surprised by you.

You growled deep from your chest the sound filling the room as they all crept towards the bars "don't worry we're not here to hurt you" the woman tried again.

But you still couldn't understand and only growled louder "was there a key anywhere for this lock" the blond one asked.

"You could try one of these" the blond girl handed the man a ring of keys.

"You're looking for an old key, probably unused" the raven haired man was closely inspecting the lock a bit too closely for your liking.

*Time Skip*

They had gotten your cage door open, but something inside you snapped the moment the brown-haired woman stepped inside your cage, no outsider had ever stepped inside in a very long time, since the death of you little bird. You jumped up in defiance and spread your wings as far as you could in the small cage. The woman fell backwards into her but, the others stepping away from you in alarm, you made yourself as big as possible trying to deter them from getting close.

"Wings!" The woman screeched.

You twitched your wings trying to scare her, but it wasn't working as the wide smile wouldn't leave her face. Your incredible stance was ruined though as right at that moment your stomach roared with hunger, deflating your stance.

Your wings drooped in embarrassment "Oh you're hungry?" The woman realised.

"Levi stay and watch her. Queen Historia, Erwin, if you don't mind, come with me to get some food" she dashed out to the cage and back up the stairs the two she called following.

Your eyes didn't leave the man who stayed "can you fly, feathers?" He asked you.

You didn't say anything not understanding, you grumbled at his presence instead "can you talk? Understand me?" He questioned.

You grumbled again, your wings flapped and fluttered. You relaxed a bit but didn't turn your back to the man, stumbling steps followed as the brown haired fell down the stairs somehow keeping the plate of food in her hand intact.

"Shitty glasses..." the man sighed.

"Gla- G- Glasssss" you caught onto the last word and tried to copy him.

"Huh? She's trying to speak. Glasses. Come on say it" she tried to bait you but you didn't bite, instead you hissed and then focused on the plate of food in her hand.

"Oh, right here... food" the smell made you bubble inside... but you didn't take the food you. You were always taught not to do that; you'd get a lashing if you ever did.

You just stared unmoving, you waited for it to be placed on the floor before you could grab it "don't you want the plate?" She was clearly confused as to why you wouldn't take it despite your hunger.

She kept trying to hand it to you but you still wouldn't take it "why won't she take it?" Erwin questioned.

"She probably isn't used to it. I imagine she's never had this close contact before" the woman mused still holding the plate.

She thought a moment before finally and to your relief placed the food on the floor and then slid it over to you. The moment it reached your feet you grabbed it and scampered into your corner to eat it covering yourself with your wings for peace.

"We can't leave her down here but I have no idea how to move her" The girl they named queen Historia said.

"Let me worry about that".

"Levi?" The brown-haired woman turned to question his statement

"Clean a room for her, I'll get her showered cleaned and changed" Levi said shortly just as you chucked the finished plate back at him, he gave you a pointed look examining you closely.

You smiled and fluttered your wings happily feeling full. "deal" the woman shouted running off and up the stairs once again.

Eventually you were just left with the man they called Levi "come on feathers, time for a bath".

You tilted your head in confusion, Levi tilted his head as well and then waved his hand in a come here motion. You inched forward sceptical, you didn't trust him yet but he still was part of the group to bring you food and open your cage for you. You kept you distance, with every step he took you took one just after all up until the point Levi had gotten you out and into the bath rooms.

With a struggle he managed to bath you and get you cleaner than you had ever been, your feathers were once again fluffy and shone with their blackness. Even he was impressed by your wings. He then got you settled into your room, after you had picked up some colourful language from him which he kept spouting every time he tried to run the sponge over your body, when you would flick water up at him or push him away. You were laughing at the end, something that was extremely foreign to you, he would roll his eyes in response. A fast friendship was blossoming.

*Time Skip*

Months had gone by and Hange said you had been getting along well, you had learned many new words, but couldn't string a sentence together yet, every time you did you would mess it up badly and people wouldn't be able to understand. You had been getting along well with all the scouts, all of them marvelled at your wings and desperately wanted to touch which you never allowed. Your wings were sensitive to touch and felt extremely Inanimate any time they were touched.

You had become very attached to Levi, to the point here in the waking hours you wouldn't leaving him alone. They had discovered your name when they asked you what Reiss, the man who fed you would always address you as, you were able to tell them.

Today was the day you were going to finally lean to fly. You were nervous and in response you had attached yourself to Levi's arm, you gripped him tightly making him slightly wince from the strength in your grip. Hange was bouncing around exited while tying a rope around your waist.

All week Hange had been searching for the perfect place for you to spread your wings. You needed the perfect up draft so that you could hover and build your strength while learning how to turn. The rope was hooked into the soft earth while you and Levi stood on the edge of the cliff looking down.

"You'll be fine feathers. I'm here so nothing bad will happen to you" Levi reassured.

"Thank" you responded.

It's 'thank you' feathers, but your welcome" he smirked at you.

"Thank you?" You tried again and he nodded.

"Ok, are you ready (Y/N)?" Hange called.

"Yes" you nodded.

Levi stepped away from you but stayed close enough to touch if you both reached out, your arms stayed extended in his direction for comfort. You felt the wind blow your hair and whip around your face. You opened your wings and the wind caught you immediately, you were taken from the ground and unsteadily hovered in the air. You were incredibly unbalanced but managed to stay in the air.

Eventually you steadied out but before you could go any further the wind dropped and you dropped out of the sky with it. As you dropped you tried to reach out for the cliff but you missed and fell, the anchors failed and un dug from the floor the rope slipped and you kept falling.

"(Y/N)!" You heard two different shouts from above.

The trees down below got closer with every uncontrollable spin, an animalistic scream erupted from your lips. You steadied out naturally on your back and just in time turned yourself around opening your wings quickly.

You felt them strain, one more than the other with a twang of pain as you broke your fall as best you could before crashing though the trees below and finally into the solid floor. The moment you tumbled to the floor your wing screamed in pain, you had strained the joint in your wing trying to stop your fall.

Zips and wires followed soon after and Levi landed next to you "(Y/N) are you ok" he sounded stressed and concerned.

"Wing" you made a grab to your wing showing him that something was wrong.

Hange landed in front of you looking guilty as you winced from Levi's touch to your wing "damn it for eyes!" He yelled.

Hange crept closer and began to inspect your wing as well "looks like and sprain, you could have dislocated it but it's highly unlikely".

"Trust?" you whimpered the questioning tone falling a bit thin.

You saw Hange's eyes widen "I really am sorry I though you would be ok".

"Do you think you can fix her up" Levi sighed.

"Yes" Hange sighed extremely guilty.

"Okay" you tilted your head realising that Hange thought she had lost your trust but that wasn't what you were trying to say.

"What's she trying to say?" Hange asked Levi slightly confused.

You had spent so much time with the man that he now fully understood you "she's trying to say, 'it's okay' as in she still trusts you".

"Really!" Hange screeched.

You nodded as Levi spoke "just come on we need to get her wing fixed".

*Time Skip*

Levi had left you with Hange after threatening her. She was giddy and jumping around you while wrapping your wing in bandages, it was almost like a light had gone off in her head to something. "Jumpy?" You asked.

"Huh oh yeah it's you and Levi" she jumped in front of you making you start with surprise.

"Levi?" You questioned.

"Yeah, he loves you, how have you not noticed he's always so concerned. You should have seen his face when you fell from the cliff and a little while ago when he had to leave you with me to do paperwork" Hange screeched.

"Love? Good, bad?" You had never heard the term before.

"It's good very good" Hange answered.

"What's very good?" A deep voice asked making you head turn to the door.

"The fact that you love (Y/N)" Hange said instantly.

"Wha- no- no I don't" Levi snapped giving Hange a harsh eye.

You felt your insides drop "no love? Bad?" You mumbled to yourself.

You thought that him saying that meant that Levi didn't like you hanging around him all the time, like what you were doing, like he didn't enjoy your presence. Which hurt you a lot as you loved to be around him, you loved him. Your shoulder dipped which meant your wings dipped, your face also dropped which made it noticeable to everyone else.

"What's with that face feathers?" Levi asked concerned.

"Not love me?" You went for eyes at him and he almost melted.

Levi froze at the question but Hange didn't "yeah Levi don't you love her" Hange went over dramatic.

"Hange!" Levi growled.

Hange laughed loudly and unbothered, you weren't listening though and instead you got up and left the room upset. Hange continued to laugh behind you not realising your now dull mood, you hadn't even given her a chance to fully finished wrapping your wing so trails of bandages flew out behind you. Levi did realise though and followed you out quickly after chasing you down the hall shouting "feathers" the whole time to try and get you to stop.

One at your room you tried to shut him out but that quickly failed when the stern man barged in anyway. "Feathers!" He used the tone that you knew meant business.

"No" you mumbled.

Levi sighed deeply and paced a bit before turning to you "listen feathers. I'm about to teach you something so you'd better pay close attention".

You tilted your head interested just as Levi leaned in extremely close to you and touched his lips to your own. Your eyes widened at the new feeling, it was very pleasurable and you didn't want it to end. Your wings fluttered and stretched to the outer extremities of your room.

When he parted from you, he answered your confusion "that's called a kiss, and that means I love you feathers".

A wide smile broke out at the fact, you didn't quite know what it meant yet but it still made you happy "I love you too" you responded with your first full sentence, making Levi smile at you.


	4. Popular Levi + Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU:
> 
> Words: 3768

"Alright class, settle down. I said SETTLE DOWN" your teacher yelled the moment he entered the class which was very much the usual

You were already sat in concentrating silence, but it wasn't directed where your teacher would have wanted it, you were listening to one of your friends, Eren. He was yelling about this big mythical creatures who looked like the humans they ate, just giant and naked. Hange would always be talking about them in the corridors, using big sciencey terms that Eren defiantly didn't understand and was too nervous to ask the woman about it. She sparked Erens crazy mind he would always yell about how if he was there the titans wouldn't stand a chance.

Her and Eren would have been good friends with the matter connecting them, however she was part of the popular group and this put him off from talking to her, you had told him many tines that she was a lovely girl and would love him for taking an interest but he still didn't go to her.

You laughed while your other friend Mikasa rolled her eyes and Armin tried to focus Eren's attention back to the front of the class, but was failing... badly. Mr Halls glare is finally what snapped him out of it. You turned back around facing the front for the lesson, it was biology, it wasn't your favourite but you still had to do it.

However before the lesson could even begin the classroom door opened prompting Mr Hall to talk in his normal demeaning tone "Ahhh Mr Ackerman great of you to finally join us"

Levi rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm "care to explain why your late" Mr Hall continued

"Headmaster wanted me. You should be expecting an email" he looked Mr Hall dead in the eyes as he said this

He made his way through the desks to get to his own which was, unfortunately for your heart, right next to yours. Your cheeks flamed red instantly as he sat down, to say you didn't have a crush on the stoic hottie would be a lie, and Eren knew it too.

As soon as the boy sat you felt a sharp jab to your lower back from Erens foot, who sat behind you. You squeaked out loud getting a few confused and weirded out gazes your way, including one from Levi but he looked more annoyed than confused. You sent a glare to Eren who snickered in response to your embarrassment and red cheeks.

You were crushing hard and for Eren that was an opening to tease, unfortunately for you and for Erens teasing you and Levi was something that was never going to happen. He was the most popular boy in school, every girl pinned after him, they were just far more forward than you, they were after him for a different reason though. They were after him for his popularity and looks you liked him because of his personality, you found him hilarious and quite often you found yourself suppressing a laugh. His face was just an added bonus.

You weren't popular enough for him, you weren't at the bottom though, you were about mid way on the social ladder, a little bit invisible if you were being honest. Plus Petra pretty much had him dead to rights and you weren't going to fight her, she would ruin your life.

Petra was one of the popular girls, she was extremely pretty and always wore skippy clothes to show off her gorgeous body. She turned heads wherever she went, male and female, quite often your eyes followed her when she walked by. She always had a gaggle of girl's following her and in the corridors you either got out of her way or got flattened. Basically she owned the school.

She had also been pining over Levi, because who isn't, for a long time, not as long as you though, but still a long time. She always let the entire school know how her and Levi would be the perfect couple, she had also been letting the rumour fly that her and Levi had agreed to get together at the end of the year, he just wanted to focus on his studies first. This of course crushed your heart into a million pieces, but it was just a rumour so you held onto hope.

"Psst (Y/N)" a gentle voice caught your attention

You turned to your other side where Armin sat "mmm-hmmm" you acknowledged him still starring off into space thinking.

"Your still fine with being my group partner for the project aren't you?" He whispered

"Yeah of course Armin like always" you smiled and whispered

You felt eyes digging into the back of your head but you ignored it not wanting to turn and make awkward eye contact with the ice blue eyes that were digging into you. Especially since you would instantly become a flaming tomato. Another jab in your back confirmed that it was Levi who was glaring at you.

You just looked at Armin wide eyed with a help me expression, but he just gave you a sorry smile clearly too nervous to take on the hottie behind you. Thankfully Mr Hall to came to your rescue "now for the new GRADED project. Now usually I let you pick your partners, but since half of you didn't turn in anything last time I WILL be picking your partners"

Your heart dropped at this, you and Armin were the best pair when it came to projects, always getting top marks with everything you both did. Your head whipped over to Armin just as he turned to you in surprise and slight nervousness. In the background Mr Hall started to name people around you, your name finally brought you back to the front.

"(Y/N) (L/N) and Levi Ackerman" you froze your entire body tensed up you were so tense you cramped but you were in so much shock you couldn't relax and release the cramp

Your eyes were defiantly wide and your cheeks turned red. Mr Hall kept on listing names but you were in too much shock, you could hear Erens held back laughter sputtering behind you. He couldn't see your face but his imagination was giving him great amusement.

A strong poke to your shoulder made you start and turn quickly almost putting out your neck, Levi was leaning over to catch your attention he didn't say anything so you interjected "don't worry I'll add your name at the end. I don't mind doing it by myself." You didn't make eye contact as your heart sank realising what he really wanted from you.

"And why exactly would you do it by yourself, it's called a group project for a reason" he asked throwing you off a bit.

"Well ummm because your –" Levi cut you off

"Popular?" He finished

"Ummm yeah. From experience you popular people don't like to work, especially on group projects" you murmured

Levi's scowl deepened "I'm only popular because of my looks, they don't want me for anything else. I always hold up my end, and you better remember that"

"Okay" you squeaked shrinking

"Good see you by the front gate after school best start the project tonight, it sounds like a long one" he didn't even give you the option to disagree he just walked away

You felt eyes on you so you turned "Help me! How am I going to cope it's going to be so awkward I'm just going to be a blushing stuttering mess the whole time" you stressed

"Calm down (Y/N) you'll be fine, and if you do get stressed just run with it make it part of you" Mikasa smirked clearly teasing

"Ahhhhhh. Also sorry but it seems like I won't be able to come to coffee" you said feeling bad about missing your weekly Monday tradition.

"Don't worry just enjoy your date" Mikasa smirked at you

"Shut up" you grumbled also getting up and leaving the room the others laughing and following behind

*Time Skip*

After a pretty average day you were now walking out of school and too the gate, behind you your stupid three friends were hid behind a bush ready to watch your interaction. You had never been so nervous before, you were about to be hanging out with your life long crush you were so excited but also so afraid. So excited that you failed to notice your surroundings, your shoulder smacked into something hard, strawberry milkshake spilling down your front soon after.

Your head turned and met the eyes of Petra who looked to be holding back a laugh at your current situation, along with her gaggle of girls "foolish girl not looking where she was going, wasted my perfectly good milkshake"

You jumped back and away from her, instantly your hands found your purse, you pulled it out and handed her a £20 which was way more than a single milkshake. Regret flashed in your eyes but before you could take it back she snatched the money from your grip and walked swiftly away. That was all your weekly allowance gone. You saw the steaming figure of Mikasa storming over from the Bush but you waved her away as to not cause a scene.

The milkshake soaked into your clothes as you walked away yourself to find Levi. You clothes went sticky and began to crust as it dried around the edges, you sighed just as Levi came into view. You saw Hange and Erwin wave bye to him and walk away which relaxed you a bit as you weren't about to embarrass yourself in front of his friends as well.

Levi turned his nose up the moment you walked up to him, you were beyond embarrassed at the state you were in "I was going to mention coffee but not when your like that"

"Sorry, clumsy" you scratched the back of your neck

He squinted at you and you looked away at this "don't lie to me brat, I saw what happened"

"Huh?" Your eyes turned to him

"Just ignore Petra, Fuck I do. I'll get your money back, trust me" he began walking so you followed

"Umm thank you?" You tried

He nodded "you can shower and change at my house come on" he walked faster so you followed

"Thank you again, and sorry for ruining coffee" You said back

"It's fine I prefer tea anyway" he gave you a small smile which made you feel like you were dreaming, Levi Ackerman smiling was unheard of in the school.

From then on it was silent all the way to his house, this made your nerves slowly build as you walked, you didn't try to make conversation knowing that you would make it even more awkward so you only walked silently behind him. He finally turned off the path and let himself into a cozy looking house ushering you in just before.

Clattering from the kitchen alerted you to another presence in the house footsteps followed and a beautiful coal haired woman with the same features as Levi came into view the smile on her face brightened the room and widened when she saw you.

"Good day at school? And whose this beautiful young lady" she asked still smiling and somehow ignoring the current smoothie splattered across your front like some sort of toddler. 

"School was fine. And this is (Y/N) I've been paired with her for a project" he shortly answered

Her face some how got brighter at the mention of your name "ahhhh so this is the (Y/N) –"

Levi cut his mother off "good chat but (Y/N) needs to shower and then we need to start the project"

Levi pushed you by the small of your back up the stairs and into the bathroom but not before you had a chance to shout to his mother "lovely to meet you Mrs Ackerman"

She gave a happy response just as Levi pulled you to the bathroom "stay here while I get you some fresh clothes"

He was very quick and when he returned he had some black jogging bottoms and a grey T-shirt which were clearly his, as well as a plastic bag "put your dirty clothes in the plastic bag, you can wear the ones I've given you home"

"Thank you" you smiled

"No problem my room is the first on the left I'll see you in there once your done" he instructed

*Time Skip*

After your shower you had clumsily found your way to Levi's room, you were now sat on his bed both of you doing the project. You originally thought it was going to be extremely awkward between the two of you but that wasn't the case, you got along like a house on fire, you even managed to pull a few more small smiles from him.

You were both interrupted by his mother though "hey you crazy kids I've brought home made cookies"

She opened the door with a big smile and a tray of freshly baked cookies "(Y/N) dear are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't want to impose" you responded

"Yes she will" Levi spoke up while eyeing you to tell you that it was ok

And that's how you ended up sleeping at your crushed house that night as it soon became too dark to go home.

*Time Skip*

You had to leave early the next morning to get home and change before school the next day, Levi saw you to the end of the road but then he himself had to get ready so couldn't take you all the way home. You were in good spirits though, from your talking you had discovered that he actually hated the attention of being popular.

Now in school you had just gotten your books from your locker when someone sharply grabbed your shoulders "Boo!"

You jumped six feet in the air with a sharp intake of breath, you whipped around as laughter followed. Eren stood behind you doubled over with tears of laughter falling from his eyes, his laughing was catching the attention of the people around him your eyes watched them cautiously before finally settling on the laughing idiot.

"Eren!" You hissed

You began to bat him over the head with one of your books as a punishment for scaring you causing him to shout "ok, ok, ok I'm sorry"

"You better be" you snarled

A slam against the lockers made you jump again, you turned ready to chew out the offender but quickly cut back your words after seeing Mikasa's thunderous face "Mikasa?"

"What's with this rumour going round?" She growled

"Huh?" You deadpanned

She lowered her voice and ducked in close to you so that she could whisper "you slept with Levi?"

"What! NO!" You hissed back

Mikasa gave you a questioning look so you explained "after the project I stayed over his house for dinner by the time dinner was finished it was dark and too dangerous for me to go home so he blew up the air bed for me. Nothing happened."

"Well that's not what's going around the school" she answered

"What IS going around the school?" You asked

"That you slept with Levi, Jean saw you both leave his house this morning and came up with the theory. Unfortunately everyone believes it, or thinks your just after the attention from it" Mikasa stressed

"Including you?" You snapped

"No I just wanted to check with you first" Mikasa said defensively

But you weren't looking or listening to her, at the end of the corridor storming straight for you was Petra and her posey, she didn't look happy. She definitely heard the rumours and was now coming over to skin you alive.

"It's Petra, she's going to kill me" your eyes moved back to Mikasa

Petra was advancing on you fast, you turned to run but bumped straight in a solid chest "Levi?" You questioned panic in your eyes. Trying to hurry it up so that you could get out of here.

"I can't believe you I thought you were different" he growled

"What?" You were shocked at the hostility, you thought you were becoming fast friends

"Don't 'What' me. You made up these rumours, I thought you were someone who actually cared about me rather than my looks and popularity but I guess I was wrong" he was very angry

You stepped forward to defend yourself but before you could even open your mouth he sharply shoved you in the chest making you hit the grimy floor with a thump, completely stunned. It didn't hurt but the shock of it still made you freeze in place. He thought it was you who made up the rumours and now he was storming away with that thought, as others in the corridor laughed openly at you.

*Time Skip*

Your life had been complete hell, ever since Levi had pushed you over in front of the whole school you had become a punching bag for everyone. You had never been bullied before but now the whole school was after your head Petra especially. You handed in your project alone, putting Levi's name on it, you felt like it was the least you could do for him after dragging him into the rumour.

You had left your friends, Armin, Eren and Mikasa not wanting them to be hurt or caught up in your pain. They tried to get to you but you would avoid them to save them. Levi scowled at you every time you pasted in the hallways which struck your heart every time. You always sat alone in the canteen just on your phone, you had no money to buy food as it was always being stolen so you just sat alone on your phone until Petra came along

"Well if it isn't little miss attention" she smirked trying to get a reaction out of you

You said nothing just waiting for the 'attack' and it came soon after, she quickly realised she wasn't going to get a reaction out of you. So she tipped her drink over your head to get a reaction, the cold liquid ran down your body and you tensed from the shock. Laughter followed but you still didn't react as she walked away and in the direction of Levi. You left quickly after going to the toilets to clean up before the next lesson.

*Levi's POV*

You watched as Petra tormented (Y/N) you did feel bad for her, her energy had changed, she looked completely defeated all the time. She didn't have her usual glow and you had noticed that she had never eaten lunch since the rumour.

You knew that she had been badly bullied but didn't do anything to help her, she had hurt you a lot by making up that you had slept together, you had you eye on the girl for a long time eventually to the point that you liked her, but she stabbed you in the back and that hurt

Despite this something had been itching the back of your mind your mother had asked why (Y/N) never came back so you told her what had happened between the two of you.

Her response was "I don't know, are you sure it was her that made it up she doesn't seem like the type of person"

You said nothing back to your mother as you actually agreed with her but it was too late to go back now. Seeing Petra turn to you made you get up and leave the canteen before she could reach you and antagonise you further. You walked through the corridors aiming for the men's room, when you reached it a conversation inside made you freeze.

"How do you feel, the girls being bullied by the whole school"

A voice quickly responded "I feel fine, like some sort of secret agent, the entire school thinks she told everyone she slept with Levi but it was actually me" it sounded like Jean, you'd recognise that over confident voice from anywhere

You felt anger bubble in your gut at yourself and at Jean. You stood stock still waiting for him to come out and run into you, where you would make him pay for his actions, but before you could do that a familiar figure walked out of the girls toilets next door.

"(Y/N)..." you mumbled forgetting about the boy in the bathroom

She defiantly heard you but didn't look at you, instead she turned her head away on instinct and walked away. You were so shocked that you couldn't move for a long time, well until the point that she had turned down a different corridor.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Levi mumbled your name but you turned your head away and walked down the corridor, you weren't ready for his hurtful words, you would never be ready. Just after you turned the corner strong running footsteps followed behind you.

"(Y/N)!" It was Levi

You ignored him and continued walking, not waiting to find out what he wanted "(Y/N)"

His hand caught your arm and turned you around to face him you flinched on instinct and shyed away from his strong gaze "(Y/N) look at me"

He reached out to grab you chin but your other arm reached up to grab his wrist to stop him from touching you further "was what Jean said true?"

"I wasn't there so I don't know" you mumbled

"He said that he created the rumour not you" he answered

"Yeah so. It's not like it matters you wouldn't listen last time so why now" you spoke shaking your wrist free from his hand

"Because now I know that truth"

You shrugged you shoulders at him "and because I'm sorry for treating you the way I have and for not coming to help you when you really needed it"

You looked up at him with wide eyes "so let's try this again" he started

You sighed not stopping his flow of talking just wanting to get out of there "hi I'm Levi Ackerman and I would like to take you out for coffee and lunch to apologise for my mistreatment of you, want to skip next lesson with me"

You finally began to smirk, you couldn't stop it "hi, I'm (Y/N) and I would most defiantly like that"


	5. Mafia Levi + Mafia Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "I would like a Mafia Levi + Mafia Reader where they are star-crossed lovers from rival mafia families who are torn between there families and love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 endings as I couldn't decide which was better. Happy ending, and Sad ending.
> 
> Words: 3279

You fought the urge to turn your head or close your eyes when your father brought his literal iron clad fist down into the face of the man who was strapped down to the metal chair in the dark damp room. Blood flew and your stomach churned at the sight.

This was the first time you were in this room, by your farther's order. You were next in line after him, as you were an only child, your mother being killed in a shoot out when you were young. Now was the time, your farther decided, for you to learn the ropes. You were from the (L/N) Mafia family, you family occupied half of (C/N) and had a big influence over that half.

The man strapped to the chair in front of you was from the Ackerman family, a high ranking official caught sneaking around the mansion you lived in. The Ackerman family occupied the other half of (C/N), both families were constantly struggling for power over the other.

Your shoulders jumped as another clunk and blood spray filled the room. You had known about your families work for a very long time so you weren't surprised about any of this, it was just the fact that one day you could be the one in the chair.

Your father started to growl words into the mans face that you couldn't hear, as a hand was placed on your shoulder which made you jump again. You turned and met eyes with your Personal Assistant.

"Sorry for scaring you Miss (Y/N) I know your farther wanted you to be here but there are some important documents that need your attention" he told you.

You knew what he was trying to do, he saw how uncomfortable you were and was now giving you an exit "of course, I'll just let my father know".

He nodded and walked back to the door ready to open it for you "father!" You called.

His head turned around to you quickly, you saw little blood drops on his face from the man that he had been beating. He nodded letting you know that you had his attention "I have some paperwork to do, otherwise I'll be behind schedule".

He gave you another nod to tell you that it was ok, you gave him a nod back as a thank you. Your eyes flinched down to the beaten man, his eyes were strong and glaring at you, no emotion behind them. You internally shivered and pulled your eyes away finally leaving the room.

Your PA walked with you up to your room before finally leaving you with a smile and the documents that 'needed your attention' you smiled and rolled your eyes shutting your door and sitting down at your desk to do you work.

It didn't take long for a furious rapping to sound at your window, your eyes flicked to the clock beside you on your desk. He's late... you thought standing up and opening your windows allowing him into your room. The moment you pulled your window open a bunch of flowers were thrust into your face, your took them with a small smile and sneeze from the pollen "you're late" you teased.

"Sorry your farther's really upped security" he answered.

The moment his feet hit the floor his palms met your cheeks and you were pulled into a passionate kiss, well at least he's making up for it. Your tongues fought and hands roamed each other's bodies familiarising yourselves with each other after being apart for so long. Levi, the man of your dreams, your boyfriend, the only man you would ever be able to love. Unfortunately, he was an Ackerman, not just any Ackerman he was the next in line after his uncle, Kenny Ackerman.

You had originally met in a small coffee shop right on the border of both of your family's territories, not knowing each other's true identities. There weren't any seats left for you to sit alone, and he looked lonely so you sat with him and tried to make conversation with the stoic hottie. Things quickly grew between the two of you up until now where you were both in a hot but risky relationship.

When you both pulled away from the kiss for air Levi tucked his head into your neck for a hug "tough day?" You asked returning the hug.

"No" he answered, you knew this hug meant that he had missed you, he'd never admit it though.

"So, what's with the extra security? I don't appreciate it when I'm trying to sneak into my girlfriends bedroom late at night" he grumbled.

"One of your men was caught sneaking around. You need to be careful leaving later I don't know what I would do if you were caught" you mumbled to him still in the hug.

"You don't need to worry, they'll never catch me" you knew he was teasing but you also know that he would be absolutely fine when leaving you later on.

"Ok big man, I need some cuddles" you patted his back and then dragged him over to your bed. As you were walking you felt yourself get picked up by the waist and put you over his shoulder, carrying you to the bed.

*Time Skip*

You were drifting in and out of sleep, you were so comfortable and warm in Levi's arms, Levi had taken his shirt off, so you lay against his bare chest eyes closed. His hands ran through your hair and down your back, it was his little way of saying 'I love you'

It was all peaceful and warm until Levi suddenly shot into a seated position sending you catapulting forward, suddenly wide awake. You turned to him ready to chew him out but stopped when you realised that he was scrambling around and then under your bed, a hand reaching up to grab his shirt and pull it under with him.

You were extremely confused and was about to call out to him, but your questions were answered when your door slammed open, you jumped and turned finding your dad standing in your doorway squinting at you suspiciously. "Didn't you have work to be doing?"

"Yes, I finished all the documents due in today and I was just resting before I did the rest, must have fallen asleep" you quickly came back to your senses.

Your father didn't answer, he was stood very still his eyes searching your room, you tensed as his eyes moved. He'd kill Levi if he found him to cut off his family line. But also because he hated the Ackerman family with all his being, especially Levi.

"Well, anyway I should get to work" you tried to pull his attention away from your room.

"I want you in my office tomorrow after breakfast, I have a surprise for you" you father gave you a small smile but his eyes didn't stop moving around the room.

"Of course" you nodded also smiling at him.

After your response your farther finally left you and shut the door behind him allowing Levi to come out of hiding and for you to sigh and release your tension. Levi shuffled out from under your bed, somehow with his shirt back on, like magic.

"That was close" you whispered encase you father was still by the door.

"Like I said they don't stand a chance in hell of catching me" he answered with a cocky smirk.

*Time Skip*

Your heels clicked against the wooden floor of the hallway, you were told during breakfast that your farther wanted you to dress up smart but casual, so you wore a cute (F/C) summer dress with small heels just to give you some height.You knocked on the door and your farther called you in. Inside was a tall brown haired, green eyed man. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a bright smile crossed his face the moment you entered the room. You already didn't like where this was going.

"(Y/N) my beautiful daughter. This is Eren Yeager, I would like the both of you to get to know each other. I know you've been single for a very long time so I've found a nice boy for you" your father started leaving the room for Eren to talk.

"Nice to meet you" Eren bowed to you, which you thought was wierd.

"Ummm hi?" You said starting to understand why you were meeting him.

"(Y/N) I would like for you and Eren to get married" you father said.

"What?" You turned to your farther.

"Yes, I'm sorry I know it's a bit sudden. But Eren is a really nice man and he's up and coming in the business world, he'll be able to support you and the business" your father.

There it was, he can 'help the business' and by that he meant Eren could keep the (L/N) mafia line going, you couldn't say anything to this you were just speechless. You were going to cry, you already knew that you and Levi couldn't ever be, but this was like a knife to your heart.

You swallowed down your tears "do... do... you mind if... if I ummm... do you mind if I get some air" you asked.

"Yes of course, please think it over. You two would be perfect together" your farther gave you a smile of encouragement.

You said goodbye to both Eren and your farther before quickly leaving, the moment you left the room you pulled out your phone and texted Levi telling him to meet you in your favourite little café. Yes, it was a risk to have his number but you named his contract B for babe so if anyone would look through your contacts they'd have no idea who it was, and you never named him in text.

Levi responded to your text quickly, like always, he agreed to meet you at your favourite little café, he needed to know about everything that just occurred. You then texted your driver telling him to bring the car around for you.

*Time Skip*

You had gotten your (F/D) and sat in the back corner of the café away from the widows and cameras, you had avoided looking at the barrister so that she didn't see your red face and eyes from crying. He arrived right on time and got himself his usual black tea and sat across from you after checking for any of yours or his family's men around.

"You've been crying." He was clearly worried for you, he may not look it to someone on the outside but you could tell.

"I'm sorry Levi... but my father's found some guy for me to marry" you started crying again.

Levi didn't say anything and you didn't blame him, he was probably in just as much shock as you were about everything. "my father's acting like I have a choice but I can tell that in reality I don't"

You put your face in your hands crying harder, you heard Levi's chair scrape as he stood up, you thought that he was going to leave you but instead he sat down in the chair next to you and pulled you into his arms. His hands ran through your hair trying to calm you down in his 'I love you' way.

A crazy idea came to your head so you looked up at Levi "we should run away".

"(Y/N)" Levi was surprised

"We should, we could escape our families war we could actually be together, get married and have a peaceful life" you couldn't stop your flow of thoughts.

"You'd leave your family for me?" Levi asked.

"Yes of course, especially now, since I couldn't be with anyone else" you said.

"Ok, I would run away for you too" he gave you one of his rare smiles.

"Really!" You smiled back to him.

"Yes. Pack your things I'll collect you tonight".

*Time Skip*

Levi left first, you waited for 30 minutes and then left the café yourself. You had a renewed energy about you, excitement bubbled in your gut. You stepped out the café and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, but before you could take another step you were knocked out from behind.

*Time Skip*

You felt striking pain in the back of your head you tried to reach up and grab you the sore spot but quickly found that you arms were bound and you couldn't at all move. Your eyes shot opened and you found yourself in a similar dark damp room to the one you were stood in yesterday.

But this time you were in the chair...

Your breathing and heart rate picked up, you struggled with your bounds not wanting to be sat here. You knew what this meant. Panic tears started to run down your cheeks your legs started to kick but they didn't get far as they were also bound.

The door above opened and your panic increased ten fold. A deep gravely voice echoed throughout the walls "you're awake, that's good".

You froze, Kenny Ackerman, you shook where you sat "don't worry I'm actually not going to hurt you. Yet".

"What?" You asked with a whisper.

"At the moment you're just a hostage to start the war. Your farther know your here, it's all going to plan. You safe down here, it's probably the safest place to be. Afterward you might not be so safe" he laughed but not in a funny way.

You shivered but relaxed when he said that he wouldn't kill you yet, it meant you still had some time left to get out. "Now that's cleared up, I'm leaving these two guards. I have a war to prepare for, your farther is already on the move".

*Time Skip*

You could hear the sounds of gun fire even from down here in the basement, with each gun shot that went off you became more and more scared. The door above opened and your eyes met Levi's figure with a look of surprise. "Mr Levi you shouldn't be down here" one of the guards frowned.

Levi didn't say anything back, instead he gave a quick punch to one and a kick to the other knocking them out cold. He made sure that they were out before he rushed over to you pulling away your bounds. "Levi?" You asked.

"Shhhh, don't say anything just run. If you turn left the back entrance is at the end of the corridor, run away and don't look back, don't worry about me I'll find you, if you stay here Kenny will kill you to get at your farther" he gave you a quick peck before dragging you out of the darkness.

"What about you?" You blurted before you ran.

"I have to support my uncle, crazy idiot just runs straight into death path" he pushed you away.

You began running just like Levi instructed, but before you could do anything like going anywhere near the end door you stopped. You couldn't leave Levi, he was one of the best fighters, the best fighter. But you wouldn't be able to relax not knowing what happened to Levi.

So, you ran in the direction he went instead, and burst through the doors, your eyes met a horrible sight, some of the bodies you knew. You tried to ignore the sight and instead searched for Levi, it didn't take long for you to find him.

He wasn't too far away from you, fighting and shooting, trying to defend his uncle who looked unconscious on the floor. Levi was right he did run straight towards death. Levi was so caught up with defending the downed Kenny that he didn't notice your farther lining up a shot from behind a pillar to your right. But you did. You ran just like Levi said, but not in the direction that Levi would have wanted, you reached Levi just in time and jumped just as the loudest bang of your life sounded.

You felt the bullet strike your chest with an explosion of pain, everything else became a blur of muffled shouting and Levi's and your farther's blurry faces moved in your vision. You tasted blood in your mouth until it all faded to black.

Sad Ending:

*Levi's POV*

The rain suited the mood. Coming out of the church you had been honoured when (Y/N)'s father came to you asking if you wanted to be one of the men carrying the coffin, her coffin. But now it was just settling the reality of the situation in your heart. Her coffin was very light, you were at the front of the coffin, her father on the other side, you didn't know the men behind you.

Both families followed behind you, not a single smile in sight. After the war, once (Y/N) had been shot, all the fighting stopped instantly at your shouts of anguish. You couldn't figure out who was louder you or your father. Both families came together, you gained unity between the two families but lost the only person you would ever love.

The coffin was finally lowered into the ground and you dropped a singular red rose down on top of the coffin before it was buried "why didn't you just run, idiot" you mumbled.

You felt your eyes start to water as a hand was placed on your shoulder, you turned to see (Y/N)'s father. He didn't say anything. Both of you stood there in silent sadness your mumbled question being forever unanswered.

Happy Ending:

Annoying beeping filled your senses first, your eyes cracked open and white filled your eyes. You were in a hospital, your families private one to be exact. You tried to sit up but grunted. The movement made your chest screamed out in protest.

You found the hospital call button and pressed it for the nurse, but the nurse wasn't the one to answer. The door burst open making you jump and cough with the aggravation to your chest. Arms wrapped around you and gently patted you on the back to get you through the coughing fit. You chest burned and you quickly found a glass of water in front of you, Levi's long fingers holding it for you.

"Levi what are you doing here?" You spat the words out mid cough.

"I'm here to see you, don't you want me here?" he looked slightly hurt.

"No of course I want you here, its just if my father catches you he'll kill you" you stressed.

You saw Levi's face turn into a smile and then he actually began laughing "your father is the one that brought me here. He's just outside giving us time. A lot has happened while you've been out".

"What?" You were extremely confused, your families were at war with each other, you must have died and gone to heaven.

"You'll find out soon enough, but first I want to know, why didn't you just run idiot?"

"I couldn't leave you, if I did run you'd be dead right now" you made you point.

"You stupid idiot, you almost died" Levi rolled his eyes and climbed in the bed with you.

"Just rest for now, everything will be explained in good time... I'm glad your alive brat. And I... I love you." You smiled at his words and closed your eyes getting comfortable, all good things were to come.


	6. Levi + Titan Shifter Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be slightly outside the AOT universe. The Titan I'm using for (Y/N) is created from an idea I found on Instagram, only the name and general body image, but I have added little spin onto it. (Sorry for being cryptic with this explanation I just don't want to spoil things for people who aren't caught up with AOT/SNK.) thank you and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Words: 3910

*Levi's POV*

"Shitty glasses what are you doing" you growled.

Hange was currently climbing up bookshelves and dropping books into a big pile while Moblit wrote down an increasing list of names so that she knew what had to be returned and when. This building was the scouts HQ, much bigger and more spacious for the extra recruits. Hange had been in here all day. The library, full of old books about Titans and the history of the walls. She was in her element.

Unfortunately for you the library was right next to your office and the noise that Hange was making was distracting you from your paperwork. "Heyyyyyy! Shorty!! I'm just trying to reach this ancient looking book that's hidden up here"

"Right well, whatever your doing can it not sound like a horde of titans are running this way I'm doing important paperwork." You ignored the insult and just carried on with trying to get her to shut up.

"You could help me! Get up here you're like a little spider monkey" she teased.

"If you want to keep your head on your shoulders then be quiet and get down before you hurt yourself" you ordered.

She ignored you of course and began talking to herself "almost there".

Yes, she was almost there but soon she came tumbling down to the floor landing on her back. You just rolled your eyes at her childishness and left the room. She would be fine, if not it wasn't your problem shitty glasses was made of metal.

"Yeah I got it!" She screamed just as you opened your office door. See completely fine.

*Time Skip*

You had been called to Erwin's office along with any other high-ranking scouts. Hange apparently had found some information that would change the fight against the titans in your favour. You were sceptical though, big news to Hange didn't necessarily mean big news to everyone else.

"So Hange, what did you call all of us here for" Erwin always gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"NEW TITAN SHIFTERS!" She screeched and bouncer around.

Gasps were heard around the room at the new information. "Care to explain?" Erwin prodded.

Hange began reading from the book "The Hyperion Titans are a group of Titan shifters, like the Eldian Titan shifters they can become giant beast when hurt. It is unknown whether they are Eldians or Marlians, they used to fight with the scouts against the Titan army, but the first king quickly threw them out of the walls when he felt threatened by them. He will soon wipe the minds of all his people to keep their existence a secret within the royal line. If this book is ever found after the memory wipe use the map below to track them down and use them against those who fight to kill us all".

Her face was a picture of happiness once she had finished reading out the passage. Erwin's voice cut through the silence that Hange had left "Pack up we're going on a mission to find them. Hange do you think you could lead us to them" Hange of course agreed and that was that.

*Time Skip*

Hooves thundered around you. The scouts packed close together all following you while you followed Hange who in turn followed the map. Erwin wanted to capture the Hyperion titans. Finally, Hange was frantically looking around until Erwin came into view and you saw the nods exchanged between them both.

"Scouts Ready!" This was Erwin's signal.

That was the signal for the scouts to pull out their blades encase a Titan was spotted, the scouts were grouped into a pack which meant that it would draw more attention from any nearby titans, it was an extremely risky way to travel but because you were following specific directions, but you had to be this close so that no one got lost.

It didn't take long for you to find a nice gentle stream in the forest where Erwin decided it would be a good place to stop and rest. You kept your place near Erwin while Hange still babbled on about these new Titan shifters. The air around you shifted, and the birds stopped singing like they knew something was wrong. It put you on edge, no one else had seemed to notice it though.

"Hey four eyes Erwin doesn't want to go deaf, just listen a minute, something's wrong" he rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand though Levi, these could change the fight. Tip the balance towards us" she screeched back at you.

"Shut the fuck up four eyes!" You yelled and she finally shut up.

And it was a good thing that she stopped as just after, calculating stomps cut through the happy chatter of the scouts. All eyes watched as a 19m (H/L) (H/C) titans stepped from the tree line. It had a unique look; muscle was exposed on the front of its legs and arms as well as on the front of its neck. Its skin was peeled back around its mouth, exposing its sharp back teeth. But the thing that was most noticeable was the long tail that swung lazily around its legs and bushed at the end of its tail.

It's (E/C) eyes widened and then scanned over all of you. It had intelligence. Your eyes couldn't stop raking over its impressive form, for the first time you became intrigued in another person. But you couldn't look at it long as the shifter soon turned tail and ran prompting Erwin's shout "Eren! Shift! It's one of the Hyperion titans!"

Eren bit down on his hand and after a giant flash of electrifying light a Titan stood in his place, with a roar he took off after the escaping Titan. You followed first, not waiting for the order. You were somehow so intrigued by this new Titan shifter that you couldn't let it out of your sight. The plan was to capture these new titans by using the newly designed traps, they worked by being shot into the Titan, you would then wrap the strong wires around something strong like a tree, so this place was perfect for it.

The shifter you were chasing suddenly made a quick left you all tried to follow but when you turned around the tree they had just gone around, there was no one. No Titan, nothing. They had somehow completely disappeared, and there was no burning corpse either, like they had made a sudden escape from there body and ran on foot. There was nothing.

"Search the forest" Erwin ordered.

Eren's body remained still only turning his head trying to find the Titan he was chasing, all was still. That was until the familiar stomps sounded you looked around desperately searching for where they were coming from. You were slightly confused until Eren's head was suddenly forced to the side like he was punched. He was then thrown back and finally to the floor screaming in confusion.

Eren's Titan face was mangled and steaming from the wounds as he frantically searched for his attacker and eventually they showed themselves. From the bottom up the Titan appeared from nowhere, hands up curled first ready for a fight with the boy.

"CAMOUFLAGE! YES!" Hange screamed, her fists punching the air above her.

"Four eyes! now isn't the time start trapping it?!" you shouted.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

"CAMOUFLAGE! YES!" You heard over the galloping and men shouting your eyes flicked over to the woman who screamed it and then landed on a short coral haired man that scowled at her outburst. You quickly refocused and launched an attack on the Titan shifter, punches flew, and you beat him down to the ground just as the scouts around you used there ODM gear to fly around you. The shifter wasn't a bad fighter you were just far more experienced in your Titan body.

The scouts were becoming too much, and you didn't want to hurt any of them so in response you reared your head back and let out a gigantic roar to call for back up and to scare the scouts a little. In the distance you could hear the call from you best friend (F/N), she was coming to help you, but she had some ways to go to get to you. This meant that you had to defend yourself while you waited.

You shut your eyes and curled over yourself both hands hardened and covered the nape of your neck. They circled you, obviously trying to figure out how to get to your nape. You could easily kill them all but you didn't want to make that sort of name for yourself.

"Use the new ODM hooks to keep her trapped and pull her hands away from her nape" their Commander ordered.

"Sir!" A group of scouts shouted.

Your body tensed up at the words, you tried not to show it, but you were nervous and unhappy about them hurting you like they were. A slight swoosh of air around you as they flew into position and shot their hooks through your skin setting their trap. Another whoosh and you felt feet on your head which made you somehow tense up more, he was just giving you some light heel taps to try and get on your nerves his gruff voice trying to pull you into a rage but that wasn't what you were focusing on.

You could hear a group of Titans, none of them your friend, running for you. And they were close. When you heard one take a jump at the man on your head you moved you reached an arm up to grab him. You closed your fist around him before breaking the hooks from your skin and rolling out the way.

"Levi!" Someone shouted.

So that's this man name, you thought. Once out the way you gently placed the stunned coal haired man on his feet on the floor before running towards the Titan hoard, to defend the scouts they were after. You went in hands flying and tail whipping, your tail was a weapon in its own right strong enough to break titans' necks and cut down the thickest trees when you really wanted to do some damage.

The fight went by in a blur all until you were eventually overwhelmed, you could disappear but they had a hold on you now so there was no way they would let go, even if they couldn't see you. The multiple titans were biting chunks out of your Titan form, grunts and growls left your lips as you tried to shake them off, you had no idea what was going on with the scouts you were too focused on your own life.

Finally, a familiar higher pitched screech called out to you over all the others, your eyes drifted over to where they were coming from, (F/N) was in her Titan form flying over to you. Well, more like gliding her way out of the reach of the mindless titans. Her Titan ability was gliding, a large expanse of skin connected from her wrist to her ankle on both sides and her sharp claws allowed her to climb up the trees that you lived in, her small 5m height making this even easier.

She landed elegantly on your back and made quick work of the remaining titans freeing you, you collapsed down to your knees, weak and tired after being ripped apart. A swoosh made you turn in the direction, all you saw was a blur of a person until they cut both your eyes making you blind and even more defenceless than you already were. It didn't last long though as the swoosh came back, but this time it was your nape that was cut through, leaving you unconscious and out of your Titan form.

*Time Skip*

The gentle rocking of a cart is what you first felt when you woke, Wait cart! how were you in a cart? You hadn't left your Titan form in quite some many years, as outside the walls it was safer.

Then you remembered...

You sat up with a gasp, or tried to gasp, but there was a gag in your mouth, your legs and arms were also tied. You watched the scouts around you jump back away from you. You gave them your best scowl, but it didn't have the exact effect that you wanted. Instead they grabbed their swords by the hilt ready to attack you.

Your eyes rolled at their pathetic reactions, you were also disappointed. This is what you got in return for saving their lives from the titans that wanted to feast on them. Your eyes eventually met the harsh stare of a familiar short coal haired man, you met his glare with one of your own while he was riding his horse.

You should probably face the way you're going! You though not being able to voice it with a gag in your mouth. Your stare was cut off when a young brown-haired boy plonked himself down in your view a bright smile on his face. Two of his arms were missing and the stumps were steaming as they healed, this was the Titan shifter from the forest, you didn't remember ripping him from his Titan though, so couldn't have caused these injuries.

"Oh, my arms. This is punishment from Captain Levi for not taking you down like I was ordered" his attitude was happy, and it confused you he was missing two arms.

You gave him a look to tell him to go away but it didn't work, and the boy just continued to talk "Captain Hange will do lots of experiment on you but don't worry about those they don't hurt... most of the time. Commander Erwin is very excited about your arrival to the scouts, you, your friend and I are all going to..."

His voice faded out into white noise from there you were too focused on your bounds, but you had woken up too late as without your knowledge, you were almost back inside the safety of the walls. You only realised your situation when you went through the gate and the hussle and bussle filled your ears and you could finally see the gigantic wall you had always been told about.

*Time Skip*

The entire move from the cart to this chair you were forced into was rough and now you were sat before a bunch of high-ranking military officers. (F/N) sat next to you, both of you glaring at everyone else looking at you with judging eyes.

"And you think these two can aid us in the war against the titans" and older man with grey hair and grey beard asked.

"Yes, I almost definitely think that they can help us. We plan to put them under the same conditions as Eren. They are watched by Captain Levi who will kill them without a thought if they decide to turn on us all" a blond bushy eye browed man responded.

"Not good enough, General Zackly. Levi is already looking after one Titan freak! Two more would be too many" a tall dark-haired man shouted and received a glare from Levi to which he responded to "not that your not capable..."

"Commander Dok, currently Eren hasn't causes any problems since he came into my care, I believe I could pass him off to someone less able and take the 19m instead" Levi cut in staring at you

"Commander Dok is right, it is risky having more Titan shifters. But, Levi is also correct. If we split them up, they wouldn't be too difficult to handle. I propose that Levi takes on the 19m (Y/N) (L/N) and Hange takes on the 5m (F/N) (F/L/N). Eren can be given a bit more of a relaxed leash." That was the end of that conversation as the bearded man Zackly got up and left.

*Time Skip*

You have been ordered to be under Levi's watchful eye 24/7. The only time you'd get to yourself was to shower and shit. You had to share a bed with Levi, you were all for stepping in the same bed as an extremely sexy, stoic, man but if he didn't want to sleep and you did you would have to sleep on the couch still in his view. He would then move you when he went to bed himself.

However, annoying as this closeness was, a strong bond was being formed. And with Hange's gossip, it sounded like Levi felt he had to protect and repay you for saving his life that first day he met you. Somehow this made you really giddy inside.

You tried to adapt to his strange habits of cleaning and drinking tea, habits that you yourself began to pick up. He helped you out with day to day activities and chores. Being outside the walls and in your Titan form for so long meant that most normal human tasks were unfamiliar to you.

"Brat!" Come on we have to go before Hange comes to break down my door. I just got a new one put in and I don't want it busted again" Levi grumble.

You huffed and then stood up to follow the man "what does she want this time?"

"You were sat next to me when Hange requested you I don't know anymore that you do" he curtly answered.

You shrugged and snickered at his strong attitude which only earned you a side look. But you didn't catch the small smile that had disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. As you both walked you saw scouts quickly get out of both yours and his way out of fear, not sure who it was directed at though, an angry captain or a titan shifter that could kill them in a single blow.

*Time skip*

"So dear captain do I have permission to shift?" You were clearly taking the piss.

"Just shift stop trying to get me to kill you" he rolled his eyes.

You gave him a cheeky smile back and turned into your Titan form without another quip. The experiment today was about a new chemical liquid Hange made that could apparently make you stronger. You relaxed at the feeling of once again being in your form, something you missed when being out of it for a long time. Hange flew up to your mouth and place the glass vile in between your teeth telling you to crunch before flying away.

You crushed down on the glass and felt the liquid burn your tongue, nothing happened for a long while but eventually a surge of pain took over making you roar and crouch over before you finally blacked out.

*Time Skip*

Your eyes cracked open with the bright light of the medical room that you were clearly in, you looked around, a massive headache confusing you. Your eyes eventually found the coal black hair of Levi who was asleep at you bed side.

"Levi!" You called.

He sat up with a jolt "(Y/N)! You're ok?"

"Yes, what happened?" You asked, groggy.

"Whatever Hange gave you caused you to go on a bit of a rampage, you freaked out and ran straight to the training grounds. Luckily enough we had gotten everyone away. You had just destroyed a lot of fake titans before I cut you out. Sorry the cut was a bit rough I couldn't get a clean shot and we had to stop you before you did some real damage. But you can't enter your final form again until Hange find a cure for whatever she gave you so that you don't go on another rampage. Erwin is smooth talking the higher ups so that you don't get put in a prison cell, but it's looking like your going to be stuck with me for life now." Levi explained.

"That mad woman" you laughed of course this happiness because of Hange.

"Is there anything I can do for you to make you more comfortable?" Levi asked.

"Yeah there is one thing?" You smirked.

"Yes, anything to apologise for shitty glasses" Levi said.

You were a bit sad about not being able to use your Titan form, but you were about to take advantage of Levi's burst of pity "you can give me a kiss".

You saw him pause at you request before smiling and leaning forward meeting his lips with yours in a sweet passionate kiss.

*Time Skip*

"And that kids, is how your father and I met" you smiled to your two children who were looking at you with big eyes holding onto every word.

They had never found a cure to Hanges rampage chemical, Hange's mixture ruining your Titan form forever. But it gave you something better, it gave you Levi and a couple of years later a family with Levi, who was currently cleaning the kitchen. Two kids sat in front of you and third was on the way, they had finally realised that you had come to the end of your story.

"So, you use to be one of those big things" your oldest (B/N) asked reaching up trying to show you how big he meant.

Your youngest giggling with a hand in her mouth, her gums chewing on it trying to get her through the teething stage which she was currently hitting. (G/N) would eat and chew everything to avoid the painful and uncomfortable feeling of her teeth pushing through.

"(G/N) stop biting yourself honey" you pulled her hand from her mouth but once you let go, she put it straight back in.

"(Y/N)!" Your husband Levi shouted coming back through the doors the kitchen.

"I know it's difficult but when you drop a cookie on the floor you could try to pick it up, or use a broom to brush it up" he said waving a cookie in his hand to make his point.

"Sorry love couldn't get down there to grab it. Your kid makes it difficult you know" you placed your hands on your stomach to make your point.

He sighed just as your oldest began shouting again "I'll help you clean daddy".

Levi didn't say anything back but that didn't stop (B/N) from running into the kitchen to help him clean, Levi's harsh glare no longer influencing him. You laughed as he followed (B/N) back into the kitchen leaving you with your little girl who was now chewing on the ends of your long dress.

This was your family and you couldn't be happier.


	7. Monster Under The Bed Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2391

A small sigh left your lips as your eyes scanned over your new apartment, it was a rushed buy after you had caught your boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, cheating on you. He had kicked you out of your shared house the moment you caught him leaving you homeless and in desperate need of a place.

The old lady who owned the place had offered it to you for a lower price to rent each week as long as you worked in her little antique shop below, which worked very well for you. She had also said that you could have a piece of furniture or item from her shop for free, as thanks for helping her out, you had of course chosen the bed not wanting to sleep on the floor.

The bed was definitely an antique, the old wood darkened over time, a big simply patterned head board. There were no screws, everything was just slotted together with the wood. Although you weren't complaining. You liked the new bed. It was beautiful looking and wasn't the bed your boyfriend had cheated on you in, which was an immediate bonus.

*Time Skip*

It did take long for you to notice that something was wrong, things would go missing and then turn up somewhere else, especially your clothes. Crummy work surfaces that you didn't have time to clean would be clean by the time you returned to them. You were completely confused.

But the biggest thing of all was the fact that when you were in your house, especially in the bedroom, or in the antique shop you felt like you were being watched. But whenever you turned around there was nothing. At night you would always wake up in a cold sweat to a shuffling sound leaving your bed room and moving down the stairs. There was definitely someone breaking into your house at night and tonight you were going to catch them.

Not a great idea you would admit, a highly dangerous person was breaking into your house and now you were going to be the one to catch them. Just you alone. You should probably call the police for this, but something inside you told you that you could handle this on your own.

You lay on top of your sheets, your eyes closed and pretending to be asleep, for quite a while all you could hear was your own breathing, but eventually you could start to hear shuffling coming from under your bed. It sounded like someone crawling along your floor very slowly and very carefully as to not wake you.

Eventually you could hear the person stand up. You felt their eyes on you looking you up and down. Your body went tense and you felt yourself stop breathing out of fear. You could feel the person lean in closer to you making you hide the tremors of your body that were threatening to give you away.

A small shuffle of fabric sounded, and then a cold hand was placed against the pulse of your neck. You flinched in surprise but the person above you didn't seem concerned as his hand stayed there for a little longer before it finally left your pulse and move away from you.

You heard your bedroom door open and you realise that the person had left your room. Your held breath shot out of your lungs in relief. There's a person that's been hiding under my bed, you thought. How did I not notice?

It was frightening, there was a person living in your home and your barely noticed. Slowly you crept from your bed, you didn't want your floor boards to creek alerting the person that you were awake. You grabbed a slipper from by your bed, your weapon of choice against your uninvited guest.

You slowly opened your bedroom door, the moment you did clatters and a deep sexy voice filtered up from downstairs, you couldn't understand what they were saying but it was definitely there. With your slipper held up by your head you followed the noises into your kitchen/dining area.

"Filthy brat" his harsh voice made you flinch as you rounded the corner.

You froze on the spot, a black fog rolled across your kitchen floor and billowed up to about waist height. In the centre and seemingly creating the black fog was a man of sorts. He had the fundamental look of a human, he just seemed much darker. Dotted around his exposed neck and face were black scales, both his hand were also black scaled and you could imagine his body was as well, two black horns sat on top of his head. He wore black clothes so that defineitly didn't help anything.

You could tell on sight that he defiantly wasn't human and that though terrified you, however he was... cleaning? You didn't know what to do, a person you could deal with. But this was another level.

Eventually you couldn't hold it in "who the hell are you?".

He didn't jump but he did turn, a bored expression rested on his face as he looked at you, he wasn't even surprised at your presence. As he spoke you could see his sharp pointed teeth "I was waiting for you to announce yourself"

"You knew I was here?" You asked shocked.

"I knew you were awake upstairs. I just thought I would let you play your little game." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not playing a game I thought I had an intruder" you frowned.

"And you were going to attack them with a slipper?" He tilted his head in response.

"Closest thing to me..." you mumbled finally putting down your hand with the slipper.

"Right... anyway, since you're not completely freaked out by me we have to talk about your lamentable cleaning" he said with a discussed look.

"No. What the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house?" You growled.

"I'm what you humans call the monster under the bed which means that I'm in your house because you brought me here with the bed" he explained.

"The bed?" You frowned.

I let him in, you thought. The bed the old lady from below gave you that's how he got here. The monster kept talking about whatever, probably cleaning, but you ignored it instead you were thinking about your new discovery. Monsters were real, and currently there was one in your kitchen giving you a very harsh glare.

"Sorry" you mumbled.

"Good now either help me clean or go to bed" he spoke.

"I'll help you but one thing first... what's your name?" You asked picking up the spare cleaning stuff.

"Levi Ackerman" he glared at you.

"Well nice to meet you monster Levi" you smiled to him.

*Time Skip*

You had been so engrossed with your new friend that you hadn't slept that night. That meant that right now you were hanging out of your ass, you had dozed off more times than you could count you were just lucky that it was a slow day. The bell rang to signify someone was entering the shop.

Your head shot up "hello welcome to- oh Mrs Maggs I didn't know you were coming in today" you tried to give her your most awake smile.

"Please (Y/N) just Maggy or Maggs is fine you don't have to add the Mrs" she smiled.

Maggy was the owner of the little shop, the one who helped you get back on your feet after your heart had been crushed, you owed everything to her and this little shop. Even your new monster friend was thanks to her, she gave you the bed after all.

"I was just in the area and thought I would pop in to check on your dear" she strolled over to you.

"All is good here don't worry" you told her also getting up.

"Are you sure dear? You look extremely tired" she frowned in concern.

"I'm sorry... been up all night cleaning" you mumbled guilty.

She gave you a low but cheeky laugh with a smirky side look "so you've met Levi then?".

"Levi? You mean the monster? You knew about him? You knew about the bed?" You said shocked.

"Yes, he's a very old friend of mine. I thought he would get lonely with me being unable to get here with my bad knees and hips I'm very glad you took the bed. I specifically took it off the 'Not available' list so that you could have it" she smiled at you brightly.

You laughed, Maggy had really grown on you since you met her, she was just making sure that her friend would be ok and you were glad for it. She had given you a new friend, which is something you didn't mind as currently you didn't have any of those.

"Thank you" you said to her.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"I needed a friend as well..." you mumbled.

She looked at you with concern but didn't press the issue "you really are looking tired you can close up early, it a slow day today anyway" she said flipping through the sales books.

You thanked her as she sat down, she looked tired so she would probably stay for quite a while, she gets got tired very quickly and very easily with her age so you made her a cup of tea. So that she could relax while she was here, you were so excited to see Levi later and tell him what you found out.

*Time Skip*

"Levi!" You shouted the moment you opened your apartment door.

"You don't have to shout brat. What do you want" he appeared from nowhere making you jump in alarm.

You laughed "Mrs Maggy from the shop downstairs said some interesting things".

He gave you a grumpy look but you still continued "she mainly said that you needed a friend".

"I don't need anyone" he grumbled.

"Mmm-hmm sure you don't. But its fine as we're friends now whether you like it or not" you smirked.

"Brat" he spat but it was with a small smile.

"Come on let's watch something together" you dragged him over to the sofa and sat him down.

*Time Skip*

Levi had become your best friend over the months that you had been together. He was your whole life, and a rather large crush had started to develop, as well as a great sadness. You knew you couldn't be with levi; he wasn't human, he wouldn't like you back he wouldn't ever like you back, he would want a monster just like him.

"What's going on in that head?" Levi's voice snapped you from your mind as he poked your forehead.

"Nothing, sorry just thinking" you smiled showing him nothing.

You both looked at each other, you felt yourself leaning closer to him, to his lips. However, you didn't get far as the door bell ringing made you move away and Levi disappear so that he wasn't seen. You had a sad smile on your face as you went to the front door, the pizza was here for yours and Levi's movie night. Something you had set up with Levi so that you could be close to him.

The moment you opened the door your sad smile fell, stood in front of you with a handful of flowers and a big sorry smile on his face. You were completely frozen, why the fuck is he here? Your mind screamed. Your heart picked up in fear, you felt the blood drain from your face as you tensed. Stood in front of you was your ex boyfriend. 

"Why are you here?" You almost growled.

"I'm here for you. I've been trying to find you for months" he smirked.

"You kicked me out, why do you want to find me?" You squinted.

"Oh no come on I was joking. Here have these flowers and I'll take you out to dinner to make up for it" he shoved the flowers in your hand and grabbed your arm.

"No" you pulled away as you felt tears come to your eyes.

"No? What do you mean no?" He asked with a frown.

Your tears finally began to fall "you cheated on me and didn't even stop once I caught you in the act. Not only that but you kicked me out of the house with nothing, if it wasn't for Mrs Maggy, I would have been out on the streets".

"Yes... sorry about that but now I'm going to make it up to you" he gave you a smile which you didn't return.

"Get out of my house and never return" you growled in anger now seeking through the sadness.

"There's another man, isn't there?" He said analysing you

You didn't answer and instead shut the door in his face, he banged against the door but you didn't open it. You lent your forehead against it, tears rolling down your cheeks, your memory's resurfacing. You didn't ever think that you would see your ex again, and now it was becoming too much.

"Who was that?" a deep voice came from behind you.

You wiped your face to try and clear and evidence of crying "no one, it doesn't matter. What film do you want to watch"?

"I heard the whole thing (Y/N), don't lie to me" he said deadpanned.

"You heard everything you just said that so you should already know but he's my ex and some stuff happened between us" you mumbled.

"There's another man?" He asked ignoring the last remark.

"Ummm I don't-" the banging behind you on the door stopped before there was a shout.

"I'll be back for you. You can't resist me".

The black fog around Levi seemed to intensify the entire room filled with it, you could see the anger pooling off of him and mixing with the smoke. You both just stared at each other you not really knowing what to do, that was until he broke the silence. "Another man?!"

You shook your head telling him that you weren't going to answer, his glare darkened and smoke completely blocked your vision to everything else. The air thickened with tension, him trying to break you into telling and eventually it worked.

"It's you! I love you Levi your my life I can't-"

"What?" Surprise dulled his anger.

"Movie night is off. I'm sorry, I'm going to bed" you didn't even look at him you just walked by and went to your room leaving a very shocked Levi behind.


	8. Popular Levi + Reader Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2162

Coffee with Levi was a little awkward at first, but over time you both relaxed into each other's company. There was still a blank space between you though as the rumour still hadn't been brought up, you felt the urge to say something bubble up in your gut and finally you couldn't hold it anymore.

"So about the rumour..." you started.

Levi nodded in understanding "yes, I do apologise for not listening to you and in turn hurting you. I should have believed you over horse face and the rest of the school".

"I don't know Levi, how can I ever trust you?" You didn't want to say that you didn't trust him but it had to be done "my life was ruined. It still is ruined and you weren't there to back me up right when I needed you. I know we hadn't spoken for long but I thought we were gaining something"

He sighed and you rushed to say something, not wanting to make him angry and lose him again, which would plunge you back into loneliness "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't want to offend you I just want you to know how I feel an-"

Levi put his hand up to stop you, and serious look on his face "don't apologise brat, it's justified I also wouldn't trust me in your situation".

You didn't know where to go. Levi was agreeing with you? "I'm sorry" you said again accidentally.

"I thought I told you to stop apologising" Levi smirked.

That sent you into silence, you let out a little giggle at both him and yourself. You both turned silent, he was clearly thinking, but you were too busy smiling and taking small sips of your (F/D) to notice him.

"Listen (Y/N)" Levi caught your attention "I know you don't trust me. But if you let me, I would like to change that".

He was dead serious "I never said you couldn't change my trust" you smirked cheekily.

He smirked back at you in response, and you both once again settled into comfortable chatter. Time flew and eventually the time came when you had to part, you were brave, when you said goodbye, you gave him a short but firm hug. After the hug you couldn't look at him and ran away as embarrassment took over, but you were glad that you had made the leap to hug him first.

*Time Skip*

Even though Levi had apologised and you two had begun to mend your relationship, your life at school hadn't changed. The moment you walked through the gates, people scowled at you and mumbled to each other behind your back. Your high mood dropped instantly. In truth you had completely forgotten about your hellish school life since the coffee break up to now, thanks to Levi.

Your head dropped as you made yourself seem smaller to attract less attention. This seemed to work, especially when you got yourself swallowed up by the crowd of students heading to their lockers and classes, eventually making it to your own locker.

You glanced around you to make sure that no one was paying too much attention to you, when you confirmed that they weren't you opened your locker. The reason for this check was because often someone would shove you into your locker and lock you inside, then you would be stuck in there yelling and banging until the teacher let you out. That would then cue the awkward questioning.

You gasped the moment you opened your locker door, inside sat a Rose. The thorns had all been broken off so that it was safe, it was red and beautiful. A card sat next to it, you picked it up and read what was printed on it, the start of me gaining your trust, there was no name but you had a feeling it was from Levi.

You smiled happily as you took the Rose, your heart soared. It was so small of a gift but it meant so much to you. You examined the Rose, it was perfect. The deep red petals that hadn't fully bloomed contrasted prettily to the depressing colours of your school.

"Well what do we have here?" A familiar voice behind you spoke.

You turned and hid the Rose behind your back, it was Petra, and if she saw the gift she would kill you then destroy the rose. You didn't say anything, not wanting to antagonise her in anyway. Once again your happy demeanour dropped to worry and fear, knowing that it was Petra.

"What are you hiding?" She squinted at you.

"Nothing I'm not hiding anything?" You tried.

"Then show me your hands" she smirked.

You froze, how does she know I'm hiding something? You thought. Clearly you had taken too long as you suddenly felt hands grab your arms and pull them forward while holding you still, the Rose fell from your hands and onto the floor where Petra picked it up.

She instantly burst out laughing "ha-ha who would give you a Rose, it must have been put in the wrong locker"

"No I-" you tried to grab it back but the arms stopped you.

"Girls toss her" she ordered.

You found yourself quickly shoved back and into your locker where you were locked inside. You sighed as you heard her laughter leave, you began to bang on the door to try and get someone's attention, if it wasn't a teacher you knew that any student would just leave you in there for fun, and not wanting to get on the wrong side of Petra.

*Time Skip*

You didn't know how long you had been trapped in your locker, all you knew was that your legs and back hurt from standing for so long. Your banging had turned lazy and you frequently yawned in boredom, with no doubt you had missed first lesson maybe even second, you didn't know. You had no way of knowing how much time had passed as you couldn't reach your phone in the tight confines of your locker.

Clicks of your locker lock caught your attention and finally it opened, Levi stood there with a slightly board expression on his face as you reacted to him "oh my god thank you so much" you whimpered.

You collapsed into him with relief, wrapping your arms around him and burying your head into his chest, you were so relived. You couldn't stop yourself from hugging him, even though he probably didn't want your hug or affection, you still felt hands run through your hair to calm your down.

"(Y/N)?" He asked pushing you away by the shoulders so that he could see your face.

"Yes?" You said meeting his eyes.

"Who locked you in your locker?" He asked with a deep frown.

"Petra..." you mumbled.

"I should have known" his frown deepened further.

Your eyes flicked down to Levi's hand, he held a bunch of roses much like the one in your locker earlier in morning, you gasped as this confirmed that it was from Levi.

"I actually came to put these in your locker but I guess I can just give them to you now" he mumbled

You took them happily "thank you, thank you so much I love them"

It was then that you noticed the empty corridor around you, so everyone is currently in lesson, you thought, Levi stepped away from you with a frown and started to walk away down the corridor swiftly. You ran after him and then grabbed hold of his arm.

"Levi where are you going?" You stressed.

"I'm going to Petra and her goons, I'm going to make sure they don't cause you any more problems." he told you shaking you off.

You grabbed him again "no please don't, it'll only make it worse".

You panicked, but this time he didn't stop, he just kept dragging you along as you begged "Levi please come on".

He finally turned to you "(Y/N) just go to lesson or something, I'll sort this" he shook you off again.

He left you standing alone in the corridor, worry filling your gut. You let out a final sigh, knowing that you couldn't stop Levi, you left going to your second lesson which, with a quickly check of the time, was about halfway done.

*Levi's POV*

You felt a little bit guilty for leaving (Y/N) but you had to do this, the entire school hated her and it was partly your fault. You walked down the corridor heading to Petra's locker, she never went to lesson so she was probably hanging by her locker. And sure enough...

"Oh Levi" she purred. You noticed that she was holding the red rose that you had placed in (Y/N) locker, which only made you angrier.

"Stop bullying (Y/N)" you growled.

She started a bit at your snarl "ummm, why would you care, she used you remember?"

"That wasn't true, it was just a stupid lie told by Jean because he saw her leaving my house after she slept over because our science project carried on a bit late" you told her.

"Haha, Levi, your funny" she laughed not realising you were being serious.

You had had enough, you grabbed her by the collar. She dropped the Rose in her hand and it fell to the floor just as you shoved her backwards into her own locker before locking her in "hurt (Y/N) again and you'll be in much more trouble" turning to her friends you continued "let her out and I'll see you in the same situation".

And with that threat left in the air you swooped down and grabbed the Rose before storming away. For their own good they would listen to you and leave (Y/N) alone.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

*Time Skip*

The day had finished and you were once again walking through the school gate. Amazingly no one gave you a weird look which made you slightly confused, running behind you made you jump especially when arms wrapped around you in a hug, a tight hug.

You flicked around to see familiar deep green eyes "Eren?" You questioned you though that you had all agreed to stop being friends while your life had taken a down turn.

"(Y/N) we heard that Levi had shoved Petra in a locker to prove your innocence and now the whole school is completely on your side and feels sorry for you. Which means that we can be friends again" he rambled.

"He did what?" You gaped.

"Oh... you didn't know about that?" He guilty rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't have an excuse to not be friends now, you're stuck with us again" Mikasa deadpanned.

"It wasn't an excuse I just didn't want to get you guys involved" you said slightly guilty.

"Come on let's go and get coffee to catch up it been a very long while" Armin smiled.

"Ok" you smiled back.

You began walking but was stopped by a hand to your shoulder "(Y/N)" it was Levi.

You turned around and smiled at him happily "hey Levi we're getting coffee do you want to join".

"Yeah of course I'll join you but first, here, I got that rose back for you" he handed you the Rose and you joined it with the others "and also I just wanted to make sure that no one was being a problem after this morning" he frowned.

"No, Levi, no one has caused a problem for me, all thanks to you. I heard" you smiled and mumbled the last bit.

"Good. Now, coffee?" He began walking but you stopped him.

You grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him forward "(Y/N)?" He questioned, but you didn't answer with words, instead you planted your lips on his own for a kiss, it was short but it still made Levi freeze.

"Sorry Levi I don't know if..." you mumbled.

"That kiss..." he said, you couldn't read his expression and it made you panic.

"Sorry you didn't want it, forget it ever happened" you rambled and tried to get away

"Wasn't long enough" Levi finished.

With a smirk he brought you back into a deep, longer kiss, he licked your bottom lip as and ask for entrance. You opened your mouth to let him in, and his younger instantly claimed your mouth for himself: your lungs screamed for oxygen and you both pulled away.

"Truth is... I love you brat. Even before we did the project. Now how about that coffee" he smiled grabbing your hand to follow your friends.

"Love you too Levi" you said walking with him extremely excited.

"Guess I've earned your trust back?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah it really didn't take much did it" you nervously mumbled.

He laughed "I guess you couldn't resist my manly charm" you laughed and you both carried on down the street.

Your life finally coming together with a man you have always loved.


	9. Levi + Outsider Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:3110

You ran fast across your series of wooden bridges and walkways built high in the trees, out of the reach of the wondering titans. You were running so that you could be back in your tree house quickly, you were hungry and wanted to cook the dead rabbit currently strapped to your back. You were extremely good with a bow and arrow, and with your unique wire system tied to the arrow, you barely had to leave your walkways.

You were still building the walkways and would only stop when the entire forest was covered which would mean that you never had to leave safety. Loud thumps near you almost made you look over, but you knew it was only a curious and hungry Titan. They couldn't hurt you when you were as high as you were, and it was like they knew that as they mostly left you and your forest alone, you would barely ever see titans.

Finally, you had made it to the centre of all your walkways, your home. You opened the door and sighed, dumping your weapons and your dead rabbit. Some blood from the shot wound had soaked into your clothes but you didn't change yet as you had to carve up the rabbit first, and that could be quite messy. You were careful with your cutting and each strip of meat was put into a pan over a waiting fire.

You had to be especially careful with your fire pit, the fire would sit in a stone bowl where the pan could be rested above on two, what used to be, swords. Your house was made entirely of wood, so you always had a cold bucket of water nearby encase sparks from the fire jumped out and onto your wooden floor.

*Time Skip*

Now with a full stomach, and a change of clothes, you lay on your bed reading to pass the time. The book was about how humanity lived behind giant walls in fear of the titans you live by every day. A group of these people in the book, named the scouts, would escape the walls and fight the titans, it was your favourite book. Your parent always told you that it was a fiction, that it wasn't real, and with no other book to reference, you believe them.

You now lived completely alone, your parents were unfortunately eaten by titans right in front of your eyes when you were 12. They had wandered down from your then smaller safe haven to collect a deer that you had shot, your first kill for food. They had gotten too comfortable and payed the price with their lives as they hadn't noticed the 3 meter nearby.

You pulled your blanket up higher as the air cooled. Your blanket was made from two green capes that had been stitched together. Your parents always said that they were their old capes that they stitched together to show their bond. You loved it. Your eyes met your favourite character of the book, Levi Ackerman, of the scouts. The book lists all his information.

Levi Ackerman:  
Most recent Scout member, was forced to join by Erwin Smith with his two friends Isabel and Furlan, all born in the underground where they had become renowned thugs.  
Has been on one exhibition and was exceptional, a little bit wasteful of his gas, but his unique fighting technique could be a fine example to future scout generations.  
He is well on his way to become a future Scout Captain, as long as he doesn't let his past get in the way.

You smiled as you read. Levi was the last page of your book and had been written in a clear hurry, the sky slowly got darker as you read and eventually you couldn't see the words anymore and that was your signal to sleep. You didn't have a candle for light as you A. You wouldn't be able to make them and B. Candles in a wooden house wouldn't be the best idea. All the running had worn you out so much that the moment you closed your eyes you fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

*3rd Person POV*

Below the sleeping girl the scouts set up their camp for the night since the titans were inactive, they were completely unaware of the complex structure above them. Likewise, the woman above them was completely unaware of the characters from her favourite book below her.

But the light of the morning would soon make everyone visible...

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Like every morning the sun's rays woke you up, the moment you stood you froze. The forest sounded extremely noisy with clatters and clashes as well as... talking? You had never heard anything like it, after all the only people you had ever known were your parents. You always thought that you and your parents were the last ever people alive. For a second you thought it was your parents, like they had come back to life to haunt you, but it sounded like too many voices for that.

You could hear a lot of these people outside walking on your wooden walkways their loud footsteps helping you know where they are, they were getting close to the front door. With a gasp you stumbled over to the door and put your weight against it holding it closed just as the strangers outside turned the handle. They pushed against the door, but you kept it shut. You Shouldn't be, but you were scared of them. You didn't know what to do when you met people or interacted with anyone other than your parents.

"It's shut tight, I don't see a lock so there must be something on the inside keeping it shut" a female's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Move, shitty glasses" a deep voice said, defiantly male, his voice was deep and sexy and settled into your bones.

After, you heard the man say this, two strong steps sounded before the crunch of wool. You were flung back and to the floor and landed awkwardly on your right wrist and pain exploded. The pain shot up your arm, making you hiss. It was definitely sprained at the least, which was a big problem out in the forest as medical supplies were limited and you needed both hands to hunt with.

But you didn't have time to think about it as a long sword, much like the broken one over your fire, was placed at your neck. You looked up to the owner and your breath hitched in your throat, almost make you choke with the force of the hitch. In front of you was Levi Ackerman, you favourite character, from your book. Which clearly, now, wasn't a fiction.

"Who are you?" Levi growled the sword inching closer to your neck.

You opened your mouth to say something, but you only squeaked in fear and surprise. To start, Levi Ackerman was in your house, and he was pointing a sword at you. Information from your book flashed across your mind about the man and the scouts, but none of it helped you construct a sentence to get you out of this. You had lifted your aching wrist at an odd angle behind you so that it wasn't on the floor, but this meant that you were at an extremely strange and painful position.

"Shorty! Don't point a sword at the girl she might not even know how to speak our language" a girl who you recognised as Hange the scientist.

"I can talk! I was taught by my mum and dad" your voice came out extremely croaky from not using it for so long, you would only talk to yourself every now and then since your parents died, there was no one else to talk to but yourself.

"Where are your parents? Maybe we can talk to them" Levi said bringing the sword back.

"Dead" he froze when you said that he wasn't expecting that answer.

Hange pushes Levi roughly out the way and knelt in front of you "and what were their names?" She asked.

"(M/N) (F/N) why?" You frowned.

Hange gasped and then shook your shoulders like she recognised their names, but that was impossible. "What was there last names?".

"(L/N)!" You yelled trying to get her off you desperately.

But it didn't work once she heard the name she screamed in excitement up until Levi spoke "why are you screaming four eyes".

"Because she's the child of the (L/N) couple, they were my favourite fighting couple. They were amazing. They married young, in their cadet years and then they joined the scouts together. They quickly became a scout's power couple, the commander held them in extremely high regard and they went on sooooooooooo many exhibitions. Right up until the point they sacrifice themselves for the old commander, they were presumably killed but this means that they survived for quite some time outside the walls. That just makes me love them more. Don't you remember them Levi? You only went on two exhibitions with them after you were brought into the scouts but they were a big thing when you joined."

"No not particularly, making friends wasn't exactly what I wanted when joining the scouts... it still isn't." He rolled his eyes.

"Your such a grumpy butt, come on (Y/N) your coming with us" Hange grabbed your by your bad arm and dragged you from your home.

"Wha- no. Hey! I don't want to go anywhere with you" you struggled but there was no point and it just further hurt your wrist.

Hange too off with her ODM gear, dragging you over the edge of your walkways and then flying you to the floor by your wrist. You yelled out and eventually you got your self-loose and dropped the rest of the way to the floor with a big thump, almost winding yourself. You cradled your wrist as she landed not too far away from you and began to run your way, but she didn't get far.

In a flash Levi had dropped in front of you and had given Hange a smack to the side of her head. With everything going on you began to panic, especially now you were on the ground, it was a golden rule that you wouldn't step foot on the floor unless absolutely necessary. Eventually you couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

*Levi's POV*

You smacked Hange on the head before she could further hurt the (L/N) girl, she needed to be in one piece for Erwin who would probably be very interested in the girl. A small thump from behind you made you turn, (Y/N) had passed out, with a sigh you picked her up and walked off from the moaning Hange. Your eyes searching for Erwin.

"Levi who's that?" Erwin had found you.

"A girl, the one that lived in all of the above structures. She's from the (L/N) family she just found us. And just before Hange made her pass out from fear I picked up this book. There of old scout's records." You explained.

"The (L/N) family?" Erwin's eyes went wide.

"Yes" you said shortly.

"Put her in the cart" he ordered and with a nod you did just that after he took the book from you to look at it.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

With a groan your eyes opened to stare at the white ceiling "your awake" your head turned to the woman next to you.

You launched yourself from the bed you had been planted in and to the floor trying to get away from her out of fear. You panicked more as the lady tried to get close to you making her stop instantly. Grabbing a metal tray, you moved it high above your head threatening her, you didn't want to, but it was like your body had a mind of its own. Eventually she left you. Once gone you backed yourself into a corner, you had a feeling you wouldn't be left alone, so you wanted to defend yourself.

It didn't take long before the door was opened again and this time Levi, Hange and Erwin who you also recognised from your book, entered. You already had the metal tray above your head which stopped them all at the door, they didn't seem too worried, they were very calm around your panicked self.

"Calm down Miss (L/N) we aren't here to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you" Erwin held up his hand to show you that he was unarmed.

"Just put the tray down and we can talk calmly" Hange also lifted her hands.

"First tell us what your name is" Erwin calmly said.

"It's (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)" you said still holding up the tray.

"It's nice to meet you (Y/N). If you don't mind, we have some things to discuss with you" Erwin said.

Finally, with a nod you brought your tray down just wanting to know what the hell was going on "ok, I'm listening".

*Time Skip*

Once again you were tossed over Levi's shoulder and to the floor on your back. He was teaching you hand to hand combat. Turns out that your parents had lied to you about the walls and everything in your favourite book and about themselves. It was to keep you safe, but regardless, they still lied. Your book was actually a very important document the scouts had been looking for. For years they needed this book as it had details on all the members and you gave it back to them with the promise that they wouldn't destroy it.

What they wanted to discuss was your future and your new life with the scouts, who had brought you inside the walls while you were unconscious on the back of a cart. You would join Levi's squad where he would be able to train you up to the standard of your parents as he was humanities strongest soldier.

And that's how you now found yourself on the floor, groaning in pain, Levi smirking above you at your pathetic attempts to hit him "Get up, try again" he ordered.

With a groan you pulled yourself up getting into a fight stance, Levi hadn't taught you anything yet but did let you pick your first task, you obviously picked archery because you were amazing at it. But now you were fighting him. "Levi please" you begged.

"That's Captain Levi to you brat, now try to hit me again" he ordered.

"You know what, no" you stood up straight, slightly pissed off, and then walked away.

As you walked away you didn't miss the wide eyed look on Levi's face, you knew that he hadn't had anyone do this to him before. Which made you smirk proud at your action. It took him up until you were walking through the HQ door for him to start yelling and screaming angrily. But you clearly just ignored him and went to your room. However, you never got there.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist and started to drag you back, you could tell it was Levi from growling "Levi, what the hell! Let me go".

"No fucking way. You're running laps until you drop" he growled.

*Time Skip*

After that day Levi would harshly punish you for everything. Walking down the corridor, clean the entire HQ. Being five minutes or less early to the training ground, run laps until you drop. Your room becomes too dirty, you get locked in there for a day... or two. Your once favourite scout was soon becoming your enemy. But in a way you had become more attached.

"(L/N), you're late" Levi's loud voice cut through the chatter of the other scouts.

"What! But I'm fifteen minutes early" you countered.

"My new rule. You have to be 30 minutes early so that you can warm up before actually training. You wouldn't want to pull a muscle now would you" he teased

You groaned, and Levi continued "My office now, your cleaning it and it better be sparkling".

With another groan you trudged away to the Captains office. Once there your eyes searched his room, it was already spotless... but that couch does look comfy, you thought. Knowing that you didn't have to do too much cleaning too decided to catch up on some sleep. Lying down you soon fell into a deep sleep.

*Levi's POV*

You stormed through the corridor heading to your office, after setting your squad off with some exercises you now went to your room to check on the other Brat. You opened the door but initially didn't see her moving around the room cleaning. You began to get pissed. Where the fuck has she gone... you thought. But you relaxed when your eyes met the couch, (Y/N) was fast asleep, she looked cute...

You sighed, the girl was useless. That didn't stop you, however, from catching feelings. There was something about her that caught your heart. You picked her up and moved her to your room and into your own bed where she would be more comfortable.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You woke up the moment Levi picked your up, you could tell it was him from his scent. It was a strong smell of bleach and somehow tea filtered in with it. You felt him place you on a bed that you quickly identify as his from his smell getting stronger. You didn't show that you were awake. If he caught you sleeping, he would kill you the moment you woke up, so you decided to wait out your punishment. You felt him lean in closer to you and a short kiss was placed on your head. That surprised you awake.

Levi was walking away but was still in reach, you grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him back, he was surprised. You then placed your own lips on his, kissing him. It was your first kiss. You had a feeling it was bad, but Levi didn't seem to care. He himself deepened the kiss and ran his hands over your body.

"You were awake!" he said once you broke the kiss.

"The moment you picked me up I woke up" you explained.

"You're in trouble for sleeping during your punishment" he said straight away.

"Ummmm but not right now, right? So, we can cuddle yeah?" You opened your arms to him and he couldn't resist.

With a roll of his eyes, he climbed into bed with you and wrapped you up in his arms. You both cuddled each other as you fell asleep in his safe, warm embrace.


	10. Jealous Levi + Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Hi I have an idea for a oneshot if you're up to it (and comfortable with that). So, you and Levi aren't dating but everyone in the group knows how both of you feels for each other. But Levi starts to be insecure about you because every time Eren switch to his Titan firm, your voice is the only way to calm him down and Levi even if he's ok with that he can't stop thinking about how you would be better with Eren ao you talk with Levi and let him understand that he's the only one you love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2518

You jumped slightly as an arm reached over your shoulder and place a steaming cup of black tea in front of you. The chair was pulled out beside you, a squeak of the legs on the floor making you cringe slightly. You nodded in thanks to Levi, a small smile appearing on your face as you blushed.

You hid the blush by lifting the tea cup to your lips and taking a sip, perfect, you thought. "Awe you two are so cute" Hange's familiar squeal cut through the chatter of the mess hall.

Before you could respond you felt a hand grab the side of your face and push it against Levi's. Hange smooshed the both of your cheeks together while making silly squeaky noises. Your hands slipped on your cup and the contents fell down your front, the cup itself smashing on the stone floor.

"Tsssss Hange" you hissed. You pushed her off you so that you could pull the shirt away from your skin the contents burning you, awe that was my favourite cup as well, you thought. It was the cup that Levi got you for your birthday it was very expensive and you had your eye on it for a while before Levi bought it for you.

You could feel your skin turning red from the hot tea "shitty glasses what the fuck is wrong with you" you heard Levi shout causing the entire mess hall to look your way.

"Ahhhh shorty. I'm sorry I just love you two it makes me feel fuzzy" she screamed running away from the furious man next to you.

"Hange this was my last shirt; the rest are waiting to be washed and repaired" you frowned also turning on the woman.

Hange opened her mouth to respond, but Levi beat her to it "Come with me brat I have a shirt you can use".

You heard Hange screech as Levi caught your wrist, to drag you down the hallway, the blush soon returned to your face as everyone watched you leave the mess hall together. It was no secret that you liked... no loved the short stoic man, he was cold yes, but something about him drew you in and over time you noticed your feelings for him frowning. It didn't help that he always seemed to drift closer to you especially when you also made captain.

Now walking down the corridor, still holding your shirt away from your body and Levi still holding your wrist, you couldn't help but look over to the man. You both made eye contact but didn't look away, both of you just silently looking at each other as you walked.

"So, you mentioned that you only had one shirt left. What happened to the others?" Levi asked suddenly.

"There all either ripped or dirty, or both, Hange keeps doing experiments with Eren and you know that I have to be there to pull him out of it if he gets in a rage" you laughed and nudged Levi playfully.

Immediately Levi went silent his face turning to stone, you couldn't read what he was thinking and it worried you greatly. You hated seeing him like this, to the untrained eye he hadn't changed at all but you could tell that he had grown softer and a lot less strict. He also hadn't stressed cleaned in a long while, sure he had cleaned but it wasn't a stress clean, which made you extremely happy. But this stone-cold look was like a step backwards to you.

You were able to say something to him but a voice cut you off "(Y/N)! Ummm and Captain sorry I didn't see you sir".

It was Eren, who instantly stiffly saluted to Levi "oh hey Eren, did you need something? I was just going to change so if it's something long or unimportant can it wait" you said.

"(Y/N)?" You heard from Levi beside you, he was frowning at the way Eren had addressed you by name rather than your title.

You didn't say anything to Levi as you had told Eren to address you that way, and you didn't want to antagonise Levi further as you had a feeling he'd go from 1-100 real quick "I just wanted to say hello, and also tell you that you'll be need for another of Hange's experiments later" Eren sweat dropped.

"Ok I'll be out in 10" you sighed.

"I'm sure you don't have to worry Hange will be at least 30 minutes later" Eren laughed making you laugh along with him, you could feel Levi's eyes digging into the side of your head during the whole exchange.

*Time Skip*

You sighed in boredom watching Eren in his Titan form, so far, he had remained in control, which meant that you hadn't been needed yet. You still had to be there though, just in case. If Eren freaked out you were the only person able to bring him out of it. Eren was working on his hand to hand combat while in Titan form and Hange was yelling random crazy things while her assistant Moblit was furiously writing down notes.

"Hey Brat!" A shout called from behind you.

"Oh, Levi are you ok?" You tilted your head in question.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you have a minute, I need a hand with some paperwork" he asked you placing a hand on the small of your back as he walked up beside you.

"I would love to, but I can't I have to stay here with Eren, encase, he you know.." you said truthfully.

You heard a low growl come from Levi, your eyes browns raised in question to his attitude "fine goodbye, I'll do it myself."

You grabbed Levi's wrist to stop him from walking away "Levi! If you wait for a second, I can help you in a bit".

"No, I don-" a loud roar cut Levi off.

You didn't mean to be rude, but you had to go. You flicked around fast and flew away from the man, Eren had begun freaking out and heading to HQ fast. If he got there, he would destroy the place and many scouts would loose their lives. You flew directly into his line of sight his eyes following you, he tried to swat you but you dodged his gigantic hand. You landed on his shoulder so you could speak directly into his ear.

"Eren! It's me (Y/N), you have to calm down you could seriously hurt someone" you spoke.

Eren stopped sharply almost making you fly from his shoulder, but your hooks kept you in place Eren still frozen. "Eren you can do this, ignore the rage and pull yourself out of the Titan. Follow my voice".

Your voice was soft as you kept talking to drown out the rage over taking him. Eventually cracks started forming on the attack titan's nape before Eren pulled himself free while screaming. You laughed as he then fainted, you grabbed him before the Titan fell and flew him to the floor just as the Titan hit the ground causing it to shake like an earthquake.

You stayed with Eren, holding him up, he was completely exhausted and was trying to peel his eyes open. You turned to where Hange once was to chew her out for working him too hard but she was gone, it was like she could sense when she was about to get yelled at and disappeared before it could happen.

"Hange...!" You hissed still staying with Eren.

*Levi's POV*

You went back to your office in a huff, to do paperwork, but no paperwork was done. Instead you were stood staring out of your window at (Y/N) and Eren. Your frown deepened as they sat together on the floor Eren leaning against (Y/N), a steaming Titan   
body behind them.

*Flashback*

You sat grumbling in your office, (Y/N) had been dragged away by Eren... again. It was becoming the norm ever since the two of them met, you loved (Y/N) and thanks to Hange you knew that she also loved you back. But nothing was done between the two of you as you both lacked the confidence to ask the other out.

But since the Titan boy had shown up you had begun to doubt the (H/C) captains feelings, she seemed happy with the brown haired boy, more happy then when she was around you. Your heart ached at the thought, you were so focused on that you didn't notice a smirking Hange smash through your office door.

"Hey shorty! What's got you so grumpy" she yelled jumping on your hunched form.

"Four eyes... what do you want?" You growled.

"Awe, can't I cheer up my grumpy friend? So, what's up?" She asked sitting in the chair in front of your desk.

"No. Leave me alone. And knock before you come in next time" you glared at her.

Hange stayed quite but didn't leave, she was clearly thinking about something, you didn't even have to look at her to tell that: you risked a threatening glance in her direction but it didn't work "awe is it (Y/N)? Come on you can tell gramma Hange".

*End Of Flashback*

It didn't take her long to figure out what was bugging you... Eren. (Y/N) and the Titan shifter had been getting closer since it was discovered that she could calm the storm, as the saying goes, it was all your mind ever thought about. Recently your mind had been going down a dark path, maybe he's better for her, you thought. He's younger, taller and is much more friendly, not to mention he doesn't obsess over cleaning and tea, they get along to well too.

Your office door slamming open made you jump out of your thoughts. Shitty glasses, you frowned. You turned away from the window with a scowl, but this didn't affect the crazy woman at all "watching (Y/N) again?"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to knock first!" You ignored her question.

"You know if you don't say anything to (Y/N) nothing will happen between the two of you. She's too scared of overstepping" Hange said with a laugh.

"Stop meddling and get out of my office I'm busy and you have an experiment to clean up after" you stormed forward and she eventually fled.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Levi had been ignoring you completely. You hadn't been able to speak to him and it was driving you crazy. Every time you would try to catch him, he would turn away and disappear, he even stopped sitting at the superiors table in the mess hall just to avoid you. You sighed as you watched Levi ignore your again, he walked by the table you were sat on, a fresh cup of tea in hand, but no tea for you.

What have I done wrong...?

"Hey (Y/N) what's with your expression. And with that sigh?" Hange leant on you whispering in your ear.

"Ahhh Hange!" You jumped out of your skin.

"Yes, it is I... now tell me what's up" she said getting the attention of everyone around you.

"Why is Levi angry at me? What have I done?" She frowned.

"Oh yes I have noticed that. But I don't think it's your exactly." She frowned.

"Huh?" You fully turned to her.

"Ummmm" Hange stalled, this was extremely unusual for her and it made you curious.

"Levi loves you but thinks Eren is better for you so he's been distancing himself so that you'll forget about him and go to Eren. Also, to protect himself from heart break" Erwin said plainly from beside you, not looking up from his plate

Your jaw dropped in shock, you and Levi both liked each other but he thought that Eren was becoming more to you. He was avoiding you to protect his own heart, you jumped up and ran for his office. You needed to correct him, you needed Levi to see that he was the only person you had eyes for, the only person you would ever have eyes for.

It didn't take long for you to get there, you barrelled through the door without knocking desperate to see the stoic man "Hange for the last time knock before you come in".

"It's not Hange" you said.

He froze as he was writing his paperwork, his pencil hovering above the page, not looking up at you. He was thinking, probably, of a way to escape you but there was absolutely no way you were going to let that happen. "Captain (L/N) excused me but-" you cut him off.

"Nope you're going to sit and listen to me. I know why you've been ignoring me. And can I just say that you've been very childish about this" You shoved him down into his office chair.

"(L/N) I don't know what you think you're doing or what you've heard but I'm really busy and don't have the time for this" Levi tried to stand but you stopped.

"I love you Levi" you said it straight and he froze.

His face was filled with shock, you'd never seen his face like it before so you continued knowing that you now had his full attention "I know you know that I love you already, so would you stop second guessing yourself and me. I love you and only you Levi because your you, not because your like Eren, which you aren't at all like Eren by the way. So trust me and stop distancing yourself to protect your heart because you don't need to protect it"

All you were met with was silence and it worried you, maybe you had read him wrong and he didn't like you back. During your speech Levi's face had fallen into a straight stone mask again, this meant that you couldn't tell what he was thinking. Levi stood still with the same stone face, worry started to consume you, especially as he came closer.

The two of you made eye contact and he roughly grabbed you by the collar making you jump as he pulled you forward with full force into his lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, Levi was bad with words but you felt every single emotion he wanted to convey to you in this kiss. You felt his tongue lick your bottom lip and you let him in and win the battle of your tongues so he could explore your mouth.

You pulled away for oxygen, but still rested your foreheads against each other's "I'm sorry... for avoiding you... I just thought you'd be better off with the Titan brat".

You bravely slapped him on the back of the head "stop deciding who would be better for me. AS I'm perfectly capable deciding on my own and you're what's good for me"

You felt his arms wrap around your waist "I love you brat. But I guess you already knew that".


	11. Hot Neighbour Levi + Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is written by my editor Jack.
> 
> Words: 3424

Dear Ryan,   
It's been getting harder and harder to keep writing to you these days. I don't know what it is. My mum said it was a good way to try and move on, to write you letters but not actually send them; to just pretend like I can say all the things I wanted to say before you went away, but I'm not sure what to say. I remember trying to write to you about a year ago, just after you went away but it was no use. My mum recommended I try again since it's been a year and I'm still not over you, so I guess this is my shot to finally move on. I'm not sure how much to write, so I guess I'll leave it at that for tonight.  
From   
(Y/N)

Her room was a sprawling mess. Mountains of dirty laundry tower over the mountains of clean, the smell around her wasn't much better. It smelt like a wet dog as she hadn't cleaned or even sprayed air freshener in quite some time.

"(Y/N)! The new neighbours are here, get dressed and come say hello!" Shouts a loud voice through the door after a few short knocks. "And bring down that stack of plates from your room! We are running low!"

Her mother was sympathetic towards her condition and didn't treat her any differently than she would anyone else. She was glad for this, as the fear of her mother's wrath made her buck up and actually get out of bed, which she was grateful for.

She rolled out of bed, pulling on yesterday's shirt and a pair of jeans that could easily have been from either the clean pile or the dirty pile. She sauntered downstairs and taking one of the stacks of the piled dishes with her.

A smug look from her younger brother and a disappointed look from her father made her drop the dishes on the side, without washing them, and head to the front door. She didn't go out, but just watched as her mother talked to the lady moving in next door. She didn't see anyone else out there, so assumed it was just her moving in. The door behind her was flung open by her pain in the ass brother and farther.

"You coming to help unpack, (N/N)?" Her dad asked, before she could shake her head and step back inside the safety of the house.

Before she could close the door, however, she saw another person climb out of the back of the truck. His jet black hair parts down the middle, falling loosely down either side of his face, in an undercut style. His eyes squint as they adjust to the light, letting her stare at him a bit longer without feeling guilty.

Her eyes traces down his jawline, her eyes staring so intensely that she thought they might burn holes in his shirt. Not that she would need his shirt to disappear, as it was tight enough to show her exactly what she needed to see.

His choice in clothing left nothing to the imagination, his arms looked like they were about to rip right through the shirt arms and his pecs and abs clearly too big to be wearing that size.

She continues to stare at him as he drops down and then turns around to reach into the truck. He grabs a box, but fumbles and drops it, a loud crashing sound signalling that something had broken.

"Levi! What did you break!" his mother shouts.

(Y/N) just laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Levi obviously heard this, and looked over, giving her an annoyed look. The door was already closed when he looked over though, (Y/N) rushing back inside to avoid the embarrassment.

Dear Ryan,  
Today was an interesting one. My mum had pushed me into starting to tidy my room, which was a pain. Even though I only tidied up the dishes, I thought it was a good start. This made my mum a lot happier, as she got her dishes back, but also surprisingly made me a lot happier. A tidy room was always something you insisted on. Whenever I came round, your room was spotless. It was always tidy, it always smelt great and your bed was always made. As a consequence, whenever you came round to my house, you always made me clean mine, do you remember? 'Put your clean clothes away!' 'Take your dishes down!' 'When did you last change your sheets?'  
Honestly, I don't think I am gonna miss your condescending tone. You always went on about such shit! And you never gave a second thought to what you were saying! I guess, that's one of the reasons I loved you though. You were never afraid to speak your mind, and you were always honest with me. I just wish I was honest with how I felt about you before you...  
I think that's enough for tonight. Talk tomorow.  
(Y/N)

The weekend had rolled around, and (Y/N) still hadn't tidied the rest of her room.

"(Y/N)!" Her mother screamed from downstairs "YOU BETTER HAVE CLEANED THAT ROOM! WE WANT TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION FOR THE NEIGHBOURS!"

What? What does she mean? After rushing downstairs in her pyjamas and a very confused talk with her mother, she realised today was the day of the Barbeque where all of the neighbours were coming over to welcome Levi and his mother. This was a tradition on the street; a party to welcome new movers.

"(B/N) has already tidied his room, come on! Chop chop! They will be here tomorow! I'm not having your room in a mess for another party!" Her mother giddily said waving her along

(Y/N) rushed back upstairs, slamming the door behind her. She didn't care. She never did. Her room was a mess for every party her mother hosted. On New Year's Eve, no one went in her room due to the mess. On Halloween, her room won the scariest costume contest because... well... no one could bare to look at it. On her brother's birthday, his friends left her alone for fear of contracting some disease.

Okay, it wasn't that bad, but nevertheless, (Y/N) didn't give a damn if she looked messy. But for some reason, she started throwing dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Clean clothes got hung in her wardrobe; books went in drawers; dirty sheets got torn off her bed and before she knew it, her room was looking mildly presentable.

She felt different this time. Part of her didn't want to think that she longed to impress the hot guy next door, but deep down she knew that's why she was doing it. She shouldn't be feeling this, it was wrong, that's all she knew.

Outside it was sunny. Summer was fast approaching and it was her least favourite time of year. For that reason, she would have to make this quick. She slips on her flip-flops from the porch and walks to the end of the front garden. Even though she didn't much like the weather, she had to admit the sun felt nice on her arms. It was warm. The light summer breeze felt cool on her skin, and she stood there for a moment to take in a deep breath, feeling the grass tickle the sides of her feet. 

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from her right. It was Levi. "A bit late in the day to be in your pyjamas, don't you think?" He just laughed.

But (Y/N)'s face turned stony cold, the sun no longer feeling warm on her skin. Before, he had a shirt on to at least pretend he didn't want people to look. But now, Levi was standing there in just his shorts, his bare chest and abs no longer a mystery. The tension was evident, with (Y/N) simply standing there, her mouth hanging open.

"Like to stare, do we? Maybe next time I'll work out inside?"

"No!" She replied, far too quickly to remain unsuspicious. She quickly corrects herself, shaking out of her dreamy-eyed daze. "I mean, do what you want, I don't care. And it's never too late to wear pyjamas" She continues on her path to the rubbish bin, dumping the bags inside.

"Okay then, Brat" He laughs walking back to where he was working out.

"I have a name you know! It's (Y/N)!" An annoyed tone would be an understatement here, with her voice being irritated from the very start.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N)" He replies, picking up one of his weights. No one in that situation would be able to ignore him clearly showing off his arms here, (Y/N) not exempt from staring at his now contracting arm muscles.

"Buuuuuut... Brat sounds better. Suits your temper and attitude a lot more" He just laughs again, clearly more arrogant and uptight than he first seemed.

(Y/N) doesn't reply to this, and simply heads back inside. She attempts not to stomp, but it's hard with the mood she is already in. She shuts the door behind her, heading back up to her room.

Dear Ryan,  
Can you believe this guy? We barely know each other, but he is already getting on my nerves. Buuuuuut, is it bad that I kinda like it? Yeah he is arrogant, uptight, clearly likes himself too much and acts like a total dick. Also, every morning he has a cup of tea before and after working out. Who drinks that much tea?  
I know it is a bit harsh of me to just ramble on and not actually get to know him, but he is the one being difficult. I guess you were at first, though. I know what you would say if you were here though. 'ooooooooo you have a crush on him!' Yeah. Well. I don't. And you aren't here to argue back! Haha! Yeah. I'm not gonna say sorry for that. You know why? Cause I'm still here. You are the one that left. If you want to argue back, you are more than welcome!  
Change of subject, however, it's the party tomorrow. And I actually tidied my room. (Without your help at that!) And no, it's not because of Levi, before you ask (not that you could ask anyway). I just wanted to tidy it for a change.  
See ya later!  
(Y/N)

The shower squeaks as (Y/N) switches it off, the water coming to a halt. A hot shower always made her feel better, but today it just made her feel nervous. What if she came off as a slob to Levi yesterday? What if she has been acting like a brat?

Thoughts swirled in her mind as she went to her room, starting to dry off and pick out an outfit. Normally it would take ages to get dressed, but with all her clean clothes in the wardrobe, it didn't take long to find the top she wanted.

"(Y/N)! Where are you? Your dad needs help with the Barbeque!" (Y/N) races downstairs and into the backyard, but comes face to face with Levi instead. He was standing at the Barbeque with her dad, chatting away while lighting the coals.

"And that's when he said he was going to eat it!" Levi laughs out, to which her dad laughs out even louder.

"Oh hi (N/N), why don't you show Levi around, he has already got this baby going!"

"If I have to..." she mumbled

She takes Levi inside, showing him where the bathroom is, and then takes him upstairs to show him the rest of the house.

"This is my brother's room... and this is my room. OK, tour done. Now can we go back down stairs, sounds like more people are starting to arrive?" She quickly said

"I kind of expected your room to be a little messier, brat. Guess I was wrong." He smirked

"Hey, don't go in there!" She says, striding over and closing the door in his face before going back down stairs.

"Why, you got something you don't want me seeing?" He teases, following her back out into the garden.

"No, I just think it's none of your business. Now if you will excuse me, I have a party to help host". Even though she didn't, and she was just going to see what alcohol her mother had put out, she needed an excuse to get away from Levi.

Dear Ryan,  
Sorry if my writing is a real big mess, I'm a little tipsy. Not too tipsy, just enough tipsy to mean my writing is tipsy tipsy. I... I don't know what else to write to you. I've already done the whole being angry at you, I've already done the part where I'm really sad and tried to get over you. I'm not sure if writing these letters are actually helping or not. Especially if you are never going to get a chance to read them. Why did have to go? Why?

See that's the thing that these letters are never going to be able to do. I can confess, I can ask you questions, I can tell you all the things I regret not saying to you. But I'm never going to get a reply. You are never going to tell me that it is alright I spy on my hot neighbour. You are never going to answer me when I ask how you are, or if my hair looks alright. You are never going to be able to reply when I confess my love to you.  
I should have done it sooner. I should have done it all sooner. Before you ki-

"Hey, Brat" Levi calls, interrupting (Y/N)'s writing.

"What is it Levi" She replies. Putting down her pen, but not turning around.

"I just came to say goodbye. It's kinda late so we were going to head out-" she cut him off

"I don't care. See you later." He walks up behind her, laughing to himself a little before placing a hand on her shoulder

"No need to be bratty, I was trying to be nice". He turns her around a little, and sees the tears in her eyes, then notices the paper, with 'Dear Ryan' on the top. She doesn't even try to stop him, not having the energy or willpower to fight him.

"Sorry I didn't realise you were writing. Are you OK?" Levi frowned

(Y/N) was stunned. She expected Levi to tease and ridicule her for seeing what was on the page, but he didn't. She expected him to at least make some joke about her calling him hot or something but... Nothing. He said nothing of the kind. Instead, he kneels down next to her, showing concern for how she was by keeping his hand on her shoulder.

She just turns to him and lunges forward, burying herself into his neck, her tears streaming ever faster. He instinctively wraps his arms around her, holding her close as she cries.

"Whats up?" He asks after a few minutes of trying to calm her down, only to some avail.

"He never said goodbye" she wails, obviously not letting up anytime soon as she rambles and lets it all out "He just ended it. He left and didn't explain why. He seemed happy and okay, always cracking jokes and looking after me when I was sad. I didn't expect him to..." But she stopped, not wanting to say any more. 

"It's okay, you don't need to say anymore" He pulls he close yet again, this time not asking any more questions, just keeping her close till she calms.

"Thanks" (Y/N) says, wiping her eyes now as

Levi moves to sit on the bed. Her face was red and puffy, and had make-up smeared down her face. Although, most of it had come off on Levi's shirt, to which she started apologising profusely.

"It's fine" he laughs a little, crossing his legs on the bed and jokingly trying to wipe off the make-up.

"How are you so okay with this?" She asks, taking a sip of her water.

"The same thing happened to me and my mum a few years back... my dad... he uhh..." He says, now suddenly not as confident. "We found him when we had come back from shopping one day. It really broke my mum."

Levi doesn't say much more, but he doesn't have to. (Y/N) comes to sit next to him, rubbing his back a little, sniffling a little herself.

"Thanks for being so understanding, and for just... being there I guess. He was all I had. He seemed to be the only person I could talk to about this stuff, which is why I was writing to him." She moves the hair out of her face and looks away, almost embarrassed at what she is going to say next. "You didn't uhh... read the letter did you?"

Levi just grins, looking at her now. "Oh no, not at all".

For a second, she believes him, before she looks up and sees the ear-to-ear smirk plastered across his face "Only the part about where I was hot" He laughs now.

(Y/N) burrowing her face in her hands as she tries to contain her embarrassment. "So is it my whole schedule you have worked out now orrr.......?" He laughs even harder, and (Y/N) eventually looks up to give him a real sour look, not amused at his teasing.

"I better get to sleep.." she says as the laughter dies down.

"Oh shit, yeah, sorry" Levi says before vaulting off the bed, walking over to the door. (Y/N) follows him over, opening the door for him as he walks out.

"Levi?" She says, to which he turns around and faces her. It was only now that she realised his height, reminding her of Ryan. Just at the moment when she missed how Ryan was always eye level with her. It only meant it would make the next part harder.

"Seriously... Thanks. It's been so hard the past year and... things finally look better now that... well... now that you are here. I finally have someone to talk to about this stuff."

As soon as she finishes talking, she leans up onto her tip-toes and plants a quick kiss on his cheek, not letting him get a word in edgeways. It was quick, but felt like forever. She felt like she was going to fall when she reached up, so she leant on his chest briefly, before retracting. She blushes and looks to the floor.

"Umm... No problem..." he replies, his hand now behind his head, also blushing.

"Goodnight..." She smiles.

"Night" He smiles back.

She shuts the door, and walks over to her desk, a smile on her face. She continues writing on the paper, avoiding the tear drops.

Sorry about that Ryan... I didn't mean for it to be that emotional. I think I was right when I said these letters wouldn't work. For some, they might. But I think if they helped me at all, they aren't anymore. I need to find someone else to cling onto. I need to find someone else to talk to, and to play games with, and to force me to clean my room, and to do all the things that you used to do with me. I need to find someone else to write letters to that would actually respond. (When I say letters I mean just talking, I don't mean actual letters cause that would be weird), and I think that's Levi. Yes, I know what you would say. 'He is just the typical Jock! What are you doing!" yeah. I know. But you were just the typical nerd that couldn't take a hint. (No offense) I will always love you, but I need to move on.  
Love, (Y/N)


	12. Monster Under The Bed Levi Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2492

Levi had completely disappeared after that fateful day. It turns out that the big bad monster under the bed could be easily scared away by a slightly aggressive love confession. The house felt oddly empty without him around, but you were far too embarrassed to call out to him or look under your bed, instead you made him tea and tried to keep your house clean, but the tea was never touched and the house never commented upon .

In fact nothing was ever touched in the house again. Your work surfaces were no longer cleaned spotless and your clothes were no longer folded, it was like Levi never even existed. Not only that, you were also no longer woken up late at night, which surprisingly upset you greatly.

Levi was gone...

You were once again alone...

Worse still, the threat from your ex was still hanging over you and everything you did. You were still always just waiting to be ambushed by him. Not that you ever went anywhere to be ambushed. He said he would be back and you definitely knew that he would keep his word. You didn't know what you would do when he did return, though.

You didn't think that he would become aggressive. Yes he did cheat on you, but he never hit you. But you could never fully know these days. Why he wanted you back completely baffled you. He kicked you out of your house and then probably continued to fuck the girl that you caught him with.

You sighed as you locked up the little shop, these thoughts still on your mind. You had had a good sales day and only one early morning delivery you had to sort. You slowly settled into your routine without Levi. You hadn't seen the old lady in quite a while but you had both been calling so that you could update her on the shops sales and anything else she would need to know.

Every time you called she would ask about Levi. She still asked you how he was and if he was causing any problems, so you'd just answer her shortly and quickly before moving on and away from the topic of Levi.

It was becoming a huge problem for you. Levi was constantly on your mind, these thoughts slowly eating away at you. You knew that you had to speak to him, as you didn't know how much longer you could go before you would fully break down into nothing.

Once in your apartment you put down your keys and took off your shoes before turning to the empty apartment. "Levi! I don't know if your still here but please if you can hear me come out! We need to talk!"

You were only met with silence nothing came from the apartment, but this wasn't going to stop you from getting Levi's attention. You stormed into your bedroom still calling for Levi, but still nothing happened which made you grumble annoyed. You felt like he was ignoring you and that made you pissed considering that in all actuality you hadn't done anything to him.

"Fine then, I'll make you come out and face me" you yelled.

You then began to take you clothes from your closet and chest of draws dumping them in the floor and then moving to your table tops. You swept your arms across the table scattering your stuff everywhere covering your floor. You knew that you couldn't drag him out of his hiding spot so instead you would annoy him into coming out.

There was no way in hell that Levi could stay or even look at a place like this, your weren't sure where he lived outside of your room, but as soon as he saw your room he would come out of hiding. He would have to clean it, like he had some sort of uncontrollable predisposition to clean anything and everything he came across.

You left the rest of the house and instead sat in your bed looking at your room waiting. Tomorrow was a Sunday which meant that you didn't have to work, which also meant that you could stay up all night and day waiting for the elusive monster.

*Time Skip*

You were sat, still waiting for Levi to come out of his hiding spot. It was currently 4 in the morning and you had survived so far, but the previous days early morning shift at the shop was starting to take its toll. You could barely keep your eyes open, but you were determined to catch Levi, so tried everything you could think of to stay awake. You'd slap yourself every time your head drooped; made some tea each time your eyelids drifted close and even wriggled and shook yourself awake repeatedly when you subconsciously attempted to lay down. But eventually, despite how hard you were trying, you were weak and succumbed to sleep.

*Levi's POV*

You heard the small thump of (Y/N)'s body from the dark. The dark was what you, and all the other monsters, called the space you went to under the bed (or in the closet for those who preferred that way of entering the dark). You heard (Y/N)'s breathing evening out so you peered out of the dark, something you would often do at night to make sure she was ok. You never left the safe confines of your darkness under the bed, however not wanting to wake her.

But this time, as your head peaked out your eyes widened with shock and anger. The floor was a mess clothes were thrown everywhere and all of her things were scattered across the floor. Your immediate thoughts jumped to (Y/N), more specifically if she was injured.

You shot out from under the bed as fast as lightning but only saw the sound asleep (Y/N), like originally suspected. You also couldn't sense anyone else in the house so at least any danger had gone away. You moved closer to the still sleeping girl, checking her over for any injuries, after seeing none you sighed.

"What the fuck has happened to this place?" You mumbled to yourself.

With another sigh you began tidying, you didn't want to as you wanted (Y/N) to think you had gone but you couldn't stand leaving the place in this state: you wanted (Y/N) to forget about you. She loved you and in truth, you loved her back. But you knew deep down, you couldn't be together.

You were a monster, something created for the sole purpose of scaring little kids in the middle of the night and make adults think they were going insane by moving thing and standing in dark corners. But you were never any good at that, somehow you'd always end up making friends with the human who owned the bed set. You didn't understand or want this, as you knew you were the least desirable monster there was, as a scary utility or as a friend.

Shitty glasses you could understand, as she was the most hyper and friendly being in all the universes. But somehow they'd always become attached to you. However this time you had also somehow fallen for (Y/N), a human of all beings. Finally after everything was clean, you tucked (Y/N) into her bed before disappearing back into the dark.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You felt a comfortable warmth around your body and groggily opened your eyes to figure out what it was that was currently giving you warmth. You were in your bed with the covers over you, which made you frown in confusion you could have sworn that you were sat on top of your bed not lying in it. You mind shifted, thinking that all of what happened last night was a dream but looking down you saw that you were in your work clothes, which you would never sleep in, but it confirmed that what happened wasn't a dream.

More notable however, was the state of your room... it was clean! It must have been Levi! Who else would it be? It wasn't you, the last thing you could imagine yourself doing while sleepwalking is cleaning. Levi tidying would also explain why you were tucked into bed, instead of uncomfortably lying on top.

"Levi! Where did you go? I know it was you who tidied my room! Come out!" You yelled at your empty house jumping up.

But once again you got nothing "Levi!" You screamed.

But nothing came back, you began to think that you would never get anything back. You collapsed back down into your bed, feeling your eyes begin to water with tears. You didn't normally cry, but the frustration and loneliness was starting to get to you so you just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Fine then. Be like that" was the last thing you said to him, not knowing if he could hear you.

*Time Skip*

It had been two weeks since you had tried to contact Levi and failed, you had ignored him ever since, if he was going to pretend you didn't exist you would give him the same treatment. He wasn't being fair to you so to be short. Fuck him.

It didn't mean that your mind wasn't constantly on him, much to your annoyance. A knock on your front door made you jump slightly from the suddenness of it, you put everything down you were currently holding, as you were making tea. You didn't have any planned visitors so it put you a little on edge as you opened the door, and of course it was your ex, who clearly always has the worst timing when trying to come back into your life.

"Hello my love" he said with a wide smile.

"Stop. If you're going to be annoying I'm going to shut this door in your face" you blank faced.

"No! Wait ok! I'm sorry. Just please, I know you hate me I just want to talk" he lifted his hands.

"Fine. You can come in while I make tea, but don't try anything funny" you waved him in already regretting it.

You finished making the tea, now for two, setting one in front of him. You watched him frowning, waiting for him to speak first, he shuffled awkwardly under your gaze clearly uncomfortable with the way you were looking at him.

"I am sorry, I don't know why I cheated on you or kicked you out and I totally understand why you don't want me back, but I honestly think that we can make us work once again" he started to beg you.

"I have some questions first and I want you to answer them honestly" you stated.

"Fire away" he nodded to you.

"Ok first off how many times did you cheat on me?" you were on edge.

"Once it was just that one time you caught me I promise" he said straight away.

He gave no indicators to show that he was lying so you carried on "so second question, why did you do it?"

"I honestly don't know, she was just there and I have no idea what I was thinking" he our his head in his hands clearly upset with what he had to say.

"That's not really an answer" you spoke back.

"I know, I know but it's is the only answer I have, even if it is pathetic" he sighed, in his eyes you could see him searching for a better answer for you.

"Fine. Finally why do you want me back? After all this time" you finished.

He paused on this question but did eventually speak "because I love you".

You actually laughed out loud at this "You're lying to yourself and to me when you say that"

"I do love you!" He yelled standing and slamming his hand in the table.

"You wouldn't cheat on me if you loved me and you especially wouldn't kick me out of my own house" you counter yelled.

He grabbed you tightly by the wrists growling into your face "I told you, I don't know why I did that now come back to the house with you out of the contract I'm going to lose it".

"So that why you want me back? That's it? So that you don't lose my house?! You're lazy scum and this just proves that without me, you can't afford it" you growled.

"Shut up" he mumbled.

"You don't love me, you need me. You just think of me as some accessory that can get you what you want. But I'm never coming back. From the moment you kicked me out I was never coming back." You yelled.

"I said shut up!" He raised his hand seemingly to hit you, something you never thought he would do.

You shut your eyes, preparing yourself for the impact but it never came, instead a loud thump was heard. Your eyes opened and you saw a black smoking shape in front of you protectively "Levi" You were very surprised to see him.

"You dare lay your hands on her" Levi stormed over to your ex lifting him up by the collar

Your ex's face was priceless, you had never seen him so afraid. But honestly, who wouldn't be? Levi was terrifying, especially like this. If you didn't know Levi you too would be afraid. The smoke around him flew up and turned the room black, your vision went dark and your head went muffled so you could only hear sounds that mixed. You knew both Levi and your ex were talking, but you couldn't understand what either of them were saying.

When the black cleared Levi was the only person left, but the front door was open so supposedly your ex had bolted. Levi turned to leave, back to your room, but you jumped on him wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your head in his chest.

"Please don't leave me. I don't know what I've done to make you ignore me but I'm sorry" you began crying to him.

You felt a hand stroke through your hair which calmed you "you didn't do anything, it was just me. I didn't think you deserved to be stuck with a monster like me".

You gasped "does that mean...?"

"Yes. I love you too brat, sorry for being an ass-" you didn't let him finish

You grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him down to meet your lips you felt Levi tense but he didn't pull away from you and eventually relaxed into the kiss. Who would have thought that you would ever find true love with a monster? Especially one that haunts every child nightmares.


	13. Biker Levi + Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot by my editor Jack.
> 
> Words: 3178

"Thank you very much, we will get back to you soon with an answer" the kind lady said to you, taking your CV from your hands from across the counter.

"I will say though, you are the best applicant yet, the boss is sure to hire you!"

"Thanks!" you reply, your mood instantly lifting at the compliment.

"What was your name again?" You were never too good with names, but still felt a little embarrassed at forgetting since she had already told you once before.

"Hange, good luck!" She just smiles, and you turn to walk away. "Byeee!" she shouts enthusiastically.

You weren't looking for a job to look for friends, but it looks like this might be a good place to make some if you were to get it.

Truthfully, you didn't have many good friends before you moved here, so having someone loud and excitable like Hange around might make you feel happier in this new town. You walked out of the café, laughing at the goodbye sign on the door. It was a picture of the owner, Jack, waving goodbye and saying "Tea you again soon!"

You looked back to see Hange still waving and smiling, but before you could turn back around, you bumped into something solid. You put your hands up against it to stabilise yourself, when you realised that it wasn't a something, more of a 'someone'. What you had your hands against was a smooth leather jacket, the metal buttons and chains cold against your fingers.

The man stood still, his solid frame not moving as you bumped into him, the setting sun not giving you much light from behind him. He wasn't particularly tall, but neither were you, so your eyes met easily when you had spun your head around to meet him.

"Sorry!" You immediately said, jumping back "I really didn't see you..."

"I don't care, brat, move" the man said, gently pushing you aside before walking past, his buddies laughing as they followed him inside.

You didn't argue or complain, not wanting to start any fights or anything. Also, he looked scary and not very happy that you had bumped into him.

You had moved for a fresh start and didn't want to make too much of an impact on the locals yet. It was a small rural town, even though people objected. But the cons of the old place outweighed the pros, and you couldn't stand being there anymore.

You had booked a one-way flight and asked your mum to send the rest of your stuff over once you had found a place and a job. Luckily, the job at the café looked like a sure-fire thing. Atleast, that's what Hange made it seem like. It paid really well for what it was, and was really close-by to the apartment you just moved into. And close-by meaning you could see your bedroom, kitchen and front room windows by looking up and across the street from where you were. 

You looked up, and it took you a minute but you found your windows. You only found them because they were open, which was bound to make the apartment hot, which you regretted once you got upstairs. On a warm day like today, the heat had filtered into the room and heated the apartment up.

The apartment didn't have air conditioning as the landlord said it didn't need it most of the year, so you settled with just having the windows open while you were home. But once it got towards the end of the day and the sun started to set, the cool breeze made the hot summer day into a cold night. You closed them once you got inside, and tried to remind yourself to remember to close them before you went out next time.

*Time Skip*

It was the next evening, the sun was starting to set so your room was filled with a bright orange glow through your open window. It was another hot day, so you were once again sitting with the windows open to let as much cool air in as you could. You were on the phone with your mum, who you had put off calling for the past week, just until you had gotten out of the hotel and settled into an apartment

"Yes Mum, I officially moved into an apartment today. It is in the middle of town, and the landlord seems really nice.

"Is it clean? How much is the rent? Do you need me to send you some money? Make sure you take pictures of any damages, so they can't blame you!" Even though you were on the phone, you could tell by the sound of her voice that your mother was panicking and over worrying about you already.

"It's fine mum! The apartment is newly refurbished, the rent is manageable, you don't need to send any money because I think I already have a job at the café across the street, and yes, I have already taken lots of pictures! There is no need to worry! I have everything under control."

"I'm still going to worry, you know that right? This is the first time you have lived alone. After you moved out of here, you were living with Joshua. And even then, you were only 20 minutes away! Ever since you broke up, I've been worried about you, it's my job to be worried. Just call if you need anything dear, anything. OK?"

"Yes mum, of course" You say, rolling her eyes at her yet again bringing up your painful breakup with Josh. It was still a touchy subject and you didn't really want to remember him anymore. You just wish your mum wouldn't keep bringing it up every time you spoke. "Now I have to go, I'm going to get some food at the café, I want to look eager for the boss. Love you, bye!" You quickly hung up, not wanting to talk about what your mother was sure to keep bringing up.

You looked around the apartment smiling again at the fresh-look. It was a little small, but had a brand-new kitchen with built in appliances; a walk in wardrobe and an en suite bathroom in the bedroom and was fully furnished. The shelves and units looked a little bare at the moment; it looked like a hotel room. But that was just because you hadn't moved any of your things in with you yet, with all you have with you being just a backpack.

The best part, however, was that it was easily affordable. You had paid the deposit and advance rent with a large chunk of your savings, but as long as you got this job you would be fine. 

You took the elevator down, stepping out into the sunny day and crossing the street. You looked behind you and spotted your window, noticing you had left it open. You didn't worry too much, as you were quite a few floors up, but worried the apartment might get cold later.

You ignored this for now though, and walked in through the doors of the café. Outside were a few cars, but mainly had an empty car park. It was situated on a cross roads, just away from the main highstreet. It got a lot of footfall from people working in the northern part of the city, but also from people coming in and out of the town from elsewhere. The sign was big above it, the words 'Jack's' hanging in big, neon letters, the lights just flickering on as the day draws to a close.

"Hi (Y/N)!" Hange says from across the café. You walk on over, and lean on the bar as she gets you a menu. "You hungry? We have just got the new menus in today!"

Even though this was only the second time you had met her, you were amazed at how friendly she was. You could also tell this wasn't just good customer service; she seemed so genuine with how she talked.

"Yeah that would be great" you reply, your eyes scanning across the glossy paper, unfolding it to look at what they had on offer. "Any news on the job...?" you ask, trying to be nonchalant about it and not seem too eager.

"Not yet, Jack is still going over the other applicants. He has the last candidate in for an interview now, so hopefully he should know either tonight or tomorrow morning." She says before leaning in close, fully over the top of the bar to get within whispering range.

"But between you and me, the other girl seems a bit uptight and stuck up, you are way more likeable." She winks before retracting back behind the counter and skipping down the aisle, tending to another customer. "Call me when you decide what you want!"

You sit, staring at the colourful design of the menu, not really knowing what you want to eat. Even if you don't get the job, the café is so close that you were bound to eat here often, so it didn't matter what you tried first. Your silent contemplation was disturbed by the loud revving of engines outside, followed the ringing of the door opening and uproariously loud laughter.

You spin around, seeing the same three people in leather jackets from yesterday, including the one you bumped into. He looks at you for a split second, making eye contact. His expression doesn't change, and he continues walking on autopilot as if he knows exactly where he is going. The three go and sit in a booth in the far corner. You assume this is their regular, with it being two days in a row that they have been here.

"They call themselves The Titans." Hange says, startling you and causing you to spin back around to meet her face to face. "They are a local biker gang of sorts. The guy you bumped into yesterday was Levi." You look back over, seeing that he was the one making most of the noise.

"He always looks like that. Grumpy, I mean. Haven't really seen him smile in all the years I've been here. He never goes anywhere without his friends, Eren and Mikasa. From what I know, they seem to have a lot of respect for him and how he acts, with Levi definitely being the leader of the Titans. Bit of a stupid name if you ask me" She adds on the end, smirking and pouring you a drink.

"They never cause trouble, though. They may seem a little aggressive and scary, but they are good people, deep down. Never had a problem with them."

You turn back around, distracting yourself from staring at Levi and trying to work out his deal by giving Hange your order. She gives it to the chef, and you stack the menu back with the others. It doesn't take long, and your meal is placed on the counter in front of you. You had ordered a burger, but you weren't expecting it to look this good. The bun was toasted, yet still looked soft and fluffy, encapsulating the meat and salad perfectly, a side of chips topping off the meal.

"Looks good right! The new chef makes everything fresh! The old menu doesn't even comp-" Hange was interrupted by even more laughter.

You would have assumed it was Eren from across the room, but it came from the other direction. The man making the sound was Jack, who you met in the interview yesterday. You assumed the girl was the new applicant. Just from looking at her, you immediately agreed with Hange's opinion on her being uptight. She wore a light pink button up shirt and a particularly formal skirt you might find someone wearing in a professional office setting. She shakes Jack's hand before leaving, her head held high as she doesn't even look at you on her way out.

"Ahh! (Y/N), good to see you! While you are here, I'd like to talk to you. Good and bad news." Jack says, stepping beside you. You get up off the stool you were on and face him.

"Good news, you have the job!"  
You smile, and shake his hand, thanking him profusely. "Thank you, sir, you won't regret it. What's the bad news?" you ask, not really thinking anything could really be too bad right now.

"Bad news: It's only a trial. I couldn't decide between hiring you or Rebecca, so you both have one month to prove who I should keep on" Your smile drains away from your face. You do, however, try to keep it up and be enthusiastic. "Of course, sir, I won't let you down."  
"That's the spirit! I will need you here Monday, 3pm for your first shift" He pats you on the shoulder, laughing as he heads back to his office.

You tried to tell yourself you should be happy, and not to act too disappointed. There was no way you would let Rebecca take this from you, this was the perfect job for you, and to be honest, was probably the only job that you would be able to get right now. You tried not to think about that now, however, and turned back to your burger.

"Cheer up, it's not all bad? You seem way more fun than her. And plus, you still have your burger?" It was hard to argue with her there. How could you be sad when you still had this amazing food to eat?

Hanges shift ended soon after you finished eating, and you walked out with her, not wanting to stop talking to her. All evening you had been laughing and joking with her whenever she had a spare minute from working, and she seemed so excited the whole time that she would be working with you. You walked her to her car, and she offered you a lift as she unlocked it.

"No it's fine, I live just across the street." You point to the still open window and laugh. 

"You're brave" She says, laughing a little, to which you give a confused look. "I mean, leaving your window open. You might want to close it when you go out. Despite the town being smaller than where you are from, there have been quite a few robberies recently. The police think it's the same guy doing it and they havn't caught him yet."

"Really? Damn... and I was just worried that it might get cold. Thanks for the heads up, I'll be more careful. See you soon"

"No problem, I think we are gonna be good friends." She smiles sweetly "I'm not working till Monday, so I'll see you then." You smile back, watching her get into her car and drive away.

"You ARE brave. Or is it stupid? I can never tell." You hear from behind you. You spin around, seeing the Titans standing there near their bikes by the door.

The car park was dark, the only light being from the bright neon lights and the street lights down the road a bit. You assumed the voice came from Eren, as it was a man's voice, loud and proud. Levi was also facing away from you when you spun around, so it was unlikely to be him. Regardless, you had almost jumped out your skin when the voice boomed across the car park, making the previously fun atmosphere created by Hange now turning just a little bit scary. Your arms are kept down at your side as your guess was right and Eren continues to talk.

"What? Can't respond? I assume it is stupid then." He laughs starting to approach you.

"Definitely stupid. Leaving your window open with the sunset thief on the alert." Mikasa pipes up, her voice cold and monotone as she approaches you, Eren close behind.

"Eren! Mikasa! Leave her alone" Levi says. It wasn't very loud, barely loud enough for you to hear. But his two buddies stop approaching you and turn around. They must really respect him. "If she wants to be stupid, let her be. As long as she doesn't bump into me or my bike, you leave her alone. Now, let's go." He says, before swinging his leg over his bike and revs the engine, loudly pulling away without even pulling on a helmet of any kind.

He makes eye contact with you again as he drives past, just like he did in the café. But this time gives you a small smile. It was so small and so quick that you thought you were mistaken. But you weren't. So much for never seeing him smile, Hange must do all the smiling for him. You chuckle to yourself at the joke you made, but quickly try to act serious as you see the other two drive past.

They scramble to catch up, and you were left in the dark car park, waiting for them to leave before you made your way hurriedly to you apartment. You let out a sigh of relief as you turned to walk away, not wanting to be in a situation like that again.

With the warnings from both Hange and the Titans about the 'Sunset thief' you checked your apartment after shutting all your windows, paranoia taking over and thinking someone could've come in and stolen something while you were away. It was unlikely, but not impossible, with your bedroom window being close to the balcony that leads on from the corridor outside your apartment, making it easy for someone to get inside if they wanted. 

After checking everywhere, even under the bed, you get changed and get into bed, your Saturday night being successfully as boring as they were back home. You had a good feeling about this place. As long as you never opened your windows again, or got in the Titan's way, everything should be fine.

You started to drift off quickly, trying not to think about anything at all, for fear of not sleeping the whole night. You plan was ruined, however, when your phone started to buzz. You sat up, and saw who it was. You didn't move; you didn't say anything; you didn't answer. You stared at the screen as the buzzing continued, waiting for it to stop.

You don't know why you hadn't blocked Josh's number yet. You couldn't pull yourself to do it. Even before you lived together, his voice was the last thing you would hear at night, endless phone calls being replaced by lying next to him.

You simply waited till his name disappeared for you to reach over and turn off your phone, not wanting any more disruptions tonight.  
That didn't go as planned though, your sleepless night becoming a reality as all you could think about now was how he wasn't here beside you.


	14. Levi + Turned Cat Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "I love your writing I was wondering if I could request a oneshot. Levi and the reader have feelings for one another but neither will tell the other but one day the reader is helping (not willingly) Hanji with an experiment that accidentally turned the reader into a cat and somehow Levi ends up telling the reader whilst she is a cat that he loves her but he doesn't know that she is the cat and then she ends up telling him that she loves him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:4380

A strong hand grabbing your arm made you jump slightly in shock at the suddenness of it. The horse under you tensed up and shuffled on its feet, but didn't get too startled as to run away since you had a good relationship with it. Which meant that you had good control. You were also tightly packed together with other scouts on horses all around you, so it made it a little harder to run even if it wanted to.

You were waiting to go on a scouting expedition, in front of the large stone walls, your excited nerves bubbling in your gut. You looked over to the owner of the hand, meeting the steel eyes of Levi. Your heart rate instantly jumped and you felt your cheeks heat up slightly, turning a light, rosy pink.

"Stay safe (Y/N), especially on the way back, I want to see you in my office safe and sound when I get back" he didn't use his nickname for you or even called you brat, which meant that he was deadly serious. His eyes were worried and his hand was still strongly gripping your arm.

He had a right to be worried as you were being sent home early, it was your job in every expedition. You had to write up the number of lost recruits, the terrain, Titan sightings, flares used etc. You had so much to do. You came home early because Erwin always wanted these half way reports so that he can measure when most Titan sightings and death occurred. You didn't really understand why as it got really science-y and you usually just let Hange do it once she came back from the exhibitions and when you had written up your findings.

Hange herself was banned from this expedition so she was supposed to be the person you were giving your reports to straight away, god help me! You always returned home early but you also always had a small escort. This time, however, you'd be riding home alone which set your nerves on edge as you didn't have any back up, the theory was that you should be able to skip right by the titans as they would be heading for the larger group of scouts and most of the time it did work.

"Don't worry Levi! One singular soldier shouldn't attract to much attention, and I promise to be waiting for you with a warm cup of tea" you smiled to him not sure if you were trying to convince yourself or him.

"You better brat, or I'll reach into hell to kill you again twice over" you could tell that it was a joke but honestly you wouldn't put it past the man.

*Time Skip*

You sighed as you gave your horses neck a final pat after putting her in her stall, you had managed to get back without meeting any hungry titans. You were sighing at all the work you now had to go to and were still worried about everyone else still out on the expedition but you had faith.

"Ohhhhhhhh (Y/NNNNNNNNN)!" a sing-song voice sounded.

You were grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the stables before you could turn to the person, but you recognised the voice "Hange?"

"Come on I have a new experiment to test, I'm trying to make a Serum that allows us to became a Titan, but not a mindless one" she continued to drag you not giving you a chance to grab anything and stop your kidnapping.

"Aren't you banned from expeditions because of an experiment like this going wrong?" You squinted at her accusingly.

As soon as she got you to her lab she strapped you down to a chair that she definitely didn't have that morning "hush, or I'll tell Levi that you love him" that shut you up.

Hange knew that you loved him, you had accidentally told her one night after you had had a few too many drinks. She now held this above your head whenever she wanted you to do something Asshole! You thought as you gave the spectacled woman the best Levi-esque glare that you could muster.

"Ooooo very threatening, now hold still so I don't miss your vein" she stabbed you with a needle. She didn't have a second ago luckily, and quickly injected you with the questionable serum.

You went to open your mouth to ask her what the hell was in that needle, but a burning pain across your whole body made you tense and your mouth close, your teeth grinding against each other. Hange noticed you fighting and struggling in pain and began to check you over but there was nothing she could do as you slowly lost conciseness.

*Levi's POV*

You walked towards your office in a relatively good mood. (Y/N)'s horse was in its stable and was completely brushed and cleaned, the saddle and reins also cleaned and hung on its respective hook. (Y/N) got back safely and you were completely relieved, the worry eating you up from the point that she had left you out on the expedition, not that you would ever admit that you were worried for her.

Except to Erwin, who you had a two hour long 'discussion' with about letting (Y/N) go back to the walls alone. No matter how hard you pushed for you or even anyone to go back with her, he would not budge. Always stating that you were too important and that there weren't enough scouts to send her back with someone.

But that didn't matter now as she was ok and was waiting for you in your office "hey brat" you spoke as you opened the door.

But you got no response which made you freeze, you took the time and realised that you were a little early back from the expedition and realised that (Y/N) had most likely gone to Hange's lab first to give her the stats. Not stopping to sit down or even have some tea, you left the room and headed to Hange's office, wanting to surprise (Y/N). Seeing her cute smile always lit up your day and you couldn't wait to see it again.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

When you woke you saw the giant and crazed face of Hange sat in front of you, you jumped and yowlled in surprise... wait yowlled? Like a cat? You jumped up in surprise and it was then that you realised that you were shorter, much shorter than than you were when you were last awake, looking down at yourself you could see little fluffy (H/C) paws attached to the same coloured fluffy body.

"Awe, look at the little kitty" Hange picked you up and roughed you up a little bit.

You meowed at her and struggled, you were a cat! You were now stuck as a cat! You gave the woman a harsh cat glare as you dung your claws,purposefully, into her ever tightening hands "ok, ok stop scratching me I'll make an antidote. Calm your kitty tits" she joked.

You relaxed your claws just as this situation turned for the worst, Levi burst into the room stopping when he saw Hange holding you his mouth open like he was about to speak "Hange why do you have a cat, you're banned from keeping pets after what happened with that Titan Hamster" he restarted his sentence.

"Ummmmm"  
"Levi"  
You both said at the same time although yours came out as a small mew.

Levi grabbed you from Hange roughly but ended up gentily settling you in his arms. You involuntary began to ignore Hange's big scary smile, his touch calmed you down. Your tail flicked around in your relaxed but annoyed state. You were still a fucking cat after all!

"What were you here for Levi?" Hange asked with a big smirk.

"Have you seen (Y/N)? I thought she would be here but I guess I was wrong" you tensed under his touch as he spoke.

"No sorry she must just be busy. Don't worry Levi she'll turn up" Hange answered swaying strangely.

You heard Levi's sigh as he turned around "I'm not worried" and just as he was leaving she shouted back behind at Hange "And clean this place up".

As Levi was walking you noticed that he wasn't heading towards his room he was instead heading to the front door of HQ. This was confirmed when he opened the door and tossed you out into the to the rain, slamming the door behind you. The rain soaked you through immediately. Did he just throw me out?

*Time Skip*

*Levi's POV*

After tossing the cat out you headed back to your office to do paperwork, but none was done. You couldn't do anything while you didn't know wether (Y/N) was ok or not, it didn't add up. It was like she had been killed on her way back from the expedition but her horse was safe and in the stall exactly how she normally does it.

The door was slammed open and you quickly looked down to make it look like you were doing paperwork the whole time and not thinking about (Y/N). You knew it was Hange who had burst into the room and you didn't need her know about your love for (Y/N), she was already hard enough to deal with.

"Hey Levi! I've come to see that cat! Where is she?" She asked searching around the floor while making strange noises to try and attract the cat.

"Outside" you answered shortly wanting Hange out your office as fast as possible.

"What!" She screeched which actually made you jump "Levi she's a... uhhh... domestic house cat! She doesn't know how to survive outside, she'll die" you head shot up to look at Hange seeing that she was completely serious.

"Go and do something useful I'll go and find that cat and look after her until I can find a suitable owner who isn't you" you ordered while rolling your eyes.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You were freezing, the fur around your body doing nothing to chase the cold away and mainly just keeping the cold in. You had curled yourself up by the door. You shivered, afraid, scared and cold. You now had nowhere to go, you lived at HQ after all, and being a tiny cat meant that you couldn't open the heavy front door to the castle that held you.

You began to lose consciousness for the second time that day, this can't be how I die... can it? I fight titans and I'm going to die from one of Hange's shitty experiments. You could just about see the front door open but you were too cold to take advantage, the person who had opened the door grabbed you gently and tucked you against their warm chest.

"Come one cat, you need to be warmed up and washed" the voice sounded like Levi but you couldn't be completely sure. You were just happy to finally be taken inside.

*Levi's POV*

You felt bad, this cat was near death and it was your fault. You acted like you didn't care, but in reality you did. You wouldn't want to be responsible for an innocent animals death, even though you had hurt and even killed people before. But then again, they weren't that innocent.

A nice hot bath would warm and clean the poor cat up. You felt her shivering start to slow as you massaged her small body with your hands and fingers trying to restore some heat to her, you could hear light purrs which brought a small smile to your face. (Y/N) would probably like this cat.

You found some towels and wrapped her up in them while you filled the bath, she was watching you now although her eyes still looked quite distant with cold. Finally with enough water you wrapped the cat and placed her in the warm water.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You sighed as the warm water enveloped you, your shivering stopped and you sank down as much as possible to feel the warmth. You jumped slightly as you felt Levi's hands rubbing over your body washing you down.

"You're a strange cat" you heard Levi mumble "you also look a bit like..."

To tilted your head and Levi looked to his bathroom door a slight glaze over his eyes "where is that brat anyway she said she would meet me in my office".

Your eyes widened as you realised that he was talking about you, you could see a slight sadness and worry in his eyes. You felt bad for him, you were right here but you couldn't really do anything to ease his worry, you couldn't tell him where '(Y/N)' was as he couldn't understand you. Damn it! Where is Hange with that antidote!

Levi lifted you out of the bath when he was satisfied you were warm enough. You meowed, not wanting to leave the warm water but he ignored you. Finally he dried you until your (H/C) fur was once again light and fluffy. He then took you into his room and placed you on his double bed.

You rolled over and layed on your back, enjoying how comfy the bed was and how it was filled with Levi's scent. You could get away with this creepy behaviour as Levi didn't know it was you and so couldn't reprimand you for smelling his bed. Levi was watching you with an arched eyebrow though before telling you to stay while he goes to have his own shower. You jumped up immediately excited you have the chance to explore his room, more stuff that would normally be creepy, but you could get away with now as a cat.

*Time Skip*

You were now lying, eyes closed on Levi's bed. Levi was sat next to you reading a book and stroking you head while glancing up to the door every now and then clearly waiting for someone, most likely you. "I think I'm going to give you to (Y/N) as a present, she'll like that" you heard Levi mumble.

You opened your eyes and looked at him "I've been trying to figure out how to confess and maybe a gift will be a good way to start".

Confess! Your eyes widened, he likes me! You saw the worry enter his eyes again at the mention of you. You meowed and crawled into Levi's lap "I'm sorry" you meowed.

"Yes that's what I'm going to do- tomorrow I'll go to her room where (Y/N) will be, because she IS alive, give her to you as a gift and confess my love to her" you heard him take a deep unsettling breath, he's nervous.

Under the shock of the realisation that he loves you back too, you could feel a smirk come to your face. It soon disappeared though, you wouldn't be there tomorrow for the confession and Levi would think you were dead, from the way he was talking you could already tell that your 'death' would hit him hard. You needed to find Hange, but before you could jump off the bed and make a run for it, Levi grabbed you and held you in front of his sexy face.

"Levi me practice my confession with you, stay still" he forced you into a seated position on his lap.

You were completely bewildered especially when he started talking "(Y/N) I know I'm cold but I really like you..." he shook his head and started over "(Y/N) I know my cold and threatening but I love you and would love to take you out... shit now that sounds like I want to shoot her. I would love to take you out - on a date?"

You were in shock and your ears were ringing as he continued to confess to 'you'. You were so happy, but so excited, but so upset that you were a cat. All these emotions mixed together made you feel a bit faint so you laid down to stop the swimming of your mind.

"Oi brat... I was confessing to you... Never mind, I have my nightly duties to attend to. Goodnight cat" he rolled his eyes and shifted you off his lap and on to the bed before heading out.

*Time Skip*

"Morning Shorty!" That yell made you jump up, your claws digging into the surface below you.

You heard a sharp hiss and realised that it was Levi who was underneath you and you were currently drawing small drops of blood. You relaxed immediately and gave him an apologetic look but before Levi could meet your eyes you were grabbed by Hange, who quickly ran away, Levi's shouts echoing down the hallway as she ran. You actually didn't mind being a cat as it was nice especially to not have any responsibilities but you were getting extremely fed up with everyone just grabbing you and taking you where they wanted.

"Hange!" You yowled, catching the attention of the early risers walking around you.

"Hush cat (Y/N) I've made the antidote for you, I was up all night creating it, can't you see these bags under my eyes?" she whispered.

You grumpily let her carry you to... your room? "Soo Levi doesn't find us before you have changed back" she answered your unasked question.

She dumped you on your bed and fished an extremely large needle from her pocket and then stuck it in you an evil smirk on her face she clearly enjoyed this experiment. Once again not long after your small cat body began to burn before you finally passed out from the pain... again.

*Levis POV*

You were storming through the halls heading towards Hange's Lab/ office, your face was like thunder and everyone who saw you quickly seemed to turn around and walk the way they were coming to get away from you or just jump into a random room. Hange has stolen your gift to (Y/N), and you weren't happy. You were already worried if (Y/N) was still alive so this had almost pushed you over the edge.

When you made it to Hange's room you slammed open her door without knocking but Hange wasn't in her room. You searched but couldn't find her or the cat. However, it didn't take long for the woman to appear in her doorway... without your cat.

"Oh hey Levi!" She said with a smile acting like she hadn't just stolen a cat from you.

"Where's the cat?" You growled instantly.

"Huh?" She acted like she hadn't herd you but you knew she had "oh by the way (Y/N)'s in her room I saw her on my way back".

"Find that cat. I was going to give it to (Y/N) as a present, you better have that cat or no experiment for a week" you grabbed her by the scruff to make your point clear.

"Just go a see your girlfriend. You've been worried about (Y/N) ever since you got back from the expedition" Hange teased.

"Fuck off" you grumbled as you walked out the door only hearing laughter behind you.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You groggily woke to loud vicious banging on your door, you got up to answer it but the person didn't give you the chance as they unlocked the door and let them self in closing the door behind them. His eyes widened the moment he saw you but you jumped him before he could say anything "I love you too!"

You pressed your lips against his and the both of you settled into a deep and passionate kiss Levi pulling away first "too?"

"Oh right, you remember that cat you were going to give to me as a present...?" he nodded at you looking confused "well... I was that cat, you confessed to me like a hundred times last night" you laughed.

You saw him tense and his eyes seemed to somehow widen further his eyes continuously flicking over your body a smirk finally settling on his lips "put some clothes on and I'll take you out in that date then" his smirk widened.

You squeaked and dove under your covers realising that you were stark naked "yep, I'll meow when I'm ready" you awkwardly said, frowning under the covers, Levi's laugh meeting your ears as he left your room to allow you to change.


	15. Levi + Clueless Crushing Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Anyway can I get a Levi+Reader where Levi knows that the Reader likes him and decides to tease her by taking her out on a date and doing all those date like things and she's just super clueless and stuff and super fluffy. please and thank you!!! stay safe too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2024

You sighed dreamily as you relaxed your head against your hand, your eyes rested on the coal-haired man at the captain's table directly opposite your own. The noise of the mess hall around you faded away into the back ground as your mind started to imagine scenarios with you and the captain, some of them being a bit too sexual for a public place, but you didn't care.

The man had caught your attention from the moment he stared you down in the line with all your fellow cadets who had chosen to join the scouts along with you, it defiantly didn't help anything when he chose you and your little group of friends to be in his special operations squat. Your love only grew for him. You felt a hand touch your shoulder but you didn't react to it, nor did you react to the other hand that was waving in front of your face. All you could see was Levi.

Finally you were pulled from your thoughts of Levi "you know if you keep looking at him he's going to eventually notice and then punish you"

"Huh?" Your eyes turned to Mikasa who was giving you a warning glare, the same warning glare she'd give you every time you were thinking or talking about Levi.

"I don't know how you can like that little short ass" she scoffed.

"That's a little mean" you mumbled trying not to anger her any more but it didn't work.

"Mean! He beat up Eren in court and now he's going to pay" she growled crushing the bread she held in her hand.

"Ok but it did save his life" you shuffled slightly away from her not wanting to be added to this list of people who had to pay.

"You wouldn't understand" and that was the end of that conversation as everyone got up including her to leave the mess hall. You followed not wanting to be left behind.

*Levi's POV*

A smirk appeared on your face as your eyes followed the (H/C) girl walking out of the mess hall. You had felt her loving eyes on you, you always felt her eyes on you and it was extremely amusing to you. Which is why you never punished the girl and just pretended that you didn't notice the gigantic crush she had on you. But today that would change.

Over time the girl had grown on you in a big way and now with Hange's insistent cooing and pushing, you were going to take the girl out on a date, after all the scouts did have a day off today. You stood with the sly smirk still on your face and walked from the mess hall heading to (Y/N)'s dorm knowing she would be there with her friends who also lived in that dorm.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

"Sasha... how the hell do you fit that whole potato in your mouth?!" you asked her astonished as she now chewed up the full potato.

"Empfy eet jupt tamps prctis" she spat food everywhere as she spoke, everyone in the room not understanding any word she spoke.

Mikasa made a face of disgust while you and Historia laughed "Sasha speak when your mouth is empty no one can understand you".

She took the biggest swallow you had ever seen before speaking again "I said, 'easy it just takes practice'. And now as I think about it the hunger for food grows..." she took out another potato and stuffed it into her mouth, already drooling.

She bit into this one not taking it in one bite but instead two, she was just reaching for a third when the door opened to reveal your favourite hot, handsome Captain. Sasha's mouth froze open as he looked around the room, but upon seeing her, an unimpressed look crossed his features. Although he didn't scold her, instead he turned to you.

"How about we go a have lunch on your day off (Y/N)?" He gave you a smirk before it turned into a small hidden smile that only you could see.

You stopped for a moment not really knowing where to go with this. What's this lunch for? He's going to kick me out of his squad isn't he? Knowing that you couldn't get out of this lunch you nodded and then sent him away so that you could get changed into a nicer outfit. Telling him to meet you outside the front doors of HQ.

"I thought you'd be happier?" Mikasa frowned.

"What! No! He's going to kick me out of his squad why would I be happy about that. He must have seen me creepily staring at him, oh god what's wrong with me!" You fretted.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't notice you staring. You usually stare at him from point blank range after all" she said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Right, wish me luck" you sighed leaving the room laughter following you.

*Time Skip*

Levi took you to a small quaint tea shop, not a place you'd take someone to kick them out of your squad, but you couldn't complain to the man. So you just let him lead you to a corner table out of the public view the whole time he held your hand. He pulled your chair out for you and even tucked you back into the table, your eyes being drawn to his biceps, which you could clearly see through the tight grey shirt he was wearing.

"What would you like to drink bra- umm (Y/N). I can order" he stumbled a bit clearly trying to be polite.

His politeness made you even more worried about this situation, Levi was never carful with what he said but now he was "umm can I have (Favourite Hot Drink) please" you said while trying to pull out your money.

But Levi held up his hand "I'm paying so don't worry, what kind of man would I be if I didn't pay"

Somehow him paying for your drink set you even more on edge about this little lunch trip. This must be even worse than him just kicking me out of his squad then, could he be kicking me out of the scouts all together? Or sending me on a suicide mission? You couldn't figure out which of those options would be worse. Either one would most likely end in your death. After all, outside of the scouts you had nowhere to go. You had no family or money and would most likely die on the streets.

A steaming cup of (favourite Drink) and a slice of (Favourite Dessert) which you didn't order was placed in front of you, pulling you from your panicked thoughts "I saw it on display and though we could share" he smirked only holding up one fork.

"Oh sure thank you" you smiled and picked up your tea.

You started to blow on it desperate to cool it down, you figured that the faster you finished the faster he would tell you why you were both out here. A fork was place in front of your face what the fuck! I your eyes flew wide, is he feeding me? "Well, open up" he confirmed your suspicions.

You did as he said and opened your mouth letting him do what he intended, a small smile on his face as he fed you one fork full after the other. To your surprise he seemed to forget about his own tea "aren't you going to have any?" You asked between mouthfuls.

"Maybe... I'm enjoying this for a moment though" he simple said giving you another fork full.

You didn't say anything to this, just nodded and let him continue, this death sentence had a really weird beginning, was it pity? Him granting you a wish before you died? Once the dessert was finished you moved into comfortable chit chat while you both sipped your drinks. You slowly loosing yourself in the deep grey pools of his eyes.

*Levi's POV*

She was nervous, you could tell but it didn't look like she was nervous specifically because of the date. In fact it didn't look like she'd realise it was a date at all, and you weren't about to correct her... yet. You were having too much fun watching the poor girl think she was in trouble.

"So I was thinking that after this we can walk around the stalls, see what they have to offer" you said checking the time to make sure this was possible before sunset.

"Wha- ummm s-sure ok? Sounds good" you watch the confusion appear on her face, she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions.

How hasn't she realised this is a date yet?

You had to catch yourself before you laughed out loud at how completely clueless this girl was. You wouldn't let this go on for much longer, no matter how amusing this was to you, by the end of the date you'd ask (Y/N) to be your girlfriend. It would be then that the penny would drop for her, well it better, otherwise you'd have to be somehow even more forward about this. Idiotic brat.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You followed Levi out from the tea shop to look around the stalls, Levi even let your link arms with his you walked. You mind buzzed still unable to fathom what the hell this man was doing and if he knew what he was currently doing to your poor heart. Which was currently racing and beating so hard you thought it was going to burst from your chest. This had to be a cruel joke he was playing before he kicked you out. He obviously knows you stare at him, and this is his version of revenge before he drops you from his squad.

You saw a few nice things as you walked but nothing particularly grabbed you, but it was a nice walk, especially to spend time with your crush. As you were thinking Levi lead you to a bench along the side of the river that ran through the walls, just as the sun was setting, making you gasp at the beauty.

Levi grabbed your chin lightly, turning your head away from the view and to him, you heart pounded and you felt you face instantly light on fire. His face was very close to yours but what he said next made the entire world stop around you "so how did you enjoy our little date today?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WAIT! DATE!" You screamed scaring some nearby birds you were so loud.

Levi burst out laughing it was the most beautiful sound you had ever heard, the deep melodic sound struck your heart and even made you a bit hot under the collar "yes... a date. Why else would I ask you to lunch" he said a wide smile still on his face.

"Well, I ummm. I thought that you were kicking me out of your squad or something" you filled you head embarrassed.

He began laughing again "no. I actually knew you liked me and I will admit I fell for you myself brat. I was actually about to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

He looked expectantly and you answered immediately upon realising the question "YES!" You jumped into him tackling him off the bench and to the floor his arms wrapping around you just as you both thumped down to the ground.

It was a very embarrassing, and slightly clueless, start to what was a very beautiful and long lasting relationship.


	16. Biker Levi + Reader Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my editor Jack.
> 
> Words: 3926

Sunday was a sleepless one. You managed to get a good few hours in, but once the sun started to rise you decided against trying to sleep anymore and started the day. It was 9am by time you had gotten showered and dressed, so you had a full 6 hours till your first shift. Luckily, you wouldn't get bored, as you mother had sent over the rest of your things. It only took a few days for them to get here, as they were already packed up before you left a few weeks ago.

"Where... to... start..." you sighed, your hands on your hips as you stared at the 15 or so boxes before you. It seemed like a lot for one person, but when you started to open them you realised you had packed pots, pans, sheets, towels and even one box just with a few blankets in. you started with the kitchen utensils, begrudgingly putting them away as you regretted not just leaving them and buying new ones once here.

Once you got to the blankets, you realised it was a good decision, as they all smelt of home; something you needed right now. You put them down on the sofa, not wanting to get distracted already. Halfway through the second or third box, you realised it was already too hot in here. You opened the window, letting in some fresh air to hide the slightly dusty smell of the boxes. You then moved onto the books, clothes, jewellery; the almost never ending supply of personal items. 

By midday, you had fully unpacked and finally felt the tiredness approaching. "Why did I not just sleep?" you ask yourself, sitting on the sofa, kicking your feet up onto the coffee table.

You reach over pulling a blanket over you and got comfy, not fully realising what was happening. By time you realised that getting comfy under your favourite blankets was a mistake, it was already too late. You had already drifted off, thinking of home.

Your eyes fluttered open and you stretch your arms out wide while your mouth is forced open by a yawn. You roll over to look at your alarm clock, but you quickly realised this wasn't your bed. You rolled right off the sofa and onto the floor, bringing the blankets with you. "What time is it..." You mumble to yourself, reaching for your phone on the table. 2:55pm. "SHIT" You blurted out, scrambling to your room to get your shoes on. So much for waking up early. You rushed out the door, making sure to lock it behind you before bolting down the stairs to the ground floor.

Once across the road and in the car-park, you checked your phone and felt relieved that it wasn't 3pm yet. But in your attempt to rush, you didn't pay enough attention the cars around you. Someone pulling out of a space halted to a stop and blared their horn at you. You apologised, waving at the driver awkwardly while mouthing the words "Sorry".

You didn't have time to stop and properly apologise, so just kept walking towards the restaurant while facing the driver, who just shook their head disappointingly before starting to pull away again. Your mess of a morning got even messier, however, when you bump into someone. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu washed over you as you spun around to meet the familiar face you just crashed into.

Unfortunately, You were going at quite a speed this time, as to which you felt him stumble back a little, whatever was in his hand flying backwards splashing whatever was inside all over him and his bike.

"Again, Brat?" He chided, sounding much more aggravated than last time. After his warning the other night, you hoped you would never get the opportunity to see him this mad. Especially when it concerned his bike.

"What did I tell you about watching where you were going?" He growls, Eren and Mikasa just standing where they were, not getting involved. You shrunk down into your shoes, desperately wishing for an out right now, hoping for anything to come along that might get you out of this.   
"Ahh! (Y/N)! You're gonna be late! Get inside!" You hear Hange call, your prayers being answered as she rushes over.

"Everything alright (Y/N)?" she asks, coming up beside Levi. "Ooooh, Levi, might wanna get a grip on your cup next time, you got a bit on your bike there...". You didn't want to say you weren't scared anymore, but it was definitely less intimidating now that she was here. She grabbed you by the arm and started pulling you towards the door not looking back. 

"That was your last chance, brat. One more screw up, and I'll make sure Hange won't be there to save you." Levi says before you were dragged away, to which you only just heard. "And Hange, next time, stay out of it. We had just got back on speaking terms"

"Oh, don't worry about him, he wouldn't hurt you, he just needs to act tough for his friends" Hange says to you as she continues to pull you through the door, not giving you a chance to slow down.

"He seemed pretty serious Hange....."

"It's fine, the only time I've really seen him angry was when he was forced to resign from the police force..." You were about to speak up to ask more questions, before she let go of you and pointed

"Okay... I was not meant to tell you that..." She laughed a little, "Look... I give in... I'll explain later okay? For now, we need to get you into a uniform before Jack realises you're late" She just gives you a sweet smile, not letting you say a word the whole time.

She ducks under the counter and hands you a green shirt and a stripy blue apron and points to the staff room round the back "Go put these on, then I will walk you through how to use the till." Without another word, you head on over to the room she pointed to, and finally let out a sigh of relief. Everything had been so manic over the past 10 minutes, you felt exhausted already. But you had to impress the guys here if you had any chance of keeping the job.

"Oh hi, whoever-you-are, late on your first day huh? Sucks to be you" you hear as you walk into the staff room. Of course Rebecca was on time. I guess you couldn't really be mad at her for being punctual, but it was the way she went about it.

To be honest, you didn't have anything against her, it was just the way she held herself. If she had been a good sport from the beginning, you might have grown to like her. But from the moment she saw you her smile had dropped and it was clear she didn't want to be friends. You could imagine pointy horns growing out of her head and her eyes start to glow red as she saunters past you and out into the café, but you successfully retained yourself, swapping out your prepared insult for a simple introduction instead.

"My name is (Y/N), by the way. Rebecca, was it?" You say turning around to face her. She didn't stop, however, and just let the door shut behind her, ignoring you like she had done the first day you met. "At least I had the decency to remember you name..." you mutter to yourself while you change.

When you re-entered the café, Hange was nowhere to be seen, and Rebecca was being shown how to use the till by one of the other servers on shift. "Where's Hange?" you asked, hoping she would be here to show you how to use the till instead. The other server just told you she was in a meeting with Jack. You thought nothing of it, so just asked where you should start.

"Start by clearing tables three through to eight and then take the bins out. The plates can be taken to the kitchen once you clear them, and the bin goes out back." You smile and do what he says and he goes back to helping Rebecca. Without Hange here you felt a little worried about Levi sitting over in the corner in his usual spot, but gave out a sigh of relief when you glanced at the floor plan under the counter top and realised tables three to eight were on the other side of the café to where he was. The last thing you needed right now was another confrontation with Levi, especially during work. If you managed to steer clear of him, at least during this shift, everything should be OK.

It didn't take long for you to clear and clean the tables and you were on your way out the back door when you heard shouting coming from a door down the hall. Intrigued, you followed the noise, wondering if someone was in trouble. "Is everything Okay? Do you need help?" You call out, but the shouting kept going.

You couldn't make out what was been said exactly, but the closer and closer you travelled down the hall, the clearer the words got. You eventually got to the door, which you remembered was Jack's office where you and the interview. The voice you could now hear, was Hanges. You could hear Jack trying to get some words in edgeways, but it was no use, Hange seemed to have lost control. She was like a completely different person, ranting and raving about something along the lines of letting someone in, or forgiving someone.

She seemed angry, but also hurt and upset, whatever she was saying. It wasn't long before the shouting died down, and you could hear Jack's voice mumble something, and then the chairs scrape against the floor. You realised that meant they were going to leave the office, so you scrambled to get to the end of the hallway again, not wanting to be seen. You had almost made it to the end before you heard the door open. You didn't stop, however, and kept going till you reached the back door, swinging it open and taking in a deep breath of fresh air before dumping the black sack in the large, not surprisingly foul smelling bin. You were sure that Hange must have seen you, but you hoped it looked like you were just passing to get outside and not eavesdropping. 

The peace and fresh air was short lived, as you saw Levi turn the corner of the building, looking at his phone, not yet seeing you. There wasn't enough time to get back inside, so you dived to the side of the bin, instantly regretting how low you were crouched. The smell was now unbearable, leaving you no option but to cover your face with your hands.

"Levi! Ain't seen you in ages! How are you man!" The voice was unfamiliar, and set you on edge from the moment you heard it. "I'm sorry to hear 'bout the turn of events. Could you not get back in?"

"No, I have something in the works at the minute which should help set me up with some good work though" Levi's voice came as more of a shock to you, with his conversational tone seeming way too relaxed and chipper to be believed.

"I've been here and there doing odd jobs, but I have a good feeling about tonight."

"Ahh that's good man, ain't nothin' better than getting' back on your feet. No matter the way you get around it." You were super confused about what was being said.

You imagined Levi could be sketchy, but this...? This sounded way too sketchy to just be a casual conversation. You peeked your head out from behind the Bin and saw that from your position, there was no way they would see you.

"Thank's for the other day though mate, really good of ya to do that... here"

The man, who you could now see as very tall and in a black leather Jacket, passed Levi and envelope. You could see the side of his face, a huge smile plastered across his rough, reddish-brown skin. He looked old, much older than Levi, but still quite fit for someone his age.

"Don't worry, It's all ther-"

"I wouldn't doubt that it is. You've been my closest and most trusted friend throughout this, I don't know if I could do any of this without you." You assumed they were talking about money, but you couldn't be sure. You wanted a closer look, but you didn't want to get any closer than you were now. You do see, however, Levi put the envelope in his inner jacket pocket.

"Nah mate, it wasn't always me. I mean, your partner was closer to you than I was back then. She's not here is she...? She really stitched you up back in the day"

"Yeah she's inside now. And it's fine, she's a lot better now, I think she might even respect me." Partner... does he mean Mikasa? This is getting dodgier by the second.

Your head kept swirling with theories and ideas as they kept talking, both getting close to revealing something before moving onto another subject. You start to wonder how long they could go on like this, before Levi reaches to shake the man's hand.

"Thanks a lot for meeting me here man, I appreciate it. Good luck with tonight, hope you pull it off" the man says, taking Levi's hand into his own.

"Don't mention it, thank you for meeting me back here so Eren and Mikasa don't see."

"No problem, see ya man" They say their goodbyes before the man turns your direction to leave, which makes you retract quickly back behind the bin. You slump against the brick wall of the wall letting out a small sigh of relief when you hear Levi's footsteps head in the other direction. You wait a few minutes before getting up and brushing yourself off.  
"(Y/N)!" You jump, expecting to see Levi still standing there and getting ready to lunge at you. But instead, you see hange with another black sack in her hand. "There you are! We have all been looking for you! I was gonna show you how to use the till, and then the tables started to get busy. We really could have used your hel-" She stops, realising that you were sitting behind a bin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." You lie. "I just fell, no big deal"

"Well let's get back inside before Jack notices and I'll show you how to take an order on the system." You follow her in after she dumps her bag in the bin you were crouched next to, before she stops and starts to speak. "Did you... uhhh... did you hear any of what I said in the office earlier?"

Her voice was now serious, not her usual cheery self. You had only seen her like this when she was in the office, and honestly, you would prefer Levi here right now. "Uhhhh... yeah about th- I mean... No. Well... I heard some shouting but it wasn't my business and I didn't hear what was said I was only passing for a second-"

"(Y/N)! It's fine! I just... I want to explain..." She now turns to you, a disappointed look on her face, as if she was ashamed of herself. "Sometimes I... I... Sometimes I get really riled up. Sometimes I just lose control and can't help but lash out... Jack had just given me some bad news and I..." Tears start to form in her eyes, so you walk closer. 

You felt so bad that you had ever even thought she could be capable of doing something so violent. You put your arms around her. Even though you hadn't known her for long, you feel you were close enough already to give an un-prompted hug. "Its fine, you don't need to explain yourself... we all get worked up sometimes. It's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks (Y/N), It's been hard." She retracts a bit so she can wipe the tears from her face.

"Right! Lets get back inside. Rebecca is outshining you at the minute!" She says, her chipper, positive voice back almost immediately. You both head back inside, ready to work.

Over the next hour, you and Hange work together closely while she shows you how things are done around the place. Rebecca sticks with the other guy, which gives more time for Hange to work with you. She had shown you the passcodes for all the doors in the building (to which you were impressed at how she remembered them all), how the computer system works when inputting an order (it was much easier than she had made out), and even shown you how to get up onto the roof (which she said was great for watching the sunset).

"My shift is ending soon and I have to get home, which sucks because the sun is starting to set and I always love watching it from up here..."

"We will watch one together at some point. From today, it seems like I might be here a while. That's if Levi doesn't kill me first..." You say the last bit under your breath after failing to keep your thoughts to yourself.

"What's up with you two? You keep bumping into him and you keep bringing him up in conversation. When we were folding napkins earlier you asked me what his regular order was... Then when we were mopping the floors during the quite hour you asked if he was ever in trouble with the police-"

"Speaking of the police..." You ask, suddenly being reminded of when Hange let slip of some private information a few hour ago. "You said he was kicked from the police force... you still haven't told me the whole story there."

"There isn't much to say really." She said, starting to stand up. "He was just about to make detective, and when he failed the exam, his colleagues that also visited the café with him said he lashed out and 'resigned of his own accord' or something like that. Kinda boring story, just don't tell him I told you."

"Oh don't worry, I won't be making any sort of small talk with that guy. Not in a loooooooooooong time"

You and Hange finished up on the roof, your break coming to an end, aswell as her shift. You both head downstairs, but when you open the door at the bottom of the stairwell, you realise someone was behind it. "Oh, sorry! I should have been more-" You start top say, before you realise it was Rebecca. You also realised it wasn't just Rebecca, but Rebecca holding a tray full of milkshakes, which were now all down her front. You just cover your mouth with your hand, amazed at the brown and pink froth covering her face and apron.

You try not to laugh, but you couldn't hold it in. She storms away and into the changing room, to which Hange follows her after you both exchange a muffled giggle.

You immediately start to clear up the mess, not wanting anyone to slip of cut themselves on the glass. Truthfully, you felt bad for her, as she was only trying her best. But it was hard not to laugh, especially when she still tried to storm away with her head held high. You had to admire her resilience, you would have lashed out and blamed her for that, to which she simply just walks away. You keep laughing to yourself, however, and place all the glass into a bucket for now.

You stop after all the glass was picked up, though. Not because you had finished, but because something had caught your eye. You saw Levi and Mikasa just by the front door, a few meters away. You could tell they weren't leaving as Eren was still over in their regular booth. You see Levi reach into his Jacket and pull out... The envelope. He hands it to Mikasa to which she shakes his hand.

"Make sure you get it done quick, I promised them it would be by sunset". There he was. Levi's 'normal' voice. Although at this point, his two voices were so vastly different that you couldn't tell which was his actual normal.

"I know, I know... It just sucks that we have to do this at sunset. Like who says 'Oh lets meet at sunset' Like it's so wier-" she replies, waving the envelope around as her hands show her annoyed gestures.

"Just get it done" He interrupts before going to sit back down. Mikasa was not surprised at his bluntness, to which you thought made total sense if he was always like that, and leaves through the main doors before moving out of view. You go back to cleaning up, just about getting all the milkshake up before putting out a wet floor sign.

"Rebecca, go home honey, everything is fine, honestly. You didn't have long left of your shift anyway, someone else will cover." You hear Jack say from behind you. Rebecca thank him, showing she can actually be nice, and then she waltzes out the door still somewhat covered in milkshake.

"I'm heading off aswell Jack, I said I would give Rebecca a lift home! Bye (Y/N)!" She says before quickly catching up to Rebecca.   
"(Y/N), after you've finished cleaning that up and taken the bins out, you can go as well. Thanks for your hard work today"

It takes longer than expected to finish up, taking about 40 minutes before you were getting changed again and excited to finally get home and sleep. You wave goodbye to Jack and glance at Levi on your way out. Atleast I can't bump into him this tim- You were thinking, before you almost crash into Mikasa. You narrowly avoid bumping into her, sliding to the side to let her pass.

You rush back across the road, wanting to eat dinner and jump into bed as soon as you can. The elevator ride was painfully long, to which you decided to skip eating anything, you could almost fall asleep right here in the elevator.

Getting back inside your flat, however, didn't give you the relief you so much needed. In fact, it was the opposite. What you saw confirmed that you would not be sleeping tonight. Even if this was an elaborate prank, you wouldn't sleep out of fear it might actually happen. But no, this couldn't be a prank. This actually happened. You tried to stay calm as you walked further inside. The blankets were strewn across the floor, the cupboards opened and pans thrown on the side. You rushed to you room to see your drawers were all pulled out and your wardrobe open. Panic flooded your body, more so than it did during the initial shock. It took you a minute, but you pulled out your phone and dialled the emergency number.

" –Emergency. Which Service?- "

"Police, please. I've been robbed."


	17. Space Pirate Levi + Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my editor Jack.
> 
> Words: 3824

Bzzt- Captain's log 15.a99/2087L  
Today we suffered a great loss. The ship's cleaner-bot, whose tag I have officially changed to 'dirtbot', has needed replacing for a while, but we havn't yet come across a planet that would have the spare parts we need, and I'm not yet ready to say goodbye to it. Hopefully this next landing will be our last without automatic cleaning. Even if I have to find a crew that will help pick up the slack.

Your life wasn't bad. But it wasn't what you wanted. Most would think life would be exciting in the big city, since everything around them is so diverse. From the food to the people, to the buildings and the weather, no two days look the same. But to you, it wasn't all it cracked up to be. Yeah you loved exploring the streets to find little coffee shops with new flavour tea and riding the Sub to see what buildings had a new floor put in that day, but the germs and mess is what almost drove you insane after you lost your high-rise job.

Wealthy, important people (like you once were) lived in the clouds. Literally. Up there, the layers were clean, new, fresh. When you lived on level 796, the air was clean and the birds tweeted with excitement. But down in the depths, the grime and crime where at an all-time high. Those who couldn't afford the upper levels were sentenced to the dirty life of the depths. You were always told stories of how the lights and bustle of the depth was beautiful; how people accepted who they were and didn't have to be clean to be seen. But that is just how the big city works when it's the biggest in the galaxy.

When you were fired, you couldn't afford your high rise apartment any longer so you had to move out. This also meant you couldn't get a high rise job, since you were technically from the depths now. So you eventually found a new job on level 199 (high enough to be at cloud level and see the sky, but low enough to still be considered the depths), as a 'customer welcome assistant' at the inter-planet dock.

Basically a fancy name for someone who tends to the ships that come in and out of the city from other worlds. This job was the only reason you held off leaving here for so long, since other than welcoming the customer, the job primarily involved... cleaning.

Bzzt- Captain's log 15.b01/2087L  
Had a bit of a long flight without any stops, which means I haven't had time to clean. The situation has been made even worse by the air filters getting clogged, meaning it is starting to smell a little stale in here. Dirtbot's condition has worsened since last I checked, and I fear his memory circuits may not last till I can find the parts. Here's hoping this city has a good mechanic that will do all they can to save him. I would hate to lose my cleanest friend.

It was a normal day at work, you just sitting at your station, the dock currently empty. The section you worked at had 12 strips, each able to hold 3-4 small ships, or one large. Your strip had been for the most part empty the past couple days, with a few smaller cargo ships stopping off for a quick clean or service before zipping off to some faraway planet. "Hey Hange, you there?" You say into your radio, needing some boredom relief.

The radio crackled to life only moments later, Hanges voice blasting through the static "I'm a little busy at the minute. Some idiot decided it was a good idea to play dodgems with an asteroid field, his ship needs a lot of work. Haven't you got shit to do anyway?"

"Nah," you reply, putting your feet up on your desk "I finished my rounds, filed my paperwork from last week's hole-in-the-door mishap and fully cleaned my station this morning. Was going to go and get lunch soon, but it seems you are busy, want me to bring you something back?"

"That would be amazing. Just don't let Erwin catch you, you know how he feels about early lunch breaks"

You laugh at her comment, tapping at your keyboard and setting your strip to 'closed'. This way, no one will be able to land on your strip until you come back. You had forgotten to do this a few times, and come back to a very angry Erwin tending to some impatient customers. You head to the end of the dock to the elevators, going down to level 76 where you can cross to one of the other buildings where they make the best sandwiches (at least in you and Hange's opinions).

Bzzt- Captain's log 15.b02/2087L  
I've arrived at the city, and it looks pretty promising. It's one of the biggest I've been to yet, to which I'm hopeful that they have the parts I need. It's one of the biggest I've been to yet, to which I'm hopeful that they have the parts I need. The only problem is... There is no one stationed at this strip. If this takes any longer I am going to have to register my ship myself. I know it would get me in trouble but... Dirtbot can't wait any longer.

You get back to level 199 in time, and by the looks of Erwin's office, he hadn't noticed you left. But from the looks of your strip, it seems that someone has noticed that you're not there. When you turn the corner, your strip is full. And not from having 2 or 3 ships, but one massive ship. The only way it would have gone unnoticed is if it's an automated cargo priority-vessel with no crew. They pass through from time to time, and often land themselves without our authorisation since they are priority ships, usually carrying medicine or something.

But you took a look at it. It was way too big to be a priority-vessel. The dimensions are all wrong, as if it was rebuilt time and time again, to the point where none of the original ship exists, and if it did have priority, Erwin would have been notified and summoned to oversee the process. Despite all this, it was way too dirty to not have automated cleaner bots. You get to your station, and immediately see a note on the window. 'No one was here, can't wait for you'. 

If you weren't so embarrassed at making a customer wait, you would be angry at how blunt the note was. You unlock your station, dropping the sandwiches on the desk and booting up your computer. After a quick check, you realised you didn't click the confirmation box on the 'close strip' sign, meaning you left your post, unattended. Furthermore, not only did you not close the strip, you disabled the security check procedure in your haste, meaning the crew on board just walked out and left. This ALSO means the ship hasn't been logged, and you couldn't input it on the system, meaning if Erwin came by... You would most definitely lose your job.

"Hange, you there?" you once again said into the radio clear panic in your voice.

"Finally you're back! I've just finished up and clocked out, I'll head over to your strip now." She said in her usual happy and jovial voice.

"Please hurry, we have a situation" you didn't give her a chance to respond and clicked off your radio hoping this would make her hurry.

Bzzt- Captain's log 15.b03/2087L  
I landed Okay, despite the landing strip being completely empty. There was no one at the station, even though it was clearly open. I left a note and made my way to one of the lower floors. I'm in the scrap district at the moment, attempting to find the part I need. The city may be big and is sure to have the parts I need, but the problem is how big it is. Without the guidance of the person who was supposed to greet me, I'm sure to get even more lost.

"You did it AGAIN!" Hange shouted, to which you couldn't tell if she was laughing or angry "Erwin is not gonna be happy with you, that's for sure"

"That's why he isn't going to find out" You reply, passing her the sandwich.

"(Y/N)! That could be anyone's ship! That's why we check credentials on the database before we release the security protocol! Of course I'm going to help, but hun, this is one big mess" She takes the sandwich, aggressively taking a bite after finishing her sentence. You drop your sandwich back on the desk, however, when you see someone approaching your strip.

"Oh shit... This must be him. Stay here, just in case." You rush up to him, stopping a few feet away.

He was short, and had a traditional, early-earth era leather jacket with straps and holsters underneath for the two menacing but amazingly clean and polished energy-pistols on his sides. His hair was jet black, which was uncommon these days. It was fair to say that his look suited the rustic, space-punk ship that he arrived in.

"Sir, I apologise for the inconvenience, there was a slight mix-up on our en-" he cut you off by raising his hand sharply.

"Quiet. I know you had messed up, that's why I'm still here and not leaving already." His harsh, deep tone cut through the silence of the strip, which made you feel the same level of annoyance from when you read the note.

"I just need information on where to get a part and then I can leave." He finished

"Sir... Actually I need to register you before I can do anything" you tried to coax him back to where you could register him.

"Why is that necessary? I'm not going to be long" his frown deepened

"Truthfully, you shouldn't even be off your ship till we have run a background check... so if I could just see some ID that would be great" At this point, you can feel the anger rising, getting more and more annoyed at his arrogance.

You could hear Hange coming across to where you were, hopefully to help you out as you don't think you can hold it in any more. "Well maybe I should speak to your boss, since you seem to be so incompetent at your job"

"Actually... I don't think you'd wanna do that" Hange says, walking in front of you and up to him.

Her dark hair waves behind her as she is clearly getting into intimidation mode. "I can see from your clothes that you aren't from this system, so let me tell you how this works. From the look of the barrel on those pistols, it looks like they have been modified past the blast capacity, to which citizens of your rank are not licenced to carry on this planet. I can also see beneath the crude patch jobs that your ship is indeed a Rose T1-T4N, which were decommissioned 6 rotations ago due to spontaneous combustion, let alone the numerous safety protocols that are violated purely from the landing gear being from 4 different ships. As soon as you stepped foot off your vessel we have had every right to arrest you and impound your ship, so tread lightly, Shorty."

You didn't want to say you were impressed, but from the hair flick, the arms being crossed as she walks back to eat her sandwich and the even more annoyed look on the man's face, you couldn't help but hold back a smile. He regains his composure, his arms now crossed as he speaks a little more calmly now.

"I guess we have come to an impasse. You don't want me to tell your boss that you can't do your job and let a fugitive loose in the city," you squint at him at this point, glaring at his smug face "and I don't want to have to face your friend and her threat of arresting me."

"What are you saying?" You reply, still not sure on where he was going with this.

"I'm saying, you clean my ship and provide me with the parts I need, and I will leave without a trace, never to be seen again" he levelled his gaze at you

You scoff in shock, surprised at what he was saying. Could you really trust him? You had no way of knowing who he was or what he is capable of. How do I know he isn't a murderer... Or a pirate or something...?

"Deal" You replied, impulsively. You stuck out your hand to meet his, to which you both shook hands in agreement. This would be hard to pull off, especially since you didn't have long till the end of the day. "Hange!" you called turning around to look at her in the station "We need to get this ship ready to leave!"

About an hour had passed since you started cleaning, to which you didn't see how this was ever going to get finished by time Erwin did his closing time rounds. You would normally love a job as big as this one. An oversized ship to clean, being on the job with Hange, an attractive customer you could stare at... But with the time limit in place, Hange rushing around to fix things around the ship and grabbing parts, and the customer being a short-assed asshole pirate, you couldn't enjoy the one thing that made you happy about living in the depths.

You would also normally call in a crew for a time limit this short, but that was impossible with the ship not even being logged. However, despite the customer (who you discovered goes by Captain Levi. Yes. With the 'Captain' on the front) being an asshole, he was still nice to look at. As you continued pushing the auto-mop across the floor of the ship, you managed to get a good look at him from behind while he worked on unclogging the filters. A few times he would look back, making you quickly have to divert your attention from him to a random section of the wall.

Eventually, you made your way out of staring distance and into what you could only assume was the flight deck. The huge metal door slid upwards into the ceiling, which was a staple of the Rose T1 series of ships. You were shocked when it opened, but not because of how messy it was, but from how clean it was. The whole room was spotless. You looked at the floor, and it was clearly well maintained, despite the similar looking rough patch jobs from outside.

A large control panel lined the back of the deck and above it a smudgeless window that looked out onto the strip and your station. Two smaller stations sat behind the main panel at the front, each seemingly supposed to have a seat for two more crew members to help fly.

From the size of the ship and the number of different panels, it seemed it would be impossible to fly this ship without the help of atleast two more people. But from the look of the patches on the floor (or 'upgrades' as the captain called them), it looks like Levi has installed a track to which the main Captains chair can move from one panel to another.  
You leave the auto-mop at the door, slowly walking across the pristine room to the main control panel. You didn't touch anything, as you could appreciate a clean surface as much as Levi apparently does.

Instead you just looked at the extensive controls, the old-timey knobs and switches, the gauges and lights showing things like temperature and Fuel levels, until your eyes scan across one crusted section. It looked like it hadn't been maintained as the rest of the room obviously had been, so you instinctively start cleaning it. It was about half a meter wide, and was the one part of the room that looked like it didn't have any new parts or anything, just duct tape and glue holding different broken parts together. After scrubbing different bits and bobs, you accidentally pressed a little too hard on one of the buttons, and a section of the window above lit up with a faint holographic list, showing what seems to be the Captain's log.

You couldn't resist, so tried pressing and turning a few of the buttons, seeing which one was the play audio button. One of the knobs turned and scrolled down quite a way, so you pressed another, which opened it up and the audio started playing. Luckily the door had closed behind you, so the audio was isolated to this room. Or at least you hoped.

Bzzt- Captain's log 3.c43/2082K  
The last of my crew left yesterday. It seems Cleanbot is the last one to actually stay. Not that he has an actual choice, however. Nevertheless, it seems that I'm going to be making a lot more of these for you since there is no one else here to talk to. Even though Cleanbot likes to talk back, I could never figure out how to programme him to have more varied response. I guess now that it's just me and him, this place is going to stay a lot cleaner.

You listen to the log, and start to feel bad for whoever this guy is. He sits alone on this ship, with no one to talk to other than a cleaner-bot and the ship itself. I guess that's why this is the only room that stays this clean, since he spends most of his time in here. You spin the knob and scroll even lower, assuming that the convoluted set of numbers and letters is a time stamp. You scroll even further, starting to get worried at how many entries there are. You press play on a really early entry, not realising how wrong it was to snoop like this. When the voice starts again, however, you realise that it isn't the captain speaking.

Bzzt- Ship's log 19.f23/2066B  
Levi is progressing well, looking to be an excellent marksman and pilot, but sub-par with his work in robotics and mechanics, failing to repair his pod when stranded on the previous desert planet. We of course had to go back for him, and of course he lashed out, lecturing us for our 'sub-par' teaching methods when we told him he had a lot to improve. We of course know we are harsh, but we only want what is best for him. His mother agreed, and we will try the experiment again in a week's time once he has learned from his mistakes.

Was this his parent's ship? You jolted at the sound of the door starting to open, suddenly realising the mistake you have made in listening to that. You frantically pressed buttons, trying to turn the hologram off, to which you do just in time. You continue cleaning it like nothing happened, getting off the stains and grime.

"What are you doing!" Levi barked from behind you, causing you to spin around and blush.   
"Uhhhh.... Nothing just cleaning... why?" You were bad at lying and he defiantly noticed.

"You little brat... I specifically told you to not come in here!" You suddenly remember him saying that, your lips pursing and your eyes widening at the obvious intrusion of his privacy.

"I'm sorry Levi... I forgot..." He had started hurriedly walking over to you, to which he grabbed you wrist and yanked it away from the dirty section of the control panel.

"That hurts!" You exclaim as his grip tightens, but he lets go shortly after, simply burying his face in his hand, the other on the control panel.

"We have a lot to do... come on let's ge-"

"Guys, we have a situation. Erwin found out." You and Levi just burst out equally in shock at Hanges news, to which you both also swear at how much shit you were both going to be in.

"It gets worse. (Y/N), don't bother worrying about losing you job, worry about how Erwin has called the authorities, who are now on their way to arrest both of us for aiding the escape of a criminal wanted for murder." Hange's eyes were wide with panic.

You turn to Levi shocked at how he could even think about landing somewhere as densely populated as this and drag you into it. "Ohhhhhh no, we are not going down for something like this." You tell him as you walk towards Hange.

"What do we do?" You ask her, leaving Levi at the control panel.

"Well... I don't know, we don't really have a choice. They will understand that we didn't knowingly help him... right?" Hange fidgeted.

You start to agree, but before Hange could say anymore, you heard the loud clanging of the main ship doors closing and the clicking of the controls behind you. "What are you-" You start to ask, turning around to see Levi in his chair, sliding across the rails on the floor while flicking switches and pulling levers.

"We are taking off" He says calmly as you hear the thrusters start to boot up from outside.

"I can't stay here, and neither can you. I don't know how forgiving your justice system is, but if they found me this far out then you can bet they aren't as forgiving as where I'm from. Hold on" Levi Dias not looking at you.

Before you could protest, you and Hange are thrown to the floor, sliding from one end of the room to the other as you can see your little station and strip outside get smaller and smaller as Levi pulls away from the dock. You can hear blasts from a turret outside, and the creaks of metal as the ship starts to give in from the attack.

"She is barely going to make it out of here, so I'm going to have to warp." Levi explained in a calm manner

You didn't expect this is how your day would go. But as you got your balance and held on to one of the control panels, you looked out of the front of the ship. The view was spectacular. It reminded you of when you used to work in your office on level 796. The space around you was clean. The light from the 2 suns bounced off of the buildings as the clouds hid the smog from below.

The bright blue sky got bigger and bigger as you got higher, out of the depths and past the high-rise. The circumstances weren't preferable, but this was it. This was your chance to leave the depths behind, for good.


	18. Lost On A Mission Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:3122

"Fuck!"

That's all you could say right at this very moment.

Drops of sweat trickled down your brow and into your desperately flicking eyes, your hands instantly wiping it away "well done (Y/N) you've really gone and done it now" you spoke to yourself, your voice shaky.

Your lungs burned as you ran at a slow jog, trying to save what little energy you had left. A limp also slowed your progress, one of your hands was pressed against your side trying to stem the blood that was threatening to pour out if the wound in your side until you reach a cave. If you managed to reach a cave, you'd take the day to sort yourself out before you'd start to make your journey back to the walls at night.

The expedition had all been going so well. You and your squad had been taking out titans left and right to support the centre group of the scouts formation and the carts that held all your resources. That was until an abnormal burst from the forest you were currently in, you tried to fight back but it was too sudden and you were all quickly decimated.

You took your eye off the ball for just a second and you paid for it, you were catapulted to the floor by your wires. You were lucky to survive the fall, but even luckier that the Titan ignored you for the rest of the group. Typical abnormal.

Your horse was long gone, maybe even dead. You didn't see if your squad were all dead or if some survived, you were alone regardless of what happened to them. You were far away from the walls and stuck in Titan country, and even worse, you were injured. You knew your odds weren't favourable but you couldn't give up, you couldn't ever give up. Levi needed you.

You were both in such a good place together. Like with any couple, you had had your ups and downs but both of you had been talking about the future. Your future together to be more specific. Both of you want to buy a small house away from HQ, a space to call your own. But now that future was on the ropes.

Your mind was snapped from Levi by distant thumps from a walking Titan. They were far away but they still made you pick up the pace. This whole time you had been running towards a large rock formation where you hoped there would be some sort of cave, and you were right.

Once you reach the formation you noticed that there was a crack just wide enough for you to squeeze through splitting into a small cave, it would keep the titans out and you safe, even the smallest of titans wouldn't be able to get in this little cave.

Even though you had found some sort of safety, you couldn't rest. You instantly unhooked your ODM gear and then gently pulled off the straps, still keeping one hand to the wound on your stomach, you then pulled off your shirt so that you could inspect your wound. You were very lucky as there was a small stream running through the cave, you swelled the water around your mouth to check it was fresh before you did anything else.

Nodding in satisfaction you then used said water to wash the wound, you hissed in pain as the water stung, it was a clean slicing wound made by your own sword snapping as you hit the ground. You knew this as you could see the shining metal shard of your sword still stuck in your side. You reached to pull it out but stopped before you touched it, your hand just centimetres away.

At the moment you weren't bleeding too badly, your hand had slowed most of the blood. You also didn't know what that sword had hit inside your body or what it could be blocking that you couldn't see.

Out here, if you pulled the sword fragment out of your body and dislodged something, you could bleed out in seconds. So you left it. You ripped the bottom of your shirt, your cape long gone, taking a couple of strips and wrapped it around your waist, tying it very tight. This staunched the blood further and held the blade fragment in place.

Next you moved onto your leg, or more specifically your ankle, it was sprained, maybe fractured at the worst. You needed to strap it so that you could run properly when it came night. You had some gas left but only enough for an emergency, that emergency being if a Titan found you out in the open if you couldn't find shelter come morning.

You didn't know if you could find a place to hide after you had run all night, but knowing the layout of this forest very well, but you had to try, you'd die if you stayed here waiting for the next exhibition for definite, they may not even ride by here next time. Currently as you were strapping your ankle tight you were reciting every prayer you knew in hope that you would make it back to the walls, back to Levi.

*Levi's POV*

You sighed, it had been a long expedition and even though you wouldn't admit it, all you wanted was to lay in bed and cuddle with (Y/N). That girl had turned you soft, but you didn't care. Although there was one problem... the brat hadn't appeared since the end of the expedition.

This lead you to now be searching the entirety of HQ to find (Y/N) or someone from her squad who could point you in her direction, but none of them could be found. You felt your heart pick up with every corner you turned not seeing (Y/N) or her squad.

"Shorty!" It was Hange's teasing nickname for you but her voice sounded far from teasing she sounded more... worried? Sad? Scared?

"What?" You turned on her fast and more aggressively than you intended, the fear for (Y/N) causing your emotions to flash.

"I think you should come to Erwin's office..." she refused to even look you and you grew suspicious very quickly.

"What? Why? What's going on Hange?" You frowned walking toward her.

"Not here" Hange sounded like she was about to cry and it caught you completely off guard, you had rarely seen Hange like this.

"Ok" you nodded realising that whatever it was, it was serious, you followed her all the way to Erwin office.

*Time Skip*

"LEVI STOP!" You heard yelled behind you but you ignored them completely, you were so emotionally confused that you barely heard them shout and didn't even know who it was who was shouting.

You were racing down the halls towards the stables and your horse, your head was heavy and the headache came fast as you held your emotions back like a dam. (Y/N) was still out there just waiting for you to rescue her, she's alive! She's alive! She's alive! Was all you kept repeating to yourself as you stormed through the halls. However you were stopped and tackled to the floor by a heavy weight that pinned you down. You struggled but you were in such a blind panic that you couldn't push them off despite your skill.

"Levi." Erwin calm voice reaches your ears "calm down, I'm sorry but she's dead, (Y/N)'s gone, don't risk your life over a body, you're still needed here"

At these words you finally broke down, you were actually crying in the middle of the corridor, you couldn't stop, even in front of a bunch of cadets who had left their rooms to look at the commotion you were creating. You had collapsed against the floor not caring about the dirt, for once, your tears dripping from your face and too the wooden floor. You hadn't broke down like this since Furlan and Isabel. That familiar aching and burning pain in your heart as you lost everything... again.

"Come on Levi" Erwin lifted you from the floor and took you stumbling through the halls while calling to the cadets watching "all of you to the mess hall, now" you guessed he was going to address this little scene you had created. You were thankful for that, at least it would stop any gossip.

*(Y/N) POV*

Finally after a full day of anxious waiting it was night, you squeezed yourself from the cave. You could hear the bugs of the night but no titans, you walked in a mostly steady walk heading for the walls, your tightly wrapped ankle holding steady. You had no light so had to walk slower than you had expected or wanted.

Any time you heard heavy breathing among the bugs you turned slightly and walked away knowing that it was a sleeping Titan. Even if the tyrants were sleeping you weren't taking any chances. If you're wanted to survive this you couldn't, otherwise it could mean your life.

*Time Skip*

You had lost count of the days and nights that had gone by, so far by hiding in the day and moving by night. You had successfully avoided any titans that would end your life. But now as you were looking out at the open expands of land, just as the sun was setting, you could see the titans start to stumble as they lost the light.

You shook from the hidden position into the tall tree, you had managed to get up the tree without using your gas and using just the hooks and wires, hauling yourself up. This meant that you still had just enough for emergencies, and you definitly would need it especially now. You could see the wall in the very far distance but the forest you had found safety in was no longer.

From now on you would be running across open plains with no place to call safe when morning came, no trees and no caves. You decided from now on you would keep moving unless you found a place of safety, which was highly unlikely. You could see the walls but it was still at least a nights and days run away, like it was taunting you with safety that you would never reach.

Finally all the light from the sun disappeared. With a sigh you used your hooks to scale down the trees before starting at a run toward the walls. There was one good thing about it being an open plain, and that was that you could travel much faster with no fear of tripping over branches and the like in a dark forest.

You ran past sleeping and dormant titans with no worry, just trying to get as far and you could before morning. Your leg screamed with every step and your side burned, the makeshift bandage have being bled though, but it was better than nothing. You had half a water skin full and half a loaf of bread left you had picked off a body that you had walked by, not much, but once again it was better than nothing planning to stay out here for much longer.

*Levi's POV*

You sat in the darkness of the night, staring at your office table with a blank face. You couldn't sleep you couldn't even force yourself to try and sleep, your bedroom door staying closed every night since you had found out about the death of (Y/N). You didn't come out of your office and only saw another person when Hange or Erwin would bring you food or paper work that was beginning to pile up on your desk. You only slept when you would pass out from exhaustion but that wasn't very often.

You had stopped crying but you had become a shell of the person you once were, you hadn't spoken to those who were trying to keep you alive no matter how much they tried to prompt you to do so. Those stopped tears constantly in the edge of your eyes just waiting to be released, your mind stayed blank out of fear of what images it could conjure up.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

The sun coming up made you tense and your run faulted but either way you pressed on. You had gotten closer to the walls than you though you would and you were hoping to get there by the evening of this day. Sweat trickled down your back and your lungs burnt as you sped up, desperate to avoid the waking titans, but you weren't hopeful.

About midday when the sun was at its peak your luck had completely run out, rhythmic thumps shook the earth making you slightly stumble on your feet. Your head turned slightly and that's when you saw it, two titans one around 12m and the other around 8m, both were sprinting at your wide smiled on there face. Your hands readied on your ODM gear and you clicked in fresh blades you had also picked up off the body, as your eyes widened in fear, you couldn't shout for help as the walls were still too far away for them to hear you. You were completely on your own fighting two titans.

When the first Titan, the 12m, was close enough to reach you, you rolled feeling the air whip past your head from the titan's hand. While the Titan fell you hooked into its back, aiming for his nape but you were stopped, the 8m Titan was closer than you thought and grabbed onto your arm squeezing it tight. You shouted in pain as you felt and heard your bones snap, but you weren't going to give up.

You swung your free hand and sliced through the titans fingers and it's other hand as he went to grab you as you fell to the floor. You hooked in the 8m titans face, shooting yourself towards it. The Titan opened its mouth to eat you, but at the last second, just as it's snapped it's jaws shut, you flicked your body up over its head giving you perfect access to its nape. You took the opportunity and sliced through the 8m titans nape with your one good arm, the Titan dropping dead.

You unhooked and then rehooked into the 12m titan who had finally got itself to its feet, you flew around it looking for an angle to take it out but everytime it would try to swat or grab you forcing you to change your angle. You felt your gear sputter. My gas. Your eyes widened you need to finished this quickly before it run out and left you venerable. With a spurt of gas you swung around the Titan quicker than both of you expected until you were over the nape and once again cut it down dead.

However you used too much gas and when you tried to give it a little spurt to lessen your landing nothing happened leaving you nothing to do but fall to the ground. You hit the ground hard, for the second time on this exhibition, the air was forced from your lungs you letting out a little cry of pain as you felt and heard multiple bones break. The shard in your side moved a little and you felt it stab a bit further into your stomach.

You couldn't move for a long while, no matter how much you wanted to, you moaned and groaned in pain when you were finally able to pull yourself up to your very shaky feet. You limped and stumbled. Your body giving in to your injuries as you felt blood and spit dripping from your mouth, but you still didn't stop.

You finally got close enough to the wall and you could see the garrison members. This meant that they must also see you. You began waving and shouting desperately trying to catch their attention, it worked as soon enough, multiple people flew down with worried looks on their face as they grabbed you under the arms. The pain in your body relaxed a little and you fell, one of them catching you and your eyes faded and you fell into unconsciousness.

*Levi's POV*

Thumping footsteps and the door slamming open still didn't make you move "Levi!" It was Hange she seemed back to her normal energetic self.

You said nothing, you didn't even look at her, but she roughly grabbed your shoulders forcing you to look at her. She looks happy... good for her, you thought. But then she spoke "it's (Y/N)! She's alive she's in the medical room getting treatment but sh-"

You didn't let her finish leaping to your feet and sprinting down the corridors to the medical room. (Y/N)... is... alive... you almost couldn't believe it. You slammed open the door like Hange always did in your office, happy tears instantly coming to your eyes. Laying in one of the bed, battered, bruised, broken but alive was (Y/N).

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Your mouth was dry and your body ached as your consciousness started to come back to you, but you were lying on something comfortable and one side of your body felt like it had some warm weight on it. You slowly opened your eyes and turned your head to the mysterious weight, which made you smile instantly as you realised it was Levi laying asleep next you. He was curled up around your body, one arm over your stomach.

"Levi! Levi!" You whispered your wake him, a whisper was all your voice allowed.

It didn't take much and slowly he opened his eyes, his eyes instantly falling on you and then widening "your awake" his voice was gravelly and sounded unused "you idiot, getting yourself stuck outside the walls you worried me sick I- I tho- I thought you were dead"

You saw tears leave his eyes and roll down his cheeks, he was crying over you. It was such a shock it made you freeze for a second just watching him. Eventually you managed to snap yourself from that shock and leant in placing your lips against his reassuring him with a deep and loving kiss.

"I'm sorry" through your pain you managed to turn on your side to properly face him, cuddling into him. "It was you who kept me going, I couldn't just leave you. I knew I had to come back, we were going to buy a house together and everything. I love you too much to leave you"

"I love you too idiot" he responded leaning in for another kiss.


	19. Hot Neighbour Levi + Reader Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my editor Jack.
> 
> Words: 4011

You wake up to a few short knocks on the door, shocking you out of your deep sleep. You bolt upright, instinctively looking over to the alarm clock on your side table. It was 9:55, to which you groan. My alarm will go off in 5 minutes.

"(Y/N)! The new neighbours are here, get dressed and come say hello!" you hear your mother shout, before you hear her soft footsteps start to walk away.

"You don't need to do that anymore Mum! I have an alarm set now!" She doesn't reply, however, and simply laughs as you hear the stairs creak with her descent.

You wipe the sleep from your eyes, kicking off the thin blanket as you writhe and wiggle to get out of bed. Ever since your 'emotional' meeting with Levi last month, you room had been surprisingly clean. Which was a weird feeling, especially since you could now get out of bed and walk to the bathroom attached to your room without having to tiptoe on and around dirty clothes and belongings scattered everywhere.

Your dad would regularly relate it to a battlefield, but now he jokingly talks about how the war ended and peace spread across the land. You would always roll your eyes at jokes like this, but did agree that it looked so much nicer in here.

With your wardrobe so tidy, it didn't take long to find a clean shirt and pair of jeans. You grab your empty mug of tea from last night and head downstairs to the kitchen. Just like you are constantly surprised at your clean room, your dad gives you an impressed look as he sees you put your mug in the sink.

"How long can we expect this tidy version of you to stay? Is she just visiting or is she here to stay?" Your dad laughs but you just roll your eyes in annoyance. 

"She's here to stay" you reply sarcastically.

"I see that the grumpy teenager is still here though" he replies, to which you just glare back.

You can't hold back a smile though, and turn back to washing your mug. "You coming out to see the new neighbours, hun? Your mother and brother are already outside"

"More new neighbours? I thought mum was joking." You put your now clean mug on the draining board, letting it start to dry.

"Yeah, the Murphey's old house 2 doors down finally got sold a week ago, didn't you see the sign?"

You follow your dad out the door, to which you both walk down the road a little ways to meet the new family. No one else on the street ever went to greet anyone new to move in, to which you understood. Who would want to stop and talk when they were carrying a heavy box?

You saw your mother talking to a very stern looking woman, while a tall skinny man, who you assumed was her husband, carried a box inside. Your eyes followed him to the door, where you saw your younger brother talking to a girl who looked both pretty, and pretty uninterested in your brother. Your dad waves hello before going to introduce himself to the man, and your mum calls you over to her and the woman.

"This is my daughter, (Y/N). She's about the same age as your son." Your mother waved a hand in your direction to indicate you.

This is when the woman surprised you. She opened her mouth and was a completely different person. "Oh, that's right! I havn't introduced you to Erwin!" Her voice did nothing to describe her as serious like her face suggested, but she sounded kind regardless.

"Erwin! Come say hello!" At that, a wave of déjà vu washed over you. Where has this happened before? From behind the truck comes a tall, muscular guy. His blonde hair jostled and his arms bulged out of his long sleeve shirt as he jogged over.

"Hi, I'm Erwin" He says, extending out a hand to shake your mothers hand. She shakes his hand and says hello, giving him a smile. He then turns to you and smiles, his blue eyes pulling you in and sending you into a trance. 

Before you know it, you are staring and forget to actually say hello. "Sorry about her, she has only just woken up. Proabably still asleep"

The two ladies laugh at your mother joke, and Erwin chuckles as he heads back to finish unpacking. You stay quiet, being too embarrassed to talk after what just happened. You play along with the 'too tired' act and just watch as your dad helps Erwin and his dad move boxes from the truck to their house. Soon enough, you mother says goodbye, and you are all heading back up the road.

"Hey brat, how's the new neighbours?" You hear a voice from the garden over.

You look over and see Levi, so you head over to talk over the fence. It was only waist height, so wasn't a struggle to see over, luckily. As usual, Levi was shirtless as he worked out, which was still distracting, no matter how much he did it.

"Yeah, they seem cool. The mum seems a little scary at first though." You responded

"My mum said they had a son about our age, how was he? It would be nice to finally have someone new to hang out with" Levi asked curious

"Oh... I... ummm... I didn't really... see him, he was just unpacking the whole time" You lie, not wanting to admit you found him hot.

You and Levi weren't together, much to your dismay. After that night at the party you had become much closer, but weren't anything more than friends yet. Despite this, you knew saying 'the new neighbour is really cute' would make him pretty jealous. Levi goes back to working out, and you just pull out your phone, needing somewhere else to stare other than his body.

"Oh, Ok. Were they talkative?" He asks, as he starts lifting weights. You try to sneak a peek out of the corner of your eye, watching his arms tense and relax as he lifts.

"I guess, didn't really talk to the dad" You said, your mind now on autopilot.

"They have a dog?" Another question was fired your way

"Not that I know" It was quite hot out today, so Levi quickly started to work up a sweat. The sun was bright and hot, reflecting off of him and making him almost 'shiny'.

"Did they have lots of stuff?" Another question

"I guess, a lot of furniture"

"How hot was Erwin?" Another you didn't really take note of

"Very, especially his..." you finally realised what he had asked, and suddenly your face turns a bright red.

"Oh, so you did see him! What about him where you gonna say was especially 'hot'?" He teases, not putting down the weights and just giving you a big grin.

"Hey that's not fair I was-" he cut you off

"Distracted?" He starts to laugh and his eyes widen as you blush even harder, starting to pout at his clear manipulation of you.

"I mean, if all this-" he gestures to himself, putting down the weights and walking towards you "-is too distracting for you I can go put a shirt on...?" He teases, knowing full well how to get you worked up.

He leans on the fence tensing his arms right beside you. To which you just turn away, leaning back against the fence, not looking at him flexing.

If he was going to play dirty, so were you. You grin before you start talking, knowing just how to get him back "Nah it's alright, I'll just stop watching. I can always go see if Erwin likes showing off in the front yard." You hear him stop moving at start to speak, but you continue   
"Although, he doesn't seem that vain as to need to show off".

"Ahhhh, Okay, Okay, Okay, I see. I guess I'll just work out in my room from now on then, I'm only out here for you, no other reason at all" He replies also crossing his arms.

It doesn't take long, however, for you both to crack and start laughing. After you both calm down, it goes silent as you both watch the moving truck pull away and drive off. You break the silence, however, turning the conversation a little less joke-y.

"You won't be... ummm... jealous... will you?" you ask, fiddling with your phone in your hand, still not looking at Levi. You feel him next to you, his body heat radiating against you, adding to the blazing summers day.

"Of what?" He replies, acting as if he doesn't know what you mean.

"Of Erwin... I mean... I..." You turn your head to look at him, and see that he is already looking back at you. You squint, the sun a bit too bright to be able to see Levi clearly.

"Why would I be jealous of him? You can do what you want with whoever" He now looks away, his face serious.

His eyes look distant, almost as if he was hurt. His hand wipes the sweat from his brow, but some dripping down and running the length of his jaw. You realised he took it the wrong way, thinking that you wanted to be with him.

"I just meant... I don't want you to think I'd rather be... I mean... I like... umm..." You try to articulate that you would rather be with him, Levi, without actually saying it.

You obviously fail though, making it now very obvious what you were trying to say. "I mean... you have nothing to uhh... worry about?"

Levi looks back over to you now, a small smile pressed against his lips, but not yet breaking his seriousness. His eyes still have stern look, pulling you deeper just like Erwins did.

"And what does that mean?" He asks, as if he didn't know what you were talking about. He shuffles closer on the fence. His shoulder meets yours, pressing up against you as he continues to look into your eyes.

You can see where this is going. You start to move closer, tilting your head ever so slightly to the right as he does to the left. You feel his breath against your lips you were that close, but you stop. You pull away bringing your hand to your mouth and standing forward off the fence. Levi stays still, looking a bit disappointed as you turn to face him. 

"Sorry... I... ummm..." You say, but he interrupts, not wanting you to feel bad.

"It's fine, honestly, I shouldn't have pushed" he looked away from you dejected.

"I'm just... I don't think I'm ready just yet..." You say as you head inside.

Dear Levi,  
I wish I could speak to you right now. I feel so bad for pushing you away. I don't know why, but I just get scared every time we get close like that. The only time I've ever been that close to someone was with Ryan and... well... you know how that ended. I want to be able to let you in, but I don't know how. I want to be able to tell you how I feel, but I don't know what's going on in my head. I really hope you can wait, because I've really liked spending time with you over the last month and I don't want to lose that.

I told myself I wouldn't write more of these letters, but this is the only way I think I can express myself at the moment, I hope you understand. I just wish I knew how to tell you that I liked you. But then again, I always have the new guy as a back-up (hopefully you would laugh at that).

From (Y/N)

You wake up at the normal time the next morning. A.K.A, when your alarm goes off at 10:00 and not 9:55. It didn't bother you that your mum had woken you up early, it was the reasoning behind it. You had the feeling that your parents don't quite believe that you are getting better. Of course they are happy for you, but are worried that it isn't going to last long.

You even get vibes from your brother that he believes this is all temporary. You'd like to think the tidier, happier, more productive version of you is here to stay, but you can't help but get anxious when thinking about how easily you could fall back down.

You head downstairs, pour yourself a bowl of cereal and sit at the table. "Morning dad, what's going on today?"

"Well, I have a bit of work to sort out and your mother has some shopping to do, but after that it's pretty much just preparing to head next door for the party this afternoon"

"Oh yeah, is mum still annoyed that Mrs. Ackerman volunteered to host this time?" you try not to laugh as you take a big mouthful of your chocolatey cereal.

"I am NOT annoyed" you hear your mother say as she comes down the stairs "I am merely surprised that someone else on this street wanted to host for once. (Y/N), sweetie, can you make my coleslaw for me while I am out? It's the one thing Mrs. Ackerman asked for"

You nod yes with a mouthful of food "Thanks dear, I have to pick some things up for the garden, I won't be long". She kisses you on the head and says goodbye to your father before picking up her bag and heading out the front door.

It doesn't take long to make the coleslaw, especially with the food processor. You didn't feel like going outside today, so you spent most of it in your room. You didn't want to see Levi just yet, with yesterday still fresh in your mind. Hopefully the party later would break the tension.

You had spent most of the day reading, so when it came time to get ready, you actually felt tired. Mrs. Ackerman invited everyone round at about 5, and it was 3 now. You took a shower, picked out a nice outfit, and decided to not do anything too special with your hair. By time 5 came around, you casually walked downstairs, but was surprised when you saw your mum rushing around getting ready.

"Whats wrong mum, you lost something?" you ask offering your help.

"She's just fretting that the party isn't going to be as good as the ones she throws" Your dad whispers to you.

"For the last time, I couldn't care less who was throwing the party," She exclaims while frantically searching the drawers in the living room

"I just want to look presentable for the new neighbours." You admired your mum for her pride. 

She didn't care what people really thought, but she wanted desperately for the street to be closer. She had always told you she wanted to be close with her neighbours when she was younger, but barely saw them. And now she had her own house, she was able to provide a safe, friendly street where everyone would look out for each other (and each other's kids).

It was sweet, but also weirdly competitive. The four of you head next door. Your brother knocks on the door, to which you were also surprised. Usually he couldn't care less for these kind of parties, but he had actually dressed relatively nice for this. Probably because the new neighbour girl is going to be there...

Mrs. Ackerman answers the door, and welcomes you all through to the garden, where Levi was standing at the Barbeque cooking. You walk over while your parents talk to Mrs. Ackerman, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, Levi... I'm sorry about yesterday"

He spins around giving you one of his smiles. "Don't be, seriously, you have nothing to be sorry about." He turns a knob on the BBQ and sets down the tongs. "You look really pretty today by the way, brat"

You had gotten quite used to that nickname, it being quite endearing. Anyone else would think he was being rude, but it came to be his version of 'babe', which you thought was cute.   
You blush and look to the floor to hide the redness of your face.

"Thanks, you too" You say, before realising what you had said "I mean, not pretty, well... yes you can be pretty, cause boys can be pretty, but I meant you look-"

"Handsome? Sexy? Hot? All three?" He says, laughing a little at your awkwardness.

"Yeah" you laugh as well, glad that he has broken the ice. "I just want to say that I... I mean you..."

"(Y/N)..."

You don't know where it came from, but that moment you realised that you wanted to get closer to Levi, whatever risk there might be

"For the longest time I've been scared of getting close to someone else, but I want to get to know you... I like you Levi." You both stand there in silence, looking at each other for what seems like the longest time, Which gets you worried. "are you not going to say something...?" you ask, worried that you have embarrassed yourself.

"I like you too" He says, starting to smile more than you've ever seen.

The evening goes smoothly, you pretty much sticking with Levi the whole time. You see more people gradually arrive, including Erwin, and he does say hello, but sticks to himself mostly. When you go inside to get another drink, however, it is just you and him in the kitchen alone.

"Hello again" He says. You smile back, with his smile being almost toxic you can't resist.

"Hi, sorry about yesterday morning, I was... uhhh" you faltered

"Tired?" He finished

"Yeah tired..." You laugh, pouring another drink. You had been on the rum and coke for the past few hours, and decided to stick with that and try not to mix.

"Or did you like what you saw?" He asks while standing behind you, which just sends you into confusion.

"Sorry, what?" you reply, still laughing. But he doesn't laugh, and just gives you a half smile as he gets closer.

"I saw you checking me out this morning." You are immediately embarrassed and turn to face him, putting your drink down while you try to explain yourself, and it's obvious as he continues talking "It's okay, honestly, I'm flattered. I take it as a compliment. I mean, I look this good for a reason"

He now moves his hand to your cheek, making you tense up. You don't move, stunned at the contact. He closes the space between you quite quickly, not giving you a chance to respond. He presses against you, trapping you between his muscular torso and the counter. His hands travel down to your back as he leans his head down.

You tried to speak but you couldn't voice what you wanted to say. You wanted to tell him to stop, but you were both too excited at what was happening and anxious at how you didn't want it to happen that nothing came out when you opened your mouth. His lips press against yours. Your head spins and your heart races, your skin melting under his touch. You can't pull away from the position you were in, but you manage to bring your hands up his front and push on his chest. He was strong, so doesn't go easily, but gets the hint and backs off.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" He says as you back away. You leave your drink on the side, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible.

"I'm sorry (Y/N) I thought you were up for it" His sound apologetic and genuine, but it was too late.

You felt terrible for letting him do it, and couldn't stop thinking about what Levi would think. You turn and go to leave, but see Levi. You didn't want to hurt him, and couldn't face him right now. You turn back around and head through the house, heading upstairs to find the bathroom. You try the first door, and it's not the bathroom, but you go inside anyway. You close the door and lean against it, starting to let the tears run.

Three short knocks sound through the door and it opens, and then closes again with the person now inside.

"(Y/N)... What's wrong? What happened?" You turned to face him, but don't speak. You simply lean into him, pressing your face into his chest, resting against him. He instinctively wraps his arms around you to pull you closer.

"I'm sorry..." You sob, your words muffled by both your tears and his chest.

"What for...? Tell me what happened." He relaxes his arms around you, letting you pull back a little to look up at him.

Levi had always told you how he always had to look up to face people, but liked how he didn't with you. You weren't too much shorter than him, but was enough that the difference was noticeable. This always made you chuckle when he told you this or when you looked up at him, but this time, you didn't laugh.

"I... I didn't want to... or well, I think I kinda did, deep down... but I didn't really want to when it came to it... but... Erwin kissed me, and then I pushed him away. I didn't want my first kiss to be that..."

Levi was quiet, and looked a bit taken aback, but surprisingly acted comforting. You expected him to be angry, or hurt after taking it the wrong way and thinking that you wanted to kiss Erwin again or something.

Instead, he pulls you close again, one hand on the back of your head. You rest against his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathes. "You have nothing to be sorry about, brat. It's him that should be sorry" He sounds angry now, but you can tell it's directed towards Erwin. "Are you okay though? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No... it was just really sudden. It's my fault really... I shouldn't have given him the wrong idea this morni-" Levi cut you off sharply

"Stop, don't justify his actions, he had no right to do that, no matter how much you stared at him this morning" He smiles now, but still sounds a little angry. "Now stay here, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, and maybe my fist."

"Levi please... Don't..." you tried to grab for him

"He needs to know it wasn't right! He needs to know he can't just go around kissing people without..." But you interrupt him.

You lean up, one hand on the back of his head, and pull him into a deep kiss. He was tense and surprised, retracting a little, but not pulling fully away. You quickly separate from him though, and look down, not wanting to look him in the eye. "...permission" He finishes his previous sentence, stunned.

"Sorry, I should have asked or something but..." your eyes looked away from him now embarrassed.

"Oh, brat, will you STOP apologising" He says before lifting your chin with his hand, leaning down to pull you into a now more passionate kiss.

Unlike your kiss with Erwin, you relax into this quickly, feeling much more natural. Your hands drop to his sides, feeling him relax under your touch. You could taste what he had been drinking all night, as well as what he had eaten. This made you laugh into the kiss, in turn making him grin. You pulled back a little, just enough so you could look him in the eye.

"Thanks... Levi"  
"For what, brat?"

"For being there..."

"Well, get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere"


	20. Levi + 'Ara Ara' Type Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "So basically (Y/N) is the 'ara are' type, so basically she's got huge tits, and she's got the motherly vibe, but a bad ass on the battle field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my editor Jack.
> 
> Words: 2019

You layed down on your bunk, flicking through a book. It was a lazy afternoon, not doing much after not having any assignments or anything. You considered going outside to train some more, but it was quite busy where you usually trained and you didn't want any attention today.

You used to go and train with everyone else, but that proved distracting. Or, better yet, distracting for everyone else. You didn't purposely annoy them or get in their way, it was something you couldn't help. You had, as Hange personally said, 'Massive Badonkas'. You never liked it when she called them that, but she was technically right.

While training, the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of you. The only people who didn't really take notice was your squad. Occasionally there would be awkward moments while out on missions, but for the most part, Hange and Levi were you closest friends and the ones you trusted most out of the walls.

For the most part, you were just fed up of the lack of respect you got from people, about how they don't think you can handle yourself. All because you look too 'innocent', or 'not suited for combat'.

You flick the page on your book, sighing out in boredom. You couldn't stop thinking about what happened the other day with Levi. You and he were going through some basic training, just doing some basic practice with your ODM gear. All was going well, until you both stopped for a short break, to which he started talking to you.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" He asked you in between sips of water. This was new. You and him rarely spoke during training, let alone asking about each other's personal lives. This came at a shock to you, and you almost spat out your own drink.

"I'm okay... are you?" You reply apprehensively. It's not that you were against talking to him like this. In fact, you would love to have more conversations with Levi.

Especially since most conversations with guys end with them asking you out or just full on staring at your chest. That was the reason you loved training with Levi so much. They two of you just trained, he didn't stare. You had caught him looking a few times, but neither of you made a big thing of it.

"I'm fine." He didn't add anymore. Silence fell over both of you. You didn't expect much more to come of this conversation, but you didn't expect it to end so abruptly.

"Why so talkative today? Not like you to talk my ear off like this" You joke, laughing a little.

"We have been training with each other more and more lately, and Hange suggested that I get to know you more" he answered not looking at you.

"Why would she do that" You ask, a bit confused. As you said this, you saw an expression on Levi's faced you had never seen before. Embarressment? Shock? Or was he having a stroke? You couldn't tell what was happening, but his eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

"No reason" He said, obviously trying to act a little calmer, also not looking you into the eyes. "She just noticed we train together a lot and thought that we should..... Talk more"

"Well I'm definitely up for... talking more, but it doesn't seem like you are" you joked again

"I am!" he replied quickly, then quickly adjusted himself as to not seem to eager. "I am. I just... Maybe we can talk some other time, over a drink?"

Is Levi asking me out? You didn't know wether to be flattered, or offended that the conversation has already gone to him asking you out. You chose to be flattered, however, knowing Levi isn't a horn-dog like a lot of guys.

"Sounds like a date." You say, smiling at him before activating your ODM gear and zipping off once again. You could hear him protest in the background, saying that's not what he meant, but you ignored him.

You liked to see him squirm like this, it didn't happen often. It was exciting to think that you might actually have a date with Levi, but you couldn't help but be impatient; sitting here bored without even the slightest hint of work or anything to do before your date tonight.

Something exciting has got to happen to me soon... That's when you feel a low rumble, followed by a loud crashing of rock. You sit bolt upright in your bed, wondering what was happening. Are we being attacked...?

"(Y/N)! Hurry, theres something going on outside!" Hange burst through your door, again not knocking before she comes in. This sounded serious though, so you got up immediately and followed her as she rushed out.

"What's happening? Is someone hurt? Are we under attack?" You ask as you both run down the hall.

You see people rush out from behind doors and in the same direction you are going. Hange doesn't answer, however, and instead she just keeps running. This wasn't like her. Normally she was upbeat and talkative. The only times you saw her like this was when shit was serious. You felt another light tremor and another loud rumble, to which everyone in the corridor shuddered at.

You both eventually got outside and saw the commotion. There was a Titan directly infront of you, about 10m. You presume it was an abnormal, from the way it was attacking the buildings rather than the people running around below it. It took a swing at a nearby building, launching a large piece of rubble at the building you were just in. the whole building shakes behind you, but you and Hange duck out the way, trying not to get hit by falling debris.   
"How did it get here?!" you scream, before Hange points down the street.

"Why don't you ask them" You look to where she was pointing and see a large group of titans racing towards where you were. You had no clue where they had come from, but there was one thing yhou knew for certain, you had to get these people to safety and get your ODM Gear.

Before you could do anything though, the abnormal took a swing at you and Hange. You dived in opposite directions, the fist slamming into the ground. Before you could even get back up its other hand came straight at you, ready to grab you. You closed your eyes to brace for impact, but it never came. The thumping of the other titans running this way still got louder and louder, but upon opening your eyes, you saw the abnormal lying dead in front of you and Levi standing next to it.

"Gear up" He says, before zipping away again, heading towards the oncoming horde.

You didn't waste time in hooking into the nearest wall and launching into the air, blasting your gas to build momentum. It didn't take long to catch up to Levi and the other soldiers, all attempting to take down the titans. From the glances you got while zooming towards the horde, it had started to spread out, attacking buildings and people in their path.

What the fuck was going on here? You sliced into the nearest nape you could get to, taking it down in one hit before hooking into the arm of another. You swung underneath it, unbalancing the 8m monster and sending it to the ground. You don't go down to finish it off, using your momentum to get a chance at slicing the nape the 15m at the back. You didn't check to see if Hange was following, knowing full well she could handle herself. 

You caught up to Levi, seeing he was in a pinch. You knew he could handle it by himself, but you also knew that anything could change at any moment. As you drew closer you noticed a smaller titan running up behind where he was facing. You launched towards him, to which he moves slightly, anticipating what you were doing. He zips to the side, dodging both you and the larger Titan's swing while you fly towards the smaller one.

You hook into its side at the last second to launch round it, slicing its nape in the process. Because of how low down it was, you lose all momentum and end up falling towards the ground. A quick burst of your gas slows your fall and you land steady on your feet. You can see a few people hiding around you, to which you direct them away from the danger.

"Leave, quickly! Head that way!" You say to them, helping them out from behind the rubble and getting them away. You look back to Levi, zipping around the titan, not being able to get a good shot from the way it keeps trying to grab him.

"Hey big guy! Over here!" You shout, hooking into him and looping round his legs. The giant monstrosity's attention quickly shifts to you, leaving his nape exposed for Levi. He slices the neck, killing it quick. But it was too late for the position you were in. You were lower to the ground under the titan as it started to fall. Without any momentum behind you, you couldn't escape quickly. You couldn't start running as you were angled away from the ground, and you couldn't use your gas as your wire was still wrapped round the titan's legs. It fell, it's arm catching you as it fell to the ground.

"(Y/N)!" You heard Levi shout before you spin out, hurtling to the ground, knocking you right out.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, and panic rushed over you. You jumped up, rolling to your side. You fell, meeting a cold, hard surface, Definitely not the cobbles from the street. The titans... I need to get up. You panicked. You felt weak, not being able to pull yourself to your feet. You fell down everytime you get higher than kneeling, but quickly felt arms under yours, helping you back up.

"(Y/N), calm down, you're in the hospital" you hear a familiar voice say to you, hauling you up and onto what you now realise was a hospital bed.

"You hit your head pretty hard, don't try to get up" You lay back feeling a little dizzy from the quick rise and fall. You looked to the side, and saw that it was Levi. Or at least, through your light haze, assumed it was Levi from the jet black hair and the stoic expression.

"What... what happened? Is everyone Ok? Was there any-" you panicked

"(Y/N). Stop. Everyone is fine. Just rest." He said sitting beside you, to which you also assume he was sitting there before you fell.

"There was a breach in the wall. We don't know how it happened, but we are working on it. For now, everyone is safe." He's explained

"I guess this means our... uhhh... chat... is cancelled then" you laugh, sitting up a little now the dizziness has passed.

"We can rearrange. And... don't call it a chat" He says sternly, to which you stop smiling and look at him, confused as to why he was so serious all of a sudden. Was it not a date? Or...? "Just call it what it is. A date. Would you still want to go on a date with me once this mess is sorted out?" You were surprised still.

You never thought Levi would talk about something he would normally consider trivial while there is a breach in the wall. It must be important to him.

"Yes. Yes I would." You say, extending your hand to grab the water next to the bed. "Now I can see you are itching to leave. Go do some work, I'm sure there is loads to be done" You smile, knowing full well he would stay if you didn't tell him to leave.

"See you then, (Y/N)."

"See you then, Levi. I look forward to it."


	21. Ex-bestfriend Levi + Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3205

*3rd Person POV*

In Erwin's office late into the night, Hange was sat in front of Erwin's desk, both of them discussing their short coal haired friend. When going through old files of paperwork from Shadis' time as the commander of the scouts, he had found an old request form from the stoic man. It was very old and was tainted yellow with age as it had been written within the first month of Levi's recruitment into the scouts.

Hange looked up from the paper once she had finished reading "so Shadis clearly refused this request and then hid it from everyone. He pretty much pretended that it didn't even exist"

"Yes, I am still unsure why he denied it and tucked it away. It's a pretty simple request and I would like to grant it now for Levi as he has been seeming pretty down lately, especially after everything that's happened with his squad" Erwin frowned taking the paper back.

"Ok? But I wouldn't be here if it was that simple so what's the problem?" Hange enquired.

"You see this request form had gone out of date, which means that it can't be used. If we took a squad without it and someone was hurt or injured we could be on a lot of trouble. So I need to ask Levi to resubmit it and I'm not sure if that's a good idea, there had to be a reason he never resent the request when I came into command..." Erwin trailed off.

"And you don't want to hurt him by asking since what happened to... them" Hange avoided saying their names. It was known amongst those who knew what happened not to say their names.

"What would you do here Hange? I know what I want to do I just wanted a second opinion" Erwin asked seriously.

"I would ask him, there is no harm in trying, and in all honesty, it wound probably cheer him up, even if nothing comes from it" Hange said.

"Right that's, that then. I'd like you to be there tomorrow as I would like to get the paperwork done as soon as possible" Erwin stood seeing Hange out his door her nodding and agreeing to be there.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You scampered through the disgusting streets of the underground, tucking a small loaf of bread inside your jacket hiding it from view from whoever might want to take it from you. You didn't steal, you never stole, years of malnutrition, injuries and illness coupled with the fact that you had never seen a minute of sunlight meant that you were too weak to run away let alone fight someone off.

So instead you would wait around the markets waiting for food to drop from the stalls onto the dirty floor, which would leave it unsellable. They would simply kick it away allowing you to snatch it up and hide it away in your jacket or trousers. This is how you spent your entire day, just waiting around the markets to snap up dirt riddled food.

You were now racing back to your home as quickly as you could before you were grabbed by thugs or anyone else who wanted to pick on you, just because they could. Your breath was raspy and haggard, your throat scratchy as your lungs struggled to take in the air that you needed, like everything else inside and on your body, your lungs were weak. You would frequently cough and rasp even when stood still.

Finally you had got to your home, which couldn't really be called a house, it was actually a cave that set into the underground walls. It was a simple crack that you had hung some cloth over in place of a door. The inside was so small you couldn't even fit a bed, you just had a bunch of blankets from your old house on the dirt floor where you slept and spent most of your nights.

You used to live a rather comfortable life, even if it was in the underground, as you used to live with three notorious underground thugs. Levi, Farlan and Isabel. But they weren't thugs in your eyes, more like friends, until they left and never came back to you. You yourself never partook in these activities and so didn't ever know what happened to them. Whether they just left, were killed or kidnapped you didn't know.

You had been with Levi since you were very young, ever since he rescued you from an older perverted man who clearly wanted to do something unsavoury to you. He had always been protective of and you never let you get in any form of danger whilst all promising you a comfortable life as long as you stuck with him, you stayed at home and usually helped Farlan with the money as you were rather clever.

You always tried to force the issue and gain a bigger part in his business but Levi wouldn't ever budge. But now as you were left alone, you wished you had kept trying harder until he gave in, or at least got him to teach you somethings. At least then you would have the skills to live a more comfortable life even when you were left alone, after you friends never came back.

A flurry of coughs spluttered from your mouth when you finally settled in your cave. It was rough and raspy and didn't let you bring any air back into your lungs making you suffocate a bit and your head get hazy. You slammed your open palm as hard as you could, desperately trying to clear the coughs so that you could take a breath, and eventually you succeeded.

This allowed you to then sort out your dinner which was your one piece of bread, it was very dirty and you pulled a face, but it was all you had to eat. The ground in the underground was filled with disease, so you started by pulling off the outside crust where it had contact with the floor. This didn't completely illicit the chance of catching something but it did lower the chances, your bad lungs were an obvious case of this floor eating.

*Time Skip*

*Levi's POV*

"And what do you two want so early in the morning" you glanced up at Erwin and Hange.

The door wasn't slammed open in Hange's normal manner because Erwin was with her, which you were thankful for. Erwin was in his normal scouts gear but had a single, old looking, piece of parchment in his hand. Hange was in her dishevelled scouts uniform a wide smile on her face as she followed Erwin into your office. Suspicious... you thought.

"Hello to you too Levi. We are here about this" Erwin places the piece of paper he had on your desk.

You picked it up and instantly recognised the form, it was your request form that you had filled out years ago and was denied. You felt your heart squeeze at the memories it brought back but you didn't let it show, although you didn't understand why Erwin was bringing this up now so many years later.

"What about this? If you have questions I don't want to answer them I prefer to leave the past in the past" you put down the form not wanting to look at it anymore.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that you had a friend still in the underground" Hange slammed her hands down in your desk in excitement.

"Because you'd want her to join the scouts as well, but she wasn't like us she can't fight or use ODM gear and I refuse to allow her to. That's why I didn't say anything." You scowled at her trying to get her to leave.

"Why, when I came into command, didn't you re-request a small mission down there to get her. You know I would have accepted" Erwin gave you a small smile.

"What is this about? I have paperwork to do, so if it's not important get out" your scowl deepened.

"We're here because we want you to rewrite the request form as I would like to take a team and rescue your friend..." Erwin looked at the form "(Y/N)".

You sighed and then rubbed your face with your hands in frustration "there's no point, she's dead, it would be a complete waste of time"

"You don't know that Levi. She could still be alive" Levi's happy face turned sad.

"No. She wasn't at all equipped or skilled enough to survive down there and I don't want to give myself false hope, only to find her dead like I first thought" you said.

"I would still like to try" Erwin said making you look up "there's a chance and if there is a chance then I would like to save her. If she is alive I would hate for her to be suffering when we can easily walk down there and grab her"

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Your body was worse when you woke the next morning but you still forced yourself up. You needed food and water so couldn't afford to take the day off to recuperate as you most likely wouldn't get any better. The end was drawing near. Your body screamed in pain with every step you took or movement you made. You walked down the winding streets of the underground, pain coursed through your body.

Dirt kicked up around your feet as you scuffled along, heading to the market place and the alleyway where you would wait for food to drop. As you walked, the other citizens of the underground would glance at you and all would steer clear like they know your days were numbered. While you were stuck in the underground, you didn't have long left and they didn't was to catch what you have.

You ducked your head as your heart dropped, knowing that they were probably right and wise to avoid you. Your body had been getting worse and worse for a few weeks now and it was getting harder and harder for you to deny that something was definitly wrong with you.

However you didn't even have the money to buy food, let alone the expensive medicine you would need to save yourself, and that's even if they had the medicine for your illness. You just had to keep yourself alive and hope that your weakened body could fight off the illness. But you weren't hopeful.

Once you got to your usually waiting point you lifted your hood and peered out down the market place. The stalls were just opening. The rich of the underground grumpily stacked their products in mostly neat lines before they sat back and waited for their equally wealthy customers. You knew that you would barely get anything today just by the way that they were stacking.

It took some time and eventually you saw a potential target on a store a few stalls down, you would have to creep closer. You sighed and went to take a step closer but you were grabbed by the back of your shirt and yanked back into the alleyway, you let out a shout but no one who heard it cared leaving you to fend for yourself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here" a low sarcastic voice met your ears.

Your eyes went a bit hazy from the suddenness if being grabbed and you couldn't make out who was standing in front of you. You mind remained foggy but your eyes eventually cleared as you coughed once again. You looked up you saw three men, all overweight with dirty smiles in their ugly disgusting faces. You already didn't like where this was going, they were either going to rob you (even though you didn't have anything) or try to rape you, or both none of these options were good for you,

"So, you're planning to steal from someone are you?" The man's smirk widened, clearly proud of himself.

So that's what this is about. They think I'm stealing. "I'm not I promise I'-"

A sharp slap to your face cut you off "Shut up girl. I don't want to hear your excuses" You whimpered as they closed in on you all of them with evil intent.

*Time Skip*

They left you alive, but just barely, you stood up blood falling from your wounds. You needed to get back to your cave. Tears left your eyes as you stepped forward on shaky and unstable feet, you were very doubtful that you would survive the night like this, but had nothing to help yourself or your situation.

It took a while with lots of stares, but did eventually get back to your cave, collapsing forward onto your blankets, hitting the floor hard. But you didn't care, you were too exhausted and injured to be able to break your fall. Your eyes fell closed as you finally let yourself fall into unconsciousness.

*Levi's POV*

You frowned as you looked around the underground's market place, you had already been to your old house but found it empty like you thought you would. You didn't stay their long not like if what memories it caused to resurface. Now by Erwin's request you were checking the market place for her.

Both Hange and Erwin were relaxed and confident that she was alive, but you didn't allow yourself that luxury and false hope. You instead zoned out of what was happening around you, so much so that you didn't noice Hange and Erwin stopping in front of you until you walked into both of their backs.

You growled under your breath and looked at what they were looking at, there was lines of blood on the floor leading away from the market place, nothing unusual in the underground "what's wrong with you two, can we finish this now and go back to HQ already?"

"No Levi. This blood is very fresh, someone's injured." Hange looked back to you.

"Excuse me sir" Erwin went over to one of the stalls "do you know who's blood this is".

"Umm yes. It was a young girls, she hangs around here a lot and takes all of our trash, the stuff that falls on the floor and that we can't sell. Some guys grabbed her and beat her up in that alleyway" the stall owner said.

"Thank you" Erwin set down a small pouch of money for the man which was a clever idea as he wouldn't want anything bad to happen, knowing the this man could start demanding something back.

The man nodded as the three of you began following the blood trail, now you were on another mission while down in this hell. It was a long walk and ended up coming to a crack in the wall of the underground and a blanket hanging down as a door. You didn't stop walking though and instead all of you came to the cave.

"Hello? Excuse me may we come in?" Erwin called politely.

You rolled your eyes this man certainly wasn't suited for the underground "Hello? Are you ok in there we heard that you have been hurt?" Hange said after.

But neither question got a response, you pushed past them annoyed and pushed past the cloth on the wall wanting to get this over with, you had to duck from the low ceiling and could barely fit in the cave. Hange and Erwin were forced to wait outside as it was that tight. Your eyes searched the area and your heart stopped the moment you saw who was lying on the floor.

"(Y/N)..." you mumbled.

You heard Hange speak but ignored it and leant down, placing your fingers on her neck to find a pulse while eyes looking over her at the same time. She looked much more frail than when you last saw her and pale. From where you were stood, you could hear her rasping breaths. She was ill and clearly her blood had begun to seep through the blankets she was lying on.

You picked her up when you had found her racing pulse before climbing out of the cave "we're going" you said to Hange and Erwin who had shocked faces.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You groaned in pain, your body feeling from the attack. You didn't open your eyes yet but your eye brows pinched together, things not adding up. First there was an odd amount of light coming through your eye lids which hurt your eyes even when closed. Second, it felt a lot easier to breath than normal and you had no urge to cough. And third, you were lying on something very soft, which even further confirmed you were not in your cave.

You felt a hand softly touch your shoulder. You flinched away and your eyes flew open instantly, squinting after. Light flooded your eyes so you couldn't see who had touched you but your hands flew up to try and cover your eyes and face from the painful light regardless. What the fuck is going on?

"(Y/N) calm down your eyes will get used to the light it just takes time" you recognised that voice instantly.

It brought a tear to your eye "Levi? Am I dead?"

"No brat. Almost but not yet" you heard him laugh as a hand was placed above your eyes to help you shield them.

Slowly your eyes adjusted, which let you look at your thought to be dead friend, he looked older but the years hadn't hurt his looks. You felt your heart pick up at the sight of him, he was more muscular as well. It made you a bit embarrassed since the last time he saw you, you had lost a lot of weight from not eating and your sickness defiantly didn't help.

"Where am I?" You asked your eyes now flicking around the room and finally to the widows which had... blue sky?

The sight of the sky took your breath away "you're in my bedroom at the scouts HQ, above ground as you can see" Levi removed his hand allowing you to see out this widow even better as he gave you a glass of water.

"What- what happens now?" You asked taking the glass.

"Well, brat, Hange is going to keep you bed bound until you finish your treatment for your Illness and wounds. But after that I hoped that you would want to stay with me" he helped you hold the heavy glass as you drank.

You finished your drink "of course I'll stay with you. I've missed you ever since you left and we have a lot to catch up on"

You watched a smile come to his face and you felt his arms wrap around your waist "I've missed you too, I'm sorry it took so long for me to come for you, I thought you were dead an-"

You wrapped your arms around him, "you don't have to explain. We're together again now. That's all that matters"


	22. Dad Levi + Mum Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Anyway Levi and the reader have two kids at home who are being watched by Hanji and Erwin (who are also the readers mum and dad) as reader and Levi are away but are meant to be back before Christmas but there flight got delayed. So the two kids who are missing the parents on Christmas Eve in bed both talk to each other about what the both love about each of the parents whilst Hanji and Erwin are listening whilst the Reader and Levi are on the phone (who also hear what their kids say). The next day when they wake up their sad that the parents are not home but there's a knock at the door and Hanji and Erwin go to open it and when they come into the room their kids are so surprised and happy their parents are there. So they end up spending Christmas all together and the reader and Levi end up surprising them all when they reveal that the reader is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1947

*3rd Person POV*

The familiar jingle of Hanges phone stole her attention from the two children in front of her. Erwin nodded to her as he dug through the large plastic box for a corner piece to the plastic rail ways the two children where currently building. Since they had woken up at ridiculous o'clock in the morning, the two twin boys had dragged out the 5 large plastic containers full of blue plastic clip-together train tracks they had been building through the entire house.

They hadn't meant to, but they had woken Hange and Erwin in the spare room the moment they tried to open the very loud boxes. Everywhere you looked there were blue railway pieces. They sometimes went into bridges with yellow supports so that other tracks could run underneath. The two boys were occupied and happy and that made Hange and Erwin happy.

They were currently building around the large Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the living room, which is why Erwin was keeping such a close eye on the twins. Levi or even (Y/N) wouldn't be happy I'd they knocked that over with all the fragile decorations that hung from it.

Hange walked out of the living room, smiling when she saw the name on the screen "hello sweetheart, merry Christmas Eve".

"Merry Christmas Eve mum!" (Y/N) called back through the phone.

Hange could just about hear Levi grumbling behind or possible beside her. She laughed, ignoring the grumpy sounding man with her "Everything alright lovely? I thought that you weren't going to call us until you were back in (Home town), which we all thought would be early Christmas morning"

Then Erwin moved through the door, clearly they had finished building around the tree, and leant in near the phone just as (Y/N) responded to her mother "yeah about that... at the moment our plane had been grounded due to snow, currently we are stuck in (Radom City Name) and it doesn't look like we'll be back in time for Christmas"

Both Hange and Erwin had heard her response and both turned silent up set "Fucking bank and their stupid meetings" Levi's angry voice came through the phone.

Short laughter echoed around "we can keep watching them if you would like, they're currently building a giant train track around the house and plus, both me and Erwin love looking after our grandchildren" Hange tried to stay positive.

Both (Y/N) and Levi were in (Random City Name) on a business meeting with the big heads at their bank about opening a new account, as their old account wasn't big enough to hold how much money they were both making in Levi's Tea shop.

It had become a very big thing which was a nice surprise for the whole family. However the meeting had been set up very close to Christmas; they were supposed to get back on Christmas Day. This meant that their two twin boys would be spending their first Christmas without their parents thanks to the snow, and all the adults wonder how the two boys would react.

Both (S/N1) and (S/N2) looked pretty much identical to each other and to their father, apart from their eyes, (S/N1) had his mothers eyes and (S/N2) had his father's eyes. However their attitudes were very different, (S/N1) was very much like his father and (S/N2) was very much like his mother, so there was really no telling how they would react.

Hange started to walk over to the door, Erwin following behind "hang on you can talk to them one second and let them know yourselves they'll probably like it from you better than from us two"

But a conversation stopped them before they could round the door frame "why don't we write a Christmas card for both mummy and daddy" (S/N2)'s voice echoed out into the hallway

All the adults went quite listening in "whatever" (S/N2)'s voice said in his typical fashion while he was concentrating on what he was building, he sounded disinterested but (S/N2) knew that he had his attention

"We can ask grandma Hange and Grandad Erwin for-" (S/N2) was cut off by (S/N1)

"Don't ask them, especially grandma Hange, you know she can't keep a secret to save her ass"

"Don't use naughty words, You're not daddy. But fine then. We can just grab the stuff we need to make a card. But we'll have to be quick, mummy and daddy are home early tomorrow" (S/N2) continued in high spirits after slapping his twin on the arm for using one of his farther's words.

"Hmmm" (S/N1) hummed in his usual bored tone.

"What are you going to write in the card, I want to say... ummm... something like dear mummy and daddy, I love you, very, very much. If anything ever happened to you I'd be very upset, I'm going to love you forever and ever... what are you going to write? Tell meeeeeeee!"

"I guess... I love you, parental brats" (S/N1) answered.

They kept talking about the card but Levi's voice took Hange's and Erwin's attention "fuck it, we'll be back in time for Christmas nothing's going to going to stop us"

"Wha- Levi- ack-" (Y/N) shocked voice was cut off by the call ending.

"I guess they don't want the boys to know that they aren't going to get home" Erwin whispered so he wasn't heard by the boys.

"It sounds like they are going to get home 'no matter what'" Hange laughed.

"Grandma Hange! Grandad Erwin!" (S/N2) shouted running out of the living room trying to find them.

"Yes? Hello!" they both rounded the corner.

"Oh what are you both doing there? The track is done can we use the trains now" (S/N2) jumped around excited.

"Stupid" (S/N1) mumbled glaring at his excitable brother.

"Alright here we come, let me just go and grab the batteries for the trains so that we can actually turn them on" Erwin walked away to the battery cupboard while Hange grabbed the trains neither of them saying anything about the stuck parents.

*Time Skip*

Inside the twins room, the two boys were making the card quite messily in the low light of the morning. It was early Christmas morning when they had woken. They had snuck what they needed into their room while not waking their grandparents.

Glitter went everywhere on (S/N2) bed and glue spilled on his bed sheets. The young happy boy ignoring the annoyed and disgusted looks of his clean freak brother. They were expecting their parents to come through the door at any minute. Not only that but with Hange's over excitability she wouldn't be in her own bed for long, dragging Erwin behind her, despite her age.

"Morning boys!" Hange yelled and open the door while avoiding the blue train tracks still on the floor.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Both of the twin yelled trying to hide their creations.

"What's going on in here?" Hange said looking at the messes that were on at least one if their beds.

"Nothing, I promise, don't look" (S/N2) yelled diving at his gran and grandad.

"We're making cards for mum and dad. Don't tell them" (S/N1) glared at the two.

"We won't so you don't have to worry about us. But we do need to sort out how we are going to clean away this mess, you know that your dad won't be happy when he sees this" Hange picked up (S/N2).

"Where is mummy and daddy?" (S/N2) asked trying to see past her shoulder.

(S/N1) paused what he was doing and looked over to his grandparents, Hange went quiet and pulled out her phone before answering him "your parents are stuck in (Random City Name) they don't think they'll make it back today. Their very sorry and we'll call them later today so that you can speak to them".

The entire room went quite both of the boys not sure how to process the information, they had never had a Christmas without their parents before so it was going to be strange "but don't panic we can have breakfast pancakes and then open your presents that Santa left under the tree last night" Erwin tried to cheer everyone up.

"No I'm not opening my presents until mum and dad are here" (S/N1) sand continuing with his card, he didn't show it but he was clearly upset.

"Me too" (S/N2) agreed.

"Boys..." Hange sighed.

However a loud knock took her words away before she had the chance to say anything "one second!"

Hange walked to the front door, (S/N2) still in her arms before finally opening the door a wide smile instantly appearing on her face "Hey mum!" (Y/N) said with a smile.

"Mummy!" (S/N2) squealed while reaching out for (Y/N).

(Y/N) took (S/N2) and gave him a tight hug just as other little stomps could be heard coming through the house (S/N1) running out and Levi catching him. "I thought you two were stuck in (Random City Name)" Erwin questioned.

"Yes, well, Levi managed to find a plane that was still running a few hours from (Random City Name) we managed to get a ticket last minuet and well here we are" (Y/N) smiled.

"Like I said we'd be back for Christmas and nothing was going to stop us" Levi added.

"Well you must be tired, come in I'll make you some tea" Erwin said while laughing.

Everyone moved into the living room the two boys running off the moment they were placed down, Levi frowned at the train tracks still laid on the floor, all over his house, but the twins returning stopped him from saying anything "we have a surprise for you" (S/N2) said clearly hiding something behind them.

"What is it little man" Levi asked with a small smile on his face.

"This!" He yelled bringing the card they made forward.

Smiles broke out on everyone's faces at how cute they were, Erwin just walking in with their two cups of tea. Bother parents praised their kids as they looked through the messily made but cute thoughtful cards, the boys happy that their parents loved what they made.

"I also have a surprise for you all" (Y/N) said with a smug smile in her face.

"Huh?" Levi said from beside her.

She ignored Levi's confusion as everyone brought there attention to her "you two are going to be older brothers".

Everyone went silent amazed until Hange screamed "AHHHHHHHH WHAT! YOUR PREGNANT!"

Levi tensed with a shocked look on his face as Erwin as Hange jumped on their daughter in excitement and happiness. The twins had very different reactions, (S/N1) blank faced while looking at his still tense father, while (S/N2) jumped around excited joining in with the celebration jumping into the hug.

"Dad?" (S/N1) tilted his at his farther's stillness.

Everyone looked over to Levi "I'm so glad we raised our income"

Everyone burst out laughing at his very Levi response. (Y/N) leant over time give him a hug her head on his shoulder. Levi wrapped his own arms around his wives shoulder, one of the biggest smile he had ever had one his face at the news.

"Now then, I'm sure you two have been waiting, let's do presents" (Y/N) smiled.

"Presents!" (S/N2) screamed running to the tree where he parents sat.

Everyone settled down for a happy family Christmas Day.


	23. Angel Levi + Demon Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Levi is born an angel and the reader is an demon the angels and demons have been in a war for several years now, but the reader isn't bad, and one day the reader gets injured really badly and Levi founds her I would like something that shows that sometimes angles can do bad things (not Levi (even though he can appear bad), the others)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1680

The earth thundered from the black-winged steeds that's galloped forwards with your own, you were leading the charge uphill towards a dark cliff. It was your 6th time leading the demon cavalry to war and so far, you had been winning. You had to win otherwise you'd be dead. No one could beat you and your higher ups were impressed.

A deep red dust kicked up from the many hooves pounding on the ground as the dotted trees shook and the floor cracked, you added to the many hoof prints from past battles. This was always your launch point when you jumped into battle as it gave you the best place to jump into the air with power, and put you on a level field with the angels when you clashed.

Finally, you reached the cliff edge. Without breaking stride your steed opened its black, skeleton, bat-like wings and took off into the sky, your cavalry following. Your group was so big that you could still hear the earth thundering from their hooves long after you had taken flight, but you didn't turn to look behind you the view in front taking all of your attention.

There was a line of white across the sky, slowly getting bigger and bigger as you got closer to each other. Behind them the sun was blaring, giving the angels that godly shine of good, you couldn't make out figures but they were definitely there. They were smaller in numbers than you but they were still confidently moving towards you. Stupid. They're flying to their deaths, you thought, this is why they keep loosing to you they lack the viciousness you need for war. You smirked, knowing you were going to have another easy win.

"FAN OUT! CIRCLE THEM, LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE. WE'LL DRINK IN VICTORY TONIGHT" You yelled.

A chorus of shouts and yells followed you from your cavalry. You were all in high spirits. You kept flying forward ready to meet their charge head on, like you always did. Your cavalry spread out like you said ready to circle them when you hit each other, the formation was perfect as it would curl around the small group of Angels that came for you. They still weren't backing down despite your size.

You were close now as you brought out your two long swords and hiked up your knees so that your feet could find purchase on your saddle rather than your stirrups, your black feathery wings flexed and you felt your eyes flash red in excitement. The angels didn't know what was coming, they were about to be decimated.

You could now see their leader. His coal black hair waved in the wind as his ice blue eyes locked on you, both of you glaring at each other, his pure white wings twitched as he yelled "FORMATION!"

Behind him his own cavalry spread out. They were bigger than you had first observed. Much bigger. He had somehow managed to hide the true size of his cavalry brought to make you over confident and use the wrong technique, having the sun behind him blinded you to their true numbers, and you fell for it. You were too close to turn around and retreat and so had to keep charging forward your earlier confidence dwindling quickly, your cavalry knew it too.

You were at the head point of your charge as you clashed together with screams, scraping metal and high pitch horse whinny's as men and steed alike were killed, you had to ignore it. You had your own life to fight for. You jumped, leaving your steed. With a single flap of your wings you sent your swords down to take the coal hairs angels head, him dead would scatter his army and win you that battle.

However this was harder than you thought, he jumped from his own white steed, sending yours and his winged horse crashing into each other as he easily turned and blocked your swords with ease. He was extremely skilled, more skilled than you were. You flew around each other, swords clashing both trying to get a strike on the other, all you needed was one deadly hit and this battle was yours. However, he was strong and fast and you were quickly beginning to struggle, he had got a few strikes on you that bled and sent drops of blood to the battle scared floor below.

Angels and demons fell to the earth dead around you, sending up clouds of dirt as fire licked their bodies once they settled. The ground below was destroyed, thousands of bodies and weapons littered the reddish black floor, some old and some new, some just skeletons at this point after being eaten away by the hell rats that thrives on the battle fields.

"You've lost demon. Take those who are still alive and run, this battle belongs to us" his voice was deep and sinful, he's been born into the wrong species, you thought although giving us a chance to leave alive is very angel of him.

"Not going to kill us all? We won't leave until we win or all die" you growled back.

An angel falling in front of you gave you the opportunity to fly up and get behind him to strike, but he was faster than you, he sent his sword in an arc slicing through one of your wings while your back was turned to get in position. Your breath froze in your lungs as you felt the clean slice as pain exploded in your now severed wings as your body instantly tilted sending you plummeting to the floor, your parted wing following.

You heard shouts from your cavalry for a retreat until you finally hit the floor, everything turning fuzzy and black spots filled your vision as you felt a few bones break from the impact. Your ears rung as you tried to move, but your body just wasn't responding properly, you could vaguely hear someone walking over to you, their steps getting louder and louder as you finally managed to sit up, still having to support yourself.

"You should have run away when I told you" it was the coal haired angel and 3 members of his cavalry with him.

"Ha, if I ran, I would still end up dead, the great leader doesn't tolerate deserters. I'd much rather die in war than by my higher ups, at least on the battle field I won't be tortured." You smirked.

The angel seemed to freeze thinking about what you said, he didn't seem to be doing anything and the tension was killing you "well what are you waiting for sir kill the demon" one of his mean shouted.

You tried to stand but without your wing you awkwardly tilted unbalanced, he simply hummed and pulled out his sword. Lifting it up above his head, you looking him in the eye the whole time, if he was going to kill you, you wouldn't cower away you would face it head on.

He swung his arm and hit his target, but his target wasn't you. He hit the angel closest to him, the one that called for your death, before quickly spinning and hitting the two on his other side killing them all instantly. Your eyes widened, he can't be an angel, angels don't kill another angel. He looked over his shoulder at you with a smirk, your mind couldn't figure out what the hell he was doing or even thinking for that matter.

"Come on demon, there's a place in the human world we can go and be safe from said higher ups that want to torture you" He grabbed you hauling you to your feet.

*Time Skip*

Your stubbed wing was wrapped with white bandages that the angel had carried, he was also the one who had treated you, you were now just sat on the small sofa glaring at him trying to figure him out. He was currently flittering around the house cleaning everything, his pure white wings rustling as he moved.

"Confused, (Y/N)?" he was teasing you; you could hear it in his voice.

"Wha- how do you know my name? And why am I still alive? You're not much of an angel are you" you spat.

"No need to be rude, I did save your life after all" he answered.

"Answer my questions" you growled.

He sighed "you really think I would go to war without knowing who I was fighting against first, I've been doing a lot of extensive research on you, how else would I have won I knew all of your techniques before I had even seen you flying across that battle field with a smile on your face. And you move exactly how I predicted, it was an easy win." he came closer sitting down in the small coffee table.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't kill me and instead saved my life. We're both now going to be stuck in the human realm forever now, constantly moving so it doesn't seem suspicious when we don't age never being able to make proper friends... not that I was human friends" you growled.

"I know, the thing is, I knew I had to be prepared for you as you were a strong competitor and as I was researching you I sort of fell into a trap. You caught my attention... I couldn't kill you" he reached a hand forward and you flinched.

"What are you saying" you asked.

"I'm saying that I fell in love with you" his hand finally rested in your cheek.

"Well then angel, what's your name since we're going to be stuck together for a very long time" you felt your eyes flash red as you leant forward.

"Levi Ackerman. Hope I can make you an Ackerman one day" he leant forward his face now very close to yours.

"An angel and a demon, we'll have to see" you leant forward and met his lips with a kiss.


	24. Turned Kid Levi + Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Great writing as usual and also I have a request Levi has been turned into a child by Hanji and reader had to look after him and then they both confess their love for each other after having to spend some time with each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3718

A shout and a crash made you stop right outside a familiar scratched oak door. You had stopped before your foot touched the ground, so you held it mid-step. You stared at the door, foot still hovering above the ground like a lazy flamingo. All you could now hear was low mumbling from what seemed like two people with very different voices, one was unmistakably Hange but the other was higher pitched. You immediately imagined the voice to be a child, but you couldn't quite tell if it was a girl or a boy.

Your eyes flicked from side to side as you tried to decided if this was something you wanted, or even needed, to deal with. It was quite late at night so you couldn't persuade anyone else to, so decided that you would have to deal with it yourself. After all, you were Hange's apprentice and so it was probably your job anyway.

You sighed and gently opened her door while peering around it. You used it as a shield incase anything came flying at your head, which was more common that you first thought. You unintentionally gasped at the sight and caught the attention of both figures in the room your eyes stuck to the scene in front of you.

Hange was stood in front of a table, a wide but curious smile on her face. That wasn't the thing that caught your attention though. Sat on the table in front of her was a small boy maybe 7 or 8. He had dark, raven-black hair and eyes colder than ice. He was a child, but it was definitely Levi. Who else could have such a hardy demeanour while still being short and adorable? The scary captain of the survey corps was currently glaring at you, it pierced your heart even though he was currently sitting in a uniform that swamped him.

You ducked your head and eyes as you fully came into Hange's lab "sorry Hange I thought you were in trouble".

She just laughed "ahhhh just the girl I was looking for".

You could still feel Levi glaring at you, you still not looking at him out of fear "ummmmm did you... uhh... need something?" you mumbled.

"Yes I need a small favour. You see my experiment has gone a bit... wrong" she gestured to Levi who you still wouldn't look at "and it would be a huge help if you could look after the the little man- uhh, child while I figure out what went wrong with my experiment and how he's going to go back to being an adult little man"

"What? Umm Hange I don't think tha-" you were cut off by Levi's higher pitched child's voice.

"Shitty glasses! I may look like a child but my brain is still that of an adult. I don't need someone to look after me" he yelled a blush starting to crawl up your cheeks at how cute he was it defiantly didn't help that you already had a crush on the man.

"Technically your mind is actually that of a child, you've just retained your memories of having an adult brain" Hange mumbled moving a hand to her chin in thought.

"Hange" Levi growled in warning.

"But, but, but... you still need someone with you. For a start, you won't be able to leave your room which means someone would have to bring you meals. Also, I don't know what's going on inside of you, since this was accident. So someone has to watch over you constantly to make sure that you don't fall sick, or worse" Hange explained.

"Fine then if I must, I'm not staying here anymore though, you've fucked up enough. (L/N), you will meet me in my room in the morning, sleep in your own room tonight so that it doesn't seem suspicious to your peers, tell them something and from tomorrow you'll be staying in my room. At least it's clean." Levi growled at you.

He sent a glare at Hange as he jumped down from the table he was sat on. The way to the ground was further away than he expected. His glare was cut short by a small gasp that escaped his lips. He walked away with slightly pink cheeks as his clothes dragged along the floor. His head peeked out to make sure the hallway was clear before he disappeared round the corner.

It was late in the evening so you weren't worried about him being spotted by any scout members as they would all be in their room by now sleeping. You were headed to your own room before all this happened. You had just taken a small detour to the kitchen to get a glass of water before you slept.

Your eyes nervously shifted back to Hange. You were trying to find a way to get out of looking after Levi, but her smirk told you that it wasn't going to happen and that you should give up while you were ahead.

"Well off you go then. You've got a lot to do before tomorrow morning, he will want you very early" she gave you a cheeky smile sending you off and away from her office.

Day 1:

The first day with Levi was extremely awkward, you spent most of the day sat on a wooden chair at the corner of Levi's desk doing his paperwork. Levi tried to do his paperwork but his child-mind quickly became disinterested and frustrated, much like a child would. That, coupled with his new child-like handwriting that had become completely unreadable left him stomping off and into his room once again like a child, out of frustration.

You had given him time as you went though the paperwork and wrote notes on Levi's slight change in manor for Hange. It seems as though he had become a lot more child like with his look. The problem was that Levi hadn't come out of his room. You were starting to get worried about him and the internal debate about wether you should go and see him was distracting you from the paperwork allowing you to make little mistakes.

Finally you decided that it would be worth making sure that he was ok. You got up and walked over to his bedroom door. It wasn't locked but you knocked, not wanting to invade his person space "Captain? Are you ok? You've been in there for a long time"

"Go away!" You heard the muffled shout from within the room.

You opened the door and your eyes searched the area until they settled on a bundle of blankets on his bed "sir?"

"I said go away brat. I'm your captain, you should listen to me, are you deaf or just stupid" he growled.

You paused thinking about how you were going to deal with this without getting in more trouble "I have done half of your paperwork, so please sir come out to your office while I get us some lunch".

A small hand pulled back the covers, ice eyes looking at you curious "you've done some of my paperwork?"

"Yes, would you like to come and check them before I take them to Erwin?" You asked.

He nodded and finally left his bundle and room, you kept your eyes on him as he sat at his desk and went through the paperwork. Satisfied you left the office going off to get both you and Levi some lunch and tea.

*Time Skip*

"Get in" you stared wide eyed at the small man in front of you as he ordered you into his bed.

You blanked as you looked at him, you had offered to sleep on the small arm chair in the corner while you looked after him as you had a feeling that your captain wouldn't want you in his bed, but you were wrong. You wanted to refuse and say that you were fine out of the awkwardness of the situation but the look he was giving you stopped the words before that could escape your lips.

"Well?" He stressed this time adding a point and a little stamp like a child.

"Ok, ok. Thank you for letting me sleep in the bed" you mumbled climbing in.

That night you were both in bed as far apart as you could be, you hyper aware of the man sleeping next to you. You fell asleep very late that night, eventually succumbing to the pull of sleep, not knowing if Levi was asleep next to you.

Day 2:

You awake the next morning feeling a slight heat behind you, once you opened your eyes you took a few moments to figure out where you were. Once your memories came back to you, you turned your head over your shoulder the rest of your body lying completely still. You saw Levi, still a young boy, sleeping soundly, which was unusual for him, but he had also slowly inches closer to you throughout the night. He wasn't touching you but he was very close.

To save yourself some embarrassment you slowly and carefully slipped out of bed, you hissed slightly when your bare feet hit the cold wood of the floor before leaving to get breakfast. Levi still slept in the bed, now curled in on himself for warmth, you took a bit longer than you would like to staring at his cute boyish face before you finally left with a smile on your face.

*Time Skip*

After breakfast you once again began doing Levi's paperwork, trying to finish off what you couldn't the day before. He had dragged a chair next to yours as he watched you to make sure that you were doing everything correctly. He was also attentively listening to you talking about your morning interactions while you were getting breakfast.

You didn't think that he was comfortable talking about personal stuff yet so just stuck with the topic of what had happened throughout your morning. He wasn't saying anything but he was inching closer to your chair every few seconds.

"Eren was telling me how he wanted to see you later to ask about his new training regiment" as you said that Levi sat bolt upright "but don't worry I told him that you were ill and that I'm looking after you, he's going to give it to me so that I can pass it onto you"

"Thank you. He would never live it down if he saw me like this" Levi mumbled.

"No problem" you gave him a sweet smile.

From then on you had become even closer. For the rest of the day the both of you chatted and Levi had also taught you to play chess and a number of card games to pass the time. Your affection for him starting to grow.

Day 3:

When you woke on day 3 you felt a body leaning against your back, you turned your head, Levi was facing away from you but this time his back was pressed against your own. Once again you left the bed before the man-child woke up, and left for breakfast.

You had finished all of Levi's paperwork, and after Hange had explain everything to Erwin, nothing else was coming your way. After breakfast you had decided to try and teach little-Levi origami. More specifically, how to make origami titans. Hange always loved your titans, especially when you made them out of sugar paper that your family would send to you as she could then eat them. Unfortunately today you only had normal paper so Levi would have to settle for that.

*Time Skip*

Levi growled and threw the ball of ripped paper to the floor. With his little hands he was struggling to make the origami titans but he was desperately determined. You let out a little giggle as you handed him another piece of paper and gave him encouraging words.

"Don't worry, I'll start again and we can do it slowly" you smiled.

You got yourself a new piece of paper and slowly went through each step, explaining in great detail. Levi's eyes were intently watching your fingers as you delicately moved them around the folds of paper. Eventually you had both completed the origami Titan, Levi letting out a loud cheer at the fact that he had done it.

"Yay!" He instantly covered his mouth wide eyed at what he had just done.

You laughed at his reaction "don't panic Levi, I think the experiment that turned you into a child has also slightly changed your demeanour. I'm not judging you, be as child like as you want"

"I'm going to kill that glasses" he grumbled under his breath at your revelation.

Day 4:

This time you woke up to a loud rapid knock on the door, this time Levi had curled into your back but this time facing you, you looked at him for a second before the knocking turned into banging which woke up Levi. His balled fists rubbed his eyes much like a child as you got up rushing to the door to opening it with a loud bang.

"What!" You frowned.

Hange was stood there with a large smile on her face, she didn't say hello she just burst past you and into Levi's office and then bed room, screaming at Levi the moment she saw him. You had still been holding the door open, the noise catching the attention of everyone in that hallway who wanted to know what was happening.

You slammed the door and ran back into the bed room. Inside, Hange had jumped on Levi who was still in bed. She was pulling at his cheeks while making squeaky noises. You pulled her away and shoved her into the little arm chair in the corner as Levi yelled profanities at the unaffected woman, you slowly began to calm both of them down before asking Hange to explain why she had woken the both of you on this morning.

"I just wanted to check on the both of you and Levi more specifically to make sure that nothing was wrong, but you two seem fine. Do you have any notes for me so that I can scientifically make sure he's ok" she explained.

"Yeah they're on Levi's desk, let me get changed and I'll get them for you" you headed for Levi's bathroom picking up your clothes on the way stopping just before you entered the bathroom "don't go anywhere near Levi" but as you shut the door you could hear Hange begin a conversation with him.

*Time Skip*

After the situation with Hange both you and Levi had missed breakfast so was only able to grab a couple of slices of bread. This had left Levi in a really bad mood. His grumpy hungry kid side came out in full force. You had spent the entire day cleaning up his messes while also trying to calm him down. But you failed in taming the very bratty Levi. It was odd seeing the clean freak making angry messes like this but he couldn't help it.

Finally at dinner he calmed and at even more of a surprise he repeatedly apologised to you, not being satisfied no matter how many time you said that it was ok and that you forgave him.

Day 5:

Day 5 you awoke facing Levi, both of you curled up on yourself but not touching each other, you looked at his cute face before the warmth of the bed and his body heat lulled you back to a light morning sleep beside Levi.

*Time Skip*

Despite the fact that you fell back asleep, you did wake back up in time for breakfast. As you were getting the food from the mess hall Eren caught you and gave you his written down training regimen. You took it with a smile and told him you would give it to Levi to look over straight away.

Which you did. Unfortunately, Levi refused to take it "Levi? Eren really needs this reviewed" you tried to persuade him.

He didn't look angry or annoyed but it instead he look nervous? "Can you...".

You didn't catch the least bit so asked him to repeat it, and he did "can you read it to me?"

It was a bit of an odd request, you were happy to, but a book would make more sense and not Erens training regiment. After your initial confusion left you his face came into your view, he looked upset and unsure. He thought you were going to say no.

"Of course Levi come on let's sit. Where do you want to go?" You asked.

The relief instantly came to his face and he smiled "the bed".

You nodded and sat down taking a pencil and book to rest on with you so that you could make corrections to the regiment. You sat with you back against the head bored your legs straight out waiting, you were expecting Levi to sit next to you but instead he curled up with his head on your stomach making you freeze.

"Ok I'm ready" he spoke.

You swallowed nervously, he may currently be a child but he was still your captain. With a nod you began reading through the regiment, every now and then Levi would say something that you added to it or changed but eventually you were both comfortable and happy around each other in this position.

Day 6:

You woke up with one of Levi's arms over your waist and your legs over his, it was comfortable but it was a bit odd considering he was currently a child. You left the bed for breakfast and to give Eren back his revised regiment.

On the way back Hange caught you in the corridor and began dragging you back to Levi's office, you desperately trying to save the plates full of breakfast. She was rambling about how she had figured out what went wrong with her original experiment and how Levi will he brought back to being an adult.

A question came to your mind so you asked, Levi not being around to stop you "so you mentioned in your office that Levi came to you to enhance his leaning capabilities. Why would he do that?"

"I was wondering when this would come up... well you know how he's from the underground" you nodded at what she said "we'll he didn't get any form of school as a kid, because it's the underground, and he's been trying to catch up with the rest of us. However he's been struggling as he isn't a young child anymore. As you know children learn thing much faster than adults, so he came to me so that he can have the learning capabilities of a young child. Unfortunately it went a bit wrong"

You took in what she said. Your mind wasn't able to come back with anything for this, you could only nod and hum. He was just trying to keep up with everyone who had a life above ground, he probably felt like he was lesser than everyone who was under his command. It was actually quite noble if you were honest, it made you quite determined to help him now that you knew.

*Time Skip*

Hange's experiment would wear off very soon so Levi wouldn't have to worry, she had also explained that she had figured out how to redo the experiment with Levi properly if he wanted to retry. Once she left, the room had fallen into silence you mind constantly thinking about why Levi had done the experiment in the first place.

"What's wrong?" Levi's voice came from across the room.

You sighed "Hange told me why you agreed to the experiment" you looked to him, seeing a frown "when you go back to normal I can help you with all that stuff if you like".

"I don't want your pity. And what qualifies you to help me " he growled clearly angry.

"It's not pity, and you don't know this, no one does, but I'm from a very high class family and had a very detailed and educational childhood with a private teacher so that I could take over my father's business when he passed away as I'm an only child" you explained.

"... why haven't you told anyone that?" He asked he wasn't angry anymore just curious.

"Probably for a similar reason as to why you don't out right tell people that your from the underground. It changes the way people act around you" you responded not looking at him.

You heard him walking over to you "yes you can help me. I trust you".

"Thank you" you smiled.

Day 7:

You woke feeling a hand stroke through your hair, you groaned as you felt a leg slip in between yours. You frowned but still didn't open your eyes, something didn't feel right. You opened you eyes and gasped, it was Levi but he wasn't a child anymore, he was back to his normal adult self. And currently stroking your hair while curling up to you.

You felt a blush creep up your cheeks as he quietly spoke in his usual, deep husky voice "morning".

You gasped again "Sir! You're back! I'm very sorry I'll leave now you can look after yourself".

"No stay!" He squeezed your into his chest not letting you go.

"Sir?" You frowned confused.

"Stop calling me sir. Levi is just fine, you can start teaching me tomorrow. Tonight I'm taking you on a date" he mumbled.

"Si- Levi What are you saying?"

"Hange told me you loved me the day she burst into my room, when you went to the bathroom to change she told me you loved me" you felt him kiss the top of your head while you were frozen in shock.

"I'm gonna kill that shitty glasses" he laughed as you copied his regular saying.

"Now go back to sleep. We can miss breakfast and just go straight for lunch. Ever since you slept here, I've been getting the best nights rest in years" his hand covered your eyes closing them.

You smiled "ok love you" you mumbled.

"Love you too".


	25. Depressed Levi + Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "I have a request!! Levi is depressed ever since his squad died, and has been in his room for several days now. The reader notices this and tires to get him out. When the reader walks in without permission, she sees something shocking (you can chose what!). Is this an idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️ Warning: There are themes of self-harm in this oneshot. If this is something you aren't comfortable with please skip this oneshot.
> 
> Words: 1524

Your eyes naturally flicked to the door as it opened, but only for a second. They flicked back to the cadet you were talking to when you saw that it wasn't the person you were dying to see. Worry bubbled up and in your gut as you let out a little sigh to try and calm yourself. This didn't go unnoticed, a spectacled woman's eyes zeroing in on your form. You were a captain so you had to hide how you were really feeling, you had to remain in control of your emotions and body language.

"-and tomorrow please make sure that you actually turn up to training. You've all had a couple of days rest after... after..." your words faltered in your mouth "so just turn up".

The cadet saluted and ran off before being replaced by Hange, you gave her a small smile, but nothing got past her "you're worried about Levi aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course I am. I understand that he's upset and grieving but we haven't seen him since we got back, I mean... is he even eating?"

You had just gotten back from the 57th expedition, which was widely regarded as one of the worst expeditions in the history of the scouts. The mood in HQ was dim at best and Captain Levi had shut himself away in his office-bedroom ever since, everyone was worried but you were the most, you had grown to love the man since he had been dragged up from the underground.

"I know, but I wouldn't worry, you know he just has to work through something's. He just grieves different to the rest of us that's all" Hange nodded to you.

"The last time he shut himself away, or tried to, was when he lost Furlan and Isabel. But then he was stuck in the halls so he wasn't alone, even if he had felt it, I'm going to have to check on him at some point I'll drive myself mad otherwise." You mumbled.

"You love him, I get that, but don't let that run you. You know how angry he gets when someone bursts into his office without knocking" Hange laughed.

You have a short laugh as well "I won't burst in I promise I just want to check on him and bring him something to eat. I'll go later tonight so that I don't draw attention to him, he'll hate that even more"

Hange nodded "just don't annoy him. I would hate for him to throw something at that pretty face".

You just nodded back and thankfully the conversation turned elsewhere, mainly to Hange's research and crazy experiments. You were glad for the distraction but your mind couldn't help thinking about the missing coal haired man, it was a small voice in the back of your head constantly reminding you that he was missing and alone.

*Time Skip*

When night fell you did as you said and headed to Levi's office, you made sure that it was past curfew as no one would be out and walking around. You had a tray of food you that you had grabbed from the mess hall on the way from your office, you kept it steady in your hand as you quietly moved through the hallways.

You paused once you reached his door, you hand was raised, ready to knock on the door, but you second guessed. If you knocked he either wouldn't answer or tell you to go away in his usual harsh and abrasive manner, so instead you just gently pushed open the door and peaked you head around the look at the room.

The plate in your hand instantly dropped to the floor sounding a crash that echoed around his dark and silent room, it caught the attention of the man who caused your shock in the first place. Levi was sat at his empty desk a sharp piece of his ODM gear pressed against his wrist, blood coating his arm, blade and desk.

His eyes were empty and gaunt-less as he looked at you like he didn't care, you had made it in time - he had only done one arm, but the sight of his blood stopped you on the spot. He didn't yell at you for barging in, he didn't yell at you for dropping the food and making a mess, he just turned away from you and went to keep cutting into his arm. But he didn't get far.

You yelled and dashed forward faster than you had moved in your life, your hand grabbed his cut wrist and pulled it away the blade slipping a bit and slightly catching you fingers before you could slap it away. Levi didn't react only dropping the blade which went flying across the room from the force of your slap, it was harder than you intended to hit him, you were just in shock.

You squeezed your hand tight around the wound trying to stop the flow of blood, his blood moved through the gaps in your fingers covering your hand and dripping to the floor. The blood began to slow thanks to your tight grip. But this also meant that you couldn't let his wrist go until you had the correct medical equipment to replace it.

"What the hell are you doing!" You didn't mean the shout like that but the scene had shocked you so much that you couldn't help it.

Levi said nothing his eyes stuck to the floor, you didn't say anything more and hauled him to his feet knowing that he wouldn't say anything no matter how much you pried. You dragged him from his room forcefully, not that he was putting up much of a fight, and took him straight to the infirmary internally panicking the entire time. A wave of relief also washed over you when you realised that you got to him just in time any later and you dread to think what you would find.

You had never gotten to the infirmary faster, you sat him on one of the beds still holding his wrist and did your best to pull the covers around you both to hide him from the other patients, who were lucky enough to survive the 57th expedition. Levi was still silent, very uncharacteristically quiet, he was a quiet man, but not like this, not upset quiet.

You stayed quiet letting him think while you began to patch him up, you needed desperately to get answers from him but you had to be carful not to push him over the edge. You pried you're hand away from his wrist the blood beginning to dry, slightly sticking your hand to him, you quickly placed the bandage over his arm tying it tight before it could reopen. You let out a sad sigh which finally drew his eyes to you.

"Why...?" Your voice broke as you fought back tears.

You heard him let out a sigh "...I ...can't. I've lost everyone... who cares... about me"

"I care about you Levi! I love you Levi and it hurts me when you hurt yourself like this" your voices raised again.

"No, you just think you do. In reality... I'm... alone" he mumbled.

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel about you! I love you and that's, that. Not only that, but think of everyone you'll leave behind who cares about you" you growled "Hange, Erwin even the new cadets all respect and care about you"

"(Y/N)..." he shook his head.

"You aren't the only one who lost people on that mission, or even in your life" you fell to your knees crying.

You felt the weight of everything that you had been repressing from that mission hit you at once, you sobbed loud enough to wake up the entire of HQ. Your squad was part of the support group that followed Levi's squad to keep the female titan at bay as they raced through the forest of giant trees, you watched them all get murdered by blunt force, blood flying, that image forever painted in your head.

Even worse...

You knew they were heading to their deaths, but you couldn't say anything as there was a spy among the scouts. You had been with them for so long and trusted them with anything's day to the end, but that clear instruction from Erwin kept your mouth shut and simultaneously sent them to their deaths.

You felt a rough hand on your head brushing through your hair, prompting you to speak "please, please Levi. Just talk to me, I can't lose you too we've been together for so long"

"On one condition..." you heard Levi's voice, it seemed to be turning back to normal.

"Anything to stop this" you looked up ignoring the wet patch your tears left in his thigh.

"You have to rely on me too" he smiled.

"Like I said... anything" you met his smile with one of your dazzling own.


	26. Dog Levi + Dog Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "So I had this idea of a request at 4am in the morning when I couldn't sleep and decided to write it down. So this is a dog Levi + Dog reader and the reader is a stray dog who was abused by her past owners. The survey corps who are an animal rescue group find and rescue the reader but she is scared of humans and other dogs. But Erwin who is the head vet ends up gaining her trust and adopting her and takes her home and introduces her to his other dog Levi but it takes time for her to get used to him. In the end they end up falling in love and and having puppies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both me and Jack worked together when writing this one.
> 
> Words: 4200

You cowered in the corner of the very small boxed room, bars in front of you dark grey walls behind and beside you. There was a flat, soft looking bed next to you fitted into that corner and a dog bowl full of water close to the door. The whole place was filled with dogs barking which set you on edge. Other dogs were never nice to you and you would often get a bite from them. You were a (D/B) dog, and a very pretty one at that, when you weren't malnourished.

You were growling at the two humans that were stood on the other side of the bars watching you, you didn't want to hurt them; the growl was only to try and keep them away from you. However these people weren't like the norm, they stuck around while just watching you in your fear.

*Flashback*

You were sniffing around a restaurants dust bins when it happened. The sound of a car door shutting behind you made you jump and turn. You turned to see a group of people getting out of a large van. They all had long metal poles with a hoop on the end and they were walking towards you, their eyes on you too.

You backed up afraid and hid in the corner of the alleyway, cowering and growling. Two of the people took the lead; a brown haired woman with glasses and a blond haired man with big bushy eyebrows, they both crouched low their poles out to the side, not using them yet but ready encase you attacked. Not that you would.

They spoke to you in a caring manner, trying to get close but you just continued to bark and growl. Humans couldn't be trusted. They lure you into a false sense of security, only to rip it away by their own hands. When they realised that they wouldn't be able to get close, they sighed and backed away, the blonde haired man sent everyone but the brown haired woman back to their large van.

"She's so skinny... what life would have been like for her to get this way, we can't leave her here, the restaurant sounded pretty angry when they called us" the brown haired woman spoke to the man.

"You're right, we need to check her over, we have no knowing what could have happened to her before here" the man responded creeping closer.

"Erwin!" The brown haired woman warned as he crept closer.

But the Erwin man ignored the woman behind him "shhhh it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you".

His hand was reaching for something and you didn't trust it, he brought his hand back out, holding a plastic bag filled with what looked and smelt like chicken. You instantly stopped growling you ears perking up at the smell, you'd always loved chicken. This was why you always came to this particular restaurant all the time, they would always throw out scraps at the end of the day.

"So this has your attention" Erwin spoke opening the bag of chicken with a smile.

He took out a piece and placed it on the floor about an arm's reach away from him, if you wanted it you would have to move closer to him. You were afraid but desperately hungry and it didn't take long for you to steal your nerves and creep forward. You reached your head forwards and took the piece of chicken in your mouth eating it quickly.

Before you could retreat back, Erwin had placed another piece closer to him, slowly and patently Erwin drew you closer to him until you were eating from right beside him. From there the brown haired woman, you'd later identify as Hange, caught you with the metal pole and bringing you to the van carful as you struggled.

*End Of Flashback*

"So you want to wash and check her over... without actually putting out to sleep?" Hange frowned at Erwin.

"Yes we need her trust. I was planning to take her in as I don't think that we can give her to a family and if we're not carful... the board will elect her too dangerous and have her put down" Erwin spoke making Hange freeze.

"what makes you say that... I'm sure with a little bit of love, she could be alright" Hange spoke.

"That's why I said I'll take her, we can't have her meeting some family and immediately biting them or something" Erwin looked worried "Did you not notice the collar and chain around her neck when we found her? The chain was old and rusted, meaning she was probably tied up long enough for it to snap, letting her escape. The collar is also loose enough to show that either she has been on the street for a long time, or her owners neglected her. Think about it Hange."

You had finally stopped growling and was now just listening to them speak "Even if you manage to gain her trust and see that she gets healthy..." Hange said, but suddenly going into a comically loud whisper as she continued to speak "will Levi be okay with the company?"

"He'll have to be" Erwin's laughed "I know he hasn't exactly had the easiest life, but neither has she. I think they'll get along fine"

*Time Skip*

It had been a few weeks since you had been brought to the Scouts Animal Rescue Shelter. You were looking and feeling much better and all of the time and effort that Erwin had put into you had paid off. You trusted him. Despite your past with humans he fed you, made sure you were all in good health and even took you out for walks. He let you be a dog. A fun loving, energetic, dog.

You still didn't trust other humans that much, however, You wouldn't growl any more. You'd just sit and watch them silently and wearily. Erwin had introduced you to a few families that had expressed an interest in adopting a rescue dog, especially now that you were healthy and somewhat close to the weight you should be. But Erwin would turn them away after seeing how you would run away from them and seemingly make his decision for him; he would have to take you home.

That's where you were now. You were in a small metal crate in the boot of Erwin's car, your heart racing from the fear of the unknown. You hadn't a clue where you were going. The car rocked and you slid across the crate a bit as Erwin rounded the corner. He was talking to you the whole way about different things, mostly to keep you calm, before he parked in from of the quaint little white house.

He let you out of the crate and boot, leading you up to the house. As he opened the door you froze. You could smell another dog, and others dogs still scared you. Your ears tilted back as you looked into the open door. Erwin tried to coax you into the house but currently, you refused. You couldn't see anything there, and it worried you.

"Why's wrong? Come on (Y/N), its ok I promise" he coaxed you in through the door so he could shut it closed behind you.

You stayed by the door, you could smell the other dog everywhere as you hid behind Erwin who shouted "Levi! Come and meet your new friend"

You could hear slow walking from a dog walking across the wood floor. Your ears flicked back as you hid yourself behind Erwin's legs. Slowly you saw a (D/B) dog come through the door, his face was blank and you couldn't at all tell what he was thinking, the biggest question in your mind being is he going to attack me.

Erwin bent down to greet him but Levi ignored him, only looking at you "Levi. This is (Y/N) she's going to be living here from now on. Be nice, she's had a hard life up until now" Erwin then got up stepping away from you "now stay while I go and get (Y/N)'s stuff from the car"

And with that Erwin left you, shutting the door behind him, you both stayed silent you unable to make any form of eyes contact with the dog in front of you. He was just staring at you and it made you very uncomfortable. Especially since you couldn't at all tell what he was thinking, he didn't look like he was going to hurt you though. Maybe he's curious? After all he seems to be the only dog living in this house currently, you thought.

Your mind blanked in panic as he came closer, your head leant back, your body following, but he came forward faster and he bang sniffing around your body "you smell clean brat" you head his deep voice for the first time and your heart almost stopped "good".

"Huh?" Your head turned.

"Make sure you stay that way" he said finally leaving just as the door opened behind you.

Erwin walked back in, carrying a bed and a number of bowls and leads that matched the new collar that Erwin had given you in the rescue car. Erwin dropped everything but the bed and walked off, you following behind him. He lead you through to a carpeted room, where there was another dog bed that had Levi sleeping on it, but he lifted his head the moment he heard you wall in the room.

Levi just watched as Erwin places down your dog bed "now Levi, don't be rude ok. Make her feel at home"

Erwin left again probably to set up the rest of the stuff that he had brought for you, you turned to Levi "you don't mind do you?" You asked nervously.

"Sharing a room? No. As long as you keep it clean, that's rule number one" he said.

You just nodded going over to your own bed, just sniffing and pawing it at it, unsure of how soft and fluffy it was. Levi turned around to have his back to you, his head falling onto his own bed. "Now, I can tell you are scared-"

"I'm not scared" You finally speak up, wanting not to seem like a wuss.

"That's rule number two, no lying. You've had your ears back and your tail in between your legs ever since you were pushed through that door, it's obvious, brat"

You couldn't think of a retort to that, so you simply head over to him, sniffing the various scents littering the room as you do. He starts growling though, warning you that you were close enough. "So, you live here then? Like, all the time...?"

"And that's rule number three. No stupid questions"

"I was only-"

"It's obvious I live here."

"Oh yeah, I know that, but Erwin said you had lived on the streets before so I didn't know if-"

"That's none of your business." He says, getting up and leaving the room.

"But if I'm going to be staying here, we might as well get to know each other, right...?"

"No. Now leave me alone"

*A week later*

"Levi! (Y/N)! Come here!" He hadn't actually said what he wanted you both for, but from the sound of the drawer near the front door opening, you could tell it was to go for a walk.   
"Calm down, brat. How do you have so much energy?"

"I just love being at the park! It's so fun having all that space to run free, don't you think...?" You yip, running towards the front door while Levi just plods over slowly. As you got to Erwin though, you remembered the one part you don't like. The leash. It always reminded you of your life before this, but you sucked it up since it was only a 10 minute walk to the dog park where you didn't have to wear a leash.

You and Levi walk with Erwin down the street. Levi by Erwins side and not taking any detours, while you prance and play and pull here and there, wanting to see all the sights, smell all the smells and meet everyone who passes you by. After a week of meeting new dogs and people every day, you had grown accustomed to the walk. At first, it took ages to get to the park, at Erwin would have trouble getting you to walk past people. But now, he had trouble getting you away from people.

Despite making good time, the walk was delayed even further. Erwin had stopped, and you wondered why, but he started talking to someone, someone very familiar... Hange? He started chatting, and they both looked happy. I guess I'll have to wait even longer for the park, you thought.

"The only thing I don't get, Levi, is why you don't have to wear one of this awful leashes, they are just so restricting."

"It's because I'm well behaved, brat"

"I'm well behaved, I say hello to everyone we meet, and always try to get Erwin to walk faster."

"That's not..."

"That's not what? I'm sure Erwin Loves chasing after me"

"Brat, do you hear him call me a good boy everytime I sit nicely at the edge of a road? It's not like he tells me off for jumping up at people, or running away, because I don't. You wanna get that thing off so badly? Work on not being so... you."

"Soooooooorrrrry, not all of us have had the freedom you have had, shorty"

"Oh excuuuse me, brat. I'm sorry your last owner didn't walk you as often as they should have. What, did the little girl you used to have dress you up in uncomfortable clothes or something? Or wait... Lemme guess, you had one of those dog carriers and you couldn't run everywhere."

That made you angry. Not so much the fact that he was so totally wrong, but more the fact that is what he assumed. That you were some prissy dog with a sheltered life. Over the past week you had asked questions and inquired about Levi. Even though he didn't always give you an answer, you at least knew that he is the way he is now because life wasn't fair.

"You don't even know what you're talking about-"

"No. I do. You came into the house the other day and took over my life. Everything was fine with just me and Erwin before you arrived" Levi started growling, low and deep. He sounded angry. Not just annoyed that you were too close, but actually angry.

"I didn't choose this! Erwin came to me. " You snapped back, your ears pointed and your tail firm.

At this point, Erwin noticed you both getting riled up, so he pulled you back gently and told Levi to stop growling, which he did, reluctantly. He said goodbye to Hange, and ushered you both along. No matter how exciting the rest of the walk was, you couldn't enjoy it. You just knew that Levi would be silently judging.

*The next day*

Erwin was at work, meaning you had the whole day to do whatever you wanted. You thought it would be more fun having the house to yourself, but playing games by yourself was nowhere near as exciting as playing them with Erwin was. Normally you would try and convince Levi to play, to which he would eventually agree. But now, you didn't feel like talking at all. He hasn't bothered to even come and apologise, and you didn't want to be the first one to break the silence.

The day passed slower than you expected, but the time finally rolled around when Erwins car would usually roll around. You rushed to the front room, jumping onto the sofa to watch him out the window like usual. Except this time, Levi was there. You kinda guessed he would be, so tried to ignore him as you climbed up beside him.

"What are you doing, brat" He growled

"Just waiting for my owner to come home to greet me"

"He's not yours, he's mine" he growled even louder, not even looking out the window now, turning to you while bearing his teeth.

"Who? I can only see my Erwin getting out of the car..."

Levi doesn't respond to that. But he didn't have to. Instead, you got exactly what he meant from the way he tackled you off the sofa. Teeth were bared, claws scratched and barks were sent flying at each other. The scrap didn't last long, however, as soon enough Erwin was inside and shouting at the both of you. Levi stood back from you, but went over to Erwin and sat at his feet. He glared at you, teasing you.

"Brat"

That was it. This time you lunged at him, knocking him over, almost knocking Levi over in the process. This scrap didn't even last as long as the last, with Erwin picking you up. You stopped as he grabbed you, not wanting to hurt him. He carried you and put you into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. You couldn't hear what he was doing, but his words of disapproval rang through your ears.

What was wrong with me? You asked yourself, immediately regretting taunting and attacking Levi like that. Yes, he probably deserved it, but you should have behaved. God, now I'm sounding like him.

Erwin was in and out of the kitchen all evening, saying hello to you every time he did. He didn't seem like he was overly angry anymore, but still kept the door closed regardless. Which was probably a good idea. You had no idea what would happen if Levi had another chance to get under your skin.

That night, Erwin even moved your bed into the kitchen. He place it at the side of the room, and kept talking to you, but you could feel somehow the words weren't directed at you specifically. When he put the bed down, both his hands were now free, to which he put it to his ear, revealing he was on the phone. You didn't pay much mind to it, and simply snuggled in your bed as he said goodnight. He started to leave the room, but just as he was closing the door, you heard your name. You tried to listen, and you heard him mentioning about what to do with you. You ran over to the door, pressing your face against it, trying to listen in on what he was saying.

You scratched against the door, but it was no use, Erwin was too far away and couldn't hear you.

"Levi!" You barked, scratching again. Hopefully he was still in his bed across the hallway from you. "Levi! I know you are there!"

"I'm not in the mood, brat"

"I need you to listen to what Erwin is saying on the phone, he said something about me"

"He hung up the phone as soon as he got out the room, there's no point"

"Well what was he saying?" You asked, desperate to know what he might do to you.

"How should I know? I wasn't exactly listening."

"Well, that's just great. Thanks Levi."

"Look, we haven't gotten on well. Today wasn't exactly the first time we've fought" he says, now coming close to the door to where you could hear him better "chances are, he'll take you back to the shelter and you'll be adopted by some nice family."

"No, I heard them talking at the shelter. There's no chance that they would let someone adopt me. I was there for over a month and not once did they find me suitable for adoption, that's why Erwin took me home, as they were going to take me somewhere, somewhere no one wanted to talk about."

"I'm sure he will find you a nice home. Better than your last, at least."

There is was again. The assumption that you got your nice pretty coat from years of grooming by some rich lady, or the fact that you were so skinny was because your last owner took you running at the park. "You don't even know why I was at the shelter, do you?" You said, getting angry now.

"Well it's not like you know much about me either-" He started to say, but you cut him off.

"No thanks to you. Even though you gave me no answers, I still tried to ask. Still despite you not wanting to open up, Erwin had told me on the ride over. I'm sure he was just humouring me, but he told me how he had found you on the streets, and that you had obviously been on your own for a long time." You were pacing now, not able to sit still while this anger boils up inside of you "You know, that's he found me too. On the streets. But you weren't entirely wrong, I wasn't on the streets long. Unlike you, I did have an owner." Levi was silent. You thought that he might have left, but you knew he wouldn't walk away from this. You knew he couldn't resist an opportunity to strike back. "And yeah, you were right! I was pampered! I got fed every few days, had my own tree to hide from the rain under. I even had a doghouse before he sold it!"

"(Y/N)..."

"No, Levi. You don't get to talk. All you have done is assume I'm some pampered pup. You look at my over excited-ness and immediately think it's because I'm bad behaved. Not for a second did you think that I love this so much is that because I'm finally free." You didn't wait for him to respond. You simply walked back over to your bed, laying down. Ignoring his attempts to scratch at the door.

*The next morning*

Erwin had woken earlier than usual. You had heard a car pull up outside, but it wasn't him. He came into the room, and picked you up. What was going on?

He carried you to the front door, to where there was a lady standing next to the open boot of her car. "She is so precious! I'll make sure she has a great home!"

"Thanks, I was thinking about letting her stay here, but she really doesn't get on with Levi."

He hands you over, but you were confused. Were you going to live with her? You were scared about leaving, but thought it was best, especially since things were pretty much exhausted to the max with you and Levi.

"Oh I'm sure she'll fit in just great"

At that, you sat in her arms, but could see Levi standing at the open door, just behind Erwin. He had started barking, and you couldn't help but listen. Erwin tried telling him to stop, but he didn't.

"Brat, I know you don't want to listen, but I'm sorry. You were right, I assumed all those things about you and didn't even take the time to get to know you, let alone give you a chance to introduce yourself."

Erwin and the lady were still talking, but you didn't pay attention, all you could hear was Levi.

"I can tell you don't want to leave. You look like the day you got here. Your ears are slanted and your tail is shaking between your legs" He now walked out onto the gravel beside Erwin. "I've been selfish. It's been just me and Erwin for so long. For ages, he was the only person I trusted, and I realise now that... We both need him."

With that, you wriggle and turn, jumping out of the lady's arms and onto the floor. Erwin tries to grab you, but it was too late. You lunged for Levi. Unlike last time, however, and much to Erwin's surprise, it wasn't an attack. Even though you could tell Levi hated it, he let you push him over. You pawed at him, playfully rolling around, happier than you've ever been.

"I guess... she wants to stay?" Erwin says, really confused.

*Time skip*

You don't even know how long it's been since you and Levi made up. It's been long enough for you to be able to sneak into Levi's bed without him complaining, even though you know him being grumpy is just a show. It's been long enough that even Hange has moved in! Although, you still only know of one bed in the house, so you aren't totally sure on where she sleeps. It's been so long, that you have even had pups, three to be exact. Levi was shocked, but didn't complain. Even though he looked grumpy, you made sure they knew he loved them.

Levi will always have trouble showing affection, and you will always have trouble reigning yourself in. But as long as you have each other, and Erwin and Hange, and your pups, everything will be OK. Even if Levi refuses to admit it.


	27. Levi + Hurt Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Can we get a scenario where for (whatever situation and how it turned out that way) Levi has to beat s/o ass like how he did with Eren during trail to convince the court. Levi hates it but he knows he had ti do it and s/o understands. Either way in the end Levi feels extremely guilty and becomes extra soft with her and would pamper her despite her saying that she was just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1272

Another swift kick sent your head snapping to the side. Your blood flew, coating the floor in drops, spurting from your mouth. You weren't given time to breath as another kick hit you square in the stomach and another to your face, pain exploded with every kick but you did your best to silence the cries that were threatening to come from your mouth. You didn't want to hurt the man who was hurting you; he couldn't stop beating you up.

*Flashback*

You didn't know what had happened at first, one moment you were plummeting to the ground after being swatted by a Titan, the next you were waking up in an unfamiliar room on an uncomfortable bed, completely unharmed. You originally thought the whole expedition was a dream. That's until you made eye contact with the three faces in the room, you instantly realised the something was very wrong.

You went to lift your hands to rub your eyes but was stopped by a metal clank "What?!" You frowned looking at your hand cuffed hands.

A shaking hand took yours, your eyes following up the arm to see Levi's concerned eyes looking at you. Erwin and Hange were the other two in the room they pulled up some chairs beside your bed, you were still confused as to what was going on but everything was soon explained.

Like Eren, you were a Titan shifter.

When you hit the floor, a bright ball of light flashed like lightning, everyone thought Eren had lost control, but was quickly corrected when your 15m female titan form stood where the lightning had once been. Muscle stretched across your body and (H/C) hair fell around your shoulders as steam rose from your body, in your Titan form you obliterated the entire swarm of titans before you finally collapsed.

"So... what happens now?" You hesitantly said.

"Well like Eren, you'll go to court. We need to prove that you can control when you change in to a Titan. After, if we win, you'll stay in your captain's position of the scouts and Hange will experiment" Erwin explained.

"Ok... that all sounds pretty simple so... why do you all look so grave?" You asked frowning slightly.

"To prove your control, Levi's going to have to beat you... badly. The court have actually demanded it this time, unlike with Eren's trial" Erwin answered.

"Oh..." you fell silent as Levi sighed from beside you, his eyes were closed a look of pure pain on his face.

"But don't worry... you'll heal quickly. So... there's that..." Hange tried to be positive but unlike her, she was failing.

You wanted to say something, say that it was ok; he was saving your life. But you couldn't. As the door was opened and a large group of stone faced MP's entered, your two friends and boyfriend were ushered out of the room. The MP's then pulled you roughly out of the room taking you all the way to the giant court room before chaining you down with your hands behind your back.

*End Of Flashback*

Levi stamped your head down into the tiled floor, giving you a slight breather, blood was running from your nose in fountains. You had multiple cuts on your face that were also dripping blood straight into your eyes, blinding you. Blood filled your mouth and bubbled out onto the floor with every breath your took. All you could feel was pain as you whimpered accidentally, causing Levi to wince slightly as he looked over to the MP's and Zackly.

You couldn't see it but Zackly must have shook his head as in the next moment you were wrenched up sharply by your hair before another kick to your stomach and a punch to your face once again sent blood flying. More punches and kicks came and you were gasping and coughing in your struggles, you couldn't speak for Eren, but your beating was definitely worse somehow.

"That's enough Levi. I think she's had enough" you could hear Zacklys about through the beating.

Levi stopped immediately and the whole room when silent, the only thing that could be heard were your gasps of pain, everyone just listening to Zackly speak "she had proven she can remain human, the woman will stay with the scouts"

"But Sir-!" One of the MP's yelled.

But Zackly ignored him and hit the wooden structure he was sat behind to end the meeting. You heard the MP's groan from the defeat, you felt yourself get lifted and pulled out of the court, blood dripping in a line as you were moved. Once out of the court room you were lifted up by strong arms, which you recognised as Levi. You rested your head against his shoulder sighing in content. You always loved being close to him like this. Finally, you allowed sleep to take you.

*Time Skip*

"-She heals quickly, so don't worry too much, she'll be completely fine by tomorrow, broken bones and all" a female voice was the first thing to reach your ears as you woke.

You opened your blue eyes to look around. You were finally back in your own room at the scouts HQ. Once again, Hange, Levi and Erwin were all in the room. You groaned and they all looked over, Hange ran to you grabbing your hand with a smile on her face. Erwin gave you his own small smile and Levi... Levi... he wouldn't meet your eyes and stood still where he was, he looked so upset and it hurt your heart more than any punch that had come your way before.

"Levi?" You whimpered reaching out to him, but he still didn't look or move, he did even respond. He acted like you weren't even there.

Erwin looked between the both of you "me and Hange should give you two sometime"

"Wha? Bu-" Hange was cut off by Erwin who grabbed her by the collar.

"Come along Hange" Erwin dragged her out leaving you and Levi in silence.

You reached out to him, calling his name once again, but he refused to move. He was guilty, you could now tell that he felt bad for beating you within an inch of your life, he didn't want to look at you and see fear in your eyes directed at him. But you weren't afraid of him, he did it to save your life. You were thankful for him for that. You'd be spread open on a metal table with all your inside pulled out by now if it wasn't for him.

"Levi please. You know I'm not afraid of you, and I don't at all hate you. You saved my life" you gave him a small smile.

"But I hurt you. You should hate me, attack me, trying to get your revenge" he mumbled.

"What? Revenge for saving my life? You worry too much. I could never hate you, now get over here, I want cuddles and my super, lovable, sexy boyfriend is going to give them to me" you demanded reaching out.

You saw his lips quirk into a slight smile, he turned trying to hide it as he came over to you getting in your bed. You felt his arms wrap around you and kiss to your forehead. You sighed in delight as you relaxed into his arms closing your eyes, your healing body was exhausted and all you wanted to do was sleep with your boyfriend beside you.

"I love you Levi. Thank you for today... I know it was hard for you to do" you mumbled.

"Love you too"


	28. Titan Shifter Levi + Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "I would like to make another request, so Levi is a titan shifter and every night her goes out to the forest that they train in with ODM gear and to practice shifting and Levi has a crush on Levi and one night she sees him leave and follows him into the forest and you can choose the ending I don't mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set just before the walls were destroyed, Titan shifters weren't discovered yet by the scouts.
> 
> Words:1628

There he goes again, you thought, right at his usual time. A frown settled on your face as your eyes followed him from your hidden place in the corridor. He had been doing this for week, months even and you were the only one who had seemed to notice. But then again you did have a massive crush on the man and couldn't help but know everything about him.

*Flashback*

A plate of food slamming down on the table next to you made you jump out of your skin, your knees hitting the table created a thunk that echoed through the mess hall, as you your head turned to see who it was. You were met with a crazy smile, glasses wearing, lunatic. Your best friend, also known as Hange.

"Hey (Y/N) what's got you looking so glum" she teased.

"Just thinking about... Levi" you mumbled.

"Levi hmmmm" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, making you cringe.

"Not like that, well you know how he keeps leaving at night and going to the ODM forest?" You started.

"He does?" She frowned.

"Ummm yeah. You didn't notice? I always thought he was being quite obvious... Anyway, I was just wondering why he keeps doing it" you continued.

"I usually don't stalk Levi like you do so I wouldn't know what his nighttime activities are. But he's probably just practicing his ODM skills. Not that he needs to" she nodded.

"I don't stalk him" you stressed before mumbling to yourself "but he never has his ODM gear".

"Huh? What was that?" Hange leaned closer trying to hear what you were saying.

"Nothing" you said quickly.

*End Of Flashback*

Tonight, you had decided to follow him. You couldn't get it out of your head and it was bugging you... badly. He would defiantly kill you if he found out that you were following him, but it was worth the risk, and it would bring you closer to figuring Levi out.

You carefully walked along the cut-out path through the ODM forest, trying to reduce the amount of crunch your feet made as you walked, it wouldn't take much for Levi to hear you. He was humanities strongest for a reason. Levi was far away from you, but still in sight. Your eyes stuck to his back making sure that you could always see him.

He had walked very far away from the base, to a clearing that you had never been to before, you didn't even know of it's existence. You were so far back now that you wouldn't be able to find your way back to HQ, so you were kind of stuck following Levi for now. Not that you were planning to go back until you figured out what he was doing, but you would have to keep him within you sights. If you lost him, you'd be in trouble.

Finally, he stopped in the clearing, you ducked down at the edge of the tree line still watching him. You watched his head turn around looking around for anyone, you ducked behind the bush as he was clearly checking the area for people watching him, you couldn't see him like this and so slowly crept back out to see if he had stopped looking.

Satisfied you relaxed as you watched, now not worried about him seeing you since he didn't seem to be focused on his surroundings. He was instead focused on his hand where he held a knife, you had a moment of tense panic that made you almost get up and run to him, but you held yourself back. He had been doing this for a while and didn't seem to be seriously hurt during the daytime.

You watched as he took the knife and held it to his hand, he then made a very quick slice across his palm. Immediately a giant flash of light cut through the inky black of the night, your eyes widened at the ball of lightning. You sucked in a long breath when the light cleared, stood where Levi once was, was a Titan, who looked exactly like Levi.

Steam was flying off his body as he stood up and shook his head. The ground shook as he shifted and you fell on you ass, gasping in shock as you did. You had no ODM gear and there was a Titan. You didn't normally scream but this time you couldn't stop it. A scream ripped through the air as the titan's head instantly snapped over to you, ice blue eyes instantly spotting you and struck your soul.

You instantly began running back through the forest in the general direction of the scouts HQ. Loud thumps came from behind you slowly gaining on you, you heart was in your throat, you had no ODM gear and was in desperate trouble.

You were running faster than you ever had, your lungs were burning, you legs felt like led, you couldn't scream, your breath having been taken away by the shock of it. Not that it would have mattered if you could scream as you were too far away from HQ to be heard and a large hand soon enclosed around you body, lifting you from the ground and up to the titans face. The grip was tight to keep you in place but not suffocating to you.

Deep gasps sucked air into your lungs, half from fear and the other from exhaustion. You jumped slightly as a hiss of steam erupted from the titan's nape, you flinched in response, but a small body soon sat up from the nape sending a sharp glare your way. You couldn't even begin to describe the amount of emotions that were flooding your body at seeing Levi in that nape.

Finally, he spoke "(Y/N). What the fuck are you doing here?"

He was pissed, but you couldn't respond as your body slowly shut down sense by sense. Until finally everything went black.

*Time Skip*

You sat up with a gasp opening your eyes, it was sudden, and it took your body time to figure out what was going on. Your eyes quickly flicked around the area until you realised that you were back in your bedroom, but you weren't alone. Stood at the foot of you before and in front of your door blocking your escape, was Levi. Your memories slowly coming back to you, the Titan, Levi coming out of the titan's nape.

Your breath stopped as your eyes watched him, carefully calculating your next move. Levi spoke first "want to tell me why the fuck you were in the forest and following me last night"

"Ummmm" you froze.

"Don't umm brat. Tell me now" Levi growled.

"What?... what are you?" You gasped.

You heard an angry growl come from his lips as he stormed over to your bedside and pulled you up by the shirt collar, you face inches away from his "Don't piss me off even more than I already am, answer my question first."

You heart jumped into your throat but not because you were afraid but because you face was so close to his, you stalled your mind going blank, if you leant forward even a bit your lips would touch... and you'd probably have a love heart attack.

"Well!" He prompted.

"I'm sorry. I was just concerned for you, I kept seeing you disappear at night and was getting worried. I know you wouldn't tell me if I asked so I followed you instead, I'm sorry I know it pretty much stalking you, but it was really bugging me" You said quickly.

You saw his eyes flicking considering your words until finally "and now that you know what I was doing out there, what's your next move?"

"Umm my question first?" You squinted not wanting to anger him more, but you thought it was only fair.

He signed "I'm something known as a Titan shifter basically I can turn into and control a Titan."

"Ok thank you. To answer your question... I don't know what to do yet, I feel like I should tell someone-" Levi sharply pulled you cutting you off.

"But, but, but, then I feel like you'd be taken away and hate me forever then I wouldn't have a chance with you because you'd hate me even though I love you, and you hadn't killed anyone in your Titan form. So, I guess you're ok. Please don't kill me I'll keep my mouth shut, and you very close to my face I might actually kiss you if-"he cut you off again.

"Ok shut up I get it you just embarrassing yourself now" he let you go.

You collapsed down into the bed when he let you go your eyes widening when you realised what you said amongst your ramblings "I'm sorry"

"You've said sorry enough, I get it. Just do not tell anyone what you saw, I'd get in serious trouble and probably killed if anyone found out" he explained rolling his eyes "and you wouldn't want that. After all you do love me."

He sent you a wink and you blushed dipping your head in embarrassment completely unable to meet his eyes "I won't tell anyone"

"Now that's all sorted. Outside! You have punishment laps to run for following me, and now for being late to training today because you followed me. Run until you drop brat and I'll consider letting you off" he smirked finally leavening your room.

"Well that all went very well I thought" you said to yourself as you forced yourself up to go and do the punishment laps.

"Very well..."


	29. Levi + Turned Toddler Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "I have an idea for a request but I don't know if you would do it but its where Hange tricks the reader into helping with an experiment and the reader gets turned into a toddler and she gets looked after but the whole lot squad but because she makes them happy (even Levi) they really don't want to turn her back into an adult."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1769

"Really Hange... again?" You groaned while you were being dragged down the scout's hallway by your sleeve.

Hange was the one pulling you along, she had a tight grip while she excitedly jumped around, pulling you along with her. Honestly, you didn't really put much effort into getting away from her since you knew whatever she wanted to do was inevitable. Also, you really enjoyed hanging out with the crazy woman. This time around, you felt nerves start to build in your gut, as she wanted you to be her test subject in her latest experiment.

"Yes this is an important one and everyone else is hiding from me. They think I don't know, but I do. This experiment is to try and make the titans tiny, almost baby sized, which will make them easier to kill. I have it in a gas form so we can make them into sort of flares an-"you cut her off quickly.

"Ok, ok Hange. Will I be done by later though I have a date with Levi... we're overdue because we've both been so busy with paperwork since the new cadets joined." You frowned to her telling her with your eyes that you date was important.

You and the coal haired man had been together for a couple of years now and you were both very happy together, both of you were always stressed out with the scouts that also always made you very busy, but you found the time for each other no matter what and went on a date at least twice a week.

"And come to think of it, why haven't you tried this on that new Titan shifter... what's his name?... Eren Yeager was it?" You frowned.

"I need to make sure that it works on full humans first, as you know titans are humans after they get... Titan-ea-fied" she stumbled over her words at the end.

"Yes, ok, fine then, like I said just make it quick" you laughed.

*Levi's POV*

A high-pitched cry broke through the silence of HQ, you jumped out of your skin for once in your life, your tea spilling over your hand and onto the floor. Your hand burned as you ordered a nearby scout to clean it up. You followed the crying down the hall, and realised it was coming from Hange's lab. Why does Hange have a child? You thought. You banged on the door and then opened it instantly freezing at the sight, sat on Hange's desk was a crying toddler.

She was balling her eyes out while Hange ran around panicking, desperately trying to shut her up. On closer inspection of the toddler, something struck you, she looked exactly like (Y/N), your girlfriend, who had been missing since this morning.

"Hange" you growled.

The moment you spoke, the crying stopped, and the small girl looked over to you, she reached her hand out making a grabby motion to you. Hange turned to you with relief on her face "oh thank god Levi, I never thought she'd stop crying"

"Yes, but why do you have a child" you looked away from the toddler who was still reaching for you.

You heard small whimpers come from the girl as you ignored her "oh right. Well you know how all of my experiments are amazing and none of them go wrong"

"No" you grumbled unamused.

"Well this is (Y/N). My experiment fucked up and I turned her into a child" Hange looked away from you guiltily.

You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration "why oh why do you insist on being such a pain."

(Y/N) the toddler burst out crying at the fact that they were not getting attention. "Ahhh Levi please help, she seems to like you. Which makes sense since you two are together and all. She doesn't seem to remember her adult life but she can probably still feel the connection you both had"

The screaming began drilling holes into your head, so you agreed to help, walking over to the screaming girl and picking her up, holding her in your arms. She instantly stopped crying and wrapped her tiny chubby arms around you neck as best as she could, her arms not quite reaching the whole way around. You felt her press her tear-soaked face to your cheek while she kept grabbing at you neck trying to get closer.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then" Hange said while trying to sneak out of her lab before you noticed.

Unfortunately, she failed in her escape. "Stop!" You turned to face her, (Y/N)'s little legs swinging a bit and she giggled "I will deal with (Y/N), you find a cure to this."

You took (Y/N) and shoved her in Hanges face to make your point, (Y/N) giggling the entire time. You brought her back into you arms sending a glare to Hange as she spoke "fine then, at least I don't have to look after a toddler as well, that would make it impossible."

*Time Skip*

You I had let your squad off training for the day, instead they had to help you look after (Y/N). You were currently sat a little ways away from the group, watching over them as they played with (Y/N), a small smile on your face seeing the small child's happy face. It made you want one yourself for a second before you obliterated the thought completely.

"Eren!" You heard a disjointed squeal.

The girl toddled over to the young Titan shifter and fell face first into his lap giggling, you flinched as she fell but she seemed completely unharmed, allowing you to relax again. The toddler turned over onto her back reaching up to the boy clearly having a great time, he let her grab his hands and play around with them. The other cadets crowded around all desperate to play with (Y/N), who was just excited for the attention.

A screaming crazy woman running at you scared everyone out of the piece, you turned seeing Hange running towards you, a needle in her hand that had a purple looking liquid inside. Your shoulders instantly tensed at the sight of her, a happy smile on Hange's face as she finally reached you all.

"Where is that little munchkin, I have the antidote right here" she presented the needle making you flinch back as she waved it around.

"What? No don't turn her back she too cute" you heard wined from beside you.

You looked and saw Sasha smooshing her cheek up against (Y/N)'s. You didn't want her to change back either. She was like Sasha said: "very cute" and made you want one of your own. But she couldn't stay like this, (Y/N) was a Captain after all and a lot of people around the HQ would be lost without her, her very important squad would be disbanded. And to add to that she was your girlfriend and it was becoming a tiny bit strange seeing her as a child.

"Sorry guys but the scouts need (Y/N), if you want another baby (Y/N), you could ask Levi to put a baby in her once she's big again. After seeing his smile, he seems like he would comply" Hange teased.

You felt your cheeks light on fire at Hange words, you couldn't move, the words freezing you in place. You couldn't even punish the woman who took (Y/N) back from the cadets, them all still complaining that she had to return to normal, they seemed to completely ignore everything that Hange said, thank god.

(Y/N) started crying the moment the crazy scientist took her in her arms, it's like she knew what was about to be done to her. You slowly pulled yourself from your blazing embarrassment and walked over to Hange, who was struggling to hold the crying and panicking toddler, you took (Y/N) from Hange and bounced her in your arms.

"Awe, why doesn't she like me. She's still cute though" Hange reached out to touch her chubby cheeks.

"No!" (Y/N) shouted slapping Hange's hand away.

Everyone awed and squealed at the cute shout, you hide a small smile by slightly tucking your face into (Y/N)'s back, she giggled and then hugged you around the neck again. (Y/N) was defiantly more assertive as a toddler, although it made sense as children didn't have filters.

"Now Levi, hold her still while I give this to her, it will hurt a bit" Hange said bringing the large needle forward.

"Wait," you pulled (Y/N) away "this isn't going to hurt her or make it worse is it."

"No, I promise this will turn her back to normal, then you two can work on-" Hange answered.

You cut off the end of her sentence "you end that sentence and I'll end you."

"Okay. Just hold her still and once I'm done take her back to her room, it'll take a couple of hours to take effect" Hange explained smiling

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Your head was pounding, and you groaned without opening your eyes you brought your hand up to your forehead to rub it, like that would solve you headache. You heard someone shift next to you and a strong-arm wrap around your waist, you opened your eyes to see your boyfriend Levi next to you, his deep eyes watching your carefully.

"How are you feeling?" He asked you in a groggy voice.

"I have a massive headache, but apart from that, fine. What happened?" You frowned in confusion. The last thing you remembered was Hange spraying you with some strange gas.

"Hange turned you into a toddler for that day, but don't worry everyone loved you and looked after you" he quickly explained.

"Wha-" you felt you eyes widen.

"Yep, you were so cute, I wish you could stay like that for a bit longer" Levi rolled over you so that he was straddling you "but if you stayed like that, we wouldn't be able to make our own."

You gasped as he leant down connecting your lips in a deep kiss before pulling away "levi?" You were in shock.

"Don't judge, Hange gave me the idea. Well, I say that but I have been thinking about it all day seeing you so small and cute" he smirked once again meeting your lips in a kiss you relaxing into it and letting him take control.


	30. Dog Levi + Dog Reader Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Can we get a part 2 to dog! Levi and dog! reader please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my editor Jack 
> 
> Words: 3866

Armin, short Black fur with blonde paws and ears; shy. Sasha brown fur, similar length to readers; adventurous. Mikasa black, short fur like levi; grumpy, like levi.

"You know, Erwin might give you a bit more freedom if you calmed down a little bit, Sasha. Mum, Dad and I don't wear leads because we behave." Mikasa grumbled

"Just because you are a goody-goody, Mimi, doesn't mean we all have to be. I'm just excited" Sasha responded.

They always argued like this. Mikasa will act like she knows better than everyone else and Sasha will act like she doesn't care. Ever since they were born, they would argue about who had the most food, who's toy was who's, and who got to sleep next to Mum. The longest running disagreement between them, however, was about who was more mature.

"I told you, DO NOT call me Mimi" Mikasa snapped, growling at her sister.

"Girls! Calm down!" You finally interrupted, not wanting this to get out of hand. "Just try to get along, okay? Be more like Armin, he is sitting nicely, see?"

That's when you look over, and see his collar sitting the other side of the girls, still attached to his lead. You glance around quick, trying to see where he had gone. Erwin hadn't noticed he had disappeared, but you wouldn't try to steer his attention away from his conversation, it would only make him panic. You scoot back from the edge of the curb, still trying to spot him. You saw the girls starting to argue again, but Levi had started to calm them down before you had even had the chance to go to them.

"You don't suppose he-" you started   
"That's what I was thinking" Levi said

You and Levi don't even need to say anything to know what the other was thinking. He stayed with the girls while you ran down the street, back the way you came, towards home. Armin has done this two times in the past month. Something would spook him and he would disappear, sending Erwin into a panic every time. 

You got surprisingly good at recognising your pup's tails because of situations like this. Sasha would bounce ahead while her brownish tail would look as excited as she does. It was scary how much she actually looked like you. Apart from the brown fur on the tail, her (F/L) (F/C) fur was almost identical to yours. Mikasa, on the other hand, looked more like her father. Her short black fur and sleek ears and tail would make her look quite scary while stomping away. Armin was the odd-one-out when looking like you or Levi. He did indeed have Levi's sleek, black fur, but his blonde ears, paws and tail made you wonder where he got them from.

Before you could start thinking yet again about the genetics of your pups, you spotted the familiar bright tail swinging ahead of you as you turned the corner. Got him, you thought as you sped up to catch him.

You easily caught up and skidded to a halt in front of him. "Armin! Where do you think you are going!" You tried not to be too angry, but you couldn't help it. You didn't know what you would do if you had lost him.

"Mum! I.. I..." he stammered clearly frightened

"You know not to run away like that! What if something had happened!" You paw at his side, turning him around to face the way you came. You start walking without waiting for an answer, and the pitter patter of his paws behind you signals that he is following. "This is the third time this month, what were you thinking!"

He continues to trot along behind you, every now and then having to pounce and bound faster to keep up with your quick pace. He stayed silent apart from the occasional sniff and whimper, obviously torn up about something. You turn the corner and see Erwin still standing there talking to his friend, not yet noticing you were missing. You stop, however, thinking you have time to have a quick chat.

You come to a halt in front of him, to which he sits down, slightly out of breath. "Now, are you going to tell me what that was about?" You say, now in a softer, calmer voice. For a moment, he just looks at the ground, not responding. So, you pull out the big guns. "Or do I need to get your dad involved."

The threat of getting dad involved was enough to get him talking. However strict you were, Levi exceeded it. "I was scared..."

"Of what, dear? We were only going to the park..." you tilted you head softly talking.

"It's not that..." He doesn't continue, but you don't say anything more, he was obviously scared about something serious, so you just silently edge him on a little, giving him the time to speak. "I don't like it when there are lots of people and dogs. It feels... scary. It makes me feel small and as if I need to run."

All the while he was speaking, you couldn't help but think about your time back at the Scout's Rescue Centre. The cage you were put on felt too small to move around in, but at night you felt like there were 100 other dogs right next to you. You remember all the barking and howling, and how you wanted to run away, but where too scared to move when someone opened your cage and gave you the opportunity to run.

"I understand..." You say. His head picks up and he gives you a hopeful look. "Just stick close to me at the park, Okay? Whenever you feel like you want to run, tell me and I'll help."  
He gives you a thankful look as you both start to walk back to Erwin.

One walk at the park later...

Erwin closed the door behind you and detached Armin's collar from the triple lead. He kept the girls attached, however, as they had gotten covered in mud at the park. He took the girls into the kitchen to get cleaned up, while you headed to the front room with Armin.

"Hey Armin, why don't you go see if Erwin needs help getting the girls clean? I need to talk to your mother." Levi says, following behind you. He doesn't argue, happily trotting back the way he came, yipping and yapping all the way. Normally when Levi would want to speak to you, it was normally quite important. He would never make it this urgent if it wasn't necessary.

"What's up Shorty?" You laugh, trying to break his stern look off his face, but it didn't budge. He looked annoyed.

"What was that at the park? Armin clung to you like he couldn't breathe, and you had all the air" He looked annoyed, which was a weird thing to be annoyed about, but you understood.

When Armin was very little, he never left your side for fear of getting hurt. He slowly detached and started to play with his sisters after a lot of reassurance from you. "He hasn't done that in ages, why now all of a sudden?"

You could tell his annoyance was real, but also knew for a fact it came from a place of care. He has always been overprotective of the pups. He just wanted the best for all three of them. "I found out why he keeps running away..."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"Right, girls, I'm not letting you off the lead yet..." Erwin says to himself, holding the lead taught.

Their collars were joined by a thick piece of pink rope, which was then attached to a different piece of rope. Erwin had done this to keep a closer eye on the three pups, but recently they had started to get a bit big for it and would soon need individual leads. He opens the back door and takes a step outside, not closing it behind him.

The girls started getting excitable as he goes to take their collars off, but before he could do anything, the phone starts ringing inside. He hooks the lead on a plant pot so the girls couldn't escape and spread mud in the house while he goes and answers his phone. Armin waddles out, seeing the girls wrapped around the plant pot.

"Erwin was just about to clean us up before he got on the phone" Sasha complains, tugging at the lead around the pot.  
"We wouldn't need cleaning if you hadn't pushed me in the mud" Mikasa comments as she tries to rub off some of the mud that was now hardening on her fur.

She had a thing about being clean, so it was unusual to come back from the park in a state like this. Sasha, on the other hand, absolutely lived for this. "Oh grow up, it's only a little bit of mud, we will be clean soon"

"Me, grow up? I think you need to grow up. You don't see Mum and Dad getting this dirty" Mikasa argued back. Tugging in the opposite direction and yanking Sasha onto her back. The girls quickly forgot about Armin being there as they fought, just like last time.

"You are forgetting that Mum loves getting muddy sometimes. It's just you and Dad that have some sort of irrational fear of mess" She gets up, tugging the lead back her way and consequently making Mikasa fall over this time.

"It's not a fear." She tugs again "It's not wrong to like being clean"

Sasha tugs back yet again. Yet this time, the plant pot also starts to rock back and forth. "It's also not wrong to like having fun!" The pot shudders and rocks back and forth as the girls start to 'play' tug of war over the rope connecting the two of them.

"It is wrong when you are as immature as you are!"

"I think you'll find you are the immature one!"  
"No, you are!"

"No you!"

"Mimi... Sash... be careful... the plant pot is-" Armin starts to say but both girls snap at him to shut up before continuing to fight.

It doesn't take too much longer for the fight to escalate, sending the heavy plant pot onto its side, cracking in two. Even more dirt and soil cover the two, making them in even more need of a bath. Armin jumps out the way just in time, laughing a little at the mess.

"Told you" He said, acting a little smug.

The girls got up, and upon moving away slightly, they realised the lead had snapped from under the plant pot. The bright pink rope still connected them by the collars, but the rope leading off stopped after a few feet and ended in a thin straggled of torn thread.

"Now look what you have done!" Mikasa barked and tried to walk over to the back of the garden where Erwin was. She didn't get very far, however, as Sasha stood her ground and refused to be pulled along.

Sasha wasn't much bigger than Mikasa, but far stronger. "You are so getting the blame for this." Mikasa teased, yet again trying to pull her towards Erwin who was still on the phone, unaware of what had just happened.

"No I'm not!" Sasha replied, scared that she might actually get punished for this

"Yep. Erwin's not going to give you any treats today, and he is going to leave you outside alone alllllll day."

Sasha refused to admit it, but Mikasa really got to her. What if she was right? What If Erwin was going to be angry? She didn't take any chances, however, and ran into the house, attempting to hide. Mikasa was taken by surprise and wasn't able to resist her pulling. She reluctantly stumbled behind her, barking and complaining all the way. Mikasa ran, heading straight for the living room.

"Where are you going!" Armin barked, following them all the way.

As soon as Sasha saw her parents in the room, however, she backed away without them noticing, heading into the room where they all would sleep. There wasn't a valid hiding place in here but... there was an open window. Not wanted to be hurt by the pull of the lead, Mikasa jumped up with Sasha, leaping up onto the chair and out of the open window.

"What are you doing! I was jo-" But the fall into the bush below stopped her words.

Sasha didn't stop there though and kept running down the street. Armin leapt up at the window and watched them as they ran down the street on the route they would usually take to the park.

"Wait! Don't go alone! You could get hurt!" Though they were far too far away already to hear him.

One phone call later...

"Okay, I have to go now, I think I heard a pot smash a minute ago.... No It's okay, I probably should have just let them off the lead first." He laughs "I'll see you after work for dinner, yeah?" Erwin said before hanging up the phone and placing it his pocket.

He walked towards the house, but upon seeing the broken pot and no pups anywhere, he started to panic. He wondered into the house, following the mud trail through the house. You noticed him come into the living room, stop and then leave again, obviously distressed. You started to follow him, realising that the noise you heard earlier must have been the girls.

"Levi, something's wrong" You said while you rushed after Erwin.

You both stopped as the mud trail came to a halt at the window. You, Levi and Erwin simultaneously realised what happened, but only you and Levi acted. You didn't hesitate. If Erwin could understand you, he would have heard you apologise as you climbed and jumped out of the window, desperate to follow your babies.

"Can you grab a scent?" You asked Levi as you both stopped in the driveway. You heard Erwin shout, but you didn't listen.

"It looks like we wont need it" Levi barked, motioning the pavement where a long trail of mud and soil showed where they had run. You heard Erwin shout again as he opened the door, begging you to come back inside. You and Levi both looked back at him, and then at each other. For once, neither of you obeyed him as you ran off down the street.

Near the park...

"Sasha! Will you slow down!" Mikasa pleaded, running her fastest to catch up. Even though she was indeed trying her best to keep up, the pulling of the lead still kept dragging her along. "I didn't mean what I said!"

But Sasha wasn't listening. She kept running, past the park, desperate to get away from Erwin's Anger. When it was obvious that Sasha wasn't going to stop, even to cross the road towards the park, Mikasa finally decided to try and stop. She was still pulled along, but it was obvious that Sasha was getting worn out from now just pulling her sister along.

"It doesn't matter if you mean what you said!" Sasha barked as she finally slowed down, but still trotting along. "Erwin is still going to be mad at me, and not you! I'm always causing trouble and it would just be easier for him if I was gone!"

Mikasa was visibly out of breath but now actually able to catch up and walk alongside her sister. "That's not true, you-"

"I what? It's true. I'm always making a mess in the house, I'm always getting muddy at the park, why should he have to put up with me?" Sasha was near crying by now

"Because..." Mikasa tried to answer her

"See, you can't even think of a reason, Mimi. I'm just an annoyance. Everyone thinks so. You may have been joking when you said that, but you were right." Sasha rambled

"I'm sure he doesn't want you gone though." Mikasa said, now stopping in her tracks. Sasha does the same, turning around to face her. "I mean, I must be the most boring puppy ever. I get so caught up in trying to be behaved and clean that I don't even have fun sometimes..."

"That's not true. Atleast you don't chew Erwin's shoes" Sasha mumbled as a sort of joke

"It is though! Just as much as you are an annoyance, I'm just a grumpy little puppy who doesn't play! Today was the first time in ages I had actually played in the mud with you. I didn't want to admit it before, but I can't even remember the last time I had that much fun. I just didn't want dad to be disappointed that I enjoyed playing in the mud so much." Mikasa didn't look at Sasha during the confession

"I guess that makes me feel a little better. Why didn't you just say all this before?" Sasha's tail slowly started to wag again

Mikasa looks down, not wanting to look at her sister in the eyes. She was a little embarrassed about this whole conversation, as it wasn't like her to be this emotional around her family. "Because... I don't know. I guess for so long I've just been the grumpy one that I thought I had to keep it up. But in actuality I..." She mumbles something, then stops, pretending that she had said it loud and clear.

"You what?" Sasha said, smiling knowingly. She knew exactly what her sister wanted to say.

"Don't make me say it again..." Mikasa pouted

"Say what? I didn't hear you!" Sasha teased

Mikasa mumbled again, probably even quieter than before.

"a little bit louder!"

"I love you, Okay?! You are my sister and I love you. You happy!" Mikasa yelled

"Yes. Now, let's go home" Sasha said finally happy

Just around the corner...

"The mud trail has started to fade, you sure they went this way?" You ask Levi as you both ran quick down the road.

"Don't you trust this nose?" He replies, slightly offended. "I'm not that old, brat!"

"Oh, I thought that nickname was reserved for the pups now!" You laughed. It wasn't the time for laughing, but you couldn't resist picking up on the use of that name you haven't heard since the pups were born.

"You'll always be a little brat, even when you are old and frail, there's no doubt about it" Levi responded

You laughed a little more, but kept running. You both turned a corner and skidded to a halt as you saw the girls waddling towards you, still covered in mud.

"You two! What were you thinking!" Levi started to bark, but you interrupted by standing in front of him. "(Y/N), what are you doing-"

But you cut him off. He was always the strict parent and you were always the fun one. This time, it was your turn to be angry. "You could have been hurt girls! Do you have any idea how worried we were! There is no excuse for this!" You barked louder and growled more intensely than you had ever done.

You lectured them on the importance of staying safe and not going anywhere alone without permission, and Levi simply sat, stunned.

"Don't blame her, mum," Mikasa said shocking everyone there "It was my fault. I told Sasha to run away because everyone was angry at her. She did nothing wrong, I dragged her here"

"No. It was me. I ran away because I was scared. She had nothing to do with this, I dragged her here." Sasha tried to retake the blame

"Don't believe her, it was my ide-" Mikasa tried to say, but Levi cut her off.

"No matter how much you girls try to stick up for each other, which is amazing" Levi interjected "No one is going to believe you dragging Sasha, Mimi." Both of the grls laughed, but you just glared at them.

You weren't impressed by their actions, but you couldn't help but feel pride at how much they were sticking up for each other. You had calmed down a little now, and you noticed Armin wasn't with them.

"Now, where is your brother hiding?" You asked searching the area

The two girls just looked at each other, confused. "He isn't here?"

You went back into panic mode. He wasn't at the house, and we didn't see him on our way here or when we went past the park... The park.  
You ran back the way you came, the others trailing behind you. It wasn't far to get to the park, the bright green hedges and muddy field already in sight. It was busy. The sun was high and the park was full. You stopped at the edge of the park, people playing, dogs running, music blaring. If he was here, it would be hard to find him.

Before you could act, however, you could see Mikasa leap out in front of you, running towards the area they were playing in earlier. Sasha took a second to start running, so got dragged behind her for a minute, before running at full speed towards the muddy area of the park. Surprisingly, it was Mikasa that voluntarily yanked them into the mud towards Armin, to which you and Levi went slightly wide eyed.

You both quickly snapped out of it, however, and followed them, immediately seeing Armin curled up on the floor, shaking with fear. You were about to rush over to him, when Levi stopped you.

"Look" he said, sitting, looking quite calm about the situation. You looked over to him, and saw the girls comforting him. All you wanted was to go over, pick him up and comfort him, but he had his sisters. It was the hardest thing to hang back, but like Levi was always saying, you needed to. You watched as he got up and smiled a little at Sasha and Mikasa. "See, brat, he'll be fine."

"You better not call me that in front of the kids, I don't want them calling me that too," You laugh, watching Sasha push Mikasa in the mud while Armin watches, in hysterics at his her getting all muddy. "that nickname is just between us." You say, before pushing Levi over, coating his fur in mud aswell.

The three pups all stop and stare, waiting for an outburst from their clean-freak dad. But when he got up, he actually cracked a smile, tackling you back while everyone laughs.

Finally after a long day of searching and then playing in the park you all went back to the house, Erwin was completely frantic and on the phone, until he saw the 5 of you covered in mud. A large smile broke out as he quickly ended the call rushing over to you, you all jumped on him simultaneously covering him in the mud that covered your fur.

"Right, bath time! Everyone inside!" Erwin laughed ushering you into the house for a nice warm bath.


	31. Levi + Reader - Scout Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Anyway could you do a one shot Levi and the reader had a son pretty young who always wanted to be like Levi so trained and got to be a scout and on one of his first expeditions died? Sorry if this is wrong. thanks:)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1584

Your hands shook from their place as you held the reins of your horse. Your eyes were glued to the back of one of the new cadets, worry filling your gut for him. Your son was currently messing about with his squad, his black hair swishing in the wind as he laughed. You made sure that it was neatly styled for today, just like he wanted. It was his first expedition and for some reason he wanted to look his best.

Levi Ackerman, 'Humanities Strongest Solider', was his father and your boyfriend. This was all perfect until (S/N) told you his dream, he wanted to be like Levi and joined the scouts the moment he came of age. You never stopped him from reaching for that dream but you remembered the feeling of your heart drop when you saw him among the line of cadets of selection day. Levi was also worried, but he kept that hidden. You were the only one able to tell it was also troubling him.

You and Levi had (S/N) very young and it was very much an accident, but you still loved (S/N) no matter what. You and Levi weren't even properly together when you found out that you were pregnant. You and Levi were still experimenting with a relationship and were sleeping together at the time, obviously, but it took (S/N)'s discovery to finally bring you together.

A hand on your shoulder snapped you from your thoughts. You turned and met eyes with Levi "he'll be completely fine, stop worrying. He's been training like crazy for this and is number 1 in his class" Levi gave you a small, concealed smile.

"You're worried too. I can see it all over your face" you teased "and I know... but I can't stop worrying for him, you never know what's going to happen out there"

"He'll be completely fine... I'm sure" Levi kisses your cheek and went over to his squad readying for the off.

That's what worried you the most. (S/N) wasn't in Levi's Squad or the squad that you were placed in. You didn't have enough power in the scouts to have him with you. Your pregnancy setting you back in your career. You weren't a captain yet, but you were in the commanders squad so you were still sort of high up.

Levi would have taken him on, but his squad was the special operations squad and your son, unfortunately, wasn't good or experienced enough. You couldn't keep and eye on him and neither could Levi, and that's what made you really worry.

*Time Skip*

The sound of horse hooves thundered around you. You had cut down multiple titans on the way, Erwin's formation working very well so far. It still couldn't take your mind from your son, and you had made a couple of mistakes that Erwin had picked up on but not mentioned. You were thankful that he hadn't said anything, but you could tell that your mistakes were staring to get on his nerves, the twitch of his massive eyebrow clueing you into that.

You jumped at the sound of multiple flares going off in the distance to your left. Your head snapped up and you looked over, they were in the direction of your son's squad. Purple flares, a serious emergency, and black flares, multiple abnormals. (S/N)! Your eyes widened in fear, your son was amongst that mess of flares, and from their colours you could tell that entire side was being decimated.

You couldn't help it, and it was highly against protocol, but you snapped your reins in that direction, turning your horse. You could hear your squad shout from behind you, but you didn't turn back, your son was in trouble and nothing could stop you from going to him.

*Time Skip*

You desperately searched the area, screams cut through the air as soldiers were eaten alive, but you couldn't stop to help them. There was only one person you were looking for... one one person you could save. You dodged titans that were reaching for you, your eyes flicking around the area, desperately trying to pick out the familiar voice or form of (S/N).

Finally, to your relief, a familiar, righteous, scream met your ears. You turned your head and your horse following true sound and eventually saw (S/N) he was flying around the titans cutting them down, he was clearly trying to save everyone. You felt a massive amount of joy and relief at seeing him alive, and pride soon followed at him trying to save all his friends, you raced over to help him and get him out of there. But you were too late, and that relief didn't last for long...

You watched in pure horror as your son went to make another pass at the seemingly prone Titan however as he got close the Titan moved, it turned quickly, so quickly that (S/N) didn't have a chance to change corse. A scream ripped through the air, from both yourself and him, as the Titan caught your son in his teeth.

It was all over quick, the Titan snapped his mouth shut completely a clear crack echoing around you, your son was cut in half. Blood flew coming down in large drops covering you and the surrounding grass completely. Your horse tripped as you weren't concentrating and you fell to the floor. Pain exploded in your shoulder as it hit the floor first, but you didn't care at all. You rolled over and looked to where you son was.

But your son was no longer in the titan's mouth, the top half of his body had been dropped to the floor and a few feet away from you, you were in so much shock that you couldn't move. You were frozen just watching the unmoving body of your now dead son, you couldn't even cry, only watch in silence. Your mind had gone blank and a high pitched ringing had started in your ears, loud rhythmic thumps coming through in the background.

It was defiantly a Titan, you knew that, but you still couldn't move "(Y/N)!" You heard a distant familiar shout.

You looked into your son's cold dead eyes and they stared back, unmoving and unblinking the permanent emotion of fear now stuck on his young face. You looked at that face that reminded you so much of Levi, that young face that was once full of life, you were too late and you had paid the price of your sons life. Why wasn't I any quicker? I could have saved him... I should have made sure that he was in my squad, I should have been more forceful with Erwin, I should have been more forceful with him and not let him join the military. I should have... I could have...

His body was blocked by a massive hand that was reaching for you, but you still looked in that direction, completely ignoring the hand that was reaching for you. It was so close, but it didn't get to you. Strong warm arms wrapped around you and the hiss of wires sounded as you were carried away. Finally, your body and mind gave up sending you into complete darkness.

*Time Skip*

You first felt a seeing pain in your shoulder, and confusion hit your mind. Where am I? What's going on? You thought. Your mind was drawing a complete blank, you looked around noticing you were in yours and Levi's shared bedroom. That mental block was staring to get on your nerves and you were desperate to clear it.

You frowned, thinking back. You were on a mission, your son was as also in that mission and it made you nervous. Flares came from the left, purple flares, black flares, you remember abounding your squad to race for your son. Your son was in the left where all the flares were sent up, you had never pushed your horse faster, than you found your son flying around the titans and then...

Your mind finally clicked and you let out a loud piercing wail, it echoed off the walls of your bedroom and filled the HQ, tears fell down your cheeks as your covers your face with your hands. Pain filled your soul; you heard the door to the connected office open, but it couldn't stop your wailing. Hurried footsteps made there way over to you and you felt the bed dip.

Strong arms wrapped around you, ones that you recognised from the mission and ones that you recognised as Levi. You felt a wet face dig into your neck and arms hug you tight to him, through the hug you could feel him shaking and you finally looked at him through your tears.

His arms released you so that he could wipe away the tears that were running down your cheeks, his warm arms slowly beginning to clam you down, but it couldn't stop you from shaking. Your breath stopped as your eyes met Levi's, his eyes were red and his cheeks lined with tears, similar to your own face. It was a look you never thought you'd seem on the man, but it was understandable, you'd both lost your son and with him went all your joy.

It would be difficult for you both, but together you'd push though. Even if there would always be a hole in your heart.


	32. The Clashers Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my editor Jack. 
> 
> Words: 1838

"(Y/N)... Are you sure this is what you want...?" Hange asked, reluctantly helping you into your armour. "These competitions can be really dangerous, and you haven't been doing this as long as some others..."

"It's going to be fine Hange" you reply, tightening the straps around your arms and waist. You had signed up for the annual Clashers tournament; a local competition between travellers and townsmen alike to find the best fighter in the region. This year saw a surge in sign-ups due to the prize being increased from pure bragging rights, to an actual cash sum.

"I came quite close last year, and that was without the local drunks signing up." You added

"But it's not -just- more of the locals competing this year, there are even more travellers in town than usual. The Clashers Arena has become an even bigger thing." She finishes putting your armour on your back and then moves round to your front. "The past couple years you have gone up against town drunks and farm boys. I literally saw one of the travellers practising transformation magic near the fountain today"

To tell the truth, this put you a little on edge. Last year, the strongest person in the competition was Jacob; a young farmer from the next town over. He was tall, strong, wielded a make-shift halberd and could just about conjure a goose to fight alongside him.

Not a giant goose or a cursed goose or anything, literally just a goose from his farm back home that he used to scare away trespassers. On the other hand, just the other day you saw a traveller in full armour, wielding what looked like a freshly forged, heavy set blade.

At first, you had felt a bit inadequate in your minimal protection quilted-jacket, but you had managed to get some old chainmail from a travelling salesman and reinforced it with some scrap metal you had found on the outskirts of town. As for something to fight with, you were not at all scared that it might not be enough. For the past 3 years, you had used two old short swords that have been passed down through your family for generations.

Your father had planned to give them to his son, but you were the only child he had before he had passed. You were more than confident that the dual swords were the best weapon for you.

"You worry too much Hange. Your dad has taught me everything I need to know about being a swordsman; I can take any magic or strength these travelling warriors throw at me" You boast, wincing a little as she tightens the metal plating around your legs "Besides, the only reason I lost last year is because I didn't have any body-protection."

"It might have helped if you had used a shield..." Hange said under her breath before again pulling tight on the metal plating.

"No way is that goose getting at my legs this year" you laugh, at which Hange also cracks a smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Hange says again, visibly concerned and more serious now.

She was your closest frind, and this was unlike her. Normally she would be super psyched to cheer you on in the competition, but this year seemed overly worried. "This competition used to be fun. It used to be an annual tradition to start off the year, and now it's starting to get serious. People are making bets on who is going to survive; it's not like previous years..."

You cut her off though, wanting to reassure her everything is OK. You pull off your gloves, setting them down before wrapping your arms around her for a hug. "Hange, I'm not going to die. I'm going to kick their asses." You hear her laugh as you do, but both your chuckles quickly dissipate before continuing "I will win, Hange, I'm going to get you that money"

*Time Skip*

You swung your right sword from the side and collided with your opponent's shield while bringing your left down from above. Your opponent blocks with the length of his spear just in time, but you see the wood splintering above him.

"You ready to give up?" You ask, as you both struggle to push back against the other "It looks like that spear was handcrafted, it would be a shame to see it break" You coax, smiling at him.

He responds by turning on his heels, letting your left side lunge forward as he pushes your right sword with his shield. You stumble past him, instinctively throwing yourself into a roll before getting back on your feet to face him.

You can see he was visibly out of breath, which gave you an opening to thrust both of your swords forward. With his limited reaction time, he holds his shield right in the way instead of dodging. His defences were penetrated; your thrust launches his shield from his grasp and leaving him utterly defenceless.

Being a spearman, he was better adjusted for longer range combat; forcing you to hang back while you avoid his long reach. You managed to find an opening early on though, rendering his spear almost useless while you laid an onslaught of quick, close up slashes with your sword onto his shield.

After getting close and getting his shield out of the way, however, the fight was yours. You held both of your swords to his neck as he sat gasping on the ground. You stared at each other for a moment, before you withdrew your swords, sheathing them in the crossed scabbards on your back. You held out you hand to help him up, to which he accepted. You shook his hand, smiling at him all the while.

"That was a good match, you almost had me at the start, your defences were quite good" you said, to which he came back with a compliment on your form and speed.

It didn't take long for the announcer to call you the winner and comment at how clean the match was. "Another nice quick match from (Y/N), making short work yet again of our resident baker, just like last year." He sounded almost disappointed in his delivery, but you assumed it was just a little humour for the crowd.

You weren't opposed to killing, or death in general, but it was very unusual for this competition to go as far as having casualties. This year, however, with the increased number of contestants, every other match had someone intensely injured, or even dead. They weren't playing games.

You walked off the large grassy field and back into the mess of halls and storage rooms under the small Colosseum, happy that you had made it to the next round. You could hear the announcer call out the names of the next contestants after calling it the last match of the preliminary rounds.

"...And up against last years winner is another new face to our competition. A young man from a far-away city; in town just for the thrill of the fight; armed only with his broadsword; allegedly calls himself 'Humanities Strongest Soldier'... LEVI ACKERMAN!" You hear the crowd cheer and the clashing of metal start.

You don't stay to watch though, knowing that someone walking out onto the field without any armour is bound to lose to Jacob's goose. You don't get too far down the hall before you hear the announcer yell Levi's name as the winner.

Already? You think, surprised at how quick he disposed of the Halberd-wielding goose-summoner. You don't get another chance to get down the hall, however, before the doors behind you swing open, Jacob being carried past you on a stretcher and his goose running behind him.

You just watch as the little bird snaps at the heels of the healers, already using their magic to try and stop the bleeding from his chest. You felt a little bad for him, but fear quickly overwhelmed you. You could barely hold your own against Jacob last year, what if you can't handle the person who almost killed him?

"...I think that match beat's (Y/N)'s time!" The announcer calls, the crowd cheering even louder as the doors fly open yet again. You spin around, seeing who you assume is Levi. His jet black hair hangs just above his eyes, which in turn looked empty and soulless. His long, dark brown cloak hangs down his sides, stopping just before the bottom of his feet.

You can see his huge broadsword on his back, and your first though was how does he lift that thing! You can't really make out what he has under the cloak, as it was baggy and covered his arms and chest. You imagine he probably has a secondary weapon underneath, to which hea keeps concealed until the last moment. Maybe some daggers...? Or perhaps even a crossbow of some sort?

He passes you, not even looking at you in the eye. You don't stop to talk to him, but merely wait till he was round the corner before heading the same way.

"(Y/N)! Congrats! You did so well!" You heard Hanges voice from behind you, running up and hugging you from behind. "I can't believe you won all three of your matches! I knew you said you could do it, and I never doubted you, well I did, but deep down I knew you could do it!" She babbles.

You let out a small smile, but she can tell you were tense. "What's wrong?" She asks, letting go of you and running round to face you.  
"That guy... What was his fight like?" You gestured you where Levi had gone

"Oh... him. He was quick, probably even quicker than you. Jacob did his best to defend, but he wasn't prepared to be out-sped by someone with a two-handed sword like that claymore." She starts, but notices yet again that you were still worried. "But it's fine! You'll be able to keep up with him! Maybe just let someone else fight him in the royal round."

"The what...?" You respond, scratching your head, worried that you had missed something.  
"The 4-man battle round...? It was on the back of the poster!" You shoot her an even more confused look, which sends her back to her worried, sad look on her face.

"(Y/N)! You said you were prepared for this! This year, because of the increased number of contestants, the second round of fights is going to be a last-man-standing fight between 4 people. The next round is between Igor the Archer from the next village over, that traveller with the transformation Magic, you, and Levi." Your face drops. You had definitely not prepared for this.

Oh shit!


	33. The Clashers Arena Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my editor Jack
> 
> Words: 4907

Hange had wished you luck and given you another hug. You pretended like you didn't need it, but deep down, you both knew you need every ounce you could get. Even though it would have been considered cheating, you knew she would have cast a luck spell, if she had perfected it in time.

You headed down the long winding corridors to the barracks after Hange returned to the stands. There was to be a break between the rounds to repair armour or switch out weapons, but you didn't have long. You had spent too long in the corridor with Hange for it to be worth taking your armour off, so you settled with just tightening what you had on.

While practising your swings with your dual swords, you heard someone clear their throat behind you. Spinning on your heels, your blades met the face of the person who startled you.

"You better be as good as your first three matches, or neither of us will have a shot" the man said, a hint of admiration in his voice.

You just about recognised him, but couldn't tell where from. His hair was straw blond and his eyes a calming forest-green. He had to look up to you to look you in the eye; you wouldn't say he had a dainty figure, but he didn't look overly strong. It was obvious a little more time than expected was taken to figure out who he was, so he introduced himself. "I'm Igor, from the next town over. You beat me in the first-round 3 years ago"

Ahhh! The archer that Hange mentioned! Honestly, you don't remember the fight itself, but you do remember the scraggly blonde hair and the sloppy marksmanship. He had obviously gotten better over the years, as this is the first time you recall ever seeing him in the second round.

"Nice to meet you- well... Re-meet you" You laugh a little, raising your swords over your head and putting them back in their scabbards.

"Yeah nice to meet you again" he says, but doesn't laugh like you do. He rather gives a small smile, showing he was nervous. This must be what Hange feels like when talking to me You think to yourself, trying to figure out what he was nervous about.

"I want to cut this short, as we don't have much time," He goes on to say "Some people are pairing up for their matches, to easily take on the other, generally stronger contestants".

So this is why he was here. He didn't need to say anything else, you were already on to what he was going to suggest "I'm in" You say, holding your hand in front of you, ready to shake.

"I havn't said anything yet..." he frowned deeply

"You didn't have to. I'm assuming you have already heard about 'Humanities Strongest Soldier' being in our next match, and I figure that we could both use all the help I could get."

"Exactly. I can barely take on you, let alone two others that are much, much stronger than me." He says, grabbing your hand and shaking it.

He doesn't let go just yet though, and continues speaking "Of course, I understand that once the other two are out, it'll be fair game between us." He finally lets go of your hand and gives you a short nod before jogging back over to his station. 

It doesn't take long before you could hear the announcer calling the contestants for the first round, so you start heading back to the arena. The other contestants from your village and the next village over wish you luck as you leave, with the others not even giving you a second glance.

You see Igor and the Caster filter out of the other door to get to the other side of the Colosseum, and you wonder if Levi is already out there. Once you get out of the door, however, you come face to face with Humanities Strongest Soldier himself, almost bumping into him.

Surprisingly, you find out he was actually waiting for you, as he starts to speak. "The organisers want us to wait by the entrance and enter as they call our names." He says, before turning around and starting to walk. He talks as you would expect him to.

Not saying anything more than he needs to; he gets straight to the point while speaking in a generally deep, commanding tone. Being that up close to him, you notice his equally dull grey eyes. You would have probably stared too long and seen how attractive he actually was, but he had turned around and moved away too quickly for you to actually get a good look at him, let alone respond to his face.

You jog a little to catch up, slowing to a walk beside him. "That was quite impressive, what you did bef-"

"I'm not here for small talk" He said, speeding up a little. You also increase your steps, keeping up and persisting.

"I was just gonna say, don't think I'm scared of you" You lie, already getting annoyed by his smug, uptight demeanour.

"I don't care what you were going to say. I'm just here to win." He didn't even look in your general direction as he spoke

You thought what he said was funny. Well, it was obvious to him that you thought that, since you let out an audible laugh. He continued walking but glared at you, obviously confused. You elaborate: "Isn't that the reason everyone else is here?"

"Unlike everyone else, I have an actual need for a sum that large. I have to resc-" But he stops, not wanting to tell you what he meant. "I have people I care about. Like I said. I'm not here to make small talk"

He comes to a halt at the end of the hall, the doors to the arena closed in front of him. He lifts his hood, signalling that the conversation has ended. You don't press anymore, fearing that he will start to sound even more annoyed than he currently does.

You peek out of the crack in the door, seeing the grassy, overgrown arena and the crowd that was even bigger than last year.

"First up, a Clashers Arena regular, (Y/N)!"

The crowd cheers loudly, which you need right now. You hadn't felt nervous until you found out the competition was different this year. The crowd cheering as you stepped onto the field was a real confidence boost.

The glaring sun beams down into the arena and the thick grass tickles your ankles as you walk over to one of the 4 marked out areas. With a wave to the crowd and a brave face, you try to hide the fact that you might not even make it out alive.

"Next, the up and coming clasher from the next town over, IGOR!" You see him faintly from across the field, walking calmly to his designated area. He didn't look scared, but you could tell his calm demeanour was just a façade.

You scoff as the announcer calls 'Humanities strongest' onto the field, the nickname showing that Levi might not be all scowls and brooding. He walks very calmly and swiftly over to his area, much like Igor. You could tell that this was him being calm though.

His truly confident walk, combined with his over the top nickname, proved that his ego definitely did match the skill he had already shown.

"And last but not least... the Caster from beyond the pasture... EREN!" The crowd cheers even louder now, which surprised you.

You hadn't seen his matches, but you knew he used very flashy magic, such as transformation charms and simple elemental spells. That degree of casting was very likeable with a small town crowd such as this; people around these parts didn't usually see so much magic used at once. His confidence rivalled that of Levi's but combined with the upbeat façade that you had used, he was sending the audience into a sea of overexcited cheers and yells.

The announcer kept talking over the crowd, but you couldn't hear him over your own thoughts. Was Eren stronger than Levi? Or was his ego just bigger? Would you and Igor be able to beat the other two? Your thoughts took over at the worst possible time, as you didn't hear that the match had started. You were broken out of your trance by a loud explosion over from Eren's direction and someone shouting your name.

"(Y/N)! Snap out of it!" Igor yelled, to which you finally noticed the figure running towards you. You saw Igor and Eren in the distance firing arrows and bursts of magic, so you assumed the blurry figure running towards you must be Levi. Shit. You pulled out your swords just in time to block Levi's blade, the collision being louder than you expected. You felt a light shockwave emanate from the clanging of metal, and you suspected some sort of magic. So that's his secret...

"And they finally wake up, just in time to see the quickest stance shift in the competition! The speed in which (Y/N) blocked Levi's attack was phenomenal!" The announcer seems impressed with your speed, but right now, everything seemed slow.

It felt like an eternity that yours and Levi's blades were intertwined, yet it was only a second before he followed through with the swing, reeling the sword back behind him and preparing for another attack. You had just enough time to adjust your footing before he took advantage.

Levi took a step forward and you took a step back, your sword colliding with his to deflect it and a loud audible 'clash' filling the arena. He did it again though, his sword rolling off yours and swinging at you. He takes a step forward, you take a step back, your swords make a clash. Step forward, step back, Clash. Forward, back, Clash. Each collision sends another blast of air around you both, rustling the grass and kicking up a thin layer of dirt around you both.

What is that!? You didn't notice any sort of breeze in the arena before the match started, let alone full gusts of wind. Is Levi creating the bursts of air with magic...?!?

"This is amazing! (Y/N) is the first person to last beyond Levi's first two strikes!". You heard the amazement in the announcers voice, but honestly, you were just hoping that you were quick enough to keep up with Levi's impeccable footwork and excellent swordsmanship. The two of you went on like this for what seemed like hours. Just when it looked like you were going to be beat, you would roll out the way or luckily be able to overpower Levi's swing and startle him for a second.

"(Y/N)! I need help!" You looked over for a second, to see Eren deflecting Igor's arrows with a forcefield, inching ever closer to the archer with his small explosions that Igor was only just able to dodge. This second of distraction was all Levi needed to break through your defences. He took a heavy swing while your head turned to look at Igor struggling to keep up with the onslaught of magic. Both of your swords flew out your hands, landing on the grass quite a way away from you.

"Easily distracted. What a waste of potential..." Levi says while rearing his sword up. You jumped back to avoid the swing, his blade slicing through the air. Somehow, even though you dodged the sword completely, you still felt a pain strike you across the chest, sending you stumbling back and onto the floor. He brought his sword down with such power that it dug into the ground and got stuck.

"So, you are using magic" You say breathlessly, clutching the area you were hit on your chest while you have a second to recover.

"The fact that you think this is solely magic just proves how little you know about magic itself." He says, pulling his sword out of the ground, tearing it up as he does. "Too bad you'll never fight me long enough to find out just how I'm beating you."

That is when you see him smile. He's having fun...?! You think to yourself, shocked at his gruesome sense of humour. He runs forward at you, rearing his blade to slice you, like he did when he first attacked. This time, however, you didn't have your swords to block, and you didn't have time to dodge. This is it. You thought to yourself, expecting the blade to slice you down the middle any second now.

You should have listened to Hange. She knew the competition was bad news this year, but you didn't pay attention. You wanted that cash prize to repay her father with. He had basically taken you in when your father had died, and right now, his shop was in danger of being closed. This money could have gone towards repaying him. None of that matters now, though, as you wouldn't live long enough to be able to show thanks for all him and Hange have done for you.

It was too early to be thinking that, however, as Igor once again stole your attention. "(Y/N)!" He shouted, making you look towards him. Your supposed last seconds before Levi killed you were erased, as you saw Igor release his bowstring, firing an arrow straight at Levi. It was too bad that Igor wasn't a better shot, as a shot in the arm or in the neck could have made this match unwinnable for Levi.

Despite this, his arrow landed in his side, making him trip and fall. His sword fell out of his hands as he dropped to the floor, its metal gliding across the grass and to your feet. "(Y/N)! What are you waiting for! Grab his sword and att-" You go to reach for the sword, but stop when you hear Igor get interrupted by his own screams of pain.

You and Levi both turn and see Igor's body fly across the field. He lands, his limp body not moving: he just lies there as Eren recoils from the heavy magic that he cast. You gasp, shocked at how easily he took Igor down, without even gaining a scratch this whole time.   
You snap out of it, not wanting to lower your guard any longer than you have already.

You grab Levi's sword and, as you expected, it is as heavy as you thought. You are just able to lift it and go to swing it in Levi's direction. You aren't able to put much force behind it, however, so you weren't at all confident in your attack.

As you start to swing it at him though, he holds out his hand and you prepare to be hit by some sort of spell. Nothing fires from his hand, however, but you feel a wind envelope you and propel the sword forwards, almost taking control and swinging the sword for you. It easily escapes your grasp and it swings out of your hands, landing over near your own swords.

What the heck was that! You think to yourself, the expression on your face making it obvious just how surprised you were. Levi laughs a little, getting up while clutching where he was hit. He pulls at his torn cloak, tugging it off and throwing it to the side.

You notice his lack of armour or extra weapons under the cloak but notice an excess of straps and buckles round his body and a small metal apparatus on his hips and lower back that look like it contains some sort of wire. This is what he was hiding, just some fancy grappling hook!?! Even though you started running after he had started, you were the quicker one, and reach the swords first. You tuck into a roll, grabbing your swords as you manoeuvre past his big, clunky blade. You turn as you come out of the roll and land on your feet to face Levi, who was only just picking his sword up.

Neither of you move, however, both exhausted from what has already happened. "So, you use the winds to propel your sword, and from the looks of your getup, also to propel yourself?"

"Smart of you to finally figure it out. I'm surprised you didn't realise this earlier."  
You don't respond, but rather just shoot him an annoyed glare.

"So, are you going to give up now, or are you going to try and beat me alone?" The way he was talking was infuriating. He think's I'm going to give up, just like that!?! Your annoyed look intensifies, letting him know that you most definitely weren't going to give up. "I guess it's all three of us fighting then."

Three? You look confused for a second, before you remember. Eren was still here aswell. You turn around and step to the side, the fireball that was aimed at the back of your head now passing in front of your face. You see Eren standing quite far away, already preparing his next attack; his hands outstretched and his mouth chanting some sort of spell.

You fully turn away from Levi, running head on towards Eren. This was partly so you could get within range of him before he had a chance to use another spell, but also because you knew that you wouldn't be able to last much longer alone against Levi. You heard him running in your direction aswell, which would make this whole situation much, much harder.

"You are going to wish you never came this close" Eren shouted, finally finishing up the spell. The ground shook beneath him, throwing you off balance and almost falling over yet again.

You keep going, and from the sounds of it, so does Levi. Eren start's screaming, and you start to wonder exactly what kind of spell he was using. That's when the ground really starts to shake and split apart, sending huge cracks in the earth around you. Both you and Levi have no choice but to stop, grabbing on to some of the upturned ground for stability. You watch Eren, his skin peeling, almost as if his body was outgrowing it.

At this point, the crowd had got even louder, excited for the prospect of some strong magic. You could tell, however, this wasn't like any of the cheap tricks previously used by him and Levi. This was different. His skin breaks apart, his fleshy underneath growing bigger and bigger as the ground violently shakes beneath you all. Eventually, a shadow is cast across most of the field as you look up at him, his grotesque yet still human-like figure standing tall and intimidating.

"Brat!" You hear from behind you, but you don't turn around. You were still awestruck by the massive opposing figure. "As much as I hate to say it, we will need to work together on this one. I've seen this magic before. That isn't Eren. He's been taken over by a beast that knows no limits"

You don't want to believe him, but when he runs past you, you have to believe he is serious. He could have defeated you right there and then; he chose to instead run past you. "Just keep it distracted! I know where it's weak spot is!" You start to move to get towards it, but what you see surprises you even more.

Levi jumps, but he doesn't come back down. His grappling hooks somehow shoot out and pierce the beast's flesh, and he glides up, swinging from them. Wind magic, huh?  
You resume running, trying your best to catch its attention. You see the beast's arms swinging wildly at Levi, who was zipping back and forth through the air. You shout and flail your arms wildly while frantically stepping over cracks in the ground and upturned roots. Nothing was working though. Its attention was still on Levi, who you could see was struggling to avoid the beast. It swings it's oversized arms and manages to hit Levi's wire, knocking him to the ground.

You watch as he flies through the air, the wind just about slowing his momentum to break his fall. He get's up a moment later, shouting to you. "(Y/N)! I can't get to the weak spot if it is focussed on me! I need your help now!"

You were surprised at his words. His demeanour had completely changed since Eren summoned the beast and you didn't know if this was the true Levi or not. As he yet again jumped up and swung round the beast, you wondered if his tough guy act was a façade or not. Was he asking for your help just to trick you into sacrificing yourself, or did his survival entirely depend on you?

You snapped out of it, wanting to help Levi no matter what. It didn't matter if he was a dickhead, or if helping him seemed counter productive to you winning, it didn't seem like this beast could tell the difference between the competition and the audience. You headed to its feet, drawing your swords once again. You slashed at it's ankles, hoping it would feel some sort of pain. You were right.

Despite your slashes making any sort of impact to break the flesh, it noticed you. It stopped directing its attacks at Levi and took a step back, it's bulbous green eyes staring down at you. You took this opportunity to run. It brought one massive foot forward and slammed it down where you were standing before. The ground shook beneath you and once again cracked and splintered. You just about contained your stance as you ran, stumbling a little as you frantically tried to get away.

What does he expect me to do now I have it's attention?!?! You thought, suddenly regretting putting your trust in Levi. You looked behind you and saw a massive hand reaching down to grab you. Reaching for your swords was too late, as the beast picked you up and held you firmly in its hand.

"LEVI! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" you screamed, the massive hand bringing you up to it's mouth. You opened your eyes and still had no response from Levi. You saw the mouth open and the face get bigger and bigger as you were brought even closer.

Just as you had lost hope, however, you saw Levi fly behind the head, his sword slashing the back of the neck. The hand didn't let up around you, but you felt it slowly fall to the ground. You couldn't do anything but struggle, the tight grip the fingers had on you still remaining. The ground shook once again as the beast fell to the floor. You kept struggling, knowing the Levi would come straight for you now that it was just the two of you left.

However, you felt the hand release its grip on you more and more as you struggled. No, it wasn't loosening, it was dissolving into the air. Surprisingly, the spell was undoing itself now the beast was defeated.

Eventually, nothing was left of it apart from what it had done to the battlefield. You got up off the floor and looked around. The once serene grassy arena was destroyed, rubble and earth laying everywhere. You spotted Eren's body in the middle, where he first summoned the beast, and Igor still laying towards the edge of the field where he was left earlier. You turned around, and there he was. Levi was on the floor, struggling to get up. You drew your swords and ran over, ready to attack. You slowed as you got closer, however, seeing he could barely stand, and his sword was broken in two. You still didn't lower your swords though.

"You can't trick me" you yelled readying a high strike but holding it in the air.

"This isn't a trick. I..." Anger and pain spread through his face "I surrender. You win"

A week Later...

You wouldn't say the rest of the competition was easy, but it was definitely a lot less to handle than the fight with Levi and Eren. Hange was right to be worried. The competition was filled with deadly foes, to which wouldn't have spared your life if you had given them the upper hand.

They never got the opportunity though, you had sped through every fight and come in 1st place. You had used a portion of the prize money to save the shop that Hange and her father ran, to which her dad was overjoyed, and even shed a few tears. You also apologized to him, and said your farewells. The competition had told you there was a lot to learn about the world and the people in it.

Before this year, you had never imagined the amount of power that magic brought with it, and you realised that you were very isolated in the town you lived in. There was nothing holding you back anymore.

You said your goodbyes and packed a bag. Hange was sad to see you go, but she knew you needed this. Before you left however, there was a stop you wanted to make. You headed to the hospital, hoping Levi was still there. Once the nurse cleared you good to leave, you had visited a few times just to see how Levi was doing. It was fair to say he had inspired this new way of thinking, and you wanted to thank him.

"I'm just here to see Levi again!" You said to the Nurse as you walked into the building, but she stopped you before you could continue.  
"I'm afraid he left this morning, love!" She said, half-apologetically. "He was still quite weak, and didn't say why he needed to go, but he said it was urgent."

You thanked the woman and she had told you he had headed to the south exit of town. You had rushed to catch up, and saw him sitting on the bridge that leads out of town, obviously too weak to travel just yet. "Leaving already?" You asked, stopping before him, out of breath from running all this way.

"What are you doing here, brat?" He replied, completely ignoring your question.

"I came to... I came to ask why you travelled so far to win this competition. You travelled further than anyone else here." Your head tilted slightly in question

"That's none of your busine-" he started

"I don't care" You interrupted him, not wanting to bother with his stupid grumpy guy façade "You obviously need help. Whatever you needed the money for, you obviously still need it"

He looked agitated at your forwardness, but started speaking anyway. "It's... It's my hometown. I made a deal with a group of Titan Shifters – People like Eren who can transform into those beasts and now I need to make good on my arrangement. I need to pay them off to secure the safety of the towns-folk."

You were surprised he was here for such a noble reason; you were surprised he cared about other people. "Well... maybe this will help. It's not all of it, but..." You pulled your wallet out, the small bag clanging with heavy gold coins. "You deserve it. If it wasn't for Eren, you would have easily beat me and won that competition." He looked shocked, and for a moment you both stopped and stared at it.

"I'm not taking your money." He said looking away from you and starting to stand. He grabbed the side of his waist where he was hit with that arrow and grimaced a little bit. "I'll find some other way to pay off my debt. I don't need your help" You think back to the fight, and how he said he needed your help to beat Eren. He did need your help, he just didn't want to admit it.

"We both know that's a lie." You say, but you put your money away anyway regardless. "But if you don't want to take my money, that's fine. I guess I'll just come to help you fight." You grin as you see his head whip in your direction.  
"That's not happening" He replies, taken aback by your insane proposal.

"I'm not asking. It's clear you need help, and I want to see the world beyond my town. I'm coming" your grim widened

"I don't need hel-" He says yet again as he tried to pick up his bag. It was too heavy, however, and the weight weighed him down and made him groan out. "Fine, brat. You can come"

"I was coming anyway!" You shout.

"But you are carrying this" He says, kicking his bag in your direction.

You pick it up, and sling it over your shoulder. It was heavy, but not nearly as heavy as the one you already had on your back. You knew it was dangerous to go with Levi, but truth be told, you loved the thrill of fighting with him, and wanted to fight beside him once again one day. All you hoped was that you would make it back home in time for the competition next year.


	34. Levi + Younger Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Hi! I'd like to request a scenario where the reader is much younger than Levi (like 19) and they date in secret because they don't think the others would like the relationships age gap/dating a comrade. Levi treated/punished her just like any other person in public and no one suspected a thing. he gives her a harsh punishment one day and later in the day he goes to apologise. they get caught kissing by a cadet, but they don't notice them. suddenly rumours started to go around about them, etc. tysm! (:"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note because on my other accounts I've been getting some comments. Younger doesn't mean underage. 
> 
> Words: 4253

Your legs burned as you ran; lungs heaved desperately; sweat trickled down your back and brow. Your feet dragged and sent the dry dirt below flying as you ran your laps, punishment laps from Levi. You and your cleaning group made it up to 5 of you in trouble. Your mind was foggy, and your eyes went out of focus from exhaustion.

This was all because Wilsons (last name because you refused to use her first name) decided to bunk off her cleaning to flirt with the captain, your boyfriend, right in front of you while you were seriously cleaning to make him happy.

To be fair the fact that you and Captain Levi were together was a complete secret as you knew that it would cause a scandal of sorts. You were much, much younger than the man, you both knew that people would take it like you were trying to score points with him to get out of punishment and climb higher on the social ladder, of the scouts. But it was in no way like that. You both deeply loved each other and after all, age is just a number.

You had gotten together when you had both accidentally gotten stuck outside the walls in a bunch of tall trees, your horse had been killed and Levi's had bolted. You both had gas in your ODM gear but once you got to the edge of the forest you were stuck. You may have been stuck, but it allowed you and Levi to get closer while you waited for rescue to come and eventually after a few weeks once, you came back to the walls, you ended up coming together as a couple.

The bitch's flirting lead to a fight between the two of you, fists flying. Water from the buckets doing the same right in front of the clean freak man himself. You could not help but launch yourself at the girl, the rest of your cleaning group egging the both of you on. It was like some sort of boxing match. It ending with Levi dragging you away by the collar and Williams on the floor with a cut lip.

Finally, after your 100th and final lap of the field, your legs gave out right in front of Levi and you collapsed to the floor in a heap. You saw Levi flinch out of the corner of your eye as your lungs worked to supply oxygen to your brain. Your cleaning group laughed from behind you snorting at your form. You always tried too hard when it came to Levi, you just had to prove yourself. You were still very faint but you had to present yourself properly.

You rolled yourself over and then slowly stood up as Levi spoke, watching you closely "ok go to the mess hall, there are probably scraps left from dinner." Levi ordered and you went to move but Levi stopped you "apart from you (L/N), since you instigated the fight, your going to my office with no dinner"

You grumbled as the others in your group laughed loudly at your annoyance "I'll be right there sir" you saluted and waited until he dismissed you.

*Time Skip*

You flopped down in the bed the moment you entered Levi's bedroom. Your head was still foggy and you couldn't feel your legs from all the running. Not only that, but you had a scuff in your chin and knee from where you fell. You still felt very hot and sweaty, you knew Levi wasn't going to give you a chance to sleep and relax before showering.

"Now then, want to explain what all that was about earlier?" Trust Levi not to understand the fact that he was being flirted with.

"Sorry it just that she was flirting with you and there is only so much a girl can take... and before you say anything, I know that she's doing it on purpose to rile me up and get a reaction, and I know that I should just ignore her but some times I just can't stop myself" you answered him, not taking a second to breathe.

A smile broke out on Levi's face, well it was more of a smirk, but he was trying "getting jealous are we?"

"Yeah, yeah now get over here and give me a kiss" you reached out to him, but he didn't move.

You saw his smirk fall into another frown, but his tone sounded more upset "are you ok? You collapsed from the run. I really hate to punish you and I'm sorry (Y/N). Please and I know it's asking a lot but we need to tell people about us, at least then I could go easier on you a bit so that you don't nearly kill you self every time you get punishment from me."

You froze but then spoke "I'll think about telling people, I promise, and I'm fine my vision just went black for a few seconds, I have a few scuffs and cuts from the fall but I'll clean them out and it'll all be fine I promise. I feel like I'm dieing over here without you, so just come and give me a cuddle"

*3rd Persons POV*

As the couple embraced and kissed lying together on the bed, and Levi produced a tray full of food for his girlfriend, they both failed to notice a certain scout sneakily opening the door to Levi's office hoping to see some punishment. Normally for the couple, this wouldn't be an issue, but Levi's bedroom door was left open, giving the perfect view to the couple making out from the hallway.

An angry scowl crossed the scouts face as they watched the scene, a plan forming in their mind. The couples secret was about to be brought out into the open in the worse way possible. Both were blissfully unaware of what was about to come.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You and Levi were quickly dressing in the very early hours of the morning. The sun hadn't even come up over the trees yet. You always had to do this when you stayed over Levi's. No one would would be in the halls that early in the morning, so you could easily and quickly sneak back to your own bedroom before anyone could spot you coming out of his room.

You groaned as you struggled to pull on your trousers, your legs were killing you, and it wasn't only because you had to run laps yesterday. You heard Levi chuckle from behind you, you turned to look at him to see his smirk, you sent him one back before turning away and continuing to change.

"Please try to refrain from attacking Willsons again, I really hate having to punish you, seeing you in pain hurts me too you know" levi was being wearily gentle this morning. "And don't tell anyone, but there is a surprise test today at the lake, make sure that you're there and I'm sure you'll do amazing"

"I'll try my best I promise, but as I have said before I really don't mind you punishing me when I'm stupid... and if it's a surprise test, should you really be telling me about it?" you walked over to Levi laughing and wrapped your arms around his neck lovingly.

He looked upset, but it had to be done, you leaned in a kissed him full on the lips, you felt his arms wrap around your waist and pull you closer to him. Your tongues intertwined as you as you savoured the moment knowing that you wouldn't have another like it for the rest of the day. Finally, you moved away giving him a final peck before you moved fully away from his grip.

With a final goodbye and a wave, you peaked out his door just to make sure that the halls were clear before dashing out of Levi's bedroom and office back to your own bedroom.

*Time Skip*

You were tense as you looked around the field, everyone was acting extremely strange with you today. They gave you dark looks and were clearly whispering behind you back. It wasn't only the cadets, either. All your superiors were looking at you like that, apart from Captain Hange, who every time you saw her would give you a cheeky and suggestive wink. And for some reason Commander Erwin was being overly chatty and friendly with you, like he was trying to get to know you; it was unsettling, especially since you didn't have a clue why this was happening.

You hadn't seen Levi all day to speak to him about the problem, to see if anything had been said in a meeting that you had missed, since you weren't invited to captains meetings because you weren't a captain. Even the cadets you would usually hang out with were avoiding you. You couldn't ask them what was happening, or more accurately, why you were being singled out.

"Listen up cadets!" Commander Erwin called out to you all "we're starting up with a run through the ODM forest, follow the path to the lake there you will find further instructions"

"Sir!" You saluted along with your fellow cadets, but a frown remained on your face.

The entire time he gave that order the other captains glared at you with hate. If looks could kill, you'd be six foot under with a gravestone already. You swiftly turned and began to run, wanting to get away from the harsh glares, you were about in the middle of the pack and stayed there. Normally you would be right out in front with the very best, but not today, today you just wanted to disappear.

As you were running you saw a leg stick out in front of you, it was so quick that you couldn't avoid it and crashed down to the floor. It was a bad fall onto the stone path, with your legs already sore from the previous day the shock was ten times worse, no one stopped to help you and you were left alone on the floor groaning in pain.

Your hands knees and ankle that you tripped on were aching. Burning was probably a better word for it. It was like someone had lit a match and set your ankle on fire. You sat up and looked at your poor body, your hands were scuffed and bleeding and had gravel and dirt stuck in the open cuts.

Your knees were worse, after all they were the first point that hit the ground after your fall, they received the entire impact and it left them looking awful. They were heavily bleeding, and with your new sat up position the blood was running down your shins, soaking into your trousers and even your small ankle socks and shoes. Your entire lower half was coated with blood.

Your ankle was throbbing, but just from looking it didn't seem as bad as everything else, you'd have to take your shoe off and look at it properly before you made any conclusions. You groaned and laid back down in the floor, you took a couple of deep breaths trying to settle the pain. No one was going to help you so you'd have to drag yourself to the lake. You couldn't be late, or you'd be in serious trouble.

"I was wondering where the slut was, and I guess it's my lucky day today. Here she is completely alone and defenceless" a familiar voice echoed around the forest.

You turned your head and looked over. Willsons was walking over to you, her gaggle of assholes following behind, you groaned again and looked away "what the hell are you talking about?"

Willsons and her gang laughed "you, sleeping with Captain Levi and getting special favours in exchange? I'd like to know how you swung that one with that hunk of a man, I'd love to get in on the action."

You felt your heart stop and your body tense, you tried to keep your reaction to the minimum but you couldn't help the slight widening of your eyes "I don't know what your talking about so can you leave me alone to my pain, my body is already in pain and I don't want one in my head as well"

"You can pretend that you aren't sleeping with the man all you like, but last night I saw you. I snuck open Levi's office door desperate to see you get a real punishing beat down but, as you can imagine, I was surprised you see you and Levi in bed together. Your secrets out, and we've decided to give you a proper punishment, one that you have been skipping out on while sleeping with the captain" Willsons smirked.

Your mind clicked and you knew that you couldn't hide your relationship any further and you had a feeling that you knew what proper punishment meant "so who was it that tripped me then...".

"Finally admitting to your whoreish way" Willsons and her gang laughed again.

"Well not if you put it that way no. I'm in a relationship with the captain yes, but it's not to get out of punishment or get extra marks. Its because we actually love each other. We are in an actual loving relationship" you sat up to look at them properly.

The witches cackle that erupted from the group hurt your ears and echoed throughout the forest "oh, how innocent you are to the worlds darkness. He doesn't love you like that! He just tells you that so that you'll stick around so he always has someone to fuck. Why would he want a young immature brat for a girlfriend at his age? Trust me, the moment an older, more sophisticated woman shows up, you'll be dumped"

That was like an arrow to your heart, you hadn't thought of it like that, it did make you think. He was hot and sexy and extremely mature, he was extremely experienced in life and had been through a lot of trials, then there was you. You were much younger than him and definitly hadn't had anywhere near the same like experiences, you hadn't even experience a proper adult relationship like this before, although on that account he hadn't ever been in a relationship like this either. But you trusted him and knew that he wasn't like that in anyway, that he did actual love you for you and didn't just see you as someone to fuck.

"Now that's all cleared up... about that punishment".

*Time Skip*

*Levi's POV*

Your eyes searched the mess hall from your place at the captains table, (Y/N) was missing, and it was worrying you. All her friends were here, but she wasn't. You even spotted her enemies, Willsons and her gang laughing about something, but there was no (Y/N). You had become so worried that the normal mindless chatter of the captain's table had faded into the background. You were just focussed on trying to find your girlfriend.

"Worried about someone?" Hange slid up beside you and gave you a nudge.

"What are you talking about, soup for brains" you took a sip from your tea lowering your eyes from the rest of the room.

"(Y/N) of course, she's not around and you're worried about her" Hange sent you a cheeky wink.

(Y/N)'s name peaked your interest and the way that Hange was acting around it, you were suspicious. But there was no way Hange could know about your relationship "why would I be worried for that brat, I was just inspecting the mess hall to make sure that it was up to my cleaning standards. And I can clearly see that it's not."

Hange laughed "I would expect you to be worried, she didn't turn up to the lake today after the run and no one has seen her since this mornings roll call. After all, you have fallen for her havn't you?"

You spin on Hange quickly "how do you knew we're together?" You grabbed her by the scruff and brought her close and hissed in her face.

"Huh?" Hange looked genuinely confused "everyone knows, Willsons said that she saw the two of you last night 'getting it on' in your bedroom. She said that (Y/N) was doing it for extra points in combat test and to get out of punishments, but I know your not that type of man. I'm so happy for you, you finally found yoursel-"

But you didn't give Hange a chance to talk any further, you bounced up from your seat at the table, your knees hit the wood sending a crashing sound through the mess hall and your tea flying. You had never moved faster in your life, leaving everyone stunned in the mess hall, your first target being Erwins office. He would know where (Y/N) was, after all he was at the lake today since it was a surprise test today.

You burst open the door to Erwin's office making him jump "Oh! Levi! It's unlike you to break down my door like Hange, but your just the man I wanted to see. It's about your girlfriend (Y/N), she didn't turn up at the lake today. Now she's a lovely girl and I defiantly support your relationship, but she can't miss out on training or people will-"

Once again you cut someone off "Erwin do you know where (Y/N) is, there is no way that she'd miss training because she knows that people will talk, Hange said she hasn't been seen since roll call."

Erwin frowned "I haven't seen her since roll call either. We had a nice chat, like I said she's a lovely girl, but I do remember that a group of individuals were late to the lake..."

"Which individuals" you slammed your hand on Erwin's office desk.

Erwin shuffled through the papers on his desk looking for names "ah here, Willsons, Brown, Cro-"

All you had to hear was Willsons before you were out the door and running though the forest on the path to the lake, (Y/N) was in trouble, you knew something was wrong the moment (Y/N) didn't turn up in the mess hall. You flew out the door so fast that you didn't even put your ODM gear on, you just ran along the path, the sky darkening around you with every step you took.

You ran until a splat if red on the path caught your attention, you slid to a stop and looked down inspecting it. Blood. And you'd bet your life that it was (Y/N)'s blood. You stood straight upright and looked around the area, this allowed you to notice the trail of blood leading into the trees, you followed it hearing the zip of wires behind you.

You Ignored the ODM sounds and broke into a jog, your heart jumping into your throat at what you found at the end of the trail. (Y/N)... she was unconscious on the ground, sloppily hidden under a bush, a pool of blood collecting under her prone body.

You lurched forward and pulled (Y/N) up into your lap. Her face was bashed to pieces and you couldn't even imagine what was going on around her body, you lifted her shirt to find out. There were patchy bruises and slices across her stomach, you reached for a pulse and sighed in relief when you found one, it was weak but it was there.

"Levi- Oh!" you heard someone run up from behind you other footsteps following.

You picked up (Y/N) and rested her head against your shoulder, turning you looked to who had followed you. It was Hange, Moblit, and surprisingly, Erwin had pulled himself away from his paperwork.

"Get everyone in the mess hall. NOW!"

*Time Skip*

After getting back to HQ, quickly, you checked (Y/N) into the infirmary and let the doctors check her over. You wanted to stay with her but the doctors said it was better if you let them do their job. It was quickly determined that she was beaten to near death, she had multiple broken bones and multiple cuts that needed stitching. After making sure that she was stable you found yourself in the mess hall addressing everyone in the scouts.

"This is your first and only chance to tell me who nearly beat the love of my life to death this morning" you addressed everyone "now I know you've all heard things about our relationship, but I can assure you it's not one of convenience, we love each other deeply and age has no say over love. Like I said she's the love of my life and when you hurt her you hurt me deeply. So, I want to know who nearly killed her?"

Still no one spoke you continued "fine then if that's how you all want to play it. I already knew who it was I just wanted to see if anyone would own up to it, or rat the basterds out to escape punishment. Commander the list of names please"

A loud murmur rippled through the assembled cadets and captains at the idea of them getting punishment, you quickly rattled though the names before yelling "MY OFFICE! The rest of you, yes including you captains, run until you pass out. And Hange will he watching over the punishment so don't think that you can fake the faint to get out of it"

"But Levi, it's night out, it's extremely dangerous for us to run at this hour" one of the captains shouted in distress.

"I don't fucking care" you hissed "run and risk tripping or your face can become aquatinted with my fist" they all saluted you in fear.

The sound of quick walking could be heard as everyone went on their long run, Hange grimly walked by you to watch their run, she would make sure that they did it properly and didn't fake unconsciousness out of the gate just to get out of the punishment. You trusted her with that, you had something more important to do, there was a group of cadets in your office that were about to be aquatinted with your fist. Just like you threatened all the others who refused to run.

*Tine Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You felt the warmth from the bright sunlight in your eyes before you felt anything else, next came pain, excruciating fire like pain that burnt from every inch of your body. You peeled your eyes open carefully, the sunlight blinding you for a second before it finally cleared, you looked around to see the white foldable sheets they used to section off patients in the infirmary.

They were pulled out around the metal railing which meant that you were in your own little box, you could occasionally see the partitioning flap as someone walked by them, and could hear the other patients around you moaning and groaning in pain.

You flinched slightly and hissed in pain as the partitioning was ripped open, a painful smile came to your face seeing the man who entered, thankfully it was Levi. Just seeing him made you so happy, even if your brain was still fuzzled about why you were even in the infirmary to begin with.

You saw relief cross his face at seeing you awake, he sat down on the chair bedside your bed, his hand grabbed yours and gave it a squeeze for comfort. You tried to squeeze back but you were too weak, your eyes dropped down to see that his knuckles and fingers were full of bruises like he had been punching something.

You frowned but he didn't notice as he started talking to you "I'm so glad your awake, I was getting really worried" he mumbled.

"Wh-what happened?" Your voice was croaky from underuse during your unconsciousness

"You were beaten up... remember? By Willsons and her gang because they found out that we're together" Levi frowned in concern at your missing memory.

"Oh yeah, by Willsons and her gang they were angry tha-" you started.

But Levi cut you off "that we are together yes, I know I just said, they thought that you were getting out of punishment. You don't have to say anything else I know the whole story, I got it out of the idiots that beat you up. I have dealt with everything you just need to focus on healing, I can't give you cuddles like this"

Levi stood as you nodded agreeing and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, you could see that he wanted to kiss you on the lips but was too afraid to hurt you. You reached up a hand and placed it on the back of his neck pulling him in, you place your lips on his and gave him a deep passionate kiss"

You winced in pain, but it was worth it "you shouldn't have done that, it hurt didn't it?" Levi frowned when you both pulled away.

"A little bit, yes, but it was totally worth it" you sent him a cheeky smile laughing, which also hurt to do "I love you Levi."

"I love you too... you silly brat."


	35. Levi + Underground Daughter Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Hi do you mind if I request a farther Levi + Daughter reader I'm craving dad Levi. Where Erwin is going over old files and asks Levi who are the other 2 girls name on the file are. Which Levi tells him that it is his wife and daughter who are still live in the underground since no-one knew that Levi had a family at that time. Erwin suggests that they should go and bring them to live in then surface but Levi refuses saying it would be safer underground. But Erwin being Erwin goes behind Levis back as him, hanji and some of the 104th group go to bring them to the surface only to find that the reader Levis daughter is the only one alive out of the two. So they try to bring the reader who is scared and is trying to get away from the scouts (as she thinks they are bed people since they took her farther away from her) to the surface to be reunited with Levi. The reader is 5 years old."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words 2137

*3rd Persons POV*

All that could be heard in the commanders new office was the sound of pages turning. Erwin was sat in his new office going over paperwork left by the previous commander Shadis, he was mainly just looking through old information files of his scouts. Those files that had been buried deep in his old office for years, were now coming to light as he was sorting things through, Erwin liked to know everything about his scouts especially the medical sides of them.

The scouts had just moved HQ, which meant that Erwin had to move all of his files to this new office, allowing him to look over old files. He smiled when he came across a certain raven haired mans paperwork, he never got to see this when he was just a Captain, so he took the time to read over it now.

He saw the general stuff about him, name, age, weight... height and continued to read through until a veritable section caught his eye. There were two boxes, one titled 'living family relations', the other titled 'dead family relations'.

It wasn't the headers that surprise Erwin but what was in those boxes, everyone had to fill one of these out when joining the military so that the family could be notified if something happened, or if they died there family could be informed and given any part of the body which was recovered. Under the heading of 'Living family relations' there were two names, (M/N) Ackerman and (Y/N) Ackerman, Levi had a family! A wife and a child, and as Erwin had never seen this family, he assumed they were still in the underground if alive.

*Time Skip*

Erwin had called Levi into his office immediately, he wanted to retrieve Levi's family from the underground and give them a safe home, Levi deserved it after all he had accomplished since joining the scouts. However he could tell he was going to be met with resistance from the man the moment he showed Levi the paper, Levi simply glanced at it his face not changing, while he made a firm declaration.

"No" Levi blank faced Erwin.

"Huh? Why not Levi?" Erwin frowned in confusion.

"They're safe in the underground, where they can't be forced into the scouts and taken outside the walls to fight titans" Levi said "and I don't even know if they're still alive, I left them the house but you know how the underground is."

"I don't force anyone into anything, especially when it comes to life and death" Erwin started very seriously "and you just said so yourself Levi, about what the underground is like, they would be safer here with you and you'd have your family."

"No. And that's final" Levi turned and left Erwin's new office effectively ending the conversation.

Levi may have ended the conversation, but Erwin certainly wasn't finished with the topic, he turned to the other person in the room who still hadn't left, Hange had a look on her face which just spelled trouble. But Erwin ignored it and instead spoke "why do you think he doesn't want to rescue them? And what's your opinion on the matter?"

"I think he's scared to go back and find them dead, I think in his mind if he doesn't go back he never has to find out. If he never had to find out he can keep going through life blissfully unaware thinking there still alive" Hange answered the first question before moving onto the second "as to the second, I think a look couldn't hurt anyone. If there alive we can bring them to the surface if, unfortunately, dead we don't have to tell Levi and he never has to know."

"That, my dear friend Hange, was as exactly what I was thinking" Erwin smiled, a plan clearly forming.

*Time Skip*

...

...

...

Deep in the underground, in a now old and delapitated house that looked abandoned, a young girl ran around her messy house. She was maybe 5 years old and munching on an old piece of bread she had found in a cupboard, she was trying to clean but being so young she was struggling, the young girl wanted to be like her farther and clean everything until it was spotless. But anyone who looked at the house could tell that she wasn't at all good at it.

She got to a high table that she couldn't see the top of, so she pulled a chair across to climb up, but once her weight was fully on the chair it collapsed. The chair had been eaten away by mice, rats and different wood bugs, to the point where it just fell apart the moment any weight was added to it. The girl yelled in pain as she was cut to pieces by the sharp wood.

Just like any young child would do, she ran to her mother, she ran into the storage room where her mother was slumped against the wall. Where she had been for at least two weeks now, the young girl thought her mother was just asleep, but unfortunately her mother was dead and her daughter was left alone complete unaware of that fact. Despite the horrible smell that was starting to emit from the rotting corpse, the girl still touched her mother.

"Mummy!" The young girl ran over to her mother "I got a ouchy, got many ouchies"

(Y/N) didn't cry, she simply held out her hands to her mother to show her the cuts. (Y/N) hoped that her mother would help her, that she would scoop her up and kiss her cuts better, but her mother did no such thing. Her mother just remained still and slumped, her cold stiff body unmoving, even when (Y/N) curled up at her side for the comfort that she was greatly missing. She would often do this at night, it was routine for her to sleep with her mother in bed, so continued to do it despite the location change and uncomfortable position.

...

...

...

People eyed the scouts dangerously as they walked through the underground, Erwin, Hange and the 104th cadets were heading towards a certain house that they could see. As they got closer, they seemed to pause slightly, the house looked a complete mess, it looked unlived in. All of them were having second thoughts.

"Ummmm Commander, are you sure that this is the place" Eren asked, the other 104th cadets nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that's the place" Erwin frowned looking at the building.

"It looks abandoned, should we really be wasting time checking it when we are already short for time" Mikasa said.

"It's the underground most of the buildings look like this, it's always worth a check" Erwin climbing the stairs to the front door and giving it a long loud knock.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You were awoken by a loud knocking at your front door, you sat up and rubbed your eyes "d'eres someone at de dowr."

But your mother didn't move to answer it, she just stayed slumped against the wall, you got up deciding to let her sleep. She had become very quiet a little while ago and you had watched as she eventually sat against that wall short of breath, that wall where she eventually fell asleep and stayed. With a quick look back to her you ran to the door to open it, you hesitated to open it knowing it could be someone dangerous, but eventually opened the door.

You squeaked and tried to make a run for it, the moment you saw the green caps and wings of freedom logo, the same men that took your father and his friends from you. The tall man with the blond hair and bushy eye browns caught you before you could even take a step, he pulled you in close to his body and held you on his hip, not caring about the grime that stuck to you.

"Bad people! Bad people!" You yelled struggling to get out of his grip.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt you I promise" Erwin said.

"Wike I beweve dat" you grumbled still struggling slapping as hard as you could on his chest, it did nothing but you still tried.

The man turned you in his arms so that you looked him in the eye " your (Y/N) correct?" He asked.

You nodded a crossed your arms with a hummf and he continued to talk "good, we're just here to take you to your daddy."

Your head shot to the man "daddy?" By this point you had completely relaxed into his hold, you were still scared, but desperately excited at the thought of seeing your farther.

"Yes, your daddy. Where did these cuts come from?" Erwin asked peering at all the cuts on your body.

You pointed to the chair, your hands shaking slightly out of fear, Erwin speaking again "ok we'll get them seen to when we get back to your daddy" Erwin smiled still trying to calm you.

"Is mummy coming too?" You mumbled.

"Yes of cour-" but Erwin was cut off.

"Erwin" a woman with glasses said seriously "you should go to the back storage room before you answer that."

Erwin handed you to the woman, you struggled slightly but eventually calmed down, before he headed into the back. The woman spoke to you gently "come on lets go outside and wait for them."

*Erwin POV*

As you handed (Y/N) off to Hange a sense of pride swelled up in your chest, you were glad you decided to come down here after Levi's family, by the state of the house it was just in time as well. However, the moment you walked into one of the back storage rooms your heart sunk, slumped against the wall was a woman, a woman that was clearly dead.

"Commander..." Armin trialed off.

"I know, at least we got to (Y/N) in time. Eren, Mikasa, Armin you follow us with (Y/N), Levi's probably going to need an explanation. The rest of you come up after us once we are out of sight, make sure (Y/N) doesn't see the body, she still thinks her mother is alive. We'll dig a grave for her above ground" you ordered and everyone got to work.

"Sir!" They saluted and you left the room heading back to where (Y/N) and Hange was.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Your eyes were wide with wonder at the outside world, everything was so green, and the sky was so blue, not to mention the horse ride over was extremely fun. The glasses wearing woman you now knew as Hange laughed with you the entire ride.

"Bye, bye horsey" you waved over Hange shoulder as she walked away.

But a new voice make you whip back around "and where have you been" you recognised that voice and a bubble of excitement developed in your gut.

"Daddy!" You squeaked Hange let you out of her arms.

A bright smile came to your lips when you saw him and you ran with your arms stretched out, you jumped at him and he caught you, a shocked look on his face. You cuddled in close to him feeling his warmth, and his strong hands on your back keeping you up and against him.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?" Levi sounded shocked.

"We went to get her. I know you said no but I couldn't do that, if there was a possibility that they were alive I was going to take it" Erwin paused and then continued slowly "although, your wife... we weren't quick enough for her. Sorry Levi."

The light in your Fathers eyes dimmed slightly at the knowledge at his wives passing, you didn't understand why he looked sad but you still wanted to cheer him up "I love you daddy, I've missed you so much."

"We'll talk about this later" Levi said to the scouts and then turned to you "I love you too baby, your filthy and full of cuts, let's get you in a bath and clean."

Levi carried you away from the scouts, you waved over his shoulder, you and your farther had a lot to catch up on. The further Levi walked the tighter you felt yourself being hugged to him, you slightly pulled away, your arms still around his neck. You looked at his face and saw a tear fall down Levi's cheek, it confused you as you had never seen him cry before, whatever it was seemed serious.

"Why are you crying daddy?" You asked innocently.

"I've just missed you so much, sweetheart" Levi said with a wide smile, one of the brightest you had ever seen.


	36. Reader + Levi + Petra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "If so, I'd like to request a Levi scenario where the reader has a crush on him and so does Petra, but reader thinks he'd go for Petra because they go so well together so that give up I don't know if I am making sense let me know if you need more information"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2856

"Here you go captain" the familiar sultry feminine voice made you flinch uncontrollably.

You looked up from your soup and over to the captain's table. A frown spread across your face, eyes looking sourly at the scene. You felt jealously bubble up within you as you watched, Petra placed a cup of tea in front of the Captain, her eyes flicking over to you for a second with a slightly triumphant look. Both you and Petra loved the captain. Well, you knew that you love the man. You had ever since you met him years ago, Petra you weren't so sure about, as she had only expressed an interests in the past few months.

You both knew about the others infatuation for the man and you both had started to compete for his attention, but you were always being out done, Petra always, always brought Levi's tea and helped him out with the paperwork late at night and it had become a big challenge for you. You sighed to calm yourself down as Petra sat by the captain to dote on him, much to your dismay you were never that confident around him. You looked away, not wanting to get annoyed by her display again.

An arm was thrown around your shoulder and you were pulled over by Sasha "(Y/N), you agree with that don't you?"

You hadn't been listening to your friend's conversation, you knew you shouldn't just agree to something or anything that Sasha says, you couldn't know what you were agreeing to "Huh?"

"Oh come on (Y/N)! Weren't you listening? I really need you on my side here" Sasha shook you desperately.

"Whatever, I'm getting ready for training" you willingly stood and made your way out of the mess hall not noticing the steel eyes that followed you out.

*Time Skip*

Your arms shook as you went to do your next press-up, they were getting more and more shaky the more you went on, but you refused to give up. Training was where you could stand out to Levi as you weren't as close to the man as Petra was. Petra was right next to you trying to outdo you, but she never could. You were always physically stronger than her. And Petra knew that fact too.

As you were going down for your next press up you felt a big force shove your to the side, trying to knock you over, you just managed to catch yourself before you fell to the floor. You didn't create a scene, but in the process of catching yourself you badly twisted your wrist. It sent shooting pain up your arm but you couldn't react to it.

In a rash moment of anger, you unthinkingly fought back. You shoved her back twice as hard. You shoved her so hard that she didn't even have the chance to stop herself from falling, not that she was going to but she fell in a heap to the floor, a shout leaving her poisonous lips. Unlike you she was going to cause a scene. Even worse? Levi caught you in the act.

"(L/N)! Stand up! Now!" His voice carried across the entire field.

You flinched and sucked in a deep breath as you heard his voice, you could hear Petra snicker from beside you, and you stood up keeping your eyes low and submissive. You were now angry with yourself, I've gotten Levi's attention in the complete wrong way, you thought. He must think I'm some useless trouble making brat.

"I don't know why you think it's necessary to hinder Miss Rals training, but I can tell you now, that will not fly with me" Levi lectured.

You started to explain yourself "sorry sir, that was inappropriate of me, but she-"

But levi cut you off "no excuses. Start running."

You couldn't argue with the man, so you nodded with a salute, and started running. The others who were training watched you go, most were snickering, but your friends looked at you with sorrow.

*Time Skip*

You collapsed in a heap on your bed, groaning in pain and anguish. The other girls in your room went silent at your arrival and you could feel their eyes on you; they were obviously giving each other looks. You groaned loudly again, your legs aching from running and your head pounding from dehydration, the run had taken a big toll on you as you had to run all day. Your wrist was now burning with pain like someone was repeatedly stabbing you with a knife every time you moved it.

"Here. Drink." Mikasa passed you a glass of water.

"Thanks" you rasped taking deep gulps of water.

"(Y/N)..." Mikasa started.

"Don't say it, I know exactly what you're going to say, so don't say it" you collapsed in to your bed again letting the glass fall gently to the floor and roll away.

"If you know what I'm going to say then answer it" Mikasa prodded.

"I'm done" you almost started to cry feeling you heart break at the words leaving your mouth, but you mind was made up "I'm done with... Levi, I'm done fighting for him and I'm done pining after him. It's clear he doesn't even notice me, apart from when I do something wrong, let alone liking me back. Petra can have him even if it does hurt like a hot iron rod to the heart."

Mikasa, nor any of the other girls said anything, but you ignored it. Your mind was completely made up, even if you have to say it to yourself 100 times "as long as he's happy and he will be with Petra, he already is, I'll be fine."

*Time Skip*

For a week now you had ignored and blank faced Captain Levi as much as you could. You were mostly successful, but you had loved the man for so long that you couldn't stop the odd glance in his direction. Petra used this to her advantage, now that you were trying to distance yourself from the man, they seemed to be getting closer and closer and you felt your heart crack every time you looked at them together. But you had to stay strong.

Your wrist was still hurting you, it seemed to be getting worse and worse every day, but you didn't want to go to the infirmary about it. You rolled your wrist hissing slightly in pain, it was sharp and stabbing, every roll sent a new wave of pain up your arm.

"You should get that looked at; your wrist has clearly been hurting you this entire week" you looked up to Mikasa, Sasha nodding along with her in agreement.

"I don't want to go to the infirmary with something minor like this, they're already short staffed and over worked enough with us scouts after the last expedition" you winced again.

"Then go to captain Hange, she's very good with this stuff and she is your captain, I bet she'll be more than happy to help. Either way you need to do something about it" Sasha chimed in.

"Yeah... I'll go later, it is getting worse the longer I wait" you nodded agreeing to go.

"Good, now eat up. Sasha's been eyeing your food from over my shoulder this entire conversation" Mikasa shoved Sasha back by the face making you laugh before tucking into your meal

*Levi's POV*

"Here you go captain" a cup of tea was placed in front of you, you immediately took a sip, finding the flavour calming.

As of late you had been very troubled. (Y/N)'s attitude towards you had change dramatically, she no longer sent you longing looks and she started to blank face you whenever you spoke to her. You had been building up to asking her out on a date, with some encouragement from Hange of course, but with her change of attitude, all of your confidence had dissipated.

She had been like this ever since you punished her for pushing Petra during the exercises. You didn't think that she was angry with you; she wasn't acting angry. She was acting as if she had completely given up and she seemed extremely upset and down in her day to day life. She was trying to distance herself from you clearly. You had noticed that she hadn't been smiling as much and it caused you a lot of worry.

"So, Captain" you felt hands latch onto your arm so you glanced to the side to see Petra, her closeness left you uncomfortable but you left it for now "I was thinking... that after I help you with your paper work we could go for a drink, just you and me, there's a new bar that's been opened up in town."

"I'm going to decline that offer" you sipped you tea "I don't know what you're expecting to get out of this but I don't do sexual favours for my subordinates, if you wanted something like that the MP's would have been a better military pathway for you."

Petra let go of you, you our cutting words clearly shocking her "Captain... I didn't- I uh- I don't-"

"And I'm not interested in a relationship with you miss Ral, you wouldn't be in my squad If I was" you continued.

Petra fully moved away from you and stood up from the table "right, sorry sir."

She sounded upset, but you thought it best to end her infatuation with you now, she had only been interested in you for a couple of months when you saved her from a Titan while out on a scouting mission. Ending it before it turned to love would hurt her less and she could get on with her life and move onto someone else. Now onto your own love problem, and there was only one person you could go to for advice with that.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

*Time Skip*

You made your way down the corridor to Hange's office-lab, she didn't know that you were coming, but you thought it would be alright. She would only be doing her strange, and usually highly destructive, experiments. As you walked up to her oak door everything was silent, it made you suspicious as usually there was some noise happening, it didn't deter you though and you knocked loudly.

You didn't get a response and so knocked again but this time opening the door just after "Hange?" She didn't like the use of titles within her squad.

"(Y/N)! Perfect timing" you were instantly caught by the bad wrist and dragged into the lab.

You hissed in pain before instantly straightening up when you saw the other person in her office, it was Levi, which probably explained why her office was so quiet. You stood straight and formal, schooling your previous pained expression, Hange finally letting your wrist go so you could pull it back in close to your body.

"Captain" you nodded politely.

"What are you doing here bra- uh (Y/N)" you saw Levi glance today Hange quickly as he spoke his arms folded.

"Nothing important sir, just a personal medical issue. I can come back later" you tuned to leave them but was stopped.

"Your injured? Why not go to the infirmary?" Levi's arms uncrossed and you thought you saw a flash of worry in his eyes.

I'm just imagining it, you internally slapped yourself for thinking he was worried about you "they're already busy enough sir, and Han- Captain Hange is very skilled in the medical field" you weren't going to call Hange without titles while Levi was in the room.

"Where and how did you get injured" Levi asked clearly intrigued.

"Sir that isn't important, if you and Hange are having an important conversation I can come back later" you didn't want to tell Levi how it happened, bringing up that day wouldn't be wise.

Levi went to speak but Hange interrupted "we can continue talking while I look at your wrist (Y/N) dear, you may be able to help in the conversation"

"Thank you captain Hange, I injured my wrist a little while ago. I thought it would be ok but it's just getting worse the longer I leave it" you explained sitting down on a nearby chair and pulling up your sleeve.

Hange gently took a hold of your wrist to examine it and spoke to Levi "shorty why don't you tell (Y/N) what you problem is."

"No. I'll talk to you again afterwards" Levi frowned at the nickname but didn't mention it.

"Ok then Levi, but (Y/N) is probably the best person to talk to about it" Hange smirked and turned to you "how long ago did you originally injure your wrist?"

"A week ago now" you said awkwardly, you felt like you were in the way of Levi and Hange.

"And how did you injure it?" Hang asked

You glanced at Levi feeling even more awkward "when I was training, I was shoved over when doing press-ups, I fought back, but that just further damaged my wrist"

"Someone else injured you, who?" Levi looked angry.

You froze but his face told you that he wasn't going to take nothing or no one for and answer "it was Petra, sir. It was the day you punished me for retaliating, which I shouldn't have done."

You could see the memory cross Levi's mind you were intrigued by his expression but said nothing about it "Apologies, (Y/N), I should have punished you both."

You into nodded and turned back to Hange "so how does it look?"

"It's badly sprained, if not fractured. Either way you won't be able to do anyway ODM training or exercises that involve your arms and wrists. And you defiantly won't be going on the next expedition" Hange looked upset at knowledge she'd have one less squad mate "I'll wrap it for you."

Hange left her lab to get the medical piece she needed for your wrist, this just left you and Levi, in awkward silence, not for long though. "it's an embarrassment to ask you this, but Hange has convinced me it needs to be asked" Levi started "why has your attitude around, and to me, changed?"

"I don't know what you mean sir?" You defended ignorance and looked away from the man.

But two hands were placed on the arm rests trapping you on your chair "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Your heart was throbbing but there was no other way out than telling him, so with a deep sigh you told him "I've been trying to get over you captain, I've loved you for a long time and only recently have come to the knowledge that Petra did to, we did start to compete for you but I noticed... I noticed how close you both were and how much better she was for you, so decided to let her have you, even if it did hurt like hell" you were crying by the end of it.

Through your tears you could see Levi's shocked face, you couldn't take it any more so used his shock to push him away and make a run for it, forgetting about your wrist. Hange just came into the room a cheery expression on her face "I have the- uh oh?"

But you didn't hear the rest of what she was saying, people looked at you oddly as you ran though the corridor tears flying down your cheeks, but you didn't care. You just wanted to get to your room where you could cry your eyes out, wrapped tightly in your duvet like a sad burrito.

*Time Skip*

You hadn't been in your duvet roll for a very long time before there was a loud knock on your door, you stayed silent hoping that they would go away thinking no one was in the room, but they didn't. The door was soon opened, and a familiar voice met your ears "come out brat."

When you refused, your duvet was grabbed and sharply pulled, you tumbled from the bed and you fell to the floor with a thump. Your sore eyes saw Levi above you, bandages in his hand, you scrambled up to stand. Levi's eyes looked you over until he finally spoke.

"Sit down on the bed and give me your wrist" you did as he said not saying anything.

He began wrapping your wrist "I get that you're embarrassed, but you shouldn't have run away from me, you didn't give me a chance to respond."

"Please don't respond, I know what you're going to say just-" you were pulled sharply forward.

Your lips met Levi's in a deep kiss, you were frozen in shock, but finally managed to relax into it and meet his kiss back, your tongues entwined and finally lack of air force you away from each other.

"Levi?" You gasped.

"I was going to tell you I love you too" he pulled you in again giving you another passionate and loving kiss.


	37. Levi + Mysterious OP Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Hey!! I have a request if you aren't too busy and don't mind doing. So a mysterious new recruit joined the 104th cadets in their last month of training. She ended up being the number 1 cadet to graduate, easily defeating Mikasa. She never talked to anyone, and always had a fox mask on. Things happen... Then, Levi was trapped by a mob of abnormal. And she kills them and saves Levi??? And there relationship grows??? I don't really mind the ending??? Is this a little too specific??? Sorry, I'm just really excited to see an OP reader. Is this something you maybe could do??? Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2780

*Erens POV*

*Flashback*

You watched in awe from your place in the dust. The fox masked girl was at it again. She zoomed past your downed form cutting the fake titans neck with percent accuracy. The same fake Titan that you had just tried to slice, but you failed, and it sent you plummeting to the floor. You were left to watch your kill get taken away. She soon zoomed away like a blur.

"Eren!" Mikasa soon joined you from your place on the floor "Are you ok? Tell me where you hurt."

"I'm not hurt leave me alone, shouldn't you be training your starting to slip down the rankings" you flicked her now shorter hair with your hand.

"I'm not slipping. She's just better than me" Mikasa pulled you to your feet and then brushed off your clothes.

You squirmed to get away from her hands "exactly, slipping, you used to be top of the class."

It had all been like this for the past few days. You were in your last month of cadet training when fox face turned up, you didn't think it was actually possible for someone to do that. But here she was, and dominating all of the exercises. She instantly became top of the class, it left all of you very confused and a little star struck.

She was like that until the end of the cadet training. She never spoke to anyone, never made friends and always wore the fox mask. No one knew her face and no one knew her voice. She was top place in the ending ceremony of the 104th and the MP's were crawling over themselves to get to her. But she chose the scouts?

*End Of Flashback*

"So, you see sir, we know nothing about her either" you told captain Levi.

Your captain had come asking about fox face thinking that you knew who she was, he was clearly annoyed, not knowing who she was, everyone was annoyed to only see the fox mask, but there was nothing anyone could do about it, there were theories that she was highly disfigured and was embarrassed about it. People had tried to tell her that it was ok and that she didn't have to hide. But she would just shake her head and move on.

The captain 'tched' and moved away from you his eyes looking across the field to fox face, who was now taking out her opponents in hand to hand combat, Levi's scowl softened slightly but you couldn't see the rest of his expression as he fully turned away.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Feeling eyes on you your head turned slightly so that you had a clear view, in your fox mask you had almost no peripheral vision, so had to turn your head to look. You had just downed the man who coaxed you into a fight. Sucks for him he's now a laughing stock; you smirked. As you looked over that smirk was soon replaced with a frown, captain Levi was eyeballing you again.

Ever since you had joined the scouts that man had been trying to figure you out, you could see all of his questions in his cool blue eyed. What's your name? What do you look like? Where do you come from? Why are you hiding your face? And most importantly why did you choose the scouts over the MP's, why choose almost certain death over safety.

But he wouldn't ever get those answers...

Levi knew that too, his eyes left you and he walked away. He especially knew that he wouldn't get his answers after talking to your fellow 104th soldiers. They didn't know any more than Levi did. In fact Levi probably knew a bit more than the cadets since he had seen your file, there wasn't anything in there that could answer his questions. Just your general stats.

You turned away from the annoyed man and back to the boy groaning on the floor, you simply nodded and moved away from him not saying a word. That boy wouldn't challenge you again. No one would challenge you especially after you proved your worth, your top spot in the 104th, that boy just thought he could take you.

*Levis POV*

Everything was going well. 'Was' being the key phrase there, but then like normal, when in an expedition it all turned to shit. Erwin's formation WAS working well, you hadn't encountered any titans, and you were making brilliant progress. That was until you had to go around a small forest of tall trees, it was small enough for you to go around but big enough to hide titans.

Erwin's formation spread around the trees. No group went through it, leaving you open. There was no one to check the forest for titans. And your squad was the closest to the forest. The moment you got near it, the green in the trees exploded with titans. But not just any titans, abnormals.

Your squad and their horses panicked, they bolted in different directions leaving you alone. Your horse remained steady as you were ready to fight. You pulled out your blades readying for a strike. You were confident at the beginning, but after taking out a few titans, a horrible metal grinding sound came from your ODM gear and you fell.

You didn't hit the ground hard, but after a few rolls to decrease the impact, your ODM gear was in pieces. You still had your blades and could see you horse torturing around the titans legs waiting for you, you just had to make it over there, the titans were getting closer and we're making it seem even more impossible to make it out of this situation.

Your blades wouldn't last, and that would most likely be your end. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh. You were ready for death, you had always been ready for death, ever since Kenny took you in and trained you back in the underground. You were ready for death. You just didn't think you'd go out like this, by an ordinary group of titans, in a routine expedition.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You galloped towards where Levi's Squad was. You were in the squad just adjacent to his and could hear the titans thumps, the high pitched whinnies from there horses. You set off at a gallop, very fast, you knew they would need back up as they were caught by surprise.

Getting closer, you could see that the rest of his young squad had escaped, but Levi himself was trapped and his ODM gear was broken. You could see that from here. You jumped from your horse, you flew to the titans surrounding Levi, you wouldn't let them kill him. The scouts needed him too much.

You fixed your hooks on the nearest Titan, it was very distracted by Levi, so you had a clear shot and was swiftly able to take it out. Once it fell the other titans became interested in you, they followed you with there eyes, there hands reaching out to grab you. But they were far to slow and clumsy, with beauty and grace you flew around the area swiftly cutting down all the abnormals that crowded Levi.

Until there was only one left, but on the last one you made a misstep. As you went in you slightly misjudged the angle. The titans reached for you and slightly knocked you off balance, your mask fell to the floor, where it was crushed by the struggling titan's foot. Thankfully, you quickly corrected yourself and spun, readily and quickly taking down the last Titan. You felt blood drip down your face from a cut the Titan gave you when he knocked off your mask. Even the very best makes mistakes, on this expedition both you and Levi had.

Your mask was destroyed, only little flakes of colour on the ground. You dropped down beside Levi. You couldn't hide your face now, Levi looked at you his eyes wide. He clearly recognised your face. Anyone in all the walls above the age of 20 would, that's why you wore the mask, it kept you completely out of trouble.

"You... your... you're from that... that..." Levi stuttered, it was defiantly a new look for the man, one not many people had the pleasure of seeing, let alone creating.

"Yes I'm from that famous group of military assassins that supposedly died in a freak explosion while on a mission" you sarcastically out "new flash, I'm not dead. Just hiding."

"How...?" Levi was so shocked that he could barely talk straight.

The sound of horse hooves further stopped your conversation "give me your jacket" you ran forward and began wrestling it off of him "give it, I need to cover my face."

"Tell me how you're alive?" Levi growled while struggling against you.

"LATER! Now give me your jacket!" You finally pulled it from him.

"Why not use your own?" He growled straightening out his shirt and belts.

You grabbed hold of his jacket and used the arms to tie it behind your head, tight. A group of scouts came close "captain, I'm glad your ok. And fox face? Without the mask?"

You felt Levi's eyes leave you to look at the scouts that had just arrived, they brought his horse with them, your horse coming up behind you. You went to get on your horse and ride away from them, but you were grabbed by the wrist.

Levi sharply turned you "when we get back, my office" he hissed in your ear.

*Time Skip*

You slammed the door behind you and removed Levi's jacket from your face, Levi knew who you were so there was no point hiding your face, you dropped the jacket onto a chair. You folded your arms and met Levi's harsh glare, he couldn't scare you into submission, you had gone up against far scarier men and women in your time as an assassin.

"Explain." Levi said.

"I'm alive, Levi, because I'm the one who created the explosion. I discovered that my assassin squad, squad X, was dealing dirty with a certain group of men that wanted to take out the walls and kill everyone inside them. I wasn't the leader of the group, so I was just blindly following orders until I knew what we were doing and who we were working for. So, I killed my squad. Unfortunately I couldn't stop the Walls destruction only shove it back by a few years, our squad X had gone too far. I survived because I gave them false information and then set up the building to blow when they entered" you explained.

"And now you hide your face why?" Levi continued.

"Because those people we were working for are still alive, and if they knew I was alive I wouldn't be for very much longer. No one can know I survived that day, so promise me now that you'll stay nothing" you looked him directly in the eye.

"I'll only promise, if you tell Hange and Erwin your still alive" Levi said with a smirk.

You froze for a second and then spoke "you've become quite the loyal dog haven't you. You never would have said anything like that back when you were a thug in the underground."

Levi's smirk fell "how did by our knew that? Barely anyone knows that."

"I was nearly sent to kill you and your gang you know. I had all your information and was ready to go, but I refused and the gang followed. All I had to do was make up some elaborate story and they believed it. You'd be surprised how gullible military assassins are, all their lives they are being told what to do and who to follow, it leaves surprisingly bad trusting habits to those who they are close to" You reached his door going to leave.

"Why would you do that?" Levi's voice followed you "they must have offered you a lot of money."

"Because I like you Levi" you smiled and then left.

*Time Skip*

Over the months you had told Erwin and Hange your secret, just as Levi asked, and with there help began tracking down those you broke the walls. It was the whole reason you joined the scouts in the first place, to track down those who were trying to destroy the walls, with your information and theirs you were getting closer to finding them out. However, you did still wear a mask in public, Levi gifted you a new fox mask to say thank you for saving him and for letting him know your secret.

But that wasn't the most important thing, you and Levi had grown much closer together. Your original like for the man had turned quickly to love. Your heart thumped in his vicinity and when in the same room you became nervous, but also couldn't take your eyes off him.

But you couldn't tell him this, if he didn't like you back it would become extremely awkward between the two of you. But you had to tell him, it was eating you up inside and was seriously effecting your work efficiency. That is how you found yourself outside his office, with your heart in your throat.

You knocked, but the knocks sounded much louder than normal to your nervous ears. You heard a strict come in and so you did. You gulped and then stiffly opened the door to Levi's office, he was sat at his desk filling out paper work, when he glanced up at you he instantly put down his own and gave you his full attention.

"(Y/N) what can I help you with?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you Levi and I'd like you to listen" you gulped.

"Ok, I'm listening" he nodded a serious look on his face.

"I love you Levi" shit! No! What happened to my speech, that's not how I wanted to say it, I had a whole thing.

Levi's eyes went wide, well, too late for the speech now, you thought. His mouth repeatedly opened and closed in speechlessness, no noise came from his mouth, not even a breath came from his mouth. Both of you stood in silence that became more and more awkward the longer you stood in it. You began fidgeting with your hands, something you hadn't done in a very very long time.

"Well that's all I needed to say, I'll see you in the mess hall later" you jumped into an almost skip trying to get out of this situation.

You tried but was unsuccessful "stay!"

It was Levi, you actually did stop and turn back around, he was standing up and making his way over to you "for an assassin, your incredibly nervous right now. I defiantly didn't expect you to say that to me when you came in here."

"Of course, I'm nervous, it's nerve racking, I just told you I loved you and you sat there staring at me like I was crazy" you could look at the man.

"Look at me" Levi demanded, and you did "I love you too."

The smile on his face made your heart stop. You grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him forward to meet your lips with his, it was a deep and passionate kiss. Your heart exploded and a smile came to your face, you'd find the organisation that your old squad X was employed by and you'd kill them. This was the only way you could have a peaceful life with Levi.

A peaceful and long one...


	38. Levi + Librarian Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "What I wanted to ask for, is a story, where the reader is a Librarian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words 1645

There he goes again, your eyes flicked up from the basket of returned books you were sorting through. Levi, Humanities Strongest Soldier was back, he had been for the past couple of months. You were a librarian, you loved your job, surrounded by books all day and you loved organising them. There was something satisfying seeing the lines of perfectly origin aided books, rows upon rows of them, but you could get lonely.

Levi caught your attention from day one of him coming to this library, first because of his handsome and striking looks, that first day you quietly observed him. At first you thought he had just come in out of convenience, he was in the area and needed to find a book, after all the scouts had their own library stocked full of books. But then he kept coming, and that made you curious.

Why would he keep going out of his way to come here when he had another source of knowledge living with him, you always thought. Not only that but he would always go to the kids section to pic out a book and then hide himself at the back of the library, you knew only one sure thing about the man and that was that he was humanities strongest solider, so you couldn't deduce anything about him.

But today you were going to find out.

The moment he disappeared from view you moved, weaving in and out of the shelves placing some of the sorted books back on their shelves, you didn't want to look like you were making a bee-line for him. Finally he came back into view, he was hidden in a seat in the far corner of the room, you looked at the book he was reading. It was a fairy book. You had to suppress your laughter.

You weren't judging him it was just quite a funny sight to behold. Why is he reading a fairy book? Does he have a daughter? You thought watching him. However, you didn't realise how obviously you were watching him, a suppressed grin in your face. However, Levi's voice soon brought you from your trance.

"Can I help you with something?" Levi's eyes left his book and looked up to you with a frown.

You jumped with a gasp "ack, no sorry I didn't mean to stare. Do you want some book suggestions for your daughter, I know what's good and it would save you reading them all the time" you offered.

"I don't have a daughter" he gruffly said, his eyes going back to his book.

"Son then? Which is fine too, if that's what he likes that's what he likes I'm not one to judge" you smiled.

"No, I don't have kids or a significant other" Levi seemed to be hiding behind his book at this point.

"Oh really. Well if that's what you like, I might have something in the adults section about mythical creatures and the like. It's quite obscure but I can get it for you" you went to move away to fetch the book but was caught by the wrist, stopping you.

"No" Levi sighed putting down the book "I won't be able to understand it so don't go and get it I'm fine with this one."

You paused the words running through your mind "Levi... forgive me for the familiarity, but can you not read?" You were very careful with your approach on the subject.

"I can read, just not very well. And I need to learn I'm just starting to struggle with paperwork and other stuff for the scouts. That's why I come here and grab what ever kid book I can get my hands on, to try and learn more words in private" Levi admitted "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but you better not tell anyone."

You felt your eyes widen and your jaw go slack before you could finally pull yourself together and give him a smile "I won't, don't worry" you turned away and then back with a thought "would you like me to help you."

"What?" He frowned.

"Help you learn how to read; I've got time and mindlessly reading books aren't going to do you any favours" you offered your support.

It was very small, but light flashed behind his eyes "you would do that?"

"Yes of course, I love reading and teaching others the major of reading. Once a week after I have finished work, I can come over to the scouts HQ and we can work on it" your smile brightened but then quickly fell.

"No!" Levi shouted destroying the quiet of the library "I mean, no don't come to HQ. I'll come to you. I don't want the others finding out about my lack of reading ability."

"Ummm, ok then. Once a week you can come here and I'll teach you how to read" and that was that, now you were teaching humanities strongest how to read. It wasn't how you saw your day going, but it was definitly a positive.

*Time Skip*

It had been 6 months now since you had started teaching Levi how to read, he had progressed in leaps and bounds and you felt you probably wouldn't be needed for much longer. Everytime you thought about it, you became upset, you and the stoic hottie had gotten close over the weeks, especially when you upped your sessions to 3 times a week. To now loose all of that doused you with great sorrow, after all you had grown to love the man.

The door to the library opened "he lev- oh your not Levi, I apologise but we are closed until tomorrow."

Instead of Levi you had turned around to see quite a tall brown haired lady with glasses, the moment she looked at you she pounced grabbing you in a tight hug while squealing "so you're the girl shorty likes, your so cute"

"Ummmm, do I know you?" You struggled against her trying to get out of her crushing grip.

"No, but you'll be seeing me much more often from now on. I've been begging shorty to introduce me to you and now I know I'm going to visit all the time" she finally let you go and resorted to just shaking you.

You went to respond but was interrupted by a familiar smooth voice "shitty glasses leave her alone."

"Levi!" The woman yelled and went to jump on Levi but he moved out the way.

You sighed and began straightening your clothes and hair, Levi moving over to help you, his hands coming up to help you straighten your hair. You relaxed now knowing that she was friend of Levi's and not some crazy psychopath. The woman, who was now in a heap on the floor, scrambled to get up and turn around to look at you both.

"Awe, you two are so cute, so perfect. I love it, make sure you invite me to the wedding" she jumped around.

"Wedding?!" You froze, what the fuck is going on.

"Ignore Hange, she's just blabbering" he said and then turned back on Hange "shut the fuck up glasses and go back home."

"I may be blabbering, but you do like her, love her in fact, there is no doubt about that" Hange teased.

"Glasses, I thought I just told you to go home" Levi grabbed her by the scruff pulling her up... uhhhh down in his case.

But you weren't listening, your heart was too busy exploding with happiness, Levi returned your feelings. Levi turning back around snapped you from those happy thoughts, but you still felt the happy swell in your chest, now nothing would be able to burst that. Except for maybe rejection, but the slight tint of red on his cheeks told you that this Hange woman was right.

"Sorry (Y/N), I should take glasses home, knowing her she'll get lost. Can we reschedule?" He asked you a sorrowful look in his eye.

You don't know what made you do it but you decided to be a bit cheeky "yes of course, how about you come back tomorrow, there's a new tea shop open late around the corner and is supposed to be really good. It seems like the perfect place for a date."

Levi froze dropping Hange, before finally smiling a big happy unlevi-like smile "that would be great."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-hoooooooooooo!" Hange yelled "shorty has a date" she screamed and then ran out of the library.

"Shitty glasses I told you to wait! Don't go running you'll get hurt" Levi growled storming out after her.

You laughed "see your tomorrow! And I love you too!"


	39. Levi + Reader - Strangers To Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "I am curious about how it would be if Levi and (Y/N) were to go out since ge isn't really the type to even do anything first and doesn't open up to work their way up there if that's not confusing I guess like strangers to lovers? I love your writing so much by the way! You're really active"
> 
> "So what I've been thinking id that (Y/N) had had a Shiganshina background like the others and lost their family as well so they'd know the feeling of loss and being alone. (Y/N)'s life had basically ended Ince their family was taken from them. they don't fear death bc either the titans kill them and end their misery or they live. I feel like (Y/N)'s characteristics would br happy on the outside when the others bare around but sad and miserable when they're alone. its not like (Y/N) is suicidal tho, they'd want to help as much as they can while they're still there. No one would have guessed/assumed that why had such a sad past by how well they hid it. Levi and (Y/N) could relate to each other in a way. I don't know if that's ok if you want more information please do let me know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2648

1st Month:

Your first month in the scouts was tricky, especially the first day. From the choosing ceremony you went straight to the scouts HQ, there was no chance to rest. It was a pack-your-stuff-and-leave situation. The people on the other regiments frowned at you and the small group who chose this route, but they would never understand why you chose this route, or why your friends chose this route.

You'd all lost something when Shiganshina fell those 5 years ago, Eren was there for revenge, Mikasa and Armin following him... actually most had followed him after his inspiring speech, before he was shipped off to the scouts due to transforming into the said titans he hated. You were there for a slightly different reason; you had also lost your family and that left you with no care for your own life.

The moment you lost your family you lost your life as well, so you decided to do something with what you had left and joined the scouts to try and better the lives of those who were crammed inside the walls. If the titans got you and you died, you were ok with that, at least you had done something with the empty hollow left which was your body.

The first day was when you also met Captain Levi, humanities strongest solider, you were messing about with Connie and Sasha when he called you to attention. You stood in the salute eyes firm and ready, he looked you over carefully more than he had the others, you had to admit he was terrifying but you refused to let it show. You had witnessed your entire family murdered before your eyes, you could take an angry glare from a handsome midget.

He soon moved on, but his piercing blue eyed stuck in your mind and made you heart beat fast, even though that was the only contact you'd had with him for that month, you still couldn't get him out of your mind. Until it happened.

2nd Month:

On your second month you were finally promoted to Levi's squad. The fact that you were happy about it was probably quite harsh, as it was the death of his squad that finally got you there. This put you in much closer contact with the man and the first time that you had a full conversation with him alone.

You caught the captain in the mess hall alone, drinking some tea, you got some for yourself and sat across from him with a smile on your face. A smile that opposed what you truly felt in the inside, which was empty and hollow nothingness.

"Yes brat?" Levi's eyes flicked to your own.

"Oh, ummmm, I just want to know why you chose me and my friends to be part of your special operations squad?" You thought of something quickly so that you didn't seem too creepy.

"Complaining?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"No, no, no. I'm actually honoured that I was chosen, I was just curious i supposed, I'm probably not the best option" you felt you smile fall a bit.

A falling smile that he didn't miss "don't put yourself down like that, I picked you because your more than capable. You fly out there believing your not good enough, you fly out there to die. Remember that."

He said it to encourage you, you knew that, but it did nothing for you. You were ready to die, and when the time came, you would welcome it "hmmmm yeah" is all you could say "excuse me sir" you nodded and stood leaving the table, not noticing the cool grey eyes watching you with a frown.

3rd Month:

Your third month in the scouts and second month in Levi's Squad was when you first stared to notice Levi's eyes following you. They started as glances and turned into him just fully, and quite blatantly, staring at you like he was trying to figure you out. That conversation you had with him alone seemed to get him curious with you, you heart skipping a beat every time you thought of those eyes watching you.

"(Y/N)? Are you ok?" A hand in your arm made you jump and look.

It was Armin who had pulled you from your thoughts, you instantly put a smile on your face "yes, sorry I was just thinking"

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately" Mikasa joined the conversation dragging Eren behind her "and looking at the Captain."

"Huh. N-no" you stuttered knowing that she had you pinned "w-what are you implying."

"Nothing" Mikasa mumbled just staring at you, the tension filling the space until Eren escaped from her grip and went running for Jean while yelling, Mikasa going after him.

*Time Skip*

Later on in this month, you and Levi began drifting together, both of your curiosity for each other pulling you together. You were often invited into Levi's office to help him with his paperwork and this let you slowly get closer and closer to each other, and you eventually became friends in your eyes, you weren't sure what the man thought about your closeness but you hoped he considered you a friend.

"Are you ready for the expedition next month?" Levi asked you not looking up.

You faltered slightly but kept the smile on your face "of course, it'll be my first expedition in your squad, second in total. But I'm ready."

Levi stopped writing and looked up to you a blank look on his face as he gave you an almost glare, he didn't say anything, his eyes starting to make you uncomfortable. It felt like he was trying to pierce your soul, you met his eyes back and you both just stared at each other, no paperwork being done.

That was until you were interrupted "Shorty!" By Hange breaking down Levi's door.

4th Month:

You were on an expedition, Levi by your side as you ride next to him, this expedition went drastically wrong very fast. It wasn't long before a messenger from one of the outside squads had met your group, with some pretty grave news. They had run out of flares as they had been pretty much wiped out.

This meant that you had to take the message to the main group, Erwin's Squad, as you were the special operations squads messenger. The moment Levi gave you the nod you were off, but not before noticing the slightly concerned look in Levi's eyes at you going out alone, but you weren't worried. If you died you died, you had no one left to miss you anyway.

*Time Skip*

You were now completely alone, you couldn't see your squad behind you or Erwin's Squad before you, but you didn't have far to go to them. You had to go through an abandoned village to get there and that became as dangerous as you were warned, a massive crash made you quickly turn your head, it was a Titan, and it's hungry eyes were on you.

Your horse reared throwing you off it's back, you gasped and fell hitting the ground hard, you were stunned, and a massive smiling face soon filled your vision. That spurred you into action and you rolled and jumped out of the way of its hand, you still had a message to deliver after all. You looked for your horse while dodging another strike, but sighed the moment you saw him running away from you, you went to fly with your ODM gear to take down the Titan but luck wasn't on your side today.

A loud clunk and a hiss told you instantly that your ODM gear was no more, the fall from your horse had destroyed it. By this point the Titan has turned and was lunging for you again, you rolled out if it's way but then stopped. What am I doing? There's no way out of this. Why am I even fighting this? You sank to your knees giving up, the message wouldn't be delivered but there was no way out of this.

The Titan turned and lunged again, you closed your eyes, just waiting for death, why was I fighting? I'm perfectly ok with death... aren't I? At this question, a face popped in your mind, Levi. You wanted to see him again, but now you guessed that wouldn't be happening ever again.

"(Y/N)!" That familiar shout snapped your eyes opened, it was Levi just the man you had been thinking of.

Your head spun in the direction of the shout but you instead felt arms wrapped around you lifting you from the ground, just as the titans jaws snapped shut where you had just been kneeling. You were them placed in a roof as Levi flew back to kill that Titan, it was a blur of moment and the Titan fell, before Levi landed in front of you a scowl on his face directed at you.

*Time Skip*

The moment you got back to HQ, Levi grabbed your arm and began dragging you down the hall to his office, he slammed open his office door and forced you down in to a chair. He then tapped you in by slamming his hands down in the arm rest of the chair you were in.

"Why are you so angry?" You were confused about what could have caused this sudden anger out burst.

"You gave up! You know you did. Why did you do that?" Levi demanded.

You didn't want to divulge into your past, you didn't feel that you and Levi were close enough yet "does it matter, my horse has ran away and my ODM gear was broken, what's the point from there"

"The point is that I don't want someone in my squad who doesn't care about their wellbeing and someone who gives up easily" Levi growled out.

You sighed, you didn't want to get kicked From his squad, it would mean you couldn't be with Levi anymore "you know I'm from Shiganshina don't you?"

He nodded so you continued "I lost my family that day, I lost all who I cared about and all who cared about me, I guess I sort of just decided if I die I die, I'm not scared about death and at that moment I realised that if that's how I was going to go then I would welcome it."

"That's not an excuse to give up" Levi started "It never is, even if you think you've lost everyone who cares about you, you haven't. There will always be someone who cares, take it from me brat and never give up like that again."

You frowned, looking at him, as though you were asking him to continue. You could see in his eyes as he thought for a moment before he did continue "I'm originally from the underground, I lost my mother at a young age and then the person who trained me left me all alone as well. I soon made some friends, but they were killed in the first expedition we did with the scouts. The amount of times I could have just given up and died... but I didn't as I know there are still people who would miss me if I did. That's what you have to get through your own head."

Your mouth was wide, it was a very un-levi like thing to say, but it did make you think. "Thank you...for saving me and all"

"Your welcome. Now go and get dinner before everything's gone. You know what that food monsters like" Levi finished moving to his bedroom leaving you alone and with your thoughts but not before he called back "think about what I said!"

5th Month:

After that talk you and Levi became even closer than you were before, you both understood each other on a much deeper level, and he spent slot of his time with you trying to pull you out of that 'welcoming death' stage. Levi was right, there were people who cared for you, the 104th cadet corps that came to the scouts. They were all your friends and they would miss you if you died.

And Levi, he wouldn't ever say it but you could tell that he too would miss you if you died, you could see it in his eyes every time the conversation came up. They weren't blood but they were family all the same family that you would miss if they passed away.

As well as your new mindset, that was the month that Hange started to get involved with you and Levi, she was a bit like an overbearing mother that desperately wanted grandchildren. Every time you were with Levi ,Hange would turn up and make everything extremely awkward between the two of you, every single time, you didn't know how she managed it she had her own jobs to do around HQ.

"Shorty and (Y/N) are you two hanging around one another again" Hanges teasing voice came up behind the two of you.

She went to put her arms around the two of you and you soon felt the arm, Levi however batted her away and stepped so he could turn around and look at her "what do you want glasses, I am sort of busy here"

Levi glanced between between you and Hange's and annoyed look crossing his features, Hange soon responded while shaking you "yeah, busy trying to get off with (Y/N). It's been months and your still just drifting around each other."

"Stop talking like that, it's disgusting" Levi frowned.

You squirmed and managed to get out of Hange's grip as politely as you could she was still and captain and a higher rank than you, so you had to be carful. "hello Hange. Done any fun experiments today?"

"Don't encourage crazy tits" Levi grumbled tolling his eyes.

"Not yet I was actually doing something for shorty, you see he wants to take yo-" Hange got cut off by 'shorty' himself.

"Shut it Hange!" Levi growled "(Y/N) do you mind giving us a moment, come by my office later for paperwork."

You nodded a confused smile on your face as you turned and left them to go back to training with your friends, your eyes glancing over to the two every now and then, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

*Time Skip*

It was the end of the month when it happened, Levi asked you on a date. It turns out that what Hange and Levi wanted to talk about that day, was the setting up for the dinner date Levi asked you on. It was by the beautiful lake just the other side of the ODM forest. It was beautifully romantic and the perfect first date between the two of you, your heart jumped just thinking about it, and love for the man filled your soul.

6th Month:

The sixth month was the month in the scouts when your new life all came together. You no longer accepted death and instead would fight for your life and for your friends, you had Levi to thank for that. Speaking of Levi you and him were now officially a couple, much to Hange's excitement, you went on another date after your moon lit dinner and after that he finally asked you out.

You were extremely happy with him and him now as your lover fully completed your new start at life, people would often ask you if you regretted joining the scouts, but you would always tell them "No" If you didn't join the scouts you'd still be wandering around in your lonely haze with no family, and most importantly you wouldn't have the love of your life by your side:

Levi Ackerman.


	40. Titan Shifter Levi + Reader Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2606

Blood and smoke permeated the air around you. A ringing in your ears being too deafening to focus. You stumbled around the area while rain pelted you from above. You were in a dazed state and your eyes life felt heavy. You couldn't feel anything; your eyes were open and looking at the horror around you but it was like you couldn't see anything.

You tripped over something and fell to your knees in the mud, your head turned to see what you had tripped on seeing a body, your arms shook as your hands sunk deeper into the mud. It had all gone so wrong. What seemed like distant thumps pulled your head to it and the ground shook, you looked up to see a large blurry figure with a large hand reaching for you, your vision turning black.

*Flashback*

Horses hooves thundered around you, the expedition had started well, and you had gotten further than you ever had before, but even so an uneasiness had settled in your gut from the very beginning. Levi rode next to you the rest of his squad all around, Levi's secret still safe with you.

Then it all went wrong, Titans erupted from the emptiness around you. No one knew where they came from. Everyone tried to fight, but you were quickly losing this fight. The titans were just too strong and ate through the squad you were a part of and other familiar faces. Your heart was going wild and only one thought crossed your mind, I'm going to die here.

You were just about to make a pass at a nearby Titan when another Titan closed in on your behind. You had next to no time to react, and thought that was it, when a bright flash of light exploded from nearby you. The blast sent you flying backwards and hard into the ground, the blast looked a lot like the explosion Levi did to turn Titan all that time ago, and while you were still in the air you understood what had happened. Levi had turned Titan. But then you hit the ground and was knocked senseless.

*End Of Flashback*

You groaned. Your entire body hurt as you slowly regained consciousness, you were lying down but felt yourself swaying. You didn't want to open your eyes, but with this strange feeling you had no choice, you peeled opened your eyes. Sunlight blinded you until you slightly tilted your head so that you could see, your breath stopped in your lungs, now looking up all you could see was a giant Titan.

Once the original panic receded enough to let you actually think, you soon realised that this Titan was Levi. You hadn't seen it in a while but you would recognise it anywhere. You were still nervous though, it was an involuntary reaction. Titans were deadly that was something ingrained in you since birth and it was a hard habit to break.

Your body screamed in pain as you sat up on shaking arms, Levi felt you shift and looked down, once he had confirmed you were awake, he brought you up to his face. You whimpered in fear, not liking being this close to his face, it would take much for him to kill you.

His big round eyed flashed with concern at your reaction and he shook his head slightly as if to tell you he wouldn't hurt you. You gave him a small smile, you could only look into one eye but could see yourself in the reflection of the cool grey pools, and you looked pretty beat up.

You were transfixed by his eyes but had to pull yourself from it "if you don't mind, could you find a pond or stream where I could wash off."

Levi gave you a slight nod, his warm breath making your hair fly, a small giggle passing your lips. His eyes slightly crinkled, you guessed that he was happy you were relaxing a bit around his giant Titan form, you gave him a small smile back.

You wobbled a bit as he sharply turned direction, presumably looking for somewhere you could wash off. You felt pretty disgusting covered in dried mud and blood, blood which was a mix of yours and others who died on the battlefield. It made you feel a bit ill; you kept your limbs away from your body not wanting to touch yourself when you were like this.

It sounded strange, but with Levi's tall height over everything, it didn't take him long to find what you needed. A small clear lake with a waterfall, that kept the water fresh and moving, it was perfect. Levi bent down and slightly tilted his head so that you could easily slip off, which you did, you then made your way into the pond. You made sure that you stayed close to the bank just encase there was trouble and washed with your clothes on so that they were clean as well.

As you were scrubbing down your body and clothes with your hands, you found your eyes drifting over to Levi, he wasn't looking at you though. His body was in your direction, but his head was turned towards the forest, you could tell he was keeping a sharp watch of the area. If a Titan came now, you'd be in trouble as you were completely defenceless like this.

You yourself had a quick glance around, once satisfied you weren't going to die, you closed your eyes sucked in a breath before ducking under the water, the water was cold and made your chest tighten, but you ignored that and instead focused on the washing off your hair, your hands moved quickly over your face and through your hair quickly cleaning yourself.

While you were washing you suddenly felt a very tight grip around you, it was from a Titan hand, you panicked as it wrenched you up from under the water quickly. Your eyes open wide as panic set in, it was Levi who had a hold on you and when you slightly turned your head you saw why, you were both being attacked by titans.

It was quick, you did not even have a chance to register what was happening as Levi tipped his hand and threw you in his mouth. You screamed when his jaw clamped shut and you were left in darkness, your breathing quickened and your heart rate picked up, you were currently in your worst nightmare. Your body was flung around the wet cavern as Levi fought the coming titans, tears fell down your face as you tried to grip onto anything to keep you steady and not swallowed.

You did eventually still when Levi stopped. You waited shaking in the darkness until Levi opened his mouth, he grabbed you with one hand and settled you on the other. All around you were steaming carcasses and Levi looked okay, you however were still shaking and jumpy, completely unable to calm down. You were close to, if not having, a panic attack.

Levi must have noticed. He brought you up to his face and pressed his forehead against your own, a deep rumble coming from his chest. You closed your eyes along with him and it did slowly calm you down, you reached your arms out and hugged the bridge of his nose, the tears had stopped. The rumbling sound he was making hit your soul and gave you a weird sense of comfort, Levi's not dangerous... why did I react like that, you thought while pulling away.

"Thank you" you smiled to shown him you were ok.

*Levi's POV*

You looked down to the girl sat in your hand, she was messy, and her hair was everywhere from the spit and time she spent in your mouth, but she was still stunning. You loved her, you couldn't deny it. Ever since she had spotted you transforming, you had been keeping a very close eye on her. The longer you spent watching her the more you fell in love, to the point where you would do anything for her, including outing yourself as a Titan shifter to the scouts.

No doubt they were looking for you and you were looking for them, but you were in your Titan form and would have to stay in said form until you had found them, otherwise it would be both if your lives as forfeit and you would risk her life for the world. She didn't know that though, you were actually going to tell her after the expedition but now you wouldn't get the chance, you'd most likely be imprisoned if the scouts found you like this.

Emerging from the forest you decided to tell her. You looked her in the eye and huffed to get her full attention, you then tried to move your mouth to form the words. But all that came out was a series of grunts and growls that she couldn't understand.

Her head tilted adorably as her eyebrows furrowed; she was confused "sorry Levi, but I don't understand."

You nodded to her thinking, you were desperate to tell her knowing this might be the only chance to, you'd have to mime it... sort of. With the hand you weren't using to hold (Y/N), you tapped where you heart would have been and then tapped her with a finger. She fell backward laughing, you'd tapped her a little too hard not knowing your proper strength, using that same finger you pulled her back up.

"Levi I really don't know what you're saying" she said through her laughter.

You curled your fingers around her gently, so that her legs were dangling and brought her up to your face. You were going to try and mouth the words while doing the actions, but you'd run out of time. The sound of horse hooves made your head turn quickly, it was the scouts and they were searching for you, determination in their faces.

You slightly squeezed (Y/N) for comfort and waited, you'd let the scouts act first. You saw Erwin in the Center of them giving out strict orders. Orders to take you down, (Y/N) had noticed too and was now hugging your finger and screaming at them to stop, but you ignored that and concentrated.

When the first shot his hooks at you, you grabbed them before they could hook into your skin, you then dropped him to the floor softly. You batted away the next stepping back to get out of range, you needed to come out of your form but that was dangerous when they were frantically trying to kill you like this.

Out of the corner of your eyes you saw Hange flying towards you, specifically towards the hand you were holding (Y/N) in, you quickly moved your hand so that she missed. She was going to try and cut (Y/N) out, well not anymore. She instead landed on your stomach and turned around to talk to (Y/N) while she thought you were occupied trying to avoid any deadly cuts.

You ignored Hange to a degree, you let her stay there but kept an ear into their conversation "(Y/N) can you get out, wiggle out and I'll catch you" Hange sounded deadly serious and it was strange.

"No! Hange listen to me!" (Y/N) screamed "the Titan is Levi, he's not a mindless Titan! Don't kill him!"

"Wha- (Y/N) what are you talking about" Hange screamed back.

"Trust me! I'm not in any danger! Call everyone off. Please!" (Y/N) begged.

"Your saying it-" Hange was cut off by (Y/N).

"Levi! Yes it's Levi, now go! Before someone manages to kill him."

Hange hesitated but you did eventually feel her hooks release, she flew away and eventually you heard Erwin's call to stand down, once satisfied you gently placed (Y/N) on the floor. Everone around you looked shocked when there was a burst of steam at your nape and you pulled yourself semi free; they had never seen something like this before.

You felt your titan form kneel so that you could slip down it's back, which you did, the moment your feet hit the floor scouts grabbed your wrist. This was it you had lost your chance to tell (Y/N) that you loved her and now you'd probably never see her again, it didn't show, but you felt your heart drop.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

"Commander Erwin please! He's not dangerous, he has complete control over himself" you begged.

Levi was now chained up in a cell under the scouts, he was deemed too dangerous. At the moment he had been stripped of his title and kicked from the scouts, until the higher ups knew what to do with him. You were in Erwin's office for questioning. You had spent time with him and knew of his Titan form, you were the only one who knew about him, which meant that you now had to vouch for him.

"How long have you known about Levi's ability to turn into a Titan?" Erwin ignored your begging.

"A few months now, I noticed that he kept sneaking out at night, so I followed him, I don't know how long he had been able to turn. But think about it he hasn't hurt anyone and he's been able to do this for a while, he also saved my life" you mouth ran fast through your words knowing that if you stopped talking Erwin would jump in.

"(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N). Calm down. I don't want anything bad for Levi, this is just formality as something we have to do" Erwin have you a small smile "now start from the beginning, I want to know everything."

*Time Skip*

It took weeks of work by you, Hange and Erwin. Not to mention many court room trials that you weren't allowed to go to because you didn't have a high enough status. Until finally Levi was let out from his cell and resorted to his position in the scouts. Once again you weren't allowed there when he was let out from his cell, but the moment you got word that he was in his office, you ran to him.

People looked at you strangely, but you hadn't seen Levi in a long while, and you had to admit it but you were lonely without him. Despite your fear of his Titan form, that man had wormed his way into your heart, which was something painfully obvious to everyone around you.

You slammed down his door like Hange "Levi!"

You saw him jump slightly, he was in his cleaning gear and cleaning his office since he hadn't been in it for a while. He turned around with a glare which softened, he walked over to you "thank you."

"For what, I should be thanking you for saving my life outside the walls" you wrapped your arms around him in a hug.

He stiffened but still spoke in a calm voice "Erwin told me, it was mainly your vouching for me that got me out Scot free, so thank you."

"No problem Levi, i only did it because I lov- I ummm neee- never mind" you stuttered trying to cover for yourself you almost told the man your feelings.

And it seemed he knew that by the teasing smirk on his face, he leant forwards his lips meeting your own, you squeaked in surprise, but eventually relaxed into it "I love you too brat."


	41. Levi + Underground Daughter Reader Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Hi I have a request. My request is make a part two about Levi + Daughter reader were after Levi cleans /up his daughter and banged her they start getting to know each other a little bit better until the daughter says something about her mom not waking up or doing anything in general. So Levi has to try his beat ti tell his daughter the truth about her mom and its really hard for Levi to do so. idk tbh about the ending you can choose idc. I haven't figures out the rest tbh so you can choose what else to write."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1193

You ran as fast as you could down the wooden corridors and eventually outside. You pretty much launched yourself down the stairs and to the grass below, not stopping running as you heard a thump behind you from your chaser as they did the same. Scouts around you turned to watch you with interest, none of them coming to save you, you could hear the approach to the chaser behind you.

Strong hands grabbed your waist and lifted you into the air and back into a solid chest. You squeaked and struggled but your father was too strong. He turned with you quickly and marched back into HQ and his office, there was a shade of pink on his cheeks from the embarrassment of chasing you around HQ and having all the other scouts seeing him. With your Ackerman blood, you were a hard child to catch.

Before you started running, you had just come out of the bath, the first one you'd had in a very long time, and especially the first one with soap. After that, your dad wanted to patch the wound up on your hand and legs, but there were splinters and you didn't want them taken out because it hurt, so you set off running.

Levi locked the door behind him so you couldn't run again and sat you down in his bed, he grabbed your hands and once again grabbed the tweezers "Hold still brat, and don't run again. it is very important I clean your hands"

You pouted and said nothing, only wincing every now and then from the splinters being removed and the liquid used to clean them up "why didn't you remove these splinters sooner, if you weren't found by my friends they would have gotten really infected and you could have gotten really ill, and you don't want that."

"Cause Mama would not wake up and hewp me... why was she sleeping so long and where is she?" You flexed your fingers a bit.

You saw your dad falter a bit from your question, but he did continue to sort out your wounds "what happened just before your mum went to sleep?"

*Levi's POV*

You approached the topic very carefully, (Y/N) was still very young and the news that she has lost a parent will hurt her, you were just glad you got to her before she ended up like her mother. Even now, you thought you left them in the underground for their safety, not once mentioning them to anyone, but now you realised that could have been a big mistake.

"Mama was really ill, she had wike a cough and was really hot... then she fell against de wall and went to sleep" (Y/N) frowned as she spoke clearly concentrating on the memory.

You sighed thinking about how you were going to put this "well your right your mother was very ill and back there where you used to live-" (Y/N) cut you off.

"The underground!" She almost shouted.

"Yes, in the underground a lot of people get very ill like that and there isn't anything to cure them with and eventually they pass away" you looked to her face for her expression.

It was a very difficult subject to approach, especially since (Y/N) was so young. You saw her expression turn to confusion "pass where? Where did she go?"

She wasn't getting it, you sighed "they go to somewhere called heaven."

"Heaven? Where's that? Why would Mama go there instead of with me? Does she not love me anymore?" You saw tears start to gather in her eyes at the thought of her mother not loving her.

You panicked slightly, you didn't want her to cry "No, no, no. Of course she still loves you. She'll always love you. There just comes a time in all our lives where we must go to heaven. Even me and you will go there one day."

She looked at you, thinking it over "will I ever see her again... can we visit Mama?"

"We can't visit her there I'm afraid, as when you go to heaven you can't come back. But you will be able to see her again when it's your time to go to heaven" you explained with a small smile "she is happy in heaven and isn't ill any more, that's the thing about that place is that your no longer in pain. You're the best you have ever been"

"... when will it be my turn to go and see Mama again?" (Y/N) asked with deep interest.

"No one could ever know that, but you'll know when your coming close to leaving" you smiled "but don't worry you won't be going anywhere for a very, very long time I'll make sure of it. That's a promise, I'll make sure your safe and loved for as long as I'm here."

*Massive Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You were much, much older now, your mind flicking back to that day. Your dad kept his promise and made sure you had a very safe and happy life, even the titans had been defeated and the walls destroyed. Everyone inside the walls were free, all those unfortunates that were stuck in the underground were free and able to surface, the world had come to peace.

Unfortunately for you that peace had come at a massive cost...

A sad smile come to your face as you looked down at the pristinely clean headstone, it was your dads. You made sure to keep it clean, imagining the scowl on your father's face at the thought of it being dirty, behind him a number of other headstones sat like they were in formation. This was the group of men and woman your father lead to save humanity, all who lost their lives, they were buried here and given a memorial.

"Hey dad, I'm back again. Not to clean this time though, I'm sure your annoyed by that but your head stone is still the shiniest thing in the free world." You laughed "this time I'm here to show you something."

You crouched to the floor and tilted your arms slightly to the headstone "this is your granddaughter (D/N), she's a very quiet baby and only really fusses when her surroundings aren't clean, at least someone in our family has your clean freak attitude. She keeps me on my toes exactly like you did when I was growing up"

You paused "... you can't see it now because she's asleep, but her eyes are the same colour as yours. And I can already imagine the types of harsh glares she'll be able to send with them, just like you did"

You stood again, tucking the sleeping (D/N) back into your shoulder "I hope mums also ok with you... and I'll be sure to enjoy this freedom you gave your life for."

"It's not my time to go to heaven with you two yet but when it is, you better both be there to greet me" you turned away to walk home "I love you dad, thank you for everything."


	42. Biker Levi + Reader Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the final chapter to the biker Levi series. This is Written by my editor Jack.
> 
> Words: 8516 (Its a long one)

It's done. I was in and out pretty quick.

Well done, you've done good.

What shall I do now? Do we strike again?

No! Lay low. Pretend nothing is wrong. We'll head to the Café in the morning as if nothing happened.

OK... but what if she gets suspicious?

Then we deal with her! We distract her! We find a way to make sure she *doesn't* suspect anything. Especially after what she saw yesterday. She can lie and pretend all she wants – I know she saw me. We'll do something to confuse her; to throw her off; to surprise her.

What happens if she doesn't leave well enough alone?

Then we go back.

Go back where?

To her place, you idiot!

But we turned her place upside down! There's nothing left! She doesn't have what you want!

No. We go back when she is there, idiot.

What use will that do us! We will get caught!

No. We go back, and we make sure she won't talk to anyone, ever.

But... but I can't... I can't do that...!

You will do what I say. I told you to scare her, you did. I told you to break into her place, you did. If I tell you to make sure she doesn't wake up... you better make sure she doesn't.

...

"Was it scary?"

"Not really... it didn't feel scary..." You try to continue your work while Hange hounded you with questions. There was no doubt the counter was absolutely clean, but you needed something to distract you. As you sprayed the surface yet again, Hange continued to barrage you with a reminder of the night "it felt more... chilling."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She now sat on the counter you were about to re-clean, obviously not caring you wanted to stay busy. It was Monday. The quietest day of the week for the café. Your second day on the job. The day after your flat got broken into. Today. Was. Going. To. Be. Slow.

"No..." you replied, not sure on how to say it "It felt more like... like I was looking at an ancient battlefield. The fear and horror and anything scary had already gone and been, and there is no reason to stay. What's left is the feeling that shit has happened, and that it might happen again. All I felt was the chill that I caused this, and I could have done more to stop it" It might have been too dramatic, but you really couldn't figure out what word was used to describe this feeling.

"I'm sorry" She said, putting one hand on your shoulder. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard it was for you" She gets down off the counter and gives you a hug.

You both turned around, however, when you heard the door to the café open. It was 9am and the place had only been open about an hour. You hadn't had many people come in for food thus far, but a lot of men and women in suits. They wouldn't stay long, however, just like Hange told you they wouldn't. They came in, ordered a coffee to go, and then did just that. You assumed the door opening was just more people stopping in on their way to work, but you were a little surprised when it wasn't.

You looked over to the door and noticed it was Levi and the Titans. Truthfully, you didn't know for certain who was at your apartment last night, but Levi and his gang had acted awfully suspicious yesterday. Levi accepted a thick envelope from a man behind the café, proceeded to hand it off to Mikasa and then tell her to get the job done by midnight? Then not an hour later you find that your apartment has been struck by none other than the sunset thief.

You thought it all fit together too coincidentally. You didn't mention anything to the officer last night, as you were pretty shaken up and you didn't have any evidence to say it was them. After the officer left, you had stayed up and wrote down everything you had seen that day, mainly focussing on what Levi had done. You had shown Hange this, but she laughed at it, calling you overly skeptical. This annoyed you a little, but you didn't let it get to you. You knew it was perhaps a little to over enthusiastic, but you couldn't help suspect Levi. Things just seemed too sketchy around him, as if his gruff, grumpy act was just cover for something more sinister.

"I'll handle them" You said to Hange. Of course, you were still scared of Levi, but you needed to see if you could get anything out of him.

You walk over with your notepad, attempting to keep your cool. "What are we having today?" you said, not making eye contact with any of them.

You do, however, notice what they were wearing. You had noticed when they had walked in, but only now are you paying attention. They had kept their signature leather jackets, but the rest of their attire looked considerably... formal. All three were wearing white button up shirts and dark denim jeans without any holes or scuffs or chains. Mikasa looked as though she had her hair done and Eren looked clean shaven; less messy and rugged. Levi, on the other hand, didn't change drastically. Apart from his clothes, his appearance or demeanour didn't change all too much.

However, his face and hair looking as clean and cute as ever. Cute? Did I just think of Levi being cute...!?! You try and get you head out of the gutter, but it was too hard. I can both hate him and think he is cute, right...?

"Finally able to speak for yourself, brat?" Levi says to you, the others laughing as he teases you.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?" You respond, surprised you even had the confidence to talk back.

"They did, but I don't waste them on brats like you" You never saw Levi this talkative. Even Mikasa and Eren were surprised at how you had got him to talk back.

"Oh, real mature. I guess that's one kids meal for you then?" You didn't want to admit it, but you like having this back and forth. It almost made you forget what they did yesterday.   
He didn't respond to that, and instead just huffed, looking away.

"We'll have 3 coffee's, black, and 2 orders of fries." He said, finally. There he was. You wrote down the order before walking away.

"What was that about? I've never seen you that confident!" Hange said as you walked into the kitchen, telling the cook about the two orders of fries.

"Levi was acting really suspicious yesterday and I think...."

"You think he was the one who broke in!" She interrupts.

"well I don't know... Levi was here the whole time, but he gave Mikasa an envelope, and she left and came back right before I went home."

"That sure is suspicious... wait... you aren't going to try and do anything about it, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to try and expose, him, don't you!?!"  
You knew Hange had a protective side, but you didn't realise she would be this concerned. Was she really this against you wanting to find the person who robbed you?

"Well, If I have the chance to find some evidence, why not?"

"It's dangerous! What did you tell the police yesterday? Did you say you were at work?"

"Well, I didn't tell them much really, I told them I had just come back from work, but I didn't say anything more. I didn't even say that I had suspicions."

"I guess that's good really, you didn't have any evidence or any real reason to believe they did it... just promise me that you wont do anything reckless. Let the police do their job."

You didn't like to admit it, but she was right. You had no evidence that Levi had done it, and even if you knew how to get some, how would you explain to the police this tenuous link? "Okay okay okay, I understand. You're right, that's what the police are there for, right?"

"You just need something to keep your mind off the whole thing" She placed her hand on her head for a second to scratch it, before coming back, all excited "I HAVE IT! I'll be right back!" She ran out back, to the offices, and you were so totally confused. She wasn't back by the time their order was ready, so you took it over to them.

"Three coffee's and two sides of fries... anything else for you?" You asked, trying to be polite as you placed their order on the table. 

Levi glared at you, as if he were confused you were doing your job. "There is actually. Stop talking about me with Hange." Your eyes widened in surprise, which he saw. He didn't skip a beat and continued speaking. "Don't act surprised. Just stop meddling in things you don't understand."

"For your information, we weren't speaking about you we were just-" It was obvious you were making up excuses, which Levi obviously realised.

"I don't care for your excuses, brat. Just stay out of business that does not concern you"

"It does concern me, actually! It was you who-" But you were interrupted once again. Not by Levi, but by Hange this time.

"(Y/N)! We need you out back!" She says, running up beside you and leaning on your shoulder. She guides you away and whispers to you as she goes. "What were you doing!" she sounded annoyed "You can't go around accusing people of things!" She sounded disappointed, rather than angry. "Even if he did do it, you can't go around confronting people about things like that. Let the police handle it.

"Sorry, but he just riled me up is all..."

"I understand, but if you want to stay under the radar you need to keep your cool." She was right. Even though you would never tell her you wanted to continue to pursue this lead, If you ever wanted to prove that he did it, or even just prove that he was doing something sketchy, you had to make it seem like you were not onto him. Not just to convince Levi, but to convince Hange too.

"Look what I have though... Ta daaa!" She rolls out a big, dirty looking jukebox, and slaps the top. Dust and dirt flies of the top where she had slapped it, making her cough and splutter.

"And what do you expect me to do with this?" You ask, your face scrunching up in confusion.

"Well.... I was thinking, you need to keep yourself busy. Today feels like it's going to be a slow one." She rolls it over to one of the tables, and then drops a bucket full of cleaning supplies onto the floor. "Cleaning alone should take at least today." She walks away, smiling at you before heading back to make more take-away coffees for the businessmen.

You start by wiping the dust off with a dry rag, and then proceed to spray and wipe with hot water. It was covered with mould and dirt, which was hard to get off. You take off your bracelets and watch, placing them on the tabletop behind the Jukebox. With all the chemicals Hange brought you, you didn't want them on what little jewellery you had left after last night. After pulling on some gloves and lining up the spray bottles and various scrubbing utensils, you got to work on peeling off the many layers of dirt and grime. This definitely would take all day. Damn you Hange.

...

I'm sorry boss... I think she might be trying to find evidence.

That much is obvious, idiot. The look on her face, she's up to something. This week's job is a big one... we can't have her get in the way. I didn't think she would be this confident.

Are we still going ahead with the job tomorrow then?

Of course we are. This is our only shot at this job, we can't pass it up.

But what if she follows us...?

Then we deal with it. If we catch her, we make sure she doesn't suspect anything.

'If' we catch her...?  
She's sneaky. I almost didn't notice her last time. I don't think she suspected anything, though.

Wouldn't it just be better to wait until she's off our trail...?

Are you not listening?! This is our only chance at this job, it's this or nothing. Get your act together, 'cause we can't do this if you don't believe in me.

Of course, sorry-

Don't be sorry. Just do better. If we don't get this done, then you know what I'll have to do.

No! Please! I'll do it, please, just don't kill me, please!

I won't have to if you just do the job.

...

"You can take your break now (Y/N), Rebecca should be here soon" You hear Jack say sauntering out of his office and into the kitchen. "That jukebox looks like it can survive an hour of not being scrubbed." He laughs, not sparing a minute to let you reply.

The Jukebox certainly had improved since earlier. The once murky grey sides now shined a bright neon green, complimenting the surrounding deep green décor. The glass on the front now revealed a small window, peeking inside the machine where reels and reels of songs were listed. You put the cloth down and get up off your knees, wiping your wet hands on the towel hooked under your apron. You look around, the diner still being too quiet.

Levi had long gone by this point, not hanging around till midday as you were told he usually does. It was almost calm as you looked across the room, the faint pop music just about filling the room and the light buzz from cars outside. As if on cue the door to the Café opens and in strolls Rebecca, disturbing the once peaceful atmosphere. You weren't in the mood for an argument, so you try to ignore her walking past and just stick to tidying up. Unfortunately, she didn't have the same idea.

"I'm surprised to see you in here today... Ummm... what's you name again?" She mocks.

You resist the urge to spit back, so she takes your silence as her invitation to continue her mocking. "Ahh. Yes. (Y/N). Such a simple, boring name." She whirls around now, leaning back on the table next to the jukebox while you put the cleaning supplies away into the tub.   
"As I was saying... I didn't think you would show today, especially after what happened last night. I was quite looking forward to swooping in and having to cover your shift, showing Jack just how reliable I am..."

"Wait... how did you find out?" You snap, finally turning around to her. You were determined to give in to her teasing, but she had gotten the best of you too quickly.

"It was on the news if you must know. Some reporter got wind of the story quickly after it happened and snapped a pic of you leaving your building this morning. Seems like someone might have tipped her off..."

"Well keep your nose out of it!" You snap, picking up the tub of cleaning supplies and storming away.

Honestly, it didn't bother you too much that people knew. You just didn't like the fact that that foul mouthed, stuck up know-it-all had even more ammo to use against you. You dropped the tub in the cleaning closet, grabbed your bag from the staff room and then headed up to the roof. Unsurprisingly, Hange was already there, and greeted you as the door slammed shut in the wind.

"She just doesn't know when to give it a rest does she!" You exclaim, the lack of context obviously confusing Hange.

Her sandwich hangs out of her mouth as she scrunches her nose and narrows her eyes. She muffles out a strangled sound, that you can only assume was meant to be her asking what was up.

"Rebecca! She just won't give up that bitchy attitude she carries around. She acts as if she is better than everyone and is constantly sucking up to Jack. What is so important about this job that she would sacrifice her morals? You know, I bet she was the one who broke in last night. It would make sense. The times line up, and it would have been easy for her to tip off the reporter straight after..."

"It would line up," Hange says, finally swallowing her mouthful of sandwich "if she didn't have an alibi. I drove her home, remember? After you soaked her with that whole tray of milkshakes, I rushed to give her a lift."

"I know..." You say almost disappointed that you couldn't even frame her for it.

"It would make sense though... She does seem to have an unwarranted hatred against you. What is that bitch's problem?"

You and Hange continue laughing and eating while relaxing in the bright light of the sun as you watch cars and people pass by below. This morning, all you could think about was how you were ever going to be ok in your flat, or how you were going to replace everything that they stole. But now, you were just happy to have Hange to cheer you up. She seemed to know exactly what to say to cheer you up and take your mind off how down you were.

"That guy looks like he could have some dark secret" She said, pointing to a guy sitting on a bench across the street. His feet were shuffling awkwardly, constantly switching between being flat on the floor and crossing one leg over the other. He kept looking nervously side to side, as if he was waiting for someone to arrive.

"My name is J-Jeremy and I... and I like to bird watch on the... on... on the weekends. I also have... have 8 cats" Hange mocks, her voice high pitched and deliberately stuttering.

You felt bad for laughing, but you couldn't help it, her impression was just too good. You continued to watch the man out of interest, wondering why he was so nervous. Your question was quickly answered, with the loud roaring of a motorcycle pulled up in front of him. He stood, greeting the person on the bike. For a second, you thought it was Levi. But this man was too tall, and way excitable and cheery when he shook the man's hand. You quickly realised you weren't far off the mark, however, as the familiar demeanour of the man was already etched into your mind. Your suspicions were confirmed as the familiar leather jacket bearing the crossed-wings insignia caught your eye.

"Is that Eren...?" You asked, leaning forward to get a better look. "What is he doing back here, let alone being by himself." You squint to try and see what they were doing. You wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying, but if it at all looked sketchy it would further your suspicion against Levi. Eren was still wearing the smart shirt and clean jeans free from scuffs and chains.

"C'mon (Y/N), let's not get caught up in Levi's business... It's not good to dwell"

"Who said I was dwelling? I'm just curious as to why Eren is meeting a suspicious guy right outside my building the day after it was broken into." You tried to defend yourself, but deep down you knew that it was bad to keep chasing this.

How on earth were you ever going to uncover evidence on Levi and his gang? You told yourself this morning you would work on it today, but all you ended up doing was work. How were you meant to investigate him when you had so much going on already, let alone not even knowing where to start?

"I just don't think it's good for you to obsess over trying to find the people who broke into your-"

"What do you mean 'People'?" You ask, turning to Hange now, with a concerned face "Do you know something? So far the police think it was just one person"

"I didn't mean to say that, I just meant in general-"

"No, you said 'People', loud and clear. Why would you say people if we know it was only one person? Are you trying to protect Levi?"

"No! Of course not! Why are you being like this? This is exactly what I meant when we spoke this morning. You are way too in over your head. You are obsessed, (Y/N). You are so desperate to find other people to pin this on, what is wrong with you?" She stands up now, clearly annoyed.

She wraps up her food and picks up her bag, stuffing the roughly wrapped sandwich inside. "I understand that you had suspicions about Levi, even I did at first. But accusing Rebecca of doing it just because you two don't get on, and then accusing me of knowing something? Fuck, (Y/N), you just don't know when to give up do you? Maybe you should try and see that it was as much your fault as anyone elses. You were the one who left their window open, after all." She turned to walk away, still talking. "Make sure you aren't late to get back to work, the lunch rush should be starting soon."

You sit, stunned at Hanges outburst. Watching her walk away, you realised you had gone a bit far with you accusations. No way it was Hange. It could still be Levi, but no way was it Hange. Heck, even I have to admit that it was too far to accuse Rebecca.

You don't follow Hange down. You lunch break wasn't over, and you didn't really want to face her. An apology from your end was definitely needed, but not before finishing your snooping. Hange was right, you were going to far with this obsession, but you couldn't help it. Even if Levi wasn't the Sunset Thief, something was still going on.

You turned back to where Eren was now, and you just about saw him hand something small to the man. It looked like a small card, but you couldn't tell from this distance. You tried to concentrate, but it was hard to distinguish the mannerisms of the two men. On one hand, Eren was overly expressive and invading the mans space, and the man was acting nervous and twitchy.

From this perspective, it looked like Eren could have been threatening the man. You knew, however, that Eren was just like that. You had enough run-ins with him over the past week to know that he acted that way with everyone. It wasn't long before Eren got back on his bike and started it up again, but instead of speeding away, pulled a little way down the road towards you and into the car park below. You looked back across the road to the man, who had now gone. You look down at your watch, but it was still on the table inside along with your bracelets; you had taken them off to clean the jukebox.

"Damn!" You said, looking down at your phone to see that it was already 12.30 and your lunch break had finished 5 minutes ago. You packed up your half-eaten sandwich and your water bottle, heading through the same door Hange did just 10 minutes ago. You run down the stairs already hearing the faint chatter of the lunchtime rush. You swing the door open, and look towards where the Jukebox was. It had been pushed to the side and against the wall, but the table was still empty of people. You saw your watch and jewellery, but it wasn't on the table. It was in the hands of Eren, who was inspecting it. You storm over, trying to grab it out of his hands.

"That's mine!" You say, holding it out of your reach, teasing you.

"Well, you certainly made it easy for someone to steal it." He laughs, stepping back smirking at you. "Now I see what Levi means, you are reckless with your things, I don't know why he wanted to even take up-"

"Eren!" The deep, gruff voice from behind him held him in his tracks.

His confident, overbearing demeanour disappeared almost immediately. Levi's voice turned Eren into some sort of puppy with his tail between his legs. Levi took the watch and handed it to you "You'd do better to not leave your things where he can reach them, brat. I won't stop him next time." He turned back around to Eren before walking away.

He sat on his usually table, where Mikasa had already sat down. Eren followed, not saying anything else, not even giving you another one of his signature grins.

You don't say anymore either and simply walk away after grabbing your other stuff off the table. Nobody seemed to notice you were a little late, so you got back to work immediately. The tables filled up pretty quickly so you didn't get a chance to continue scrubbing the jukebox. Instead, Hange had you clearing tables and running food from the kitchen; she had you doing the heavy lifting. She had put Rebecca on taking orders meaning she was obviously still annoyed with you.

...

Please forgive me.

Don't speak to me

It's not too bad! I just... I slipped up and mentioned something I shouldn't have, that's all.

Slipped?!? You almost fell flat on your face and ruined the whole thing. You are just lucky I was there to save you. Without me stepping in and taking over, you could have ruined the whole plan tomorrow. You could have exposed us. Be grateful.

Yeah... ahah... thank you...

This does not mean you are off the hook. I meant be grateful I'm not killing you now. You are still getting punished.

Why though! I'm pretty sure she didn't suspect anything!

That isn't the point! You made a mistake. I can't let you get away with something like this again.

No... please...

You have to learn.

Please... don't... I won't mess up again...

I'll ensure you don't.

...

It was the next morning, and you ached from all the scrubbing from the previous day. The shift went even slower after the lunch rush ended. You kept your head down like you said you would and ignored Rebecca. You had tried to talk to Hange at multiple points, but she dismissed you and told you to just get back to work.

One good thing came from it though; the Jukebox managed to get fully cleaned. It still didn't work perfectly, but it was clean. The neon green and pink highlighted the wooden accents, the glass now clean enough to eat from. You didn't stay long enough to see if it was turned on, however. Your shift ended shortly after you had finished cleaning, around 6pm, and Hange still didn't seem keen on talking. You didn't stick around; you headed straight home.

Even now as the morning sun filtered through your blinds, you still felt unsafe. When you went to sleep the night before, you tried to believe you could fall asleep straight away. But there was too much on your mind. Before the incident, the feeling of being alone and away from the person you had spent almost 4 years sleeping next to plagued you as you tried to keep your eyes shut.

But now the feeling that you weren't alone, that someone was there haunted you. You couldn't sleep, for fear someone was going to smash a window and come back to finish you off. You had to get up several times to check all the locks and windows in the apartment. You made sure your phone was on charge just in case you had to phone the police. You were scared, and you had good reason to be.

You were in such a light sleep, that when the sun rose your eyes fluttered open. You sat up and tried to ignore how tired you still were. You had so much running through your mind, at it was exhausting. You were glad you didn't have to work today. As much as you wanted Jack to call you in and say something like "Rebbeca is fired; you have the job, full time", you were too tired to wait on tables today.

You got out of bed and stepped in the shower, realising that you were not going to be sleeping now the sun was up.

"Coffee, extra large please" you say as you shuffle onto a stool at the counter.

"I guess they stole the mugs and coffee aswell then?" You heard a voice. You hadn't realised who was standing there as they had their back to you and you couldn't be bothered to say hello.

When you raised your forehead off of the counter, however, you realised the smug voice belonged to the one and only; Rebecca.

"Not now, I'm not in the mood" You say placing your forehead back on the counter. You couldn't be bothered for her shit today, you didn't have the energy.

"Awwww. Is liddle (Y/N) sleepy...? Does she need a nappy nap...?" She makes a pouty face at you, but you ignore it.

"I said, I'm NOT in the mood! You always try to One-up me. Even getting Hange on your side, sucking up to both her and Jack. You know she only gave you a lift the other day to be nice, right...? Not that you deserved it." You tried to keep your voice down, but you couldn't help starting to shout.

"OK OK! Calm it! For one, I would never try and suck up to the bosses, and for another, I don't know who told you I got a lift from that wierdo the other day, but they were wrong, especially after she laughed at me when you chucked those milkshakes down my front..."

"Oh give it a break! You would do anything for this job!"

"That isn't true! It's true I would go far, but I wouldn't go as far as to actually put someone else out of the race. Believe me when I say that I would not intentionally sabotage you." She turns back around to make your coffee.

It wasn't long before she placed it in front of you. It was quiet for a moment, as you were thinking about what she was saying. She was surprisingly calm, wiping down sides as you both acted as if you weren't just arguing.

"I'm... uhh... I'm sorry" You say, reaching out for the cardboard takeaway cup, running your hands along the smooth surface.

"No... I am."

You finally look up, confusion on your face. "You... you what?"

"You heard me; I'm not saying it again." You didn't respond, so she continued talking. She spins around again, and leant on the counter to face you. "It must have been hard, and I haven't exactly been supportive... I guess... I guess I just really needed this job. And I guess... I didn't like how you had gotten in the way."

"Even after what I just said...?"

"It's not like I don't deserve it. But that doesn't mean I would ever do anything to sabotage you. I want this job, but I want to get it fair and square." She turns yet again, but this time starts to walk away. "And don't think that me being nice for once this means I'm standing down. I still want the job." You were surprised that Rebecca could be nice.

Granted, you could not see yourself being friends with her, but it was interesting to know that she didn't really have anything personal against you. Something she said did stick with you, however.

"Wait!" You said, probably a little too loudly. It worked, however, and she stopped before she entered the kitchen. "What did you mean when you didn't get a lift from that wier- uhhh, from Hange the other day?"

"Well... after you dumped a whole tray of milkshakes on me and I left to walk home, Hange chased after me offering me a lift. I declined, saying I wasn't too far to walk."

"That's it?" You ask, feeling like she was holding back a bit.

"Well, she did start getting a bit annoyed that I declined. I mean, I could have been a bit nicer when I said no, but she got weirdly angry about me turning her down. Eventually I just left, and I saw her walk back into the building. Did she not come back in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course" You lied. "I was just busy cleaning up all that milkshake, so I didn't see her come in through the door."

The suspicion on your face was plain as day. But Rebecca doesn't question that, and simply gets back to work. You grab your coffee and head outside, still confused. You knew for a fact she didn't come back into the building. She even told everyone else she was going home, so why was she lying? Even though you had only known Hange for a short time, it didn't seem normal for her to act like this.

Your thoughts were cut short, however, as you saw who was pulling up to the car park. Two loud bikes pulled up and headed to their usual spot. The third that was always with them had already arrived, which was unusual. You tried not to eavesdrop, but at this point, you couldn't help yourself. You couldn't help but want to know what they were talking about; they could reveal some dirty secret. You stopped behind a car, trying not to look suspicious as you listened in.

"You keep stepping out of line. I have to ensure that this isn't going to happen again." The gruff voice said, and you assumed it was directed at Eren.

"I know, I know... And I understand what you said yesterday, I shouldn't have done that. But if you could just..."

"Don't tell me what to do. You were the one who stepped out of line and disregarded my direct order-"

Eren interrupts Levi, his once respectful tone out the window, now speaking to Levi as if the two fought often. "Direct Order?! We aren't your underlings anymore Levi! Stop treating us like-"

But now it was Mikasa's turn to interrupt Eren, even pushing Levi aside before he could have a go at him. "Back off Eren! You always do this! No, we aren't his underlings anymore. Yes we are equals, but that doesn't mean that Levi still doesn't know better. He, more than anyone, knows how any of this shit really works. He is the only one with experience."

Eren back off a little after this, but Levi still speaks. His voice was still gruff, but still calm and collected. "I want you off this job. Go home. We will call when we have finished." At this Levi turns to Mikasa. "I'm going to scout the location out, you stay here, I'm going need eyes on the Café incase she's here. Text me with updates"

Was he talking about me...? Levi turns to walk away, down the street, while Mikasa and Eren go inside, still arguing. You considered for a second following Mikasa inside to see if she would reveal even more about their 'job', but you decided to go with your gut instead, and follow Levi.

At first, you had to job a little to catch up with him. You slowed down, however, once you had caught up a little. You didn't want to get too close, so kept your distance following him down the road, glad that he didn't decide to take his bike. It was a busy day, so the people on the street acted as cover if he decided to turn around.

Eventually, the street got quieter, and the buildings turned from street shops and apartments into warehouses and offices. He turned down an alley way between two newish looking buildings. You stopped at the corner and poked your head around to get a view. You saw Levi, looking around, almost as if he was lost. He quickly found his bearing, however, and turned to a door, pushing it open and heading inside.

You waited a second before heading down the alleyway yourself, stopping at the door. Peeking through the gap, you could see that it was dark inside, and no sign of Levi. Still, you decided to wait a little longer, just in case he spotted you. You knew his was crazy. You knew that you shouldn't follow the sketchiest guy you know into a dark and dingy back entrance to some random building, but once again, as you always told yourself, you just couldn't help it. 

About 10 minutes had passed with you hiding out of view of the door, and Levi still didn't come out. You decided you couldn't wait any longer. The door squeaked a little as you pushed it open. You tried as hard as you could not to make a sound, but you could hear every little sound. From the light squeaking of the door to the subtle footsteps as your shoes met the polished floor. You didn't stop to look around too much, heading up the stairs. It was almost pitch black in the building, only the occasional strips of light filtering in from outside on one side of the stairwell, illuminating the place enough for you to see. 

Eventually, you reach the second or third floor, when you finally see a light on. You peek through the glass in the door, much like you had done to the creaky old door in the alley, and saw an office landscape. The room was littered with desks and cubicles, but you couldn't see Levi anywhere. You open the door, sure that Levi must be here somewhere. You keep your head down, as you head through the door, and freeze when you hear a voice from beside you.

"Freeze!" You hear the familiar gruff voice say. You can tell from your peripheral vision that he was pointing something at you, which made you very uneasy. You don't dare look at him, and just keep deadly still. "What are you doing here?" He says, still not lowering his weapon.

"I could ask you the same thing" Confidence bubbled up inside you, confusing you slightly. Your fight or flight instinct had kicked in, but you could do neither, so your body opted for unabashed courage.

"I asked first, brat. What are you doing here" You hear a clicking, but not from beside you.

You assume it was just part of the building, so you didn't pay much mind to it. "I was following you. I wanted to know what you were up to."

"Well, you made a mistake. It's not safe for you. I told you not to get involved." He sounded disappointed and angry, but also a hint of fear.  
BANG!

You braced yourself for impact. You shut your eyes as the gun went off, but no impact came. Either Levi had missed or time had frozen. But you had opened you eyes, and you discovered a third option. The gunshot had come from across the room. You looked over and saw Hange, gun still in hand.

"(Y/N)! Are you alright!" She shouted, running over. You stood still. Shocked. If you weren't the one who was shot, then who... You looked to your side, and saw Levi slumped against the wall on the floor, clutching his waist. You knew he was a bad guy but... did he really deserve to get shot?

"I... I... You... You shot him!" You stutter, still staring at Levi, barely breathing and the blood pooling beneath him.

"He was going to shoot you!" She says, placing a hand on your shoulder, starting to slowly urge you out of the room. "We need to go, before his backup arrives..."

"We should call the Police" You say, almost as if you didn't want to leave him. You resist Hanges pull as she walks around you, now opening the door and urging you out of it.   
"They are already on their way... we can't be caught here..."

"But... It was self-defence.... Surely?!" You were only half listening to Hange, and your stunned eyes were still on the body clinging to life on the floor.

"(Y/N)... We need to GO! NOW!" Hange was getting angrier by the second. But you still weren't paying attention. He was a bad guy, but he still didn't deserve to die.

"Why...? We didn't do anything wrong."

"There still stands the fact that we shouldn't be here! I... I mean... we... I mean me and you... We can't be caught here!" Her voice was changing, and it was clear, this wasn't the Hange you knew.

She was not her usual bouncy self. She was rigid, extra impulsive, and even more twitchy than usual.

"And why not?" You said, still ignoring her holding your hand and putting pressure on Levi's wound. But he kept pushing your hand away, his shaky hand pressing against yours.

It seems you had pushed her too far, because you heard the familiar click, the same one you had heard earlier before she shot Levi. "If you won't come with me, then I can't leave a witness" You felt something cool against your hand, and realised what Levi was doing.

You turned slowly to face Hange, trying not to back down while you stared down the barrel. And then, it finally clicked. You were so preoccupied with trying to pin the whole thing on Levi, that you didn't even stop to consider that there must be other suspects."It was you?!"

"Finally figured it out, have you? Took you long enough. But it's too late." She pressed it closer up against your head, and you closed your eyes, frantically thinking of how to get out of this situation, or even just to stall her long enough, long enough to get the police here.

"Could you at least explain it to me... I still havn't figured out all the details..."

"Good try, but that isn't going to buy you time..."

"What about this?" You bring your hands up, knocking the gun upwards. She fires, but it missed, hitting the wall behind you. You heard another gunshot, from beside you, followed by Hange screaming in pain. She falls to the floor, the gun skidding across the carpet, out of her reach. Your ears were ringing, only just hearing Hanges.

The noice had distorted your hearing, but you didn't stop to rest. Your scrambled past her, reaching the gun and climbing to your feet. Your eyes darted between Hange writhing on the floor clutching her limp and blooded leg, and to Levi, his hands wrapped around both his waist and the gun in his hand.

The sirens could now be heard in the distance, signalling that this would all be over soon. You walked cautiously around Hange and over to Levi. "It's over Hange" You say as you drop the gun to the floor, once again trying your best to stop Levi from bleeding. "So, it was all you then? The robberies?"

"Why... Why should I s-say a thing to you...?" She pants clearly in pain.

"Because you have nothing left, you have no escape now. And I need closure."

"You want closure?" She laughs, still panting out. Sounding more like herself again, she starts to speak. "I'm... s-sorry (Y/N)... NO! You don't get closu- I had no choi- STOP!" She was flipping between overly sad and angry, the pain on her face clearly not just about the bullet in her leg.

She throws her head back, her ramblings getting more twitchy and irregular as the sirens get louder and closer, almost as if they were outside.

"Hange...?" You get closer, seeing if she was alright. That's when she lunges forward and grabs you, but surprisingly doesn't hurt you. There were tears in her eyes, and she looked as soft and kind as the day she sat with Jack in your interview.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)... I did it... I'm the Sunset Thief... I never wanted this... I'm Sorry... I'm the one who did it... Please forgive me..." She leant back again and kept mumbling to herself. It wasn't long until the Police arrived, taking all three of you away.

You sat in the Hospital wing, exhausted from the extensive questioning. You had been informed that Hange had confessed to all the crimes, even to some that were not suspected to be the Sunset thief. It was guaranteed she would go away for a long time, but you couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

You had always seen the fun, bubbly side of her. You hadn't realised there was something even darker and more sinister beneath the surface, something that was out of her control. You had explained all this to the Police, and hey assured you that she was dealt with. That did not reassure you, but there wasn't any more that you could do about it. You were cleared to go home, but you still needed answers, which is why you were now sat, trying not to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair next to Levi's bed.

"What are you doing here, Brat." His voice was still deep and gruff, but now sounded ever much weaker. His voice startled you, immediately waking you up.

"You really think you should still be calling me that? Especially after I saved your ass." You didn't laugh, but you meant it as a joke. Truth be told, you would never have spoken like that if Levi could walk, but luckily, he couldn't. "I need answers"

"And what makes you think you are going to get any?" He responds, a hint of a smile on his face.

You ignore his remark, and start asking.  
"How come you were at the office building?"

Much to your surprise, he didn't give any snide remarks, and started answering. "I suspected that was the next target of the Sunset Thief... I went to scout it out... Good job I was there..."

"What do you mean? What do you mean you suspected? Why is that any of your business?"

"Me and the Titans have recently started up a business... A private detective Agency..."

"Hence the uhhh... smart attire...? And I'm assuming that's what you and Mikasa were talking about when you kept mentioning the 'job'"

"Exactly. I don't appreciate you snooping but I... arghh..." He winces in pain a little and coughs before continuing. "Yes. A victim of the Sunset Thief had approached us and wanted us to take the case... If we could take it, it would have been a huge jumpstart for the business."

"What about Eren...? You were threatening him just this morning...?"

"He had tried to extort the client out of even more money. He just couldn't break old habits." So that's what he was doing to that poor man across the street...? "When I met those two, they were just petty thieves... I even arrested them myself..." He coughs and splutters even more.

You knew he should be resting, but you had even more questions. "You what...? You were a police officer?"

"He was a detective." The voice wasn't Levi's but a familiar voice, nonetheless. You looked over to the door, to see the man that you had seen Levi meet behind the Café. "Him... and Hange. They were partners."

He came over to you and sat on the chair the other side of Levi. You spoke up, confused. "And who are you...? I saw you-"

"Behind the café, yes. Detective Bayle. I used to with Shorty here. Both him and Hange. Levi had left the force because of an allegation of tampering with evidence. But we all know that it was just a cover for Hange. They both retired from the force on their own accord after he took the fall for her mistake. In regard to the meet behind the café, I owed Levi a great debt, one that couldn't easily be paid off with money. That's what he asked for though, a loan to help get his business up and running." You both looked over to Levi now, who didn't waste anytime in getting more rest.

A month had passed since the ordeal. Since Hange no longer worked at the café, one of the other members of staff, was promoted to fill her spot, meaning that both you and Rebecca was hired, to fill both open positions. You were working a lot more, and even when you weren't working, you were in the café, getting to know the locals or trying out the food you had yet to try.

You didn't know if it was because he no longer needed to keep an eye on Hange, or because he thought it was best to stay away, or because the case was just simply over, but Levi hadn't been back to the Café yet. Until today. You were halfway through your club sandwich when you heard the familiar sound of Levi's bike. You watched as he came in through the door and walked right over to you. He sat in the seat opposite you, still wearing his signature leather jacket.

"Can I help you?" You say, a little more confident talking to him now you know he owed you. "There's no reason to be here now there's no case, right?"

"I'm not here for a case, I'm here to..." You'd have thought he was back to his proper self now, but he still sounded quite deflated. "I'm here to thank you."

"You what...?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Ok?"

"Oh. Ok. Ummm... You're welcome, I guess...?"

"Well... I was wondering if you... uhh... Wanted to go out to get something to eat sometime... to show how... uhhh... grateful I am."

"Are you asking me on a date, Levi?" You ask, taking another bite of your sandwich, laughing a little.

"Fine then, Brat. Don't" He gets up, obviously annoyed. You drop your sandwich onto the plate, getting up to follow him.

"No! I meant... of course I do I just... I was surprised is all... Yes. Yes I'll go on a date with you."

"Meet me in the car park at 7." He says, going to leave. "And don't even dare to make a joke about how that is at sunset, brat. I think I've had enough of sunsets for a while"


	43. Levi + Womans Tribe Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2387

*Levi's POV*

Your lungs desperately sucked in oxygen that your body needed, your squad was gone having been separated from you by the titans, your horse had also disappeared leaving you completely alone. You were racing through the forest using your ODM gear, trying to get away from the titans and slowly it was working, eventually you had gotten away and was now just swinging through the trees trying to find someone from the scouts.

Your adrenaline was still running hot as you turned your efforts to navigating back to where you were separated from your squad, hopefully one of them would still be alive. But today really wasn't your day, a short splutter from your ODM fear caught your attention... you were running out of gas and you realised it a bit too late.

In your haste to get away you must have used up a lot of your gas, a rookie mistake that you hadn't done in a very long while. Your gas fully cut out and you fell, you just managed to hook your hooks into a nearby tree to stop your fall from being deadly, but you still hit the ground hard.

Your body slid and rolled along the floor until you finally came to a stop. You groaned and rolled yourself over into your back you were looking up into the forest. Your eyes started to close from injury and blood loss sustained in your ODM fall, but there wasn't much you could do for yourself now, especially as your mind shut off and you went unconscious.

*Time Skip*

A cool touch to your forehead was the first thing you felt upon waking, you groaned a deep rumbled as you heard a gasp from above you and a shift in weigh rights on your... your eyes shot open and you sat up straight ready to chew out the brat who was sat on you, but stopped short the moment you saw the person.

It was a woman you didn't recognise, she had very minimal clothing on, just enough to cover her privates, and she was straddling you with a wide smile on her face. You blinked slightly confused, why is there a woman out here? How hasn't she been eaten by the titans? And while is she smiling at you like a maniac.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You couldn't hide your excitement, you had found something new "hello I'm (Y/N), what's your name?"

"Levi" they grumbled, there voice was deeper that you had ever heard.

You looked down to the persons chest in confusion, where are their boobs? You thought reaching forward. Your hands moved and felt around the area trying to find evidence of either breasts or bindings but found none "hey where are your boobs? Are you from a tribe that get rid of them or something?"

"Get off me!" Levi shoved your back and you harshly hit the floor "I don't have breasts I'm a man and it's rude to touch."

He stood quickly and moved away from you sending you a terrifying glare, his eyes then moved down to his side where you had patched up his wound "oh yes, I patched you up, the cut looked really bad but you should be all good now... what's a man? Is that your tribes name?"

"I'm a man!" The 'man' yelled. "and who are you? And why did you help me?"

You frowned "I told you already, I'm (Y/N). Why shouldn't I help you, is there some sort of rule in your tribe about helping others?"

"Why do you keep talking about tribes? Are there people outside the walls? I'm not part of one of these tribes I'm part of a military unit called the scouts; we search the area outside of the walls trying to better the lives of humanity by eradicating the titans" he told you.

"Uhhhh... ok? I have no idea what your talking about most is the time, but you said you explore? I've always wanted to do that" you smiled "take me with you!"

Levi was about to respond but the ground around you shook from incoming danger, you gasped and grabbed Levi by the wrist and gave him a sharp pull. You had to get out of here before the naked beasts found you, they would kill you if they did. You ran fast the man behind you catching onto what was happening and running with you, you were the fastest runner of your tribe and you were very surprised when he was able to easily keep up.

You dragged him all the way to a small opening in the ground and then pulled him into it, him complaining the entire time about the mud being added to his clothes, you both slipped down the narrow tunnel and then landed together at the bottom. The place was dark as it usually was so that it was unassuming, but you knew where you were going, after all you had lived here bloody if your life.

"Would you let me go! What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep gra-" Levi cut himself off the moment the cave opened up.

The cave was beautiful, the natural crystals that had formed inside gave the area light and structures and building were all over the place this was your home. You laughed at Levi's face but before you could tease him you were interrupted "(Y/N)! Where have you been?"

You looked to see your sister and tribe leader storming the path while pulling out a knife to point it at Levi "and what is this thing with you?" She spat the words out at Levi.

You flinched away from your sister "sister wait he's not dangerous. He's called Levi and he's a man, I found him while I was exploring."

"What do you mean you were exploring!" She hissed are you completely ignoring the man part, like it's normal?

"Uhhh, I- ummm" you said awkwardly.

"You're not allowed to explore, why do you always I ignore my rules" your sister was drowning the attention of your other sisters, who were all gathering around.

"I'm sorry but-" she cut you off.

"No buts! You've brought this... thing... here so now you have to deal with him. If you let him go, he'll tell his people about us, heal him and keep him in this cave, if he leaves your punishment will make you want to leave." She hissed before once again storming away.

"You can't keep me here! The moment I'm well I'm leaving i don't care what you people say, I have my duty to the scouts and for humanity" Levi spoke up growling to your sister.

"Forget about your duty, scout, it's over for you. You even try to escape, and I'll cut you down without thought or hesitation" your sister didn't even turn around.

Levi went to shout back but you stopped him with a palm to the chest, you could tell that Levi was going to be stubborn, but you knew that your sister was worse. No matter what he did he wouldn't persuade her or out argue her.

The moment your sisters all disappeared you once again grabbed Levi, which he obviously had something to say about "(Y/N) what? Stop grabbing me! If you want me to go somewhere just ask or even start walking I'll follow"

"No can-do Levi! We have to live fast!" You laughed excited to show Levi your room.

"You mean you just like to live fast, we could walk slowly but you're an excitable brat" Levi grumbled.

*Time Skip*

Levi's wound was healing well, after a couple of weeks the wounds closed, and a bright pink scar was Beginning to form. You had done a good job of healing and looking after him. It was also now safe for him to 'fight the titans' as he would demand daily. You were going to help him. After your sisters order it would be tough, but Levi didn't deserve to be held here. He was needed elsewhere.

You'd been thinking of a plan to help Levi escape, you knew of the secret passages that you yourself used to escape the cave system and explore the outside world against your sisters wishes. You looked over to Levi to see him packing up his stuff, your heart skipped when your eyes looked over his body, this had been happening a lot lately every time you looked at or spoke to him in fact.

You and Levi had been getting much closer as well, you basically spent all your time together and you had been quite closer to him whenever you would treat his wound, he had also explained to you what a man was and what the walls and scouts were. You were expanding your knowledge, and this made you happy.

"Hey Levi, you know my sister isn't doing to let you go, right?" you laughed walking over to him.

"If you think some cave dweller is going to stop me from getting back to the walls then your mistaken. Nothing will stop me from getting out of here" Levi growled "no offence."

"I know. Thats why I'm going to help you get out" you smiled.

"And why would you do that? You'd be turning you back on your family for a man you met two weeks ago" Levi fully turned to you with a frown.

"Because..." you shrugged "Because of what you told me. It seems like a lot of people depend on you, plus I've always wanted to go exploring like you and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Have you really thought about this. You won't be able to come back afterwards" Levi said.

"Yes I have. Your more important!" You slammed you hand over your mouth.

He quirked an eyebrow "hmmmm important how?"

"... I l- I like you Levi..." you mumbled.

You saw a smirk come to his face "I like you too."

You couldn't help yourself from jumping on him, you wrapped your arms around him tight laughing all the while, finally you stood up and composted yourself "now get ready, when night falls we leave!"

*Time Skip*

Like you promised the moment night fell you lead Levi through the cave system and through your secret tunnels, with a final look back and a sigh you fully left the cave and went into the world. Like every time you escaped you sucked the fresh air into your lungs, the titans would be asleep so you could afford to be like this.

You then looked to Levi, he'd be leading the way while you kept an eye in your surroundings for dangers and keeping an eye in the time, you were to decide when and where you had to hide when the sun came up. Your eyes flicked and searched the area. Right now, you weren't afraid of the titans, but afraid of your sister finding out that you had escaped, you'd really be in the shit if she did find you.

Levi was completely silent, so you stayed silent as well, only the crunch of boots in the ground and twigs snapping as you walked through the forest. You sort of knew where you were in the forest, after all you had been exploring this forest all your life and mostly at night, by this point you had pretty much mapped out the entire forest.

And that means just down here there's a... You grabbed Levi stopping him sharply "Levi stop!"

"Did they find us" Levi whispered ducking down, he was clearly talking about your sisters.

"Uhhhh, no sorry I didn't mean to grab you like that it's just" you peeled back the bush "another in your my secret tunnels and I didn't want you to fall down it."

You turned to Levi, his eyebrows were quirked as he looked at you "what? Not serious enough to stop you?" You questioned.

"No you just apologised for grabbing me. You never do that" he smirked at you.

"Ehhh uhhh yea well... let's just keep going" you stuttered out and then left feeling your cheeks heat up.

"Wrong way brat, the scouts were running from the south west, they'll probably be searching for me from there" Levi said making you stop and then awkwardly turn.

Levi sped up and then walked next to you "this is why I'm leading" he mumbled a small laugh under his breath.

*Time Skip*

The forest was big and the sun was coming up just as you came to the edge of the forest, this was a big problem as the titans were staring to awaken and you had no cover. Your heart jumped at the thought, you didn't really feel like getting eaten right now, or ever actually.

Your eyes shifted repeatedly to Levi "so... where are these scouts you were talking about"

"We're going to have to search for them as well, the outside world is huge in comparison the scouts are only a blip" Levi explained to you.

"Well we better find this blip, otherwise we'll be Titan food" you said carefully eyeing the sun.

Levi nodded "I assume from your time outside the walls in some sort of warrior girl's tribe has you in really good physical condition."

"Uhhh yeah I think so" you numbered.

"Well then, we're running" Levi smirked "you better keep up Because I'm not waiting for you... no matter how much I like you"

*Time Skip*

You and Levi were lucky, very lucky, the sound of rumbling horse hooves was you first clue that something was coming, Levi's relaxed form told you that whatever it was was safe. Soon farther you could see that horses coming over the hill, you smiled, these were the scouts you had made it to safety.

"Well brat" Levi turned to you a small smile on his face "ready for your new life."

Your eyes just gazed over at the extremely handsome man, only in sentence coming to your lips "I love you Levi."


	44. Levi + Erwins Daughter Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1245

You groaned, head in your hands, sinking down into your best friend Hanges sofa. Four pairs of awaiting eyes stared at you almost completely unblinking, all desperate to find out why you had called them together, but all knew that it was serious as you hadn't wanted to meet at your house or in public.

But none of them would speak all just waiting for you to drop the bomb... and you would "I'm pregnant."

Silence...

More silence...

Tense silence...

Then an explosion of noise...

None of which you could make out...

You let them go, trying to let them run out of things to say, but the stress made you eventually snap "Shut Up! I can't understand you if you all yell at once."

Hange was the only one still yelling "shorty's gonna be a dad! There's going to be loads of little shorty's! I could diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Hange..." you growled.

"Did you tell shorty! Oh, he must have been so happy to find out he's gonna be a dad, I wish I could have been there when you told him" Hange just keep ranting.

"'Shorty' doesn't know" you used Hange's nickname for Levi mockingly.

Silence again...

Then another explosion of noise.

"Guys please!" You yelled over them once again and they all stopped.

"I mean how do I tell his that! Plus, the problem of my dad, he doesn't even know me and Levi are together" you spoke.

"I can't believe you slept with that short asshole; you have no standards" Mikasa muttered to herself but you still heard it.

"That's not the issue here!" You argued back sending her a mean glare that didn't work.

"When are you going to tell him. You can't ghost him, Levi would be devastated" Armin said.

I'm going to tell him at some point. But now onto the main reason I called you all here, Levi's coming to dinner at my house later and I want you all there. I'm going to end up blurting it out if you're not there" You said quietly.

"Yeah! You can count on me" Eren yelled.

"Yes I'll be there too, I haven't seen Erwin in a while and I have so much more biological research to show him" Hange said crazily.

"Titans again" you sighed, and she nodded "my dads a working man he doesn't need to be rambling on about things that don't exist with you."

"Nah he loves it" Hange said dashing out the room, probably to look for her Titan research.

"I'll come too" Armin gave you a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to see mr grump get nailed" Mikasa said.

"Huh! I said I'm not telling dad or Levi yet" you frowned.

"I know" she smirked her eyes flicking around the room "just a feeling."

You groaned again placing a hand on your stomach, your shoulders tightened thinking of the life currently growing inside of you. Usually you wouldn't be worried about Levi 'getting nailed', as Mikasa put it, but this was going to make your dad see red and you doubted anyone would be able to escape from that.

Oh please let this afternoon go right...

*Time Skip*

You were nervous, Levi noticed instantly and had already questioned that, you just managed to keep it together to tell him you were ok. Not only that, but you didn't miss his frown when your friends walked through the front door not acting normal, well normal for them. Levi knew something was up.

Now you were all sat at the table, you had obviously let them in for dinner as well despite Levi's surprise at their visit. Now you were just silently listening in on there ideal chit chat... well until Levi gave you a jab to the side to get your attention.

"Why didn't you tell me you invited them" Levi whispered.

"Sorry, it was a snap decision, they said they were bored so I invited them without thinking" you whispered back.

You listened back into the tables conversation "(Y/N)'s been sick a lot lately and it not like she tells me anything, do you lot know the reason? I keep asking but she brushes me off" your dads voice ringing out.

Eren burst out laughing "must be just a stomach bug, it's not like (Y/N)' s pregnant or anything."

You probably would have gotten away with it if you just laughed, but you couldn't help your next reaction. You sent your foot forward fast kicking him directly in the shin, he yelped, and the table fell silent, you could see Levi stiff as a board beside you.

"I mean, no ones pregnant, what hmmmmm and especially not (Y/N)" Eren rambled.

You buried your head in your hands as the table went silent, the information settling on everyone, no one moving a single muscle. The only person still moving was Mikasa, who was calming still eating her dinner.

"Erwin, I'll go and get those new biological notes on titans for you ju-" Hange was cut off by Erwin.

"No!" He turned to you "is that true."

You sighed deeply "...yes" you squeaked.

You heard Levi's breath hitched as Erwin spoke again "who's the farther?"

He was surprisingly calm at the moment, but you had a feeling that was going to change with your next words "...Levi"

Erwin, your father, just hummed to himself. You'd never seen him like this before and it made you very nervous Levi hadn't said a thing. Your eyes were still closed, and your head was still in your hands, you refused to look at anyone, the only sound was the clink on Mikasa's knife and fork on her plate.

Hange broke the silence "us four will go to the living room to give you guys some space."

Hange dragged away all of your friends just leaving you, your dad and your boyfriend "I assume you both are together, you don't seem the types to sleep with someone when there are no feelings. Not that it matters"

"...yes" you mumbled again.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Erwin asked still seeming strangely calm.

"I want to, but I still have to talk to Levi" you said clearer this time.

"You mean he didn't know you were pregnant before now?" your dad turned to you.

"...no" you went back to mumbling, Levi still hadn't even moved.

You heard a chair squeak from your dads side as he stood up, you yourself stood and watched as he left the room "I'll need some time to get used to the idea of the fact my daughters about to have a child of her own, but I'm ok with it" you dad turned and smiled at you "plus your boyfriend seems to need some reassurance at the moment."

You turned around quick to Levi who was still frozen "ummm Levi? I'm sor-"

You were cut off by a blur of movement and a strong warm body wrapping around you, Levi was snaking but you still couldn't identify how he was feeling "...Levi?"

"I'm happy, I promise I am" it sounded like he was crying "it was a massive shock but I'm happy we're having a child together."

You laughed hugging Levi back "I love you Levi."

"I love you too, brat" Levi then knelt down to your stomach allowing you to see the happy tears that were rolling down his cheeks "I love you too, smaller brat."


	45. Levi + Reader Shiganshina battle S3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1398

*3rd person POV*

The bright white blinding flash covered the area, only leaving dark black shadows on the outside of the giant walls, the contrast in colour from the shadows to the light absorbing all other colours. Despite the predicament of the titans, all scouts were forced to shut their eyes to cover them from the flash.

The explosion tumbled and banged behind the walls and the sound of houses being destroyed covered the sounds of screams from the scouts both inside and outside the walls, it was a complete assault on the senses and the flash even came through there closed eye lids, still blinding everyone for a few seconds.

The moment the flash cleared all eyes turned toward the walls. The giant 50-meter Titan form could be seen by all, scouts and titans alike, everything now made sense. Bertolt had shifted, the 50-meter Titan was now here. The scouts were now under attack from both sides.

But for one man, full world ending dread filled his body and soul, his ice eyes were glued to the top of the walls. Levi was completely terrified, even if it didn't show on his face, the emergence of the 50-meter Titan only meant that most if not all of the people inside the walls were dead. Including his lover, (Y/N).

His body and 'Ackerman instinct' was screaming at him to fly up there and over the wall to save her, but he had to will his body to stay put, after all his had his own mission to complete for the good of humanity. It didn't work to calm him but he had to keep telling himself that (Y/N) was alive and still fighting.

*Time Skip*

*Levi's POV*

Why? That one-word question was the only thing running through your mind. It was the only thing that could run through your mind, as it asked all your questions in one word. Your mind whirled with thoughts, but that word is the one that stood out in the very forefront of your mind.

Your eyes lazily gazed around the area and especially at the small group around you, (Y/N) wasn't among them, the small group of survivors all looked at you, your hands shook and the needle in the box rattled, after all it was your decision on who was going to be saved.

Armin or Erwin... who do you save... but what about (Y/N). Hange, her captain survived and had returned but (Y/N) was not with her and you hadn't had the chance to talk to Hange about the status of your love. With Eren throwing a tantrum to try and save Armin and Mikasa following suit by holding a sword to your neck, meant that you hadn't even had a chance to say hello to the Titan obsessed woman let alone anything else.

You ignored Eren's whimpering about saving Armin and instead looked straight into Hange's eyes asking her the question that had been on your mind since that first explosion signalling the 50 meter titans emergence.

"Is (Y/N) alive?" You said seriously.

Realisation showed on her eyes and face as clear as day "I honestly don't know" she said shortly

You sighed closing your eyes right as pure emotional pain embraced your heart "o...k..."

You were running out of time, whoever got the serum had to be alive otherwise it wouldn't work and both Armin and Erwin were only just holding onto life. You couldn't wait longer, if Erwin and Armin died, and if (Y/N) was dead too, then this whole affair would have been for nothing. All those deaths would have been for nothing.

(Y/N) please be ok...

Bad End:

After Armin transformed and ate Bertolt the only thing left to do was search the area for Eren's house and this locked basement door, well that was everyone else's main goal, for you it was more of a side mission. Your main goal was to find (Y/N) or more likely (Y/N)'s body.

You could feel your heart breaking at the thought of her messed up and mangled body, unmoving and a dead look in her eye. You'd moved past the stage of denial, after all if she was still alive, she would have found you already, you moved around the area kicking rock and lifting planks of wood.

You were alone now, having asked Hange where she lost (Y/N). You searched that area. You had already found Molblits body, if that was what you could even call it, skin and muscle had been burned to nothing and limbs had been completely blown away. The only reason you knew it was him is the burn up scraps of clothing that, luckily, had his badge attached to it.

Your eyes searched the area and focused on a pile of rocks further away, a familiar female had peeking out of the bundle. You kicked up into a run before frantically moving the rock to get to the person inside and to confirm that it was (Y/N). Your breath and body shook as you felt tears start to run down your cheeks uncontrollably your mind refusing to believe what you were seeing.

But it was real...

(Y/N) was dead...

Somehow her body wasn't as burnt as Molblits was, but she had been crushed, there was blood everywhere and all of her limbs were disfigured but were still attached, she was clearly killed on impact. At least it wasn't a painful and slow death.

You fell to your knees the blood splashing and splattering on your it clothes... (Y/N)'s blood, but right now you didn't care about the mess to the staining. Your eyesight completely blurred as more tears fled from your eyes, your chest aches and you felt like your heart was being ripped in two.

You lifted (Y/N) up in your arms her head falling limp and the blood matting her hair, you burred your head into her neck as a huge wail of a sob escaped your lips, this was no dream...

(Y/N) was dead...

Good End:

You hadn't stayed to watch Armin transform, the moment you had given him the serum you flew away, you didn't need to see him transform you needed to find (Y/N), Hange was the Titan expert and could handle everything else. (Y/N) was alive you knew she was, she had to be, after all she was just as strong as you were.

You moved fast through the streets, if she were injured and needed medical help you couldn't be a single moment late, your eyes flicked everywhere desperate to find any hint of movement. You went straight to the blast zone knowing that's where Hange's squad was when the colossal titan appeared.

Slight movement out of the corner of your eye made you turn with a snap of your wires, originally you thought it was material flapping in the wind, but something told you to check it out. You sped back to the area; your breath stuck in your lungs in anticipation.

You rounded the bend and almost cried, there she was, (Y/N) was alive and somehow standing. Not only standing but walking towards you, well limping was probably more accurate.

She looked extremely beat up and bloody, but she was alive and that is all that mattered. You literally flew into her arms wrapping them tightly around her in a tight and almost suffocating hug, then you did start to cry.

"Levi..." her voice was raspy and pained but it was there "are you crying...?"

"Shut up" you snapped "don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill you."

She laughed at you knowing that you didn't actually mean it "I think I'm all out of near-death experiences for a while"

You sighed "I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know what I would have done with myself if you had died."

"I love you Levi" you heard whispered "I couldn't die and leave you all alone. I mean who else can keep up with your crazy cleaning standards."

You laughed "I love you too (Y/N). From now on your in my squad so I can keep an eye in you."

"Ok" she responded both of you tightening your grips on each other.


End file.
